Marry Me
by Linkie
Summary: After two nights of steamy hot sex together, he proposes to her! What will be her answer to his crazy question? Totally Brucas, with sides of Naley and Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

**MARRY ME**

A/N: Okay, I don't even know if this story is good…It's the first OTH fanfiction I started (even before The Red Door or Ideal Suspect)…but I plan on doing others as soon as I have this one finished, if you find it interesting…

Oh, and other info: don't blame me for the English; it's not my mother tongue…

**Summary**: **_After two nights of steamy hot sex together, he proposes to her! What will be her answer to his crazy question?_**

Pairings: **Brucas**, Naley and Jeyton.

* * *

Legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, swollen mouths, sweat dropping from their tired but glowing faces, this is how they had spent the last two days…having naughty sex in a hotel bed. Actually, it was more a suite than a simple room, but who really cares about small details like those? Brooke Davis - _or rather Broke Davis, as her bestfriend Peyton Sawyer was used to call her now_ - wasn't the type of women who was used to have sex right after meeting a man in a club… Well, not until after the end of high school. College had been **the** good reason to change her bad habits. And what had happened during her crazy teenage years didn't count, right? Well, at least she hoped so… 

Besides, this Lucas guy had something special in him. Something special she couldn't help but feel attracted to. Of course, she had to admit it to herself: the man was hot and sexy… and rich apparently. But there was so much more than his looks…there was his light, his aura…and his tenderness.

She couldn't remember from where she knew his name, but at the way the people that owned the club had treated him that night, she had to know he was some kind of V.I.P… Lucas Scott…why couldn't she just remember from where she had heard his name before? She would have to ask Peyton about it… He had told her so little about him that she couldn't really close him in on. She only remembered something personal he had said last night: that the reason he was celibate was due to the fact he had too much work to go into a serious relationship…a classical and poor excuse.

"Marry me?" He asked her suddenly after a moment of peaceful silence, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little at his proposal, thinking he was only joking. She never had had that kind of effect on a guy after sex before… She turned around in his opening arms to look at his face and was surprised when she didn't see any sign of playfulness in his eyes. Either he was a very good actor or he was being serious… No, He couldn't be sincere about it though, could he really? Okay, so she was a sex Goodness and could turn any guy on…but still, he was **impossibly** serious…

"What?" She asked keeping her mouth slightly opened, running her hand through his short blond hair meantime… He caught her other hand in his, and gave her a soft squeeze that confused her even more. She held her breath for a moment, tensing at his unexpected tender gesture then relaxed against his warm body, thinking she didn't need to overreact, yet.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He started, passionately asking her with his big blue sexy dreamy eyes, the same that had first attracted her to him the first time she had seen him on the dance floor.

"Um, no." She said completely clueless about where he was leading their conversation, which was already way too strange, by the way… He bit his bottom lip softly; looking like her reply was bothering him a lot… He let out a small breath and his face lighted up when he thought of something else, something he knew she would believe in!

"Okay… Do you believe in soulmates?" He tried again and she coughed a little, clearing her dry throat.

"Okay, maybe a little more but still…" She trailed off with a giggle and turned her head to the side, to face him. "I do not believe we are soulmates though. No sparks when we kiss or touch, or anything else." She whispered placing her lips against his and pulling back before he could insert his tongue down into her throat. Not that she didn't want to be kissed, but only because she needed to show him she could resist him without making a big effort. Even if it was a big lie since she was dying for his touch and sweet yet passionate kisses…

"I do believe you are my soulmate and I'll prove it to you." He stated with a small smile and she scoffed at him, closing her eyes for a second, pondering over his affirmation. He couldn't be serious…or else, she had failed again in finding the ideal sex partner…the one with no strings or attachment. God, she needed a strong drink…and to relax also. Maybe she could finally taste that little bottle of whisky she had spotted in the mini-bar the first night she had gotten to the room? The two young adults had been so impatient in discovering more about the other than they didn't have had the time to discover the hotel suite bedroom they were staying in… Coming back to that little bottle… it was the same brand as those her father used to drink as soon as he was home after work. It was a ritual, a glass with no ice every night, and then yelling at her mother about the fact he was the only one working in that damn house…and so on…

She looked back at Lucas and sighed as she noticed that his eyes were still settled on her face.

"C'mon, we know each other since two days, which we only spent in bed…" She cried incredibly, as she thought he was completely crazy. He seemed okay though, before, when they had met in the club. "And we didn't even really talk. You can't possibly be serious!" She added when she saw he wasn't more convinced and he just shook his head, keeping an arm around her waist as she tried to move away.

"Okay Brooke Davis, you're right, we don't know much about each other but I know you're the one for me." He slid off the bed and got on his knees, completely nude while she looked at him, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Excuse me?" She sat up on the bed and covered her chest with a sheet, and then he took her hand in his.

"Just marry me! It's not like you have something to lose! I have a lot of money, I can give you anything you want, and I'll find you a job if you want one… I have this friend of mine, she's working in a big model agency as fashion photograph… she'll help you selling and making known your creations!" Yeah, he already knew a lot about her…she had told him pieces of her past, he had asked her a lot about it too, but that hadn't bothered her until then… She loved talking about herself in fact. But now that the guy was going off the line, and she wondered if it had been a good idea, telling him all about her life issues. What if he was a maniac, or a stalker, or if he used his money to get to her? What mess she had embarked herself in?

"How about no for everything you proposed?" She eventually answered when she noticed that once again he was waiting for an answer from her part.

"Why not?" He cried, a little frustrated she didn't see what he had seen and still saw…he saw a bright, perfect future for them, filled with love, passion and lots of children and happiness. She was the woman of his life; there was no doubt in his mind.

"I know I am broke, but that doesn't mean I am that desperate or venal." Yes, at 23, Brooke Davis was completely broke since she had stopped going to college to launch her own fashion line …with her parents' money… and it had been a total fiasco. Not because her creations weren't great or anything, but because she didn't have any experience in managing a business. Her father had decided since she didn't want to work in another branch or return to college to do business classes that he would stop giving her money…and her mother had agreed with the decision, she always sided with him anyway. But she couldn't blame the woman. It's not like Barbara Davis had a choice; either she agreed with her husband or he stopped giving her spending money.

So now, Brooke was living with Peyton Sawyer _soon to be Jaglieski_, or rather on Peyton's salary. And she spent her days doing anything in her friend's apartment, which wasn't really blooming…

However, Lucas Scott, at same age, already had it all. A good bank account due to his 2 best seller books, **The Rivercourt** and **Life in Tree Hill**, based on his own life. Those books had been translated all over the world, in more than 20 different languages, which was quite amazing for a young writer.

But inspiration is something that comes and leaves… He was now in a hard period, the writer's block being pretty bad. But he had all the time to get back into the writing: he weighted more than 25 Millions $US, his first book was going to be adapted for a television show, and he sure had invested some money into Stock Market just in case… All he needed now was someone for him, and that person would be Brooke Davis, whether she wanted it, or not. She wouldn't get rid off him that easily, he had vowed it to himself the moment he had seen her walking into that club.

"Please, marry me?" He pleaded, getting back on the bed and placing his hands upon hers as she sat down crossed-legs in front of him.

"What is it with you? Is it the only sentence you can say?" She giggled and stopped when she noticed the seriousness and sadness on his face. Couldn't he be more desperate? "Look, you're cute and all, but I don't even do simple commitment like having a current boyfriend. So imagine marrying a guy I don't even know…" She said in a discourse of wisdom that surprised her. If she had been older of a few years, she would have jumped onto the occasion. He was like Charming Prince without the white horse; and well, she wasn't exactly the desperate Princess that needed to be saved.

"I don't understand…" He muttered and laid his head on her thighs, wrapping his arms around her waist. The simple touch sent her a strange feeling of calm and desire. She bit the inside of her cheek and watched as his shoulders began moving a little and wondered if he was crying… He was right, what did she have to lose except her dignity… well; she wasn't sure if she still had it anyway… He was rich; she was poor and needed to find a job… What did she have to lose? He was hot, and knew how to satisfy her desires… But what if she was losing her mind? She needed to make a pact…

"Okay, I will." She whispered unsure and Lucas lifted his head off her thighs with a puzzled look and confused deep blue eyes.

"What but you just said…?" He questioned and she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"And I changed my opinion. I'm going to marry you, Lucas Scott. Only because you're richer than I'll ever be and handsome too, I have to admit. Plus you're not that bad in bed…but I want a pre-nuptial contract with some specific clauses." She finished and softly bit her bottom lip again, hoping he would accept her request. She couldn't believe how venal she was acting…but she needed guarantees, right?

"Anything?" She let out a breath at his answer and looked back into his hopeful eyes.

"I want to be free to date anyone, whether it pleases you or not." She announced breaking the gaze as soon as she was finished.

"That works…but I promise you something else…you'll see in time, one day, you'll see. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott…" He whispered confidently to her, before capturing her lips in a sealing kiss, and she giggled, bringing him on top of her, and they began to make love again, playfully, light-heartedly…and passionately all the same.

_End Prologue._

* * *

SOON, **Marry Me 2**…

_"We are getting married in case you have forgotten."_

_"How could I?"_

_"Okay, why don't we come inside and have a small talk?"_

_"I'm not sure we're making the good decision Lucas…"

* * *

Please Read & Review!_

About my other OTH stories, I'm in the process of writing chapter 7 of The Red Door, and I am trying to write chapter 4 of Ideal Suspect, but it might take a while.

Take care everyone,

**Linkie**.


	2. Chapter 2

MARRY ME 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea of the story; and this is valid for all the previous and future chapters. I also own my own made-up characters (the minister and Charles). 

Pairings: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton...

A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews! I'm really, really glad to see you find that story original and interesting! Next chapter is already almost done so I will update very soon.

**

* * *

Reviews' answers: **

**Jennifer**, your review reminded me to update, I had almost forgotten! Well, thanks anyway, I hope you'll like that chapter as well.

**ahhmeii**, your wish is granted, enjoy!

**Rianna**, Thanks for the compliment, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much... (fingers crossed!)

**MaryYaYa**, Thanks and if you have any ideas for the next chapters, you can always tell me about them!

**LuvAngel448**, Thanks, I hope it's soon enough. Enjoy this chapter!

**Brucas03**, thanks for your short but encouraging review. Lots of Brucas are to come...stay tuned!

**rainey**, Yes! This is totally crazy, I admit! And I'll try to make it even crazier in the next chapters.

**nemo123489**, Well, maybe Lucas was a little drunk after all... I hope you'll like that chapter too!

**goober396**, I like different. My other OTH stories aren't as original, but I try to make them better too. But I'm trying to stay on that one until I am finished. I really don't want to screw it over.

**Rachel**, Thanks for your review, I'm happy you love my story even though it's only the first chapter. I hope you'll keep on reading and loving it!

**24HPOTHfOrEvEr**, Thanks very much. Hope you'll love this second chapter too. I would have updated quicker but I just couldn't. Next chapter will be updated maybe before sunday, I'm not completely sure.

**JULESM24**, Thanks, really, I appreciated your review! And I love your story 'A Wedding To Remember'. Even if I didn't review before, I love it very, very much! Keep up the good and fast job!

* * *

"I knew I had forgotten something…god, where the hell did I put it?" Lucas Scott asked to himself, frustrated to see he had lost one of the things he brought everywhere he went. One of the few things he couldn't live without. Brooke Davis -very soon to be Scott- furrowed her eyebrows and re-entered the bedroom when she heard him talking, thinking he was saying something to her. She probably had upset him or something with all her suitcases… She knew there were too many of them, but she couldn't decide on what she would probably need, what she was sure she would wear, and what was necessary to bring… Yes, she was complicated, but hey! She was Brooke Davis, queen of fashion and good appearance! 

"Lucas, are you ready to go?" She asked sweetly, a small smile playing on her glossy lips as she saw him searching through the small bedside table, where he didn't find anything by the way.

"One minute, I just need to find my Ipod, and then we can leave. You didn't see it by any chance?" He asked after her and she turned to look at him, rolling her eyes at the question. Like he couldn't buy another one…, she thought dryly. With all the money he had on his credit card, he couldn't be _that_ _skinflint_, could he? If she had that money, she wouldn't mind about losing something really useless and would buy another one. It was just so easy to be rich.

"You won't need it anyway, or you'll buy another when we'll be there." She forced herself to be nice and friendly, but he saw by the look on her face that it was only a fake concern. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of his **fiancée **trying to act like she cared, and decided she needed a lesson for being so disagreeable with him. It was supposed to be the best day of their lives and she couldn't help but argue and being bad-tempered. Okay so they had had a very short night and only three hours of sleep but hey, they were young and she would recuperate soon! He didn't understand why she was so…disagreeable.

"Do you have one?" He blurted out and she jerked her head out, surprised and confused by his question. What was he even talking about? She rolled her eyes at him and sat on the bed, looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"What?" She replied with a pout and he went to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together.

"Do you have an Ipod or a MP3 player?" She rolled her eyes at the lack of importance the question had. And here she thought he would get her lost in very philosophical or cultural conversations!

"Um friendly, no. In case you've forgotten, I don't have any money, and those things are quite expensive, even if they are useless." She retorted angrily and he couldn't help but chuckle again. She shot him a glare, thinking he was laughing at her. And she wasn't totally wrong anyway.

"Right… Look, the fact is that you can make your own playlist with the songs you love with a thing like the one I have." He replied and she shook her head, and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He grabbed her arm and brought her closer to his warm body.

"Thanks, I still know what an Ipod is, you jerk. Besides, I don't think you'll have time to listen to your music." She said sexily biting her bottom lip, which got him slightly excited. She straddled his waist and he wrapped his arms around her hips, drawing her nearer to him. They were never going to leave for the chapel if she was going to continue her little games with his mind.

"Well, I'd still like to have it on me." He answered, trying to stay focused on the first subject even if the sight of Brooke Davis' eyes hazel eyes begging him for sex was something really hard to deny. She got up, her eyes now showing her anger. She had never been refused by a man, not once.

"Fine!" She shouted a little mad that she hadn't affected him enough and Lucas stopped looking around and followed her as she stormed of the hotel room. She quickly entered the elevators and he stepped inside before the doors closed. She leaned against the mirror facing the elevator doors and he stood up, in front of her.

"What's wrong with you babe?" He shrieked in a so high voice that it almost broke, and she shot him a cold glare. The doors of the elevator opened and a herd or persons went in and stopped moving when they heard the young couple arguing. So, people were already looking at them. As if it wasn't enough, they needed an audience! Really fantastic, just perfect!

"Do not call me babe. I am so not your '_babe'_." She said madly, with an 'attitude', emphasizing the last sweet word, with a rather cold tone. He smirked at her and gave her a small peck as she was about to open her mouth and add something.

"We are getting married in case you have forgotten." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes at his childish answer.

"How could I?"

"Okay, why don't we come back inside and have a small talk?" He suggested and she nodded, reluctantly taking his hand as he offered it to her. They both let out a small laugh as the doors closed again and the elevator went up. The doors opened and they stepped outside and people looked at them like they were crazy. He opened the bedroom door, and they both entered the suite. He led her to the edge of the bed, where they both sat, lost in their thoughts.

"I'm not sure we're making the good decision Lucas…" She simply declared as his eyes found her teary ones.

"What are you talking about? The wedding? Because I thought we had agreed on that one? I even agreed about the whole prenuptial thing. So what do you want more?"

"How can you be so sure it's the best for us? I mean, we don't even know each other or anything. We just had sex several times and it was great and really, really whoa but…a relationship?"

"You know I made myself pretty clear this morning. I want you in my life, and I'm positive it's what we're supposed to do. It's like written in the stars or something." He said romantically, hoping it would make her laugh but not even the beginning of a smile crossed her beautiful face.

"But…we don't even love each other… how are we supposed to live together when we don't know each other's little routine, the things we like to do, or our friends?"

"We'll learn with time."

"Lucas, I'm scared." She admitted and he nodded at her. He, of course, was scared too. It was logical. They were both young and crazy and were going to take a big step in their lives. Marriage wasn't a path you easily take, it needed reflection and clear-headedness, and they seemed to have forgotten that. But he also knew she was **The One**, and needed to reassure her about her insecurities. They both wouldn't get any other chance to meet love with a big L soon.

"You don't have to be, we'll be fine. And if you wanna find out more about me, you can always read the_ Rivercourt_; it's inspired from my life." He proposed when they got up and went to the parking lot to put the last suitcases into the trunk of the black limo.

"You know, I don't read so often…" She shrugged as Charles, Lucas' personal driver, went to retrieve the bags from her hands. She smiled faintly at the older man and followed Lucas as he re-entered the hotel hall. She felt a flash on her face and looked at the paparazzo in surprise. This one flashed her a satisfied smile and she returned it. She knew she would soon be on a pulp magazine, but she couldn't help but feel some pride. She would become a sort of celebrity and will make herself known everywhere. Maybe she would even become friends with _Paris Hilton_? **The** **biggest** star of the moment! That new life excited her…

"Maybe you should start then…" Lucas' voice broke her thoughts. His suggestion made them both share a small laugh, and Brooke relaxed a little. It was time to confess and she will do it with charm, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Um, I kinda lied to you when I said I hadn't seen your Ipod… In fact, it was only to delay our departure. I kinda took it in my bag…" She said sheepishly and he laughed a little, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and they both re-entered the suite to take his car keys and her purse.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah, I am, soon to be hubby." She said with a twinkle in the eyes and they both chuckled at how lamentable her response was. She kissed him quickly and walked in front as he was struggling with her bags behind. She wanted to make sure she would be photographed if there were other paparazzi. And she felt they would be here.

* * *

Soon, maybe too soon for Brooke's opinion, they were standing in front of the minister, ready to get married. The worse thing was that the minister, herself, had asked Lucas for a dedication of his books, since she was a **complete fan** of the young man. Brooke had stood there, watching the crazy woman talking to her fiancé about stupidest things, and now she was annoyed at her. Especially since she was jealous at the attention she had gotten from Lucas. She couldn't believe he was so easy to trap. Fortunately, it was she who was going to marry him, nah! 

"_Do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_ The woman said with a voice that said a lot about her feelings about their wedding. She was filled with bitterness, Brooke could tell.

"I do." Brooke answered with the biggest smile ever, just to show off her happiness at the woman. She heard Lucas chuckling besides her, and nudged him dryly. It wasn't the time to make smarty remarks, not in that chapel as they were getting married. It would be really incongruous.

"_Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott," _At the sound of his whole name, Brooke let out a laugh. No wonder why he hadn't wanted to tell her before!_ "take Brooke Penelope Davis as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_ The minister asked, and this time, her voice sounded like desperate, like she hoped he would finally see there wasn't anything special about the cheap woman that Brooke was.

"I do" Lucas smiled genuinely at the woman and then at Brooke, as he knew she wouldn't like all the attention on the other woman. He knew she was jealous, and he found it really nice to know she wasn't indifferent. Brooke's voice broke his thoughts as she started to say her vows.

"I, Brooke take you Lucas to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love." At that point Brooke's voice began weaker. She felt the weight of the words she was saying and knew it would be for real. "On this special and holy day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance. This is my sacred promise to stay by your side as your _faithful_ wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad." She took a breath and then continued as she felt Lucas was gazing at her with worry. She smiled at him and held her head up. "I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." As she was finished, she looked up and met Lucas' blue eyes, full of emotion. He recited the same vows and the minister began talking again.

"**By the power that is confided to me, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Lucas." **Brooke looked up at Lucas as he undid the veil from her face (yes, she had absolutely wanted to be a real bride, with the white dress and all!). He then leaned down to kiss her lips. Just as soon as his lips were placed upon hers, she could hear the sound of applause and cheering coming from the people who were waiting for their turn. Lucas deepened the kiss and she couldn't help but kiss back, even more passionately. _If we continue like that, we'll soon be having sex right in front of everyone!_ Brooke thought fantasizing inside at the idea of having her wedding night starting right here… She forcefully broke the kiss and looked at her _husband_ a bit dazed.

Yes that was it, there was no way out, they were married, for better or worse…

End Chapter

* * *

Soon, Marry Me 3: 

_"You did what?" Brooke pouted a little as she heard her bestfriend's voice on the other side of the phone. She could tell she was angry, incredulous, and that she wouldn't understand anytime soon. Okay, so first, Peyton had yelled at her for disappearing for five days without giving any news, and then the big new wasn't received well… Not that she thought it would be anyway… _

_"I got married to him." She said simply, her voice accompanied with a small giggle. She could imagine her bestfriend's incredulous face. I'm sure you could too…

* * *

Please R&R! I love reviews, and I need them so I know what's right or wrong in my story! _

Love,

**Linkie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRY ME!**

* * *

Pairings: **Brucas**, some **Naley**, **Jeyton**, maybe some _Routh and Skevin, (and also some Karen/Keith, and Dan/OC in the latter chapters...)_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the whole idea, and I think that's better than anything. Oh, and I own also Maria, and Mrs. Jameson.

* * *

Whoa, I got even more reviews than for the first chapter! Thanks so much guys, you're the best! As for the personal answers, here we go, 

**chad'sheart13**: Can I call you Tiffany? Girl, thanks for your review, I hope this is soon enough and that you'll love this chapter too! Oh, I forgot to add that I love your story "Painting over my Fears", it is really great!

**JULESM24** : Thanks for reviewing this second chapter too, I'm glad to know you love the conversations between the two. I tried to make them as realistic but also funny as I could. Since it's supposed to be a humoristic story, I wanted to keep a light and non serious tone. I hope my writing will stay this way. Tell me if it does not. I think you're gonna enjoy that third chapter too.

**LuvAngel448** : Glad to know you found it amusing. That was as soon as I could. I hope this is fine for you. Believe me, I do my best.

**BrookeandLucas** : I love your name, I should have chosen something similar… I hope you'll love the following chapter, but I think you will, seeing as your name reflects your (and my) favourite ship!

**24HPOTHfOrEvEr** : I feel myself blushing again! I can't help it but every time I read something like 'you're a wonderful writer', I just can't help but feel like it is too much. I mean, I know my writing isn't perfect or anything! And seeing as English is not my mother's tongue… I want people not to see the difference between a story written by a Native American or English and me, poor little French… I hope it works well!

**nemo123489** : Hey, c'mon, what's your real name, couldn't be Nemo, could it? (lol always). Oh, and I'm glad you like! It's always making me laughing people who write 'good job'! I do that often too! What I mean is that it's not a job for me, it's a hobby! I mean, if I didn't want to write, I wouldn't do it! I'm sure you feel like it too, right?

**Ghostwriter** : Hey girl, it's been a while since I didn't have news from you! I'm glad you're reading OTH stories too, one more common point! So I saw you had started writing a story in the section but I didn't get time to read it. I'm gonna do it right now and I promise I'll review!

**Rainey**: I promise some funny things will happen, and some drama to come too! And they will probably end up together anyway, but that doesn't mean her being madly in love! I still don't know how this will end, but I have some made-up ideas already!

**catcat51092** : Thanks for reviewing again. I hope this is soon enough!

**tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr** : Yes, if they did a movie of that story, I'd be totally rich with the royalties! Lol! But seriously, I'd totally go see a movie like it! Hey, do you have some good connections in show business?

**Dinci** : So, I went to your profile page to know more about you since I never saw your name before, and what was my surprise when I saw a blank page! No fav stories or authors, no personal info, nothing! Hey, who are you? Well, anyway, thanks for the review, I'm really, really, really happy you like it!

**maine27** : I didn't think so many people would find that story so original ! Really, I thought that was a little different, but not that much! Well anyway, I'm very glad you like it too!

**goober396** : Thanks for the review! I hope you'll love that chapter too, I'm really happy you liked the others, and I intend to keep up the good job, that's why I take my time to update!

Well, anyway, thanks again everyone, next chapter will probably be up next week, I'm actually working on it!

**

* * *

Marry Me 3 **

"Um morning babe…" He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he knew she didn't like his kisses the morning because of his _'killer breath'_… That wasn't really nice, but that was Brooke Davis, wait! I almost forgot it is Brooke Scott now! And Peyton can't even call her Broke, because she really isn't now… Lucas's personal lawyer, Mrs. Jameson, was a pretty middle aged woman, a little crazy but pretty good apparently. She had the prenuptial contracts done in less than two hours and Brooke had signed them immediately after she had printed them, not waiting to wait after the wedding. She had read them quickly, not even getting in the details of the small lines. And that small error promised to be full of surprises in the future.

"Good morning honey. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked her husband in her perfect housewife mode. She looked like a perfect Bree in Desperate Housewives, except she didn't look like her at all; in fact she was more of Gabrielle's personality…

"With pleasure." He said with great surprise. He would have never thought in a million years that Brooke could cook. She amazed him minutes after minutes, hours after hours, and days after days…

"Well, call the 'room service' then." She said casually and pecked his stunned open lips. She had done it on purpose, in a way to show him she was the boss, and that he had to follow. Of course, both of them knew it was just so stupid, but they enjoyed the competition. It spiced their love life a little.

"I thought I had told my employees to take a day off yesterday when we got here?" She nodded in answer and he frowned, waiting for her reply. She turned to look at him with a sheepish smile.

"I called them back. I have the right to give them orders since we're married, right?" She said in her sweet dangerous tone. He knew that he if said something she didn't like, she would throw a tantrum, and neither did want to see that, especially not him.

"I…" He trailed off, puzzled by her ways of acting. She was too much, and he was an easy target. "Yeah, of course you can give them orders."

"That's what I thought." She pecked him on the lips and took his hand in hers, leading him to the kitchen where Maria, Lucas' female cook, was working on some pancakes, with a scowl on her face. Lucas could tell she was pretty mad at Brooke, and not only because she had asked her to work… He knew that Maria had always hoped that one day; he would ask her out or something. Okay, so he had slept with the woman several meaningless times, and it had been pretty good. It was right, the Latina girl was gorgeous and hot, but she just wasn't his style at all. Sex was one thing, love and attraction were another.

"Maria please, we're getting back to **our** bedroom, so would you be nice and bring those things to us, in bed on a tray?" Brooke said quickly, not forgetting to emphasize the 'our' and even the rest of the sentence had been marked by her sweet ironic voice. Lucas had to restrain himself from laughing out loud; his wife was so funny, even if it wasn't the first aim. Maria half scolded at the brunette but nodded, not even trusting her voice. Brooke gave her a tight smile and grabbed Lucas' arm, leading him back to their bedroom where they could have more fun. Lucas turned one last time and shrugged at Maria, apologetically smiling but she could see he was amused by the tension between the tow. The whole cat fight thing would soon happen if Brooke didn't stop pushing the buttons of the woman.

* * *

A few hours later, after feeding each other their breakfasts and having a hot shower together before a long love making on the king-size bed, Brooke was laying awake on her side, while Lucas slept pretty soundless. It was nice that he wasn't snoring because Brooke Davis needed her sleep. Crap, I said it again! Brooke Scott, that's it, I didn't want to offend her. Well anyway, she was on the phone with her bestfriend, one of the first persons she had thought of calling to break the unpredictable news of her marriage. You disappear 5 days and you come back married and multimillionaire, isn't that crazy? 

"You did what?" Brooke pouted a little as she heard her bestfriend's voice on the other side of the phone. She could tell she was angry, incredulous, and that she wouldn't understand anytime soon. Okay, so first, Peyton had yelled at her for disappearing for five days without giving any news, and then the big new wasn't received well… Not that she thought it would be anyway…

"I got married to him." She said simply, her voice accompanied with a small giggle. She could imagine her bestfriend's incredulous face. I'm sure you could too…

"Brooke, where are you right now? I'm coming to take you." Peyton panicked but Brooke laughed at her bestfriend's stressed state.

"P. Sawyer, soon to be Jaglieski, but it isn't the point, don't you dare coming here! Besides, I don't even know where I am…" Yes, the brunette didn't really have a good sense of direction, she had to admit. When Lucas had brought her home, she hadn't even look outside to see the streets of anything. She knew they were in an upper residential area, and that's all she cared about. The house was quite big, at least 5 bedrooms, and it even had a swimming pool in the garden.

"But… are you drunk or something? Did he slip something into your drink?" Peyton asked confusedly and Brooke let out another giggle. Of course it was crazy and of course Peyton would never do something as wild as marrying a guy she didn't know. But she knew what Brooke was capable of. Deep inside the brunette's heart was broken, and she was a hopeless romantic.

"P. Sawyer, I am fine, perfectly sane, and you don't need to come, okay?" She repeated herself a second time, a twice louder; and smiled as she felt Lucas moving in the bed and he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and kissed her neck tenderly, softly moaning. She leaned against him and bit her lip as his arms went lower, to her inner thigh. They would never get tired of each other's touch… He began caressing and massaging her soft thigh and traveled up until he found what he was looking for. He felt her shiver beside him and smiled to himself, he knew she would be wet. He didn't know her a lot, but he was beginning to be used to her body and what made her cum. He decided to take things even further and he sink two fingers between her now slippery wet folds. The anticipation had obviously gotten to her. She was ready for him and her dripping juices proved it. She moaned unconsciously and then remembered her bestfriend was still on the other side of the phone. So she tried to control herself…and it wasn't an easy task.

"Brooke?" Peyton called a second time, when she heard her bestfriend sighing or moaning or whatever she did. She couldn't believe her bestfriend acted so carelessly. And she couldn't believe she was married! It wasn't possible; it had to be a dream… Well, at least if she really was, it meant she would regain her privacy and would have the apartment to herself. And she couldn't be happier about leaving Broke Davis to another person. She loved her bestfriend, but she was sometimes impossible to live with. She was too impulsive and exuberant, and not to forget totally unbearable when it came to her clothes. She had banned the access of her clothes to Peyton, even if the blonde was the one paying for them! Who could do that except Brooke, queen of fashion?

"Hey Peyt, sorry I got kinda distracted by my husband's expert hands." She said in a hoarse voice that got Lucas even more aroused. He groaned behind her and took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his boxers. She smiled inside and began caressing his throbbing member, in an attempt to relieve him.

"Very classy Miss Davis."

"It's Mrs. Scott now." She said rather proudly, heck she even did throw her chest out while she talked. It made Lucas smiling a little, as he was glad to see she was happy with her new status.

"Well, alright, um, tell me where you are at least."

"I'm in a bed, naked, with my husband half sleeping or rather doing naughty things to me." She said with a laugh and didn't hear a reaction from her bestfriend, so she continued. "Is that enough or you want some more juicy details?"

"Who's he?" Peyton pressured her and Brooke rolled her eyes, and decided to play with her bestfriend's nerves.

"Who's who?"

"Your husband. Who's he? Do I know him? And where did you two meet?"

"Uh, his name's Lucas. Lucas Eugene Scott." She added and heard Lucas groan as she said his whole name. She couldn't help but giggle a little as she knew he hated his whole name. When the minister had married them, she had pronounced his whole name and the poor Lucas had been so embarrassed when Brooke had let out a surprised laugh. "So you might know him from talk shows on TV, or maybe you have read one of his books?" She continued as Lucas began placing wet kisses on her neck, while his fingers were still in the same place, making her shutter around them.

"You are kidding me, right? This has to be a big gag or he's not **the** Lucas Scott."

"I am not joking P. He's just…amazing." Lucas smiled at the compliment and began rubbing against Brooke who took all of her energy to control her feelings and not throw the phone on the floor and make love to her husband.

"But the Lucas Scott? The writer Lucas Scott? The Rivercourt's Lucas? The multimillionaire **rich** Lucas?"

"Yeah, that one. I always told you I would find the real gem, even better than your Jaglieski. Plus, I got married before you, so it's just perfect because you owe me one hundred dollar and I don't even need it, so I guess you can keep it." Yes, the two had bet on who would be the first to get married, two years before…silly but well, those two can be really childish when they want.

"Hey!" Peyton shrieked offended at Brooke's comment about Jake being not as good as Lucas Scott. So, okay he wasn't as rich as Lucas was, but still, he was **her real gem**!

"Sorry, kidding, you know me." Brooke giggled at her.

"Okay, prove it to me that you're with him."

"How?"

"Take a picture of him and send it to me."

"What?" Brooke furrowed an eyebrow and Lucas found the gesture very cute and sexy. There were two things that made him cave about her: her dimples and the faces she made when she was aggrieved, or confused about something. And it was the **cutest** **thing** ever! Among with Haley's famous pout and Nathan's roll of eyes (which were both mythic!).

"With your cell. I know his face, it's on his books and I saw him several times on TV." Peyton replied with a sigh, as it was evident. Brooke shrugged unconsciously and Lucas put his head on her bare shoulder, looking over at her uncovered breast. Her nipple was hard, which meant his little actions of earlier had aroused her too…

"Okay, if that's what you need… Call me back when you have the picture and then we'll talk." Brooke said with a weak voice as she felt Lucas gazing over at her body, which neared perfection by the way. So she didn't find it surprising his eyes were settled on it, once more.

"Sure B." Peyton said and hung up quickly. Brooke shut her cell then re-opened it a second later, and put it in camera mode.

"So…how did she react?" Lucas asked as he turned her on her back, letting the sheet falling until her waist.

"Better than I thought she would. She doesn't believe me." She said with a pout and he nuzzled his face into her neck before kissing it tenderly.

"Oh…" He mumbled and she pulled away a little, so she could look him in the eye. He supported himself on his elbows and bit his bottom lip sexily.

"She wants me to take a picture of you with my cell, so I can send it to her."

"Okay, in what position you prefer me the most?" At that, she couldn't help but giggle. He hadn't attempted to joke about it and realized what he had said a few seconds later. He kissed her, this time fully, not letting her the time to reply. She pulled away when she felt he was getting into the kiss and pulled him off of her, which puzzled him. She was usually the one to initiate the sex.

"Just, sit down a little and put your head against the bed frame." He did as he was told and she smiled down evilly at him. She straddled him and sat on him, her phone between her hands. "I want your orgasmic face." She declared and he frowned at her answer. What did that mean; he didn't know but would soon have a guess.

"You what?" He asked puzzled and she began rubbing up and down on the upper part of his body, soon getting the reaction she expected him to have.

* * *

"Lucas, where the hell are you today?" His bestfriend's voice broke his dreamy thoughts of Brooke and he jerked his head to the side, with an apologizing look. 

"Um sorry? What were you just saying?" Lucas asked with a blissful grin and Haley shook her head at him, laughing. He was definitively on clouds nine, and she wondered why. What could make him so…happy?

"What's the point in repeating something you won't even register? Or that you don't care about, for that matter. Even since you came back from your trip, you seem like totally in the clouds." She stated and he let out a goofy grin. He was happy, she could tell, but didn't know why, which bothered her a lot. She didn't like to be left out.

"I'm really sorry; I just have some things on my mind."

"Ok, who's she?" Haley asked with a small smile playing on her lips. She couldn't believe her bestfriend had finally found someone that pleased him. He had been used, all over the years, to have some meaningless one night stands with women he didn't even like. But something was different today; she had noticed at once but hadn't dared asking him. But the big curious she was couldn't help but wonder.

"What?"

"The girl you're thinking about since the beginning of lunch?"

"Haley, promise me you won't freak out if I tell you something." Lucas whispered and Haley rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't really the kind of woman to yell at someone in front of people, she preferred disposing of a matter in private.

"Okay, so there're big news?"

"Yeah…rather huge news." He corrected her and she gave him a small apprehensive smile. She wondered what could be so big he had to talk about her in private, in that luxurious restaurant, without her husband's presence.

"Okay, then I can always try."

"I sorta got married in Vegas during the week end."

"Excuse me?" Haley thought she had heard wrong. Lucas wasn't the Scott brother being irrational and acting upon his feelings without giving a second thought. Nathan was. She couldn't have heard right, could she?

"Hales, you can't judge me. After all, you married my brother at sixteen." Lucas defended his case remembering that what she had done wasn't better than his. At least, he was major and had a job.

"Do I know her? And since when were you seeing someone?" Haley asked worried about the whole thing, and wondering if it was even true.

"You couldn't possibly know her, because I just met her five days ago in fact." He winced at this, knowing she wouldn't appreciate the fact he had married a perfect stranger.

"What?"

"I know it might sound crazy but I just have this feeling she's made for me." He added and this time Haley let out a muffled laugh, thinking he was joking.

"Luke… you can't be serious." She declared and paused when she saw he didn't look like he was joking. "Are you being serious?"

"Oh yeah."

"But are you crazy? Marrying a woman you know nothing about! What if she's after your money or your popularity?" Haley shrieked and Lucas covered his ears with his palms, and tried to rationalize her.

"Haley please, just don't judge us… I think I'm falling in love with her and I know she likes me too. And in bed it's just…"

"No, no, I really don't need to know about your naughty nights with your…wife." She hesitated with a smirk, not believing she had employed the word wife to describe the woman she didn't even know but who was already making Lucas crazy about her. "God, I can't just believe it…my bestfriend got married in Vegas! Does Nathan know yet? I bet he doesn't, he wouldn't have been able to hide it from me, even on the phone." She began rambling and Lucas let out an exasperated breath.

"No, but please don't tell him before I do." He asked pleadingly and Haley just smirked at him, nodding along with his request. Like she would want to be the one telling her husband anyway… She wasn't stupid she knew how he would react and it would be pretty bad. Nathan never really liked surprises and news that changed his way of life too much, too suddenly. He was going to appreciate it… (lol).

"He's gonna think you turned crazy." Haley mused and Lucas's eyes focused on her unreadable face.

"Do you think I am turning crazy?"

"Right now…I just don't know anything anymore. I think I need to meet her."

"That's a good think because I have something to ask you about it." Lucas crossed his fingers behind his back and bit his lip anxiously as Haley looked back at him with a confused expression.

_End Chapter_

* * *

Marry Me 4 soon. 

_Teaser_

"Hey babe, I hope you'll be happy about what I'm gonna tell you."

"What is it?"

"I found you a job."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I asked my bestfriend Haley about it, and she said okay if you're good. You need to meet her though."

"Logical. So when?"

"Tonight, she's coming for dinner, and my brother is gonna be here too."

* * *

Please, don't forget to leave a review or I'll get very angry!!! C'mon, I'm kidding, but it's always nice to read them... 

Bye Guys!

**Linkie.**


	4. Chapter 4

MARRY ME 4

* * *

A/N: Whoa! I'm amazed by the number of reviews I got for last chapter! Thanks guys, seriously, I'm very happy about it! I would have done personal replies, but I don't have much time, so... I'm kidding, here we go... If I get 30 reviews one day, I won't do it anymore (big head!) 

**Thanks everybody, **

**Nick**: I know Brooke is pissing off with her special clause so she can date anyone while being married. But don't forget it's a Brucas story so even if she says and does things, she'll probably end up regretting it. Thanls for your review!

**catcat51092**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad this story is doing that effect to you! Enjoy this chapter, it's a little funny too. whiters  
Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy that new chapter.

**tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr**: Yeah, I know about the naughtiness, I thought that maybe I should have put a M rating but I didn't after all... Haley didn't react as good as we thought she would. You'll see more of her POV in this chapter and the following as well.

**chad'sheart13**: Well, for a first story, 'Painting over my fears' is really good, and I do not think it's poorly written at all (that's what you said in your author note!). I'm happy you loved the conversations between Breyton, and Laley! Thanks for reviewing last chapter!

**onetreefan**: I couldn't let them split up, don't worry. I'm already so sad over what's happening in the show, I couldn't do that in my stories, they're meant to be anyway. And I adore Brucas too! I know Luke is out of character, but he's older than in the show, and it's an AU anyway. Besides, he didn't exactly have the same life than in the show since Brooke, Peyton and Jake never interracted with him. I'm glad you like it though, and I hope you'll enjoy that chappy too.

**barbie444**: Thanks, I'm really glad you said this because I was afraid my long sentences would be confusing or something. When I write in english, I'm always afraid I'm not understandable and all, since it's not my mother tongue. Well anyway, I'm glad you find the plot interesting and different from what we see in fanfictions. I hope you'll love that chapter, though I'm not convinced it's just as good as the others.

**Laura**: Thanks, I hope it's not too late for you, I wanted to update on friday, but I wasn't able to, I don't know why but there were problems with the submission of documents. Hope you'll like chapter 4.

**Dinci**: Thanks for the review, so I went to read your profile, I'm glad you did one. I love reading about other people's lives, I think it's interesting!

**prettygirl33**: Thanks Pretty Girl, I'm happy you like. Here's more, enjoy!

**goober396**: OMG, thank you, that's **your** review which made me speechless! Thank you so much, I hope you'll like that chapter as much as the last one.

**nemo123489**: Thank you, I'm glad you keep reviewing the story!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Thanks, I'm glad you like and I didn't know you were writing a story too. I'm gonna read it right away, I'm sure I'm gonna love it, since you're shipping my favorite couples!

**LuvAngel448**: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chappy too.

**BrookeandLucas**: I really love your name, god, I'm glad Brucas fans are still out there, I hope that the writers of OTH realize what they're doing to our hearts with all that Leyton moments going on...

**Ghostwriter**: Hey, it's okay, I understand. It's the same for me with my Higher Ground stories. I'm totally on my OTH stories and didn't write much about Higher Ground since a while. I hope it will change soon... Thanks for your review!

**JULESM24**: I wish I were a writer for the show too, I would make Brucas back together right now! About the surprises of the prenup, you'll see in the next chapters. Thanks for your reviews, I love them! I hope you'll love that chapter too! I find it a little less good than the others, tell me what you think.

**lilohb**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**24HPOTHfOrEvEr**: Yeah, I wanted the part between Maria and Brooke to be funny to read. And remember Brooke doesn't even know that the woman had something going on with Lucas before she came. Imagine when she'll find out about it... (spoiler for next chapter, lol!) Enjoy this chapter, there's gonna be some Haley and she doesn't seem to have digested the whole thing.

So, I guess that's it for today, god, it took a long time to write but I'm glad I did it anyway. Thanks again, and now **On With The Story...**

**

* * *

**

"Hey babe, I hope you'll be happy about what I'm gonna tell you." Lucas Scott said excitedly to his wife as he entered the two floor house's internal swimming pool. She was lying on a deckchair at the edge of the swimming pool, in a skinny black bikini that didn't cover very much of her tanned skin. She looked up from her gossip magazine at him and rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. It was really getting onto her nerves, the fact to see him always smiling or being happy about something. He couldn't always be glad or satisfied, could he?

"What is it?" She asked with a sigh, which only grew bigger when he sat next to her on the deckchair, making her moving slightly so he wouldn't touch her oily skin. It made him laughing inside, the fact she was putting sun protection while she was inside the house. She was starting to get really annoyed by his presence and that wasn't a good thing for him. She would make his life a living hell, she knew it, and in fact they both did, but couldn't prevent it from happening. It was in her personality, what could she do about it?

"I found you a job." He patted her knee and she shot him a glare. So, that was supposed to be his great news, and it really wasn't for her. Why would she even need to work since she was richer than she would ever be by working? What was the point in have a job when she already had it all?

"Already?" She replied almost whining about it. Lucas smiled at her and kissed her pouty glossed lips. She was too cute sulking.

"Yeah, I asked my bestfriend Haley about it, and she said okay if you're good. You'd be starting in two weeks the time for the woman who's actually at the place to finish her contract. You know Haley, she works as a photographer for several models agency and she has a good friend that needs a new stylist. You need to meet her and have a small discussion though." He explained and she sat up, leaning against his shoulder, with a pout on her face. She was tired and didn't need a job. She could stay home all day, and be the perfect housewife, couldn't she?

"Logical. So when do I get to meet her?" She answered though, like she knew that wasn't an option. And she had to admit she loved working a little, especially doing clothes, since she was better than anyone at it. I know, modesty isn't going to suffocate her…

"Tonight, she's coming for dinner, and my brother is gonna be here too." He said and she shrugged a little, before asking.

"Is she the one who's married to your _oh so famous_ basketball player brother?" She asked with good humor and he nodded.

"Yes." He said and paused, thinking about the fact she knew so many things about his life while he didn't know a lot about hers. "You did read the book, didn't you?"

"Which one?"

"The Rivercourt." He cleared, smiling a little and she shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't, it's just you told me about them the other day." She explained, blushing slightly and he wondered if she was lying to him about it.

"Oh really? I don't recall telling you any of this."

"Well, you did." She said with another cute pout and got up, leaving him behind. He stood up and followed her as she went upstairs to take a shower. She heard him snicker, and turned around, her hands on her hips, and a foot tapping inconstantly on the parquet floor. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do babe. It's just I have no remembering of telling you about it, at all." He said with a chuckle and kissed her forehead softly, in an attempt to calm her down.

"So you don't believe it. God I can't even believe you doubt me. I am absolutely not a liar!"

"C'mon, you're not making a big deal of that, uh?" He rolled his eyes at her drama queen antics and she narrowed her eyes at his reaction. He was acting like it didn't mean anything, while it completely did. If he had no trust in her, why had he even proposed to her?

"No, I am not, I just hate it when you disagree with me, really, that's just so disagreeable." She said rolling her eyes at him, and sat on the bed. She crossed her arms like a kid would and pouted, once again. He found it impossible not to apologize to her, so he did.

"I'm sorry babe."

"I forgive you hun." She grinned at him, immediately recovering her cheerfulness and he mirrored her grin, and then titled his head to the side, suspiciously.

"How come you always find a way to make me apologize, even when I didn't do anything wrong?" He asked, more to himself than to her, but she heard him anyway.

"I'm good, sweet and I am really always innocent." She said with a fake sweet smile and he approached her, a smirk on his face. He kissed her softly and brought a hand to her cheek, unconsciously rubbing it gently. She broke off the kiss before it became too intense. She didn't want to have sex right now; it was way too early, and not really erotic. Besides, she didn't want her husband to be the only one she would have sex with. That was a clause of the prenuptial contract… Lucas smirked at her, a little disappointed she had to stop them from going for it again, and she smiled brightly.

"You know I don't even read because I find literature very boring. Especially yours. I mean, look at your stories… They need something more; your life in Tree Hill is boring." She suggested and he lifted an eyebrow surprised by her statement but decided he could always listen to what she had to say. Like he had a word to say anyway…the woman was in her little Nazi mode!

"Really, and what should I add?" He asked her and followed her to the bathroom where she glanced at herself in the mirror and cleansed her face.

"I don't know…um, a Brooke Davis so Lucas Scott knows how to have fun and be happy, and also a Peyton Sawyer, so he can listen to his crap music with her, and brood too, and a Jake Jaglieski because his life is like real drama. I mean, did I tell you about the whole Nicki thing?" Just as he was about to answer, they both heard the sound of the ringing of the front door.

"I'd better go answer it; it's probably Haley and my brother." He announced and she shook her head nervously. She glared at him and he frowned a little, wondering what she reserved him.

"What? I thought you said diner. It's like not even six! Crap, what am I even supposed to wear?" She began moving around in the room, running back to her closet in the bedroom and began searching through her clothes.

"It's seven pm Brooke, and we're going to the restaurant." He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to cool her down.

"But I'm not ready to go out, I need to take a shower, get my hair ready, and find the perfect dress…gosh and my make up too. I can't show up at this diner like that!" She pulled away and walked to the bathroom, undressing her bikini quickly. Lucas stood in the corner of the door, watching her, very tempted to join her… Then he remembered his family waiting and knew this wasn't an option anymore.

"Okay relax, first of all, you look very beautiful, and sexy and don't worry, we're not gonna go to a very classy place, just grab a burger and do some pool. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." He said watching her as she opened the shower door and slid inside. Very tempting, indeed…

"You know I'm perfectly comfortable with going to a classy restaurant rather than a pizzeria or at Burger King. Just because I'm not rich anymore doesn't mean I never was. Believe me; I'm used to upper society places." She yelled over the water running and he sighed at her answer. Of course she was used to it, but **he** didn't like it.

"Well, maybe you are, but I'd rather introduce my wife to my brother in a more intimate place than a restaurant where every person is watching you eat." He said dryly and left her by herself, a little mad that she had to argue every decision he made. He was slowly starting to wonder if the whole marriage thing wasn't a big mistake…

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Nathan asked his wife as they made their way to the living room. They had entered the house after the second ringing, realizing that Lucas was probably busy. So here, they were sitting close to each other on that big white couch, glancing at each other with worry. Haley hadn't told him about Lucas' marriage to Brooke; she only had said he was seeing someone and that they were getting pretty serious. So okay, she wasn't supposed to say anything, but Nathan had noticed she was acting strangely and was very suspicious about the diner. 

"You think they're already arguing?" Haley answered with another question, and Nathan shrugged at her, before kissing her forehead.

"Maybe they didn't hear us ringing?" He whispered to her, looking like a child being afraid by voices on a Halloween night.

"You think we should come upstairs to see if there is any murder?" Haley said with a creepy voice and he glanced over her shoulder as he heard footsteps coming closer. That was probably his brother coming down.

"Oh, wait, he's coming. We didn't hear anything, right?"

"Sure." Haley rolled her eyes at his behavior and they both got up, faked smiles plastered on their faces. Lucas looked tired, but aside from that, he seemed rather fine. He forced a smile at Nathan and went to hug him tightly. Nathan patted his back, and a breath escaped Lucas' lips.

"Hey Nate, god I've missed you. How was Florida?" The truth was that the two brothers were really close, even than before. Basketball had gotten them to know each other and become friends, then family, but now they were adults, their bond was even stronger.

"Nice, but their team sucks. We won very easily." Haley rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and feared they were going to talk about basketball, once more. It was funny how Everytime they saw each other, the first thing on their minds was the game… Not even a 'Hi, how are you?' or something… Lucas saw Haley glancing at the stairs and cleared his throat.

"Great! Um, look Brooke's not ready yet, so do you want to drink something while we wait for her?"

"Sure. I mean, why not." Nathan said with a shrug and placed his hand on Haley's back, guiding her to the bar.

"We heard arguing, everything's fine?" Haley couldn't contain herself anymore, and Nathan had guessed from the beginning that she wouldn't be able to shut up. He kind of scolded at her and she smirked at him a little, before looking back at her bestfriend.

"We weren't really arguing, Brooke just loves to yell." Lucas answered evasively and took a scotch, and handed his brother one. "What do you want Hales?"

"An orange juice." She said with a glare when she saw the two men looking at her in surprise.

"Really? You don't want something stronger?"

"No, I am not an alcoholic like you two." She groaned and went to sit on the couch. They both joined her, one on each side and Nathan took the remote and put some sports channel on while Haley rolled her eyes, knowing she would have a boring waiting time. How come that Brooke woman wasn't even ready?

* * *

After a good 45 minutes, Brooke Scott was finally ready to face Lucas' family, at least physically. She knew it was going to be hard passing the test, but she liked challenges. She looked at herself once more in the big door mirror and let out a satisfied breath. She looked hot and was sure Lucas would think that, too. She straightened her sexy short black dress again and glanced at her boots. Should she go down with them, or with the sandals she had brought last week? Well, she knew that boots would look nicer but wasn't sure sandals wouldn't look hotter. 

"Brooke, babe, you ready?" She heard Lucas asking from downstairs, and she smiled a little. She could hear anxiousness in his voice.

"Almost hun, I just need to find out what kind of shoes I'm wearing." She yelled back and heard him laughing, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her, or because of something else. She hoped for the second reason, since she didn't like to be laugh at.

"It's rather cold tonight, if that helps!" Lucas added and she smiled to herself, this guy was quite a charming prince, wasn't he? So, looked like the boots were the winners!

"Thanks Luke, you're the best." She replied before tumbling down the stairs, her purse in one of her hands and her pink tiny cellular phone in the other. She stopped right in front of Haley and stretched her hand out, rather awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm…" She started but Haley cut her off quickly, shaking her hand with energy.

"Brooke, I know. I'm Haley and I'm pleased to _finally_ see you." The woman seemed kinda angry and she wondered if that was hatred she saw in her eyes. Why the hell would she feel that way towards her? She didn't even know her… Brooke glanced over the woman's shoulder and saw a dark haired man standing behind, and he was fucking gorgeous… Seemed like the Scott's brothers had hotness running through their veins. She was now dying to meet the father… They say evil men are the hotter… Shame they didn't have more siblings… Because family dinners would have been fucking interesting…and distracting.

"It's nice to meet you two… Um…" Brooke tried again, but nervousness got over her. She didn't know why, but the couple made her feel uneasy and anxious. The way that Haley woman looked at her… It was like she was ready to jump on her, and then strangle her in the post painful way.

"Okay, I think we should get going." Lucas said when he finally came to meet them, car keys in the hand. "And I'm driving." He added when he saw Nathan looking at them hopefully. He knew his brother loved his car, but the man was dangerously driving, always going way to fast for their own safe.

"I'm gonna get my jacket, I forgot it upstairs." Brooke announced and Lucas threw his keys at his brother so he and Haley could wait in the car.

"I'm coming with you." Lucas said and followed his wife as she made her way to the dressing room where all her coats and shoes were. He walked behind her and wrapped her in a hug. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed loudly, taking his hands in hers and wrapping them even tighter "What's wrong babe?"

"She hates me, they both do." She said with a sad face and he kissed the side of her neck softly, trying to comfort her. She wasn't that sad in fact, she was more angry. Who did they think they were to treat her that way?

"Oh believe me, they don't… Haley's just being herself. She's very suspicious at first when you don't know her, but then she can be really sweet, you'll see." He tried to reassure her but this wasn't enough. She shook her head and continued, a scowl on her face.

"And your brother, he didn't even say 'hi'." She added anxiously and turned around in his arms, looking worried.

"That's because he was mouth hang open, he didn't think you'd be _that_ hot." He said and her eyes immediately found their brightness back.

"Really?"

"Didn't you see his face? He was all _'whoa! Dude she's smoking hot!'_" Lucas said with a small smile creeping on his face and hugged her again. "And he's right; you look absolutely stunning, totally breathtaking." He complimented quietly in her ear and she bit her lip a small blush creeping onto her face, not knowing what to reply.

"No, I guess I didn't see things that way. Do you think they'll like me? I mean, I know it's not like they have to, but it'd be nicer…" She started rambling and he cut her off with a peck on the lips.

"They'll both love you, I'm sure of it. Besides, it's not like you are going to meet my mom."

"Am I going to do that too?" She said rather reluctant at the idea of meeting his parents, well except his probably hot father; but the whole family meeting wasn't really thrilling. She didn't care who they were, would probably found it very boring, plus his mother would probably act like a totally jealous over-protecting bitch...

"That'd be nice, c'mon, would want them angry by making them wait any longer…" He said, and replaced a stand of her curly hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek gently.

"I think you have the whole night to make your brother angry…" She said apprehensively and placed her lips upon his. They kissed gently, but passionately all the same, and eventually broke it off, even if any of them wanted to stop at that moment.

* * *

"You were right about going here, the food's so good. Um…taste that chicken, never ate something like that." Brooke said to her husband with a flirtatious smile and Lucas opened his mouth so she could feed him. He swallowed it for a while and licked his lips, once he was finished. "Well?" She asked with a smirk and he nodded to her, and grinned at Haley and Nathan who were looking at them, eyes wide open in stupefaction. The woman made him do anything, even that cheesy annoying thing! 

"Delicious babe."

"I know." She said with a grin and titled her head to the side to give him a kiss on the lips. "Taste amazing." She said seductively and Haley let out a small chocking laugh, at their antics. They both looked like two horny teenagers, it wasn't even funny. Nathan glared at his wife, he didn't like her ways of acting with the brown haired woman that made his brother happy. It was obvious they were good together, and for once, he agreed with his brother's choices. The woman was hot as hell, and she seemed to really care about him. So, he was fine with his decision of dating her. The only thing he didn't quite understand was that Lucas had absolutely wanted him to meet her… So he guessed they were pretty serious, but he also felt like there was something else.

"So, Brooke, where did you and Lucas meet?" Nathan said, trying to interact a little more with the woman. Haley rolled her eyes at Lucas, and this didn't go unnoticed by Brooke, who frowned a little.

"Well, actually it's a funny story. I was in that club dancing when some big black body-guard guy arrives and pushes me to the side so his 'client' can walk to the VIP room. So, I almost fall and then Lucas sees this and he gives his employee a bawling out. The big guy becomes all shy and looks down at his feet ashamed and Lucas asks me if I'm okay. He then invites me in the VIP room to ask to be excused… and then we dance, and drink and like totally click."

"You forgot to tell him about the whole temporal issue." Haley muttered to Brooke, who frowned once again, and she saw Lucas do the same thing. She was pretty sure at that moment that her bestfriend's palms were all sweaty.

"What?" Nathan asked confused and Haley turned to look at her husband. If they didn't want to break the news to him, she would…

"Yeah, you two met like a week ago in Vegas, and then you went to that chapel and got married after a few hours together!" Haley blurt out, throwing a mean and menacing glare at Brooke who narrowed her eyes in reply. There was a rising animosity going between both women, and the two brothers had noticed it as well.

"What are you talking about Hales? Married?" Nathan asked puzzled and looked ahead to see Lucas' worried face. He glanced at Brooke who met his eyes with a sheepish look.

"Yes, care to explain it better to your brother Lucas?" Haley challenged her bestfriend and Lucas decided he had enough of it.

"So what? Yes we're married and then? We're adults, we know you are totally disapproving but I don't care. I…um like her, a lot." Brooke smiled at him when he said it. She was happy of the way he was reacting and handling things…

"You do? Oh, that's so cute." She said with a high voice and pitched his cheeks before kissing him again. Nathan's eyes went from wider to very small and he began laughing, thinking that was a big joke between his wife and his brother. The three others looked at him in confusion, and when he finally stopped he saw nothing but amusement on their faces.

"You joking man, aren't you? I mean Vegas is so cliché!" Nathan said chuckling at the false newlyweds.

"I'm not kidding Nate, Brooke's my wife." Lucas showed him their wedding bangs and Brooke smiled proudly. Nathan's mouth stayed open for a while before it closed and he leaned against the head of the booth, totally shocked. Married? **Wife**?

* * *

Soon…Marry Me 5 

"_So, did you take a look at her? She looks like a cheap slut." Haley muttered, and sat on Rachel's desk, her legs balancing in the air._

"_Shut up Hales, she's very cool and her models are just amazing. Look at that thing." Rachel showed her a model and Haley rolled her eyes at her. First of all, she would never let herself admitting the woman was good or anything, because she was sure she couldn't be. So, she took a furtive look at it and smirked a little. Rachel smiled knowingly at her and put the sheet on her desk._

"_I don't know anything about fashion." Haley said with a disconcerting bad faith that made Rachel chuckling._

"_Look, I know you don't like her because she's with Lucas, but leave her alone, she's good at the job and is not half a bitch as you are right now."_

"_I don't hate her because she's with Luke, I hate the fact she's manipulating everybody, including you. I'm surprised you even gave her an office." Haley said bitterly and Rachel let out a laugh. She couldn't believe Haley was acting all jealous about it. _

_

* * *

_

**please R&R!**

**Linkie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I tried to vary the characters so there is a little less Brucas in this chapter, but some Naley and others character's apparitions. Thanks for the numerous reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own nothing, probably never will, unless JULESM24 sent her letter to the studios, then I might have the slight chance...lol! Seriously, I can do anything with the characters, I'm not earning money for this so you can't even sue me! So if I want to tell a story totally out of character, I can. Besides, I own the idea of the story which is good enough for the moment!**

* * *

**

**Reviews' Answers:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story! It's so amazing the number of positive things I'm reading about that story! I hope it'll stay that way until the end...(which isn't anytime soon, I think.):

JULESM24: Yeah, you do that...I think they could employ you too, your writing on 'A Wedding To Remember' is amazing! Oh, and Haley has reasons for being that bitchy! I mean, imagine you have a famous rich bestfriend who suddenly gets married to a girl you never heard off... besides, that's not the only thing that gets her upset... About Peyton, well, I can't say I really hate the character in the show... I just don't like the Leyton relationship, I'm only okay with them being good friends. Besides, the girl was totally fine to me when there was still Jeyton... And yes, it's surprising that Rachel is nice, uh? I guess it's the _Mouth_ _effect_! I'm not sure you know what I mean, but well... Anyway, thanks for your encouraging review!

pOoLbEeRtAtToOs: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like, I hope you'll love that chapter too, even if there is less Brucas and more of the other characters!

wishinonastar: Yeah, of course Brooke likes Lucas, he knows it too. If she didn't, not even a little less, she wouldn't have spent three whole nights with him, and then married him! I mean, it's a pretty crazy idea, so she must have felt something too! And yes, Nathan loves her already, you can tell by that chapter! I think he'll be a great help for the future...or an obstacle... who really knows besides me? Thanks for reading the story and being so supportive.

Dinci: Thanks, Yes, Lucas is very sweet, I think he feels something very strong for Brooke already, that's so crazy! Haley has some extenuating circumstances, don't worry you'll know what is happening to her in that chapter! So she might be moody and mean for a while... About Rachel, I thought it would be nice if she was slightly different from the show... I mean, it's kinda normal that she's more mature and everything...

barbie444: Thanks girl, I really appreciate the fact you think it's still good... Hope this is soon enough, I did the quicker I could...

onetreefan: You make me blushing! Thank you so much! I thinks Brooke is already falling, she just don't want to admit it to herself or anyone else! And I'm not sure she would say a thing like that, she doesn't like to be dependant on someone and doesn't want others to think she is either... About Haley the bitch, you're right she is, but try to me more understanding! She's scared Lucas is gonna be hurt really badly!

rainey: You're actually the first to say that Haley has the right to be doubful about the whole arrangement between Brucas. Again, you're right when you say she's a real bitch! But she'll warm up to Brooke, hopefully... Or else, Brooke won't like it and everybody knows she can be really bitchy too...

BrookeandLucas: Oh yeah Nathan will like Brooke, maybe a little too much for Haley's and Lucas' tastes! I'm happy you loved the previous chapter and I hope you'll love this one too! Thanks for your review. And I so love your name, I think I'm even jealous!

goober396: Oh Haley... Well you're right, something is up with her... And what's a story without twists? Thanks for your review!

Leyton2006: Horray! A leyton fan that also loves Brucas! Are you real? I mean, is this for real or I am dreaming! (lol!) No, seriously, thanks for your review. It's funny how people find Haley's behavior so bad and they love Rachel! It's funny, you said things about what could happen in the next chapters, and I actually had the same ideas! I have some things already planned and I don't want to raise up the mystery thus I won't say nothing about your suggestions... I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. And don't worry about Peyton, she'll make an appearence soon, and she won't be a bitch to Lucas, like Haley is with Brooke.

jeytonbrucasnaley: Yeah, yeah, sweet Haley, who knew she had it in her? Thanks for the review, it's nice to know you liked it too. So I guess you want the tradition couples to end up together... I hope you won't mind if I toy with them for a while, uh? Because I think it might be interesting to have some Naley and Jeyton drama too! Thanks for your feedback. Enjoy this chapter!

nemo123489: Of course, they're not twins, only half brothers. It's actually the same as it is in the show! Dan is their father and he's just as evil, and not even hot like Brooke tends to think! (lol!) So Lucas is the older brother, from three months! Sorry if it wasn't clear before. I hope you'll like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews you wrote!

Ghostwriter: Thanks girl! For this chapter and also for _School of Love_! I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter so I tell you this now that I think about it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr: Whoa, someone's being honest here! Worse than her! I wouldn't like to be in Brooke's place if she was facing you! (lol) Thanks for your review, you'll get more of Bitch Haley in this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy her 'attitude'!

TypoKween: You'll have your answer to your question about why Haley is being soooo bitchy in this chapter. About the whole comparison with "Gabrielle", you're totally right! Lucas likes her, even though she's like that, because she brings something new into his life! Fun! I hope you'll love that chapter. Thanks for your review.

catcat51092: Yeah Haley is a bitch right now, and she's gonna be like this for a while. She feels the competition and hates the fact she's sorta losing her bestfriend to someone else! It's like she's Lucas' second mom in fact! She doesn't want him to grow up and have his life besides her. But don't worry about her behaviour, it will evoluate eventually... Thanks for everything, enjoy this chappy!

lilohb: I'm glad you liked it! So, I hope you'll find that chapter funny too. Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!

24HPOTHfOrEvEr: Hey, thank you! Beautiful is a really great compliment to me, it means so much! And yeah, Brooke is not gonna be happy about Lucas & Maria... _Do we sense some jealousy? _Whether she wants to admit it or not, she likes Lucas, so the fact that one of his 'ex' is in the house is gonna lead to some trouble. Especially since Lucas is working home! About Nathan & Haley, you're gonna know what they immediately thought about Brooke after the diner, because I included a conversation between them, the morning after. Enjoy the chapter,and thank you again!

**Also, thanks to everyone who's been reading the story but didn't review!**

And last but not least, _the story..._

**  
**

* * *

**MARRY ME 5**

"So what do you think about that whore?" Haley said kind of harshly, she was disgusted by the whole marriage thing and couldn't believe Lucas would fall in the woman's trap. She didn't believe for a second that Brooke had fallen for him too, it was impossible. The woman was a vixen, a slut who didn't deserve her bestfriend's love. And she would help him realize that soon…at least she hoped. She heard Nathan sighing tiredly and she passed her head outside the bathroom, only to glare harshly at him. She knew he liked the whore too, she had seen the way he had looked at her. She hated the lust he had for every woman in tight clothes, it was unhealthy. And she wouldn't forgive him if he cheated on her.

"Hales c'mon, if they're happy…" He only said and didn't dare adding something when he saw her furious eyes. If looks could kill, well, let's say he'd be six feet under.

"You can't possibly be serious. I mean, it's obvious it's all a playacting for her! I mean, Lucas is definitively crazy about her, but she isn't, believe me! She's just going to use him, and this time it's gonna hurt him real bad." She said fuming, and he went to hug her, trying to ease her tension, and anger. It wasn't good for the baby, neither for her own health… Yes, Haley was pregnant but he wasn't even supposed to know… No one was except for her. He was pretty sure she had planned to tell him on her own so he was patiently waiting for the announcement to come…

"Look, I think we should give her a chance. It's actually the first woman since Anna, who gets his attention and makes him happy. Didn't he look quite good last night?" Nathan tried again, and this time Haley relaxed in his arms and surprisingly nodded. Would she be admitting so easily the woman was good for Lucas, he didn't think so though.

"But it's all acting coming from her…Didn't you see the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking? Well I'll tell you, like she doesn't give a damn about him, she even pities him, I think." Nathan thought she was going too far but didn't say it. He didn't want to argue with her, he knew he would be the one losing again. Plus, he didn't want her to think that he was taking sides.

"So why did you agree in helping her with finding a job?" He questioned though and she let out an exasperated sigh. It wasn't like she had had a choice, anyway…

"I know I shouldn't have, it was a big error. Let's hope she's good at least…because if she's not, it'd be my pleasure to fire her." She said fiercely and Nathan let out a small laugh. His wife was amazingly strong and he wouldn't want to be in Brooke's place her first day of working, for anything…

"First of all, you couldn't fire her because it's not in your power, my dear. And second thing, she told us yesterday that she owned a shop before. So I think she's totally capable to do some nice clothes." He retorted and Haley waved her hands in front of his face and then clicked her fingers as if to wake him up. He rolled his eyes at her gesture but didn't say anything.

"Hello Nathan, wake up honey! She's 23 too; she can't have owned a shop before!" She exclaimed with a small laugh. She couldn't believe he was so gullible about the whole story Brooke had told them about her past life. The woman was totally faking and she wondered if she wasn't just a hooker who wanted to show herself off as 'Pretty Woman'.

"Hales please, just try to make an effort, for Luke's sake at least." He almost begged and Haley let out a small smile at his cute pout. He was too much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, their lips were almost touching.

"Okay, I will, but I can't promise I'll be totally nice if she's pissing me off." She whispered and finally let him taste her succulent lips. Okay, so there was a light aftertaste of vomit…

**

* * *

2 Weeks Later **

"Hey babe, you gotta wake up now, first day of work…" Lucas singly said into her ear and she stopped snoring, waking up immediately. The gorgeous brunette smiled when she felt her husband lips moving on her body and placed a hand under her pillow. Lucas wrapped his arms closer around her tiny body and she squealed in surprise when his hands found their way up to her firm breasts.

During the two weeks that had followed the diner with Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Lucas had gotten used to each other's presence. They had spent every minute of every day together and they had both enjoyed it very much. They hadn't seen Haley again; she didn't even want to talk to Lucas on the phone. But Nathan had come a few times to visit the newlyweds. Brooke found it suspicious that he was always there, while his wife wasn't, and wondered if the man wasn't in love with her…perchance. She wouldn't want to hurt Lucas' feelings on purpose or anything, but if the younger Scott brother wanted her to rock his body once, she wouldn't be against, married or not.

"Um…feels very, very tempting Luke, but I need to get up and get ready for work…" She placed her hands upon his and led them outside her tank top. She heard him groan and giggled a little. It was his fault if she was working after all, so he needed a punishment, right? No, he was too cute, and she was horny. "Also, if you're not too busy, you could always join me in my shower…I might need some help with my back…"

"That, my dear, made my day…" He joked and she giggled again before turning around to melt in his arms. He was so warm that she didn't want to leave that bed anytime soon. Too bad she didn't have a choice… Besides, that job kinda excited her; maybe it would be her chance to show her talent to the world? "You sure you don't want to quit?" He added, and she lifted an eyebrow, playfully.

"Very funny…But weren't you saying, like three days ago, that I couldn't stay home all day, doing anything, that I **had **to do something of my life, to be proud of my accomplishments?" She questioned him, running her hands up and down his muscular chest.

"I don't recall saying that…" He said with good humor, and stroked his chin thinking. "Oh, maybe that was when I saw you bothering Maria once again while she was doing her job? Or was that the time when you were telling the gardener how to mow?" He teased her and she let out a giggle, before placing hot kisses onto his chest.

"Ah, ah…Besides, what's the big deal with Maria? Is she like jealous or something?" She whispered in a husky voice and he brought a hand to her hair and began stroking it softly. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. Time to say the truth…

"I kinda slept with her a few times so I guess she thought we were like having some serious affair…" He trailed off and she pulled away slightly. He could tell she wasn't very happy with his confession at the cold face she made.

"It's always nice to know I have one of your old conquests in the house all day with you." She said sarcastically and he felt himself smiling unconsciously. She definitively felt threatened by the woman…

"You jealous?" He teased her again, and tickled her sides gently. She broke into laughs and a breath escaped her lips, before she answered.

"No, I'm just mistrustful when it comes to men and their hormones. And I never liked BMW anyway."

"BMW? Like the automobile firm?" Lucas thought for a second, asking himself what it meant. Brooke had a mania for the abbreviations and it was sometimes hard to follow. She had one for her bestfriend Peyton, which was BFL, Best Friend for Life, or FBS when she was mad at her, which was a short of Fake Blonde Slut. She had even found him one; it was HSB, or Hottest Scott Brother, she also had one for Nathan, it wasn't very different, CLB, for Cutest Little Brother. She had told him she had found Haley one, but she couldn't tell him what it meant, so here it still was MSL… (It signifies Mental Sister in Law, but don't tell him about it!) Yeah okay, that's complicated…

"Biggest Man-eater Whore, alias Maria." She rolled her eyes at him and he just chuckled, finding her very funny and cute being all jealous.

"You're too cute babe… C'mon, we better go take that shower soon or I'm not letting you moving out of that comfy bed." He murmured to her and without any warning she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. They made out for a while before she broke it off, and bit her lip sexily.

"I forgot to say good morning…" She said sheepishly and he smiled up at her. They both got up and he glanced at her when she began pulling off her night clothes, suggestively asking for some help. He approached her and helped her undressing her top.

"You're amazing, Brooke Penelope Scott." He said, admiration in his eyes…He was definitively falling head over heels for her.

* * *

She spotted a gorgeous young red-haired woman, fashionably dressed and thought this one could probably help her. She walked towards her and stopped a few meters ahead, a smile on her face. She stretched her hand out for the woman to shake, and she did, thankfully. "Hi, I'm Brooke Scott, I was supposed to meet Haley James Scott in the hall but I've been waiting for a while now and…" Brooke started then trailed of when the woman nodded at her. She was apparently aware of the whole thing. 

"I'm Rachel McFadden; I'm the one you're going to work with." Rachel introduced herself quickly and led her upstairs. "C'mon, follow me, and don't worry about Haley, she's kinda of a bitch today. Must be PMS or something. So tell me about yourself. I heard that you married Lucas in Vegas?"

"Yes, um, that was kinda unexpected, but well, so is life." Brooke said with a small giggle, and Rachel nodded along.

"Right, so, um, tell me about your shop you had before…"

"Well, I dropped college before I got a degree and my father helped me with the money… The business worked for a little while and then, it suddenly didn't. I don't even know why. I guess it was because of my lack of experience on the whole commercial side." Brooke explained, feeling a little sad about the whole fiasco. Rachel smiled at her compassionating and pointed to a room.

"It's probably the reason. So, here is my office, yours is just here, it's small but I think it'd do it. Anyway, you job's gonna consist on making a fashion line for next season and I'll see if it's good or not. It's like a test." Brooke nodded and followed her into her office and noticed pictures of people. One of them was of Lucas and probably some of his guy friends. "That's the guys of the Rivercourt field. My husband is the tiny cute one, with the microphone. And no, he's not a basketball player."

"He's kind of cute." Brooke commented, but her gaze was still settled on her amazingly hot husband. On the picture, he was in his sportswear, and wife beater, and she could tell he had been sweating. Rachel noticed where her gaze was fixed on and smiled to herself. Whether Haley liked the woman or not, she actually did… She seemed to genuinely care for Lucas.

"Oh, and if you have a book of your old creations?" She asked her and Brooke's eyes finally met hers. The brunette nodded and folded in her bag.

"Yes, I brought it; I thought it might interest you." Brooke replied with a small smile. She handed her the thick book and Rachel thanked her.

"Great. Let me take a look at it, and you can start working right now. And if Hales is being mean, aggressive, annoying or anything, just tell me, I'll take care of her." Rachel smiled at her once again and Brooke felt slightly reassured. At least, she had someone on her side for the moment. That Haley was a total freak; seriously, who did she think she was for standing up Brooke Scott?

"Thanks Mrs. McFadden."

Oh, and don't call me Mrs., it makes me sound old. Plus, seeing how we're going to be working together I think it's ok if you call me, just Rachel. I mean we're approximately the same age and I'm a good friend of Lucas'."

"Okay Rachel." Rachel winked at her and closed the door. Brooke sat down on the comfortable chair and took a paper sheet. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to picture the collection in her head. But images of her hot and sexy husband continually interrupted her train of thoughts.

* * *

"So, did you take a look at her? She looks like a cheap slut." Haley muttered, and sat on Rachel's desk, her legs balancing in the air. She was mad that Brooke already had everything, without working for it! She was mad she had to accept the situation without speaking her mind. And she was mad at Lucas since he had asked her the favor, and she couldn't even say no to him. 

"Shut up Hales, she's very cool and her models are just amazing. Look at that thing." Rachel showed her a model and Haley rolled her eyes at her. First of all, she would never let herself admitting the woman was good or anything, because she was sure she couldn't be. So, she took a furtive look at it and smirked a little. Rachel smiled knowingly at her and put the sheet on her desk.

"I don't know anything about fashion."

"Look, I know you don't like her because she's with Lucas, but leave her alone, she's good at the job and is not half a bitch as you are right now."

"I don't hate her because she's with Luke, I hate the fact she's manipulating everybody, including you. I'm surprised you even gave her an office." Haley said bitterly and Rachel let out a laugh. She couldn't believe Haley was acting all jealous about it.

"Whoa, Haley, please stop being all moody. What's up with you lately?" Rachel asked her friend and Haley shrugged. She opened her mouth and was ready to say something when the phone rang. Rachel glanced at the caller Id and saw it was Lucas. She smiled to herself and answered the phone quickly. She was dying to know about the details of the whole Brucas story! "Hey Luke, how it's going home? Not missing your wife too much?" She teased him and heard him chuckling in the phone. He cleared his throat and she could tell he was a bit anxious.

"I'm dying here; I can't do anything good when she's not here." He said sarcastically and Rachel let out a small giggle, while Haley narrowed her eyes at her. "So how's she doing?" Lucas asked her apprehensively and she smiled brightly, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Great, she gave me a book of her old models and they look fucking amazing! I guess she'll do the job very well. Hey, I didn't know you picked them up so talented and good looking." She said and they both laughed a little.

"Fantastic. How's Haley on her? Not too harsh?" He asked biting his lip. He knew Haley didn't approve of his marriage. In fact, his bestfriend hadn't even called him back since the diner they had had. He knew she was angry and the worst was that she usually bore a grudge for a long time.

"Actually, she kinda stood her up this morning, and she doesn't want to even see her in the corridors. She's pretty bitchy if you want my opinion."

"Hey!" Haley interjected when she heard Rachel telling Lucas about her 'bad' behavior mode. "Give the phone to me Rach." Haley ordered and Rachel smirked at her, and nodded.

"Well, Luke, your sis in law wanna talk to you. So I guess this is goodbye." Rachel said and Lucas laughed at her ironic tone.

"Okay, bye Rachel, and thanks for being so cool with Brooke."

"I personally think she's a great girl so it's no big deal." The red-haired woman answered, while smirking at Haley who rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from her, rather violently.

"Hi Lucas!" Haley said, or rather snapped into the phone. Lucas winced when he heard her tone and finally let out a small laugh.

"Hey Hales, so I heard some nasty things about you?" He said suspiciously and Haley rolled her eyes, really whishing at this particular moment that they could see each other in face. She missed her bestfriend but until he would realize that she was right, she wouldn't make a step ahead.

"I don't care, she's a slut." She replied harshly and Lucas cleared his throat, restraining himself from fulminating and yelling at her. He couldn't believe she was acting so childishly. So yeah okay, his marriage was a big surprise that she obviously didn't approve, but still, it was **his** life, not hers. And talking about Brooke this way, it just had to anger him.

"Haley, you know you're talking about my wife, right?" He said simply and Haley let out an exasperated sigh… How could she forget, uh? That was what the whole argument was about.

"Yeah, I don't give a damn about who she is to you."

"I thought you promised Nathan you'd be nice with her?"

"I just said I'd try, not that I will do." Haley retorted with an angry face, which he couldn't see anyway.

"Then, do it for me please, give her a fair chance." Lucas pleaded. He couldn't believe his bestfriend was acting this way with him. They've always been so close, they were like brother and sister, and now… she was acting so strangely, like they didn't know each other anymore.

"No!"

"Hales!" He interjected and this time, she knew she couldn't even try to make him understand her point. He was blinded by his 'love'.

"Bye Lucas, talk to me again when you get your mind back." And with that, a furious Haley Scott hung up on her bestfriend, fuming with rage and anger. She was very mad at Brooke Scott right now, and she had some words to have with her…

* * *

Soon, Marry Me 6 

_"You've got a problem Holly?" Brooke looked up when she felt her burning eyes on her. She could tell this wouldn't be a moment of enjoyment, at least not for the blonde woman. _

_"My name's Haley, you little bitch." Haley blurted out as soon as the door of the office was closed. Brooke stood up; arms crossed, and smirked at her. Haley could tell the slut that had married her bestfriend was enjoying the whole tension, and didn't care of the words she used with her. They were only the both of them, so she didn't have to act and play the nice sweet girl anymore. _

_"No need to be so aggressive you know?" _

_"I want you to leave. I'll get you anything you want, money, or popularity I don't care. But leave my bestfriend and my family alone!" Haley shouted angrily at her and Brooke just smirked, staying pretty calm, while the woman in front of her had her teeth clenched tightly._


	6. Chapter 6

**MARRY ME 6**

* * *

A/N: So, I finally could update! I'm so sorry about the delay but the site wouldn't let me update last week... I might even update another chapter on sunday or something... 

Thanks for the reviews, I would have done the personal replies but I don't have much time and I don't want to delay it even more... Just one thing though: About the question of if there's gonna be more than one pregnancy, I'm not sure for the moment. About Haley being a bitch, don't worry, things will evoluate!

So thanks guys:

**punkrockgoddess **

lilzakky

Junkyxl

**AcexReporter **

24HPOTHfOrEvEr

reply barbie444

catcat51092

rainey

**AcexReporter **

MaryYaYa

**BrookeandLucas **

tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr

JULESM24

**lilohb **

goober396

**nemo123489**

**jeytonbrucasnaley **

Leyton2006

pOoLbEeRtAtToOs

B. Davis

onetreefan

BrucasScott03

**True Mirage **

wishinonastar

**Ghostwriter**

* * *

Rachel watched as her bestfriend burst out of her office, muttering some harsh words under her breath, words which were totally directed to Brooke. She winced when she heard the door of her office slamming behind Haley's retreating back, and pondered on following her to assure herself there wouldn't be any damage or letting the two women sort out things alone. Well, she could always hear what they had to say, without making herself known… 

"You've got a problem, Holly?" Brooke asked with attitude when she looked up and felt burning eyes on her. She could tell this wouldn't be a moment of enjoyment, at least not for the fake blonde woman.

"My name's Haley, you little bitch." Haley blurted out furiously as soon as the door of the office was closed. Brooke stood up; arms crossed, and smirked at her. Haley could tell the slut that had married her bestfriend was enjoying the whole tension, and didn't care of the words she used with her. They were only the both of them, so she didn't have to act and play the nice sweet girl anymore.

"No need to be so aggressive you know?" Brooke said with another smirk. She actually thought the woman was funny acting, and couldn't help but enjoy the effect she had on her. When Lucas had described his sister in law, he had portrayed her as a very sweet and caring person. From what she could tell, she was way far from that lovely description.

"I want you to leave. I'll get you anything _you want, money, or popularity I don't care._ But you leave my bestfriend and my family alone!"_ Haley shouted angrily at her and Brooke just smiled, staying pretty calm, while the woman in front of her had her teeth clenched tightly._

"Excuse me?" Brooke replied, lifting an eyebrow playfully. She couldn't believe what the woman was asking from her. Like she would give up everything just to please her… Haley sat down on the chair, facing her 'enemy' and put her elbows on the desk, pushing some things over. She kind of hope that Brooke would be angry or something, but the woman was strangely staying so relaxed.

"I know what you're after, Lucas and the others are just too blind to see the _real_ you." She said harshly but Brooke didn't really care about her tone. She wasn't really scaring her, more like the contrary. Seriously, she was way shorted than she, and also, she was pregnant. How did she know about it? Well, let's say Nathan had told her about it, so she wouldn't put a fight with his wife, no matter how rude Haley was with her. He didn't want his baby to be hurt because of some stupid conflict.

"No you don't, you pregnant psycho bitch!" Brooke blurted out, without even realizing it, and Haley slid into her chair, totally shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was completely unexpected that the woman, she didn't even like, knew about something, neither of her friends were aware. How come it was even possible? Lucas didn't know, and Nathan either, for sure! I mean, her husband could be very dense when it came to subtle things like she being pregnant.

"How… how the hell you know about it?" Haley asked and both women heard another gasp coming from behind the door. Rachel pushed the door open sheepishly smirking and entered the office, closing the door behind her, so anyone else would have the leisure to hear about her bestfriend's life.

"Is that true Hales?" Rachel asked with a hurtful and accusing tone. She didn't want to believe Brooke was stating the truth. It couldn't be possible, or she would have known it, Haley would have told her before… Haley sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't even tell Nathan yet. And you, how do you even know?" She said harshly to Brooke, who only shrugged.

"I was just saying that, without mental reservation. I mean, how would I even know, or care about what's happening in your life. I mean, uh, I was just saying that because you're being so moody and Lucas had portrayed you as a sweet person. And let me tell you that you're far from acting this way." Brooke threw her a glare and Rachel decided she needed a time with her friend, alone. So they could talk about the surprising news without having Brooke around. It's not like she didn't like the brunette or something, but it wasn't her business after all. Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's answer and got up, ready to leave that damn office, as soon as she could. Rachel followed her quickly, not before taking a look at Brooke's first designs, which she found really interesting.

"Continue the good job, Brooke." She said with a sort of warning in the voice.

"Sure thing Rachel." Brooke leaned back against her chair and crossed her fingers, placing her hands behind her head. Life was finally good…

* * *

"Brooke, when did you get home?" Lucas asked surprised when he entered the bedroom and saw his wife laying on the bed, reading _Cosmopolitan_, a smirk on her face. There was an article about Lucas and her, with a picture of them, looking just as hot as hell. She looked up at him, and gave him a small shrug. She put the magazine beside her knee and sighed loudly, and patted his side of the bed. 

"A few minutes ago, I just wanted to lie down for a while, this day has been so stressing, and I am totally exhausted." She complained and let out a groan, crossing her arms together.

"Yeah, you look like crap." He stated with a chuckle and sat down at the end of the king-size bed, taking her feet between his hands. "And how does a massage sound to you?" He asked and she smiled, lying back down. She placed her hands behind her head and watched as he started doing circles. He was really good at doing it. She let out a moan and he smirked, knowing his little massage was having an effect.

"Great. You know, I'm wondering how you do this." She said in a sexy voice and he lifted an eyebrow, a little puzzled.

"Do what?"

"You always know what I need; you are a-ma-zing." She said emphasizing the last word, with a small playful flirting smile. He shook his head a little, and gave out a laugh. That was always great to hear something nice about him, from her. She wasn't one to give compliments very often. She received a lot, but didn't think he needed to hear about how she found him great. So he knew she meant it.

"I'm glad I'm not useless." He said looking straight at her and she narrowed her eyes at him when he let out a chuckle.

"C'mon, I wasn't kidding, and I'm really not in the mood to be laughed at. I had a crappy day and your bestfriend Hally had been a real skank to me." She said harshly, murdering the woman's name on purpose, and he could tell tonight wasn't the night for him to make jokes. She seemed a little touchy to appreciate his jokes. Maybe that was because of her apparently bad day, maybe not…

"Her name's Haley babe. And I know that she wasn't cool, I called Rachel to know how you were doing." He said and winced as he met her angry eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have added the last part. Now she would think he didn't have any trust in her, which was far from being the truth.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked already accusing him and he held his hands up in defense, as if to show her that her aggressiveness was too much for him. Plus she might kick him in the balls with her feet if they stayed in that position. He moved off of the bed and leaned against the wall, thinking of a way to say things smoothly. He let out a sigh and looked right back at his angry wife.

"I trust you; I just didn't trust Haley on that part. She can be really mean when she decides to be." He said and knew by her satisfied face that she was pleased by his reply. She got up on her feet and went to embrace him. She needed comfort and he would be the one to give her that. He led them both towards the end of the bed where he laid, with her on top.

"If she keeps on being _that_ mean, I'm gonna get even with her, and it's gonna be ugly. And she's not gonna be pleased at all, believe me. I can meaner and feisty if I feel the need to be. She has no idea who's she facing, that daughter of a bitch." She spat out angrily and all he wanted was to laugh at the way she had said the things. She was so funny sometimes. He though, suppressed his laugh, but she felt his chest moving and looked up at him with a glare.

"Do I sense some hatred in your words?" He teased her but didn't say anything about her rude language. It's not that he was used to it or anything, he just knew a remark wouldn't change anything. The only real thing that bothered him was that so crude words could come out of the mouth of such beautiful and graceful person.

"I'm not sure if I can say I hate her right now, but I probably will soon if she doesn't stop being stupid." She said and Lucas let out a frustrated sigh. He so wanted his bestfriend to go along with his wife but nothing seemed to be going this way. He began running a hand through her curls, while his other hand ran circles on her back.

"Well, just try to understand her feelings a little better. She's my bestfriend and wasn't invited to my wedding. She didn't even know you before and you're kind of taking the biggest part in my life now." He tried to explain and she nodded, knowing perfectly that he was right. Of course, she would have felt the same, even worse, if Peyton had decided to go marry a stranger without her taking a part in the affair. They needed to patch things up and she was dreaming for a princess wedding… with the bridesmaids, and every friend of them… It would be amazing and so beautiful. Brooke sat up suddenly, as a bright idea crossed her mind.

"If it's just because of the wedding, we could always renew our vows in front of our friends and families? I'd be fun, no?" She suggested with a wink and he shrugged, not really convinced about the whole idea. She got off the bed and began pacing. "I'd get to meet every member of your family, your friends, I'll be able to wear the wedding gown of my dreams, and we'll have gifts and another honeymoon…" She started rambling and Lucas chuckled at her enthusiasm… He wasn't sure if she would be so happy to meet his family, especially not his father…

"I'm not sure babe." He answered with much reluctance and she decided to use of her charms to convince him. She crawled to the end of the bed where he sat and straddled his legs, before wrapping him in an embrace. They began kissing and she pulled away before he could insert his tongue down her throat. She grinned at his puzzled face, but added instantly, not letting him place a word or even a groan.

"Please, it'd be so nice…and it'd be a good occasion to meet each of our mutual friends, you'd get to meet BFL, uh, I mean Peyton, sorry." She said sheepishly and he bit his bottom lip at the cute face she made. She decided it wouldn't be enough, so she continued with a small pout. "She's dying to see you in face. Please… she's a fan, you know?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Think about the honeymoon then…" She added with a whisper, before capturing his lips again. He couldn't say no anymore…they both were aware of this. There was no point in denying it.

"Okay babe, but a small one, only with the closest people, and no press or journalists." He told her and she nodded, jumping on his laps excitedly. She kissed him once, then twice and broke it off quickly. She was too ecstatic to even make out with him.

"Okayyy! I love you!" She blurted out, not only realizing it at first. That's only when she noticed his face that she recalled saying that a few seconds ago.

"W-What did you say?" He stuttered and she took advantage of his moment of questioning to get up from him. He watched her, mouth wide open, completely stuck by her words.

"What? I mean, thank you hun, I'm gonna take a shower, you join me?" She proposed him rather nervously, pulling her clothes off very quickly. She was trying to forget about what she had just said but it just didn't vanish. She couldn't believe she had said that. It wasn't even true… Lucas noticed she had a hard time undressing her t-shirt so he went to help her. When he was done, he placed his hands upon her hips and looked intensively into her hazel eyes.

"I… did you say that you loved me?" He asked her with his eyebrows lifted in a funny way. She desperately wanted to laugh at the face he was making, but just couldn't. The turn of the conversation was starting to get really intense and serious. She needed a way out, now!

"No, I didn't say such a thing. Besides, I had sex with the new mailman this morning." She said as she panicked and ran out of the bedroom to take a very long shower. She was totally lying about the mailman; she knew Lucas had figured it out. So… she just needed to make him know that she didn't have any feelings for him. Because she clearly didn't, it was impossible, right?

* * *

Lucas sat down on the bed while Brooke was still taking her shower. It was amazing the time she could take showering…he looked at his watch and saw she had been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he had started to write again, since she had been into his life. She had that amazing effect on him, it gave him the need to brighter himself to please her. His cell phone rang so he put his laptop on his side and reached for his phone, in his back pocket. He looked at the caller Id shocked, but answered anyway. It was Haley… 

"Hi Hales, what's up? Not mad anymore or just lonely?" He asked as he flipped the phone open. He heard a sniffle and frowned at it. What the hell was up with her? Oh, god, he hoped it wasn't Nathan being a jerk again…

"Do you know where Nathan is? I tried to call him a billion times but he never answered. I'm really worried about him." She explained and he heard her sniffing again into the phone. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Okay babe, calm down. Don't you remember he had a game tonight?" Lucas asked her, not quite understanding why she was so worried over nothing. She had to know that her husband had a game tonight; Nathan had gone on all days since he knew about the essential game! How come she didn't remember any of this?

"What?" He heard her asked again, now confused.

"Hales, he told us like over a thousand times that he had that most important game tonight!" Lucas exclaimed, his voice becoming higher than usually.

"But…" Haley stopped a few seconds, than gasped, remembering the whole thing. She walked to her fridge and saw a note Nathan had written to her. She felt sadness floating over her. "Oh god, Lucas, I can't be alone right now. Can I come over?" She begged him and Lucas knew that since he was married to Brooke, it wouldn't be the same as before. They were used to have sleepovers everytime Nathan was playing in another state, but things were different now. And he didn't know how Brooke would react to the whole thing.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea." He hesitated and Haley snorted, not really happy he had to argue with her request, while she had asked him _so nicely_!

"I'll be good with your **slut**." She clarified and this time, it was him who snorted.

"Hales." He said sternly and smiled at his naked wife who entered the bedroom to take her clothes. Brooke stopped seeking inside her closet when she noticed he was on the phone. Who the hell was calling him at this time? He better not be cheating on her or else…

"Oops, sorry, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Haley apologized into the phone, but didn't really mean it anyway. "So can I come over for the night?"

"I'll have to ask my **wife** about it." He emphasized the word 'wife' and Brooke couldn't help but come closer so she would know what he had to talk her into. "Babe, Haley needs me right now. Do you mind if she comes over for the night?" Brooke threw him a glare but nodded. It's not like she could say 'no' to him. Not after he had agreed about the public wedding.

"Of course not, honey." She practically purred and he nodded at her, thanking her silently. He knew she could have said 'no'. After all, Haley hadn't been the most welcoming person to her. She walked over to him and grabbed the phone off his hand before he had the chance to react.

"Look Haley, I don't mind if you're angry about the whole situation or whatever. Just leave Lucas out of it, okay? He's not a stop-gap for when your husband is away and you feel alone. So next time you decide to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not him, okay?" Brooke said, sticking up for her husband. At this moment, Lucas knew that she felt something for him, but wasn't ready to admit, or even realize it. She waited for a few seconds and then heard Haley's small voice.

"I'm sorry." The woman admitted softly, and began to cry again. Brooke couldn't believe the woman was so sensitive. Thinking about it again, it was probably only the hormones. There was no way the woman would apologize so easily.

"It's okay, come over, we'll finish talking here. And I'm not mad at you." Brooke reassured her, just as softly. Lucas couldn't believe she was being so nice and compassionate with his bestfriend who hadn't been treating her kindly since they had met. He kissed her cheek tenderly and she smiled a little at his gesture. He was so…sweet. Maybe _too sweet_.

* * *

Marry Me 7: 

_"Um, I…uh, I need to work on that plumbing before." He hesitated, bending down, trying to ignore the meaningful glances she was sending him. He would be strong, he had to be. What if her husband surprised them together? He would lose his job immediately._

_"C'mon, there is no work needed on that faucet, whereas me, on the other side…" Brooke got up in the bath and waited for a second for him to turn around to look at her. She was standing, completely naked, offering him every part of her body. There was no way he would say 'no' again._


	7. Chapter 7

MARRY ME 7

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I mean, if I did, I would be so freaking rich...I think. And I wouldn't screw the show with the Pucas... I can't wait for BL to get back together...and I'm sure they will! Keep the faith up fellow Brucas lovers! 

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the delay, I so wanted to update sooner, but I just couldn't, really, that was totally impossible! Well, anyway, I'm glad this story has so much success, already over 100 updates! I'm so glad!

**Reviews' Answers** (yeah! I did it, lol!):

Alpal206: Hey! A new reviewer! Thank you, I totally agree with your vision of the things. About the risk of getting married, and Haley's behavior...

BrucasForeva: Don't get too excited about Brooke's confession... There's gonna be some drama before the two end up together...if they do! I'm totally for Brucas, obviously, but I'm still not sure if I want them to be together at the end... Maybe only friends or something, I'll see... So, anyway, thanks for your review and I hope your name says the truth about Brucas! (lol)

goober396: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and take time to review, even if you don't say much! It's still very great!

line: Thanks, and yes, Brooke is gonna do a big mistake, and you totally guessed about the fact she wants to prove herself she has no feelings for Lucas! Yes, she will realize it was a meaningless, but will it be too late??? Just read!

True Mirage: Thank you, thank you so much! You seriously wonder why Haley is so suspiscious? Well, because 1st, she doesn't know Brooke, 2nd, she's slightly jealous because she had Lucas all to herself and now she has to share, 3rd, I don't think she likes Brooke's behavior, she finds her too flirtatious with her Nathan! And also, she feels like she's an intruder, and that she just wants Lucas' money...and also that she's an opportunist. Well, I think I said it all. Enjoy the chapter!

catcat51092: What is Brooke doing??? Well, just read and you'll know! Thanks for the continuous reviews.

lilzakky: Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like that chapter too!

barbie444: Well, thank you, I know you don't want Brooke cheating on Luke, but this story needs drama. Believe me, I didn't like writing that scene either! I wouldn't like Nathan would sleep with her in fact. He's too in love with Haley and Brooke is just his fantasm, the inaccessible & defended fruit! Enjoy the new chapter, as much as you can!

jeytonbrucasnaley: Yeah, confusing preview, I know! That's the aim, reader gets confused so his/her interest grows bigger and he/she reviews to tell he/she wants more! lol! Here's a new upadte, sorry about the delay!

onetreefan: Thanks, now is more, I know it's not as soon as you were hoping for, I'm sorry about that!

JULESM24: Thank you, and I guess you know the answer...unless she realizes that's not a good idea before... well read and you'll know! Oh, and by the way, I totally love your story 'A Wedding To Remember'! I know I said it already, but I really do.

nemo123489: Thank you for your continuous reviews, I'm glad to see that you're still here! Enjoy the chapter!

Leyton2006: Hey, you're still here! So you might also be a Brucas fan, either way you wouldn't read my story...unless you're hoping for some Leyton... Believe me, it won't happen! I don't know how you do this, I mean, reading Brucas stories, I couldn't do the same with Leyton. I mean, I love their friendship but I think they're totally wrong when they're lovers... well, I know it's not everybody's POV... Anyway, thanks for the review!

wishinonastar: You're totally right, she doesn't want to open her eyes and realize Lucas is perfect for her. She fears to get emotionally attached to a guy, and that's why she's acting that way with him. Thanks for the feedback!

AcexReporter: Yeah, yeah...I hope the chapter will be as good as the preview seemed to you! Thanks for the review.

pOoLbEaRtAtToOs: Yeah, I don't think you can say that she wants the plumber... she needs him, but doesn't really want him. I think she is very confused & needs a way out...

Ghostwriter: Thanks for reading this story, I'm glad you like it! Here's more, I hope you'll like this chapter!

Sandra: The whole story is crazy, girl! I mean, the whole marriage thing was crazy! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review!

lilohb: I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be too happy about this chapter! I mean... maybe the first parts, but definitively not the end! But we need some good drama, don't we? That spices their love life!

BrookeandLucas: Um...is Brooke cheating on Lucas? Just read and you'll know! Sorry for the delay and thanks for the review!

* * *

The sun was streaming through the window as Brooke _Scott_ stirred and rolled over. She let out a small yawn and stretched her arms widely. The space beside her was empty, but still warm. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room in confusion. She was alone. A frowned spread across her face but it quickly vanished when she heard the shower running, along with Lucas singing a song with the worse voice ever. The poor man had absolutely no talent. Besides, even if he would have been able to sing, she wouldn't have recognized the song, that she had probably never heard before. 

Last night had been a pain. Haley Scott, the evil sister in law had dropped at their house and stayed over night, just to complain about how she felt alone and depressed… And guess what? Well, after all the drama and the shit she had pulled on Lucas, this one had been here for her, never judging her acts. It had been too much for Brooke, who wasn't that compassionate and forgiving. Of course, the woman was allowed to have issues, but that was beyond repair. It's not like Lucas could replace Nathan, after all. Brooke got up and pondered the pro and cons on joining her husband in the shower. She finally decided against when she heard a clock on the door. She wrapped her bathrobe around her thin naked body and climbed out of the bed. She almost tripped over Lucas' jeans and sneakers by the process but finally found herself in front of the door. She already had an idea on who was on the other side so she let out a sigh before opening it.

"Hi Brooke, is Lucas awake?" Haley whispered and Brooke rolled her eyes at her. With the loud knock she had done a few seconds before, if he had been, it would have wakened him up. Haley passed a head inside and noticed the mess in the bedroom. So apparently, Brooke wasn't even a good housewife… Thankfully, they had employees to take care of their house. Haley's eyes wandered around the room and she noticed the bed wasn't even done. And thinking that Karen had spent every morning telling her son he needed to be more careful about those sorts of things… Brooke noticed her disapproving look and shrugged at her, not really caring about her point of view.

"He's in the shower." She muttered with a glare and Haley stared at her for a second, and then avoided the brunette's disturbing gaze.

"Okay, just tell him that Nathan called, and he's already home, so I'm going now. Thanks for letting me stay here. See you at work." Haley said in a cold, raspy voice and Brooke nodded, taken aback by the way she was still acting with her. After what had happened last night, she could have been nicer…

_Flashback_

"_You want something to drink?" Brooke asked the emotional woman, who shook her head at her, before placing her head on Lucas's shoulder. The animosity of the few previous days had almost totally vanished, being replaced by a feeling of acceptance, on both parts. Haley gave out a small smile and pulled out her hand._

"_Hi, I'm Haley; it's nice to meet you." Haley said with a welcoming laugh and Brooke looked forth and back at Lucas and Haley, wondering what the woman was doing… So, unless she was insane, or maybe she wanted to start over… Brooke pulled out her hand as well, a small smile creeping onto her face. Both women shook the other's hand._

"_Hi, nice to meet you too. Lucas told me wonderful things about you."_

_End Flashback_

Soon after, Lucas joined his wife in the kitchen and couldn't help but noticed the dirty looks Maria was sending them. She was apparently not over it, yet. He knew Brooke wasn't making any effort to be nice with her anymore, and she even did things to enrage the cook. But the past was the past; she needed to realize nothing would happen between them, never again.

"So, uh, Skills called me, the guys of the Rivercourt want me to come over and play a few. It's like a tradition for us. Every Saturday morning we play basketball. I already missed a few weeks and they all can't wait to play with me. Heck, Mouth even begged me." He announced with a laugh and kissed her cheek gently.

"Okay?" She said glancing up at him with one of her eyebrow lifted, while she continued chewing her cereals.

"You wanna come and see me play?" Ah, the thought of her husband, hot and all sweaty was really a tempting sight. Too bad she had projects today…

"No thanks." She said with a hushed laugh, thinking he was joking.

"Okay, see you later." He soundly kissed her lips and left the kitchen while she glanced at his retreating figure, thinking of what had happened last night. She had told him that she loved him but it couldn't be possible, that was too short notice. They were just living in a fantasy.

She couldn't help but feel like she needed to escape from the whole marriage thing. She knew Lucas was good to her, that he wasn't pushing her into admitting things she wasn't ready to admit. She felt like she was trapped and couldn't escape her feelings. There was a way out though, it had to be one. When this Saturday morning arrived, the plumber with it, she knew what she had to do to feel better. And that a man, whoever he was, would be the instrument that would help her…

So here, Brooke had called him, a half an hour earlier, after being sure Lucas wouldn't be back before her plan was executed. He would be at the 'Rivercourt' playing some basketball with his guys friends for a while. And God only knew how much time it would last.

She would have fun with this man, she knew it. He looked a lot like Felix, it wasn't even funny. This statement kinda scared her. What if he was just as bad as her ex?

"You such a tease, Mrs. Scott." Andy, the new plumber chuckled when he saw Brooke Scott, his employer's new wife, in a bubble bath, a leg on top of the edge, balancing smoothly.

"I know babe, you sure you don't wanna join me, I feel so lonely when my husband's gone… and there's some much place in this giant bath…" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he swallowed hard. She knew he was going to break down any second, and she was quite pleased with herself.

"Um, I…uh, I need to work on that plumbing before." He hesitated, bending down, trying to ignore the glances she sent him. He would be strong, he had to be. What if her husband surprised them together? He would lose his job immediately. And he had a wife and three children. That was also unfair to them to act upon his physical needs…

"C'mon, there is no work needed on that faucet, whereas me, on the other side…" Brooke got up in the bath and waited for a second for him to turn around to look at her. She was standing, completely naked, offering him every part of her body. There was no way he would say 'no' again. The man completely puzzled it when she winked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him to the bedroom where she had had sex with Lucas just the night before. What she was about to do was disgusting to Lucas and to herself too, she knew it. But she also needed to feel better in her own skin… Andy's eyes studied her body for a second before his hands dared touching her. Brooke closed her eyes, trying to forget the ache in her heart, but it wouldn't go away easily. She felt a tear escape from her eye but she wiped it quickly. The two kissed each other lips fervently and moved over to the bed, and she took his clothes off at the same time. She lied onto the bed, pulling the man on top of her and things progressed naturally.

* * *

"Wake up Sleepyhead." A soft voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly but closed them quickly when she remembered what she had done. She moaned in despair and whined a little. The man sat down on the side of the bed and waited for her to recollect her thoughts. She brushed some hair out of her face and slowly reopened her eyes. 

"Hey." She said hoarsely, a small frown creeping on her face. She sat down and the sheet fell, revealing her chest. Lucas's eyes went from half closed to energized when he saw her bare skin. Brooke smiled slightly and got up after having wrapped her body with a sheet. She felt even worse than before now. Seeing her husband, so trustful and tender… She needed to call Peyton.

"So what? You fell asleep on the bed, naked?" Lucas asked a little amused and she forced a laugh, turning around.

"I was waiting for you to come home, hun… But you never did." She lied and said with a pout. Saying that she was a good actor would be au understatement. "But since I'm not horny anymore, and you're on the edge of falling asleep… Let's save it for tonight." She winked at him and went into the bathroom, closing the door and locking the door behind her. What had she done! She slid against the door and put her head between her hands, dramatically sighing. What was she supposed to do now that she had screwed it all?

* * *

Lucas was out again. This time, he was visiting his mother who still had no clue about their marriage. She was in the bedroom, and after making sure that no one would hear her, she had called her bestfriend. "Peyton, I think I've made a big mistake." Brooke sobbed into the phone and Peyton took a small breath, not noticing her bestfriend was crying. You see, Jake was kissing her neck so she couldn't really concentrate on what Brooke was saying to her. Her fiancé was just impossible sometimes! She pulled away for a second, sitting as far away as she could on the tiny couch. 

"Okay, calm down and tell me about it." She lifted her hand into the air, so Jake would know it was kinda important. Jake pouted and kissed her quickly closing the small gap between them. He apparently didn't understand what her gesture was for.

"I…god Pey, I need you right now…" Brooke began to cry again on the phone and Peyton definitively pushed Jake away from her. It was apparently something big and her bestfriend desperately needed her attention.

"What the hell happened to you, Brooke?" Peyton frowned when she didn't hear any answer. She didn't know what her bestfriend had done. She just hoped it wasn't too big.

"I thought it would make me feel better, but it just got worse." Brooke said evasively, still crying and sniffing. It was the first time in years since Peyton was hearing her bestfriend crying. Ever since Nick had cheated on her and she had discovered it.

"What did you do? You didn't kill Lucas, did you?" Peyton said out of seriousness. She was trying to provide some comfort but it was apparently not working very well.

"Please Peyton, stop acting like a bitch and just try to be serious for once." Brooke reproached her and this time Peyton knew a little joke wouldn't make the pain go away.

"I had sex with the plumber, and it wasn't even good." She whispered with a sigh, and Peyton gasped at the news. She couldn't believe Brooke would do that to Lucas, her husband. The one who seemed to be so good to her. That was low, even for her. She knew her bestfriend had been hurt in the past and had issues with trust and love, but Lucas wasn't like her ex boyfriends. And she needed to realize that before it was too late.

"Does Lucas know about that 'incident'?" Peyton questioned with a sigh, she wasn't all happy about Brooke's obvious mistake. Did it mean she was going to fly back here and live with her again?

"No, of course not, I'm not that stupid. But… Pey, I… when did you realize that you were in love with Jake? Because, I think I'm in love with him."

"You are in love with him? God Brooke, that's so fucking amazing! It's just bad luck you noticed it after having sex with a stranger!" Peyton said reproachfully and Brooke gasped at her. She couldn't believe her bestfriend wasn't even supportive! She didn't even know Lucas, after all! All she seemed to care about was that she wouldn't come back living with her!

"I didn't say such a thing…I mean, it's not possible, is it? I don't know him that much, only for three weeks… Do you think I'm turning crazy?"

"I don't know. Look Brooke, there's something you should do if you really love him." Peyton announced with a rather firm voice because she knew her bestfriend wouldn't go for it easily.

"What is that?"

"Tell him the whole truth, that you're scared to death about being attached to him, that you fear falling in love with him, that you needed a way out…"

"How can you know more about me, than I do?"

"I just…figured you out; after all, I've known you for almost twenty years, so…"

"I don't know if I can Peyton. I don't want to hurt him."

"Brooke, go talk to your husband. If it's meant to be, you two, you'll find your way back, no matter what." The blonde said with a knowing smirk on her face and Jake muffled a laugh in her shoulder. That was a so lame line…

"Sometimes, love's not enough Pey, that's what's so bad about it." Brooke muttered, a tear escaping from her eye at that precise moment. She sniffed, looking at herself in the mirror, and then closed her eyes for a second, taking a small breath. She couldn't let herself down this way, she was a fighter.

"Have faith." She heard her bestfriend comforting voice say and she knew there was no other issue. She would find a way back to him even if he hated her…she promised herself she would.

* * *

"Lucas, honey I need to tell you something." At first, he thought she would be telling him that she was pregnant. That it was an accident, but would keep the baby… Or that she loved him…or something that would make him happy. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew there was something else. Something that seemed to disturb her a lot. He walked up to her and took her frail body into his welcoming arms. She wrapped hers around his waist for a few seconds, and then loosed her hold. She pulled away, glancing up wordlessly. 

"What is it? You seem completely shocked." He asked gently, trying not to be pushing. She bit her bottom lip nervously and took one of his hands in hers, searching for something to say obviously.

"I'm so sorry…" She said then paused for a second. They both sat down on the couch and she took care of leaving a small space between them. It was like she was afraid to be close to him. It was strange and odd coming from her. She was usually the one being all over him, initiating everything. That's what bothered him first. The fact she was afraid of his reaction. He **should** have known better. "I'm so sorry…" She repeated and let a tear escape from her hazel eye. He brushed it off her face and a breath escaped her mouth. He closed the gap between his wife and him, and sighed softly.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing her arms up and down with my hands. She looked down at her own hands and took another breath.

"I…I didn't want to hurt you, okay? And you have to know it hurts me more that you can imagine." She started and I knew that she was going to tell me something unpleasant, rather big bad news too.

"Brooke, what happened, what did you do?" He questioned her, worry easily readable in his eyes.

"I… Oh god, Lucas…" She let out a sob or two, and closed her eyes then re-opened them. He didn't deserve the shit she pulled on him. He didn't deserve to have a pity wife like her. He would be so much better without her… they were all right: MSL, aka Haley, P. Sawyer and her lover boy, the minister that had married them, that slut of BMW… they all had seen through her act. She was fake, miserable, pitiful, just so mean and stupid. And the worst was that it had taken her to do another mistake to realize that she was falling in love with her husband.

"Brooke. What is it? Talk to me, babe." He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it slowly, the action bringing Brooke to close her eyes, the tears slowly seeping down her cheeks and onto his hands. He gently brought his other thumb to her eyes to wipe these tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Lucas tried to look into her eyes but she wouldn't look straight at him when he was looking at her. He slowly guided her face to look at his.

"I… I called the plumber this morning." She mumbled and Lucas bit his lip, trying not to laugh. So, that was only a story of plumbing? She was afraid because of that?

"There's something wrong with the plumbing?" And then he asked himself: why would that make her in such a bad state? It couldn't be, could it?

"No…Look, I… I had sex with the plumber, that's it." He knew at that moment that he should have said something. That he was hurt, that she was being unfair… He had given her everything he could, his love, his life, and had been willing to wait for her to give back. But that… that was too much. "I am so sorry Lucas."

"Why did you tell me? To make me feel bad? Just to hurt me on purpose?" He snapped and pulled away when he realized she was trying to grab his hand. She closed her eyes for a second, hearing his words had to hurt. Okay, she was totally responsible for what happened, she knew it, but it didn't hurt any less.

"No!" She began crying but this time he had no intention on comforting her. What she had done had to hurt. _I don't think I can forgive her and forget it. Not when I was starting to fall in love with her._ Lucas thought when he looked at his 'wife' if he could call her this way. He was disgusted by the ways she had been acting. She had been so close to open up to him about her feelings! What was wrong with him? Or was it her?

"Get out." He ordered rather calmly and Brooke got up on her feet and then knelt in front of him, trying to reason him if she could. There was nothing wrong with trying, right?

"What? Lucas, I…" She tried to talk him out of his decision but he just cut her off, rage easily readable on his face.

"Just get the hell out of my face, and out of my life." He said again strangely calmly and eventually looked away, not wanting to meet her, he already knew it, pleading eyes.

"Do you want to divorce me?" He heard her ask him in a whisper but a node formed itself into his throat. He couldn't bring myself to say those things to her. He would have never imagined their relationship would end that quick, and certainly not this way. Heck, he thought **this** would be meant to be forever…

"Just leave Brooke. I can't talk to you right now." And she finally did what she was asked for. She left him alone, not even trying to argue anymore. He was broken, she was too. Hurt and broken. Who knew love could hurt that much?

_End Of Chapter_

* * *

_Preview Marry Me 8:_

"I'm not gonna tell you I had warned you about her." Haley singly said and Lucas shot her a glare while Nathan nudged his wife. He couldn't believe she was being so insensitive. Lucas looked like shit after all…

"Hales…"

"She's still here in town, you know? Rachel hired her for good." Haley added, this time with a serious look and Lucas looked up at her, eyes wide open.

"Does Rachel know?"

"She does. She even offered the skank a place to stay until she finds an apartment. I couldn't believe it when she told me."

"Rachel always had a big heart." Nathan commented sarcastically and Haley coughed, trying not to laugh at his attempt of joke.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I rewrote some parts after some readers told me some things were wrong with the chapter. I hope this one is better though I didn't change the plot or the scenes. When I re-read it, I effectively noticed some parts were totally incomprehensible! Hey, I really need a beta! So, if someone is interested, just tell me in a review!

* * *

Personal Replies: You know what, guys? I wrote more than 1500 words, just for the reviews answers, can you believe it? You better read it, so I didn't write it for nothing!

tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr : Don't worry, Lucas won't forgive her that quick…it'll take some time, some new encounters…, before he will reconsider being with her… that is if he does… Thanks anyway for the reviews ever since I've started that story, you've been here, and I totally appreciate. Plus, I love your name!

barbie444: Why Madison as a name? I mean, is that your name or something, lol?

Brooke1622: Well, I think that's what everybody expect here…I love Brucas together as well, and don't worry about Baley, they'll have their time too!

Ellipses: Well, thank you for the review! And yeah, I wrote about Brooke's conditions and all… bur dating doesn't mean having sex, so… Besides, I didn't say that Lucas wanted to divorce or something. About the grammar/typos errors, I'm really sorry. As I already said before, I'm not English so I know my language is not perfect… I was just wondering: were the problems of grammar already there in the previous chapters, or only the last one? Because you're the first to tell me so I need to know, and I'm seriously glad you did. All I want is to have good chapters, easy to understand, you see what I mean?

Oh and about the flashback, I wasn't sure about including it in the chapter… maybe I should have made it longer, and more consistent. I wrote it last minute because I thought something was missing.

Alpal206: Thanks, I did my best to write Lucas' reaction and make it as real as possible. Don't worry, he won't forgive her, like in this chapter, or the next one…it's gonna be long… Thanks for the feedback; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for the delay. Oh, before I forget, I totally love your new story "A Fairy Tale Love Story…"

JULESM24: Don't worry about Peyton, I'm not planning on making her go after Lucas or something. She's happy Peyton, with Jake and Jenny, just like season 2 Peyton, when she wasn't a bitch to Brooke! In fact, I absolutely don't hate Peyton, I am just so bitter about the whole Leyton thing in the show… heck, I'm not even sure if I'm gonna watch the entire season if nothing big happens to Brooke. Seriously, I'm tired of having nothing to watch anymore. Even Naley, which I loved very much before, is screwed. They're playing cheesy lovesick couple and all, it's way too boring. So, anyway, Peyton is gonna be the bestfriend Brooke could ask for. Thanks for the review, hun! And I still am head over heels in love with "A Wedding To Remember"!

lilzakky: I'm sorry but I couldn't update before. I don't have the internet in my apartment, so I can only go when I come back at my mother's home.

Ghostwriter: I'm so glad so many people loved last chapter, I was really worried I hadn't captured the think with Lucas' feelings and Brooke's confession… Don't worry, with me, it's obviously always Brucas!

Nemo123489: I'd say Brooke is a complicated character. Sometimes, she can be very cold and bitchy and after she's all caring, and warm and compassionating… Well, I thought it was important if she was all that. Thanks for the review!

Wishinonastar: Well, they said she could date other people. Now, they didn't get deeply into the definition of the word 'dating' but I don't think having a date means having sex. It just means going out, have fun, maybe kiss… The clause in the contract wasn't like "can have sexual intercourses with other men", just "can date"… I hope I'm not too wrong about it, but I don't think so.

Now, about Lucas being naïve, yes, maybe he is, or he's just like mesmerized by Brooke (lol!) And I decided Rachel wouldn't be a bitch to Brooke since Haley already is, and the poor woman needs someone on her side!

Leyton2006: That's great you can love both couples! Really people should take example on you. I mean, look at what happened on fanforum! They went totally crazy, all about a show! Seriously, sometimes, I wonder if they do not think OTH is like real life or something, lol! You know, I never hated Leyton either, but for me, it's juts the contrary, Brucas is my fav, and Leyton isn't at a bad place, maybe even before Naley right now, so… I think they looked good together, but I think they're too much alike for their couple to work. They might get bored, one day. I'm starting to wonder if the problem isn't the fact neither of the girls is the 'one' for Lucas… Brooke because she's like the opposite, and Peyton because she's the same! Well, enough rambling, sorry. I just got into the whole subject… Well anyway thanks. You know, it really means a lot to me that you're reading the story. I hope you'll love this chapter. I'm sorry, but there is no Peyton in it… But I promise I'll give her a bigger role in the future because I love her in that story.

Jeytonbrucasnaley: No, no, no divorce is to be expected for the moment! Thanks for the review, and it was as soon as I could. One week more, and then I'm on holiday so I'll be able to write & update more!

Lilohb: Thanks for the reply, yes, drama spices the stories, lol! I know it was sad, but it's not the end of the world, they're obviously gonna reunite, soon or later!

AcexReporter: Yeah, and now who is the victim? Seriously, you can't only say poor Brookie, it's still her fault, her mistake, and you feel sorry for her and not Lucas! Well, don't say it to anyone, but so do I, lol! I can't help but feel sad for her, she's so screwed up!

True Mirage: The condition… yeah, I didn't say she was allowed to have sex, but to date other men. So, I don't know about you, but when I go on a date with someone, I'm not necessarily having sex with them… About Brooke saying to him that she loves him…well, you'll have to wait a little while.

Onetreefan: Yeah poor Lucas, but well, the whole wedding thing was pretty risky after all, so…don't feel too sorry for him. I know, that's mean. Haley is still a bitch, in fact especially to women, she has something against them, it's strange! Well, I don't think Brooke is ready to make this up to Lucas right now… She's too confused! Thanks for the nice review and enjoy this new chapter!

pOoLbEeRtAtToOs: I agree it sucks, and it always happens to people to realize their mistakes when it's too late! I'm glad people love Peyton in my story, I can't say I really hate her in the show. The poor girl feels just so alone, and since Lucas has always been here for her, well, she thinks she is in love with him… I hope you'll like the new chapter!

Goober396: I'm really glad you left a longer review, but that wasn't a reproach or anything, you know? Of course, I love it when people write more than 'update soon', I do it also so I can't really say something… Seriously, I think Lucas is not ready to forgive Brooke right now and she's not ready to tell him about her feelings, because she's way too insecure about them;

BrucasForeva: Thanks, yeah, Haley has swinging moods due to her pregnancy…and the fact she doesn't know or trust Brooke with Lucas. Well, she wasn't totally wrong anyway, Brooke hurt him, so… Thanks for the comment about the writing, I was kinda afraid some parts weren't good written or something.

Rainey: Dating around isn't having sex, well I think so… And yes, she screwed everything up, and we're on the same page: Lucas has the right to be mad and hurt. Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter will clear some things up!

Photobooth romance: Whoa, so I'm really glad you loved the chapter, since you're like a pro or something! I love your name by the way! Okay that's random! Do not worry about the whole prenup and all, I have it all in the head. Thanks anyway, but I do not think I'm gonna make him want to sue her about her violation or something. I'm not sure it's in his personality to fight this way… If he even fights at all, lol. Thank you so much for your review, I love it very, very much!

Oh, by the way, I saw that some people were really harsh on you, after you reviewed other stories, and I have to say I'm 200 with you, because everything you said was totally true. I would have say something in your favour, but I don't like conflicts, besides you can defend yourself very good! And really, just don't care about what they say to you! After all, they're not there to review your reviews or something! And you remained totally correct & polite, so I didn't quite understand… Besides, it's not like everyone can write as good as me, uh? (I'm kidding okay; I know my writing could be so much better!)

Well anyway, enjoy the new chapter with a lot of Brachel (I think I just invented a new word!), some Haley/Nathan/Lucas and Brucas, and even a small Luchel (Ah, that sucks as a name, yuck!)

* * *

Marry Me 8

"Oh crap!" Brooke yawned, running a hand through her entangled hair and thought the mattress was harder than she thought. She then turned around startled when she came to the realization that she wasn't in the tiny, probably flea infected bed, but on the floor. "Fucking crap!" She repeated just as madly. She almost certainly would have one big contusion, with internal bleeding and all with her luck these last two days… Okay, over dramatic and all but what can you expect from the gorgeous brunette? She felt miserable and didn't know what to do with herself. Drinking was obviously not working any longer; in fact it made her cry even more. Maybe if she had a man to take care of her…and again, what fun would she have in having a jerk in her bed? When all she needed and wanted was that blond, blue-eyed man that drove her crazy and brought out the passionate and wild side of her behavior that had disappeared years before! She was in the s, she was in love with her husband but was too late. What kind of stupid selfish slut would have sex with a stranger when she knew what's good for her? Brooke Scott, or Davis, she didn't know anymore, of course, it had to be her!

She got up, placing a hand on the bedside table to help her, and almost sprawled as soon as she stood up. She was definitively still a bit drunk. She kicked one of the Jack Daniel's bottles and realized they were both empty. Whoa! She was a damn alcoholic, in addition to the rest. What a perfect woman! Seriously, she didn't wonder anymore why Lucas didn't want her in his life now that he knew who she really was… She walked to the door and decided it was time to go to work. At least she wouldn't be late since the office building was just at the corner of the street.

Walking silently, she didn't even realized when some paparazzi took shots of her, in her miserable appearance, getting out of the small hotel. It's not like she really cared anyway. She was the cheating wife of great Lucas Scott, what more could she deserve than having her face plastered on the first pages of tabloids? It had seemed such a good idea at the time… I mean, the whole releasing the tension with the plumber… Did she lose the carefree Brooke Davis by marrying Lucas Scott, the how so kind, famous & rich perfect guy?

Entering the big buildings, she eventually noticed that people were staring at her and looked down at her attire. Okay, so she didn't have any make up, her hair was looking freaky, and she was in her sportswear… Not very good when you have a job in a models agency. But strangely she didn't care about her appearance or anything today. She just felt numb. She stepped up inside the elevator, ready to face everybody at the floor she was working on. It wasn't like it was a big deal, right? And she doubted Lucas would go everywhere telling people about what had happened between them. She definitively didn't need the publicity right now. She just hoped the press wouldn't find out as well… She let out a sigh and wondered if she should try to see him, or let him do the first step, or whatever. She knew he was hurt. But she was too! She had been acting so stupidly! She had always been the person cheated on in her relationships and she knew how it felt to be betrayed by the person you trusted and loved. She made her way to her office, quietly walking, hoping no one would interrupt her or even talk to her. Even a good morning would be too much. She heard someone clearing its throat and hoped it wouldn't be MSL (aka Haley). She didn't need the woman to mock or admonish her. She wasn't in the mood, at all. She put down the photo of Lucas' and hers' wedding and let out a sigh.

"What happened to you hun? Troubles in Brucasland?" Rachel asked with a small laugh, before taping Brooke's head with her hand. She obviously didn't know about the incident, which meant Haley probably didn't know either. That was what you can call good news considering the last events.

"He threw me out of the house; I spent the last two nights in a crappy hotel." Brooke muttered and Rachel's eyes widened. How much could have happened in a week end and that she wasn't even aware of? She closed the door of the office and looked at Brooke, with sympathy. The brunette actually looked like hell; she was wearing a sportswear and really didn't look half as hot as she did last Friday.

"What? What's wrong with him?" The red-haired asked, sitting at the edge of the desk, a frown upon her face.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Besides, I have quite a lot of work to do so if you could just…" Brooke started as she wasn't ready to talk or hear about what had happened and how she was a bitch…

"Oh no Missy, it doesn't work like that with me. Anyway, it's not like you would do a good job seeing your bad mood. And, you don't have a choice, it's an order. Tell me what happened. C'mon!" Rachel urged and Brooke let out a small coughed laugh. At least, Rachel knew how to be funny… and she obviously liked her, not like that Haley bitch.

"I…um made a big mistake." Brooke muttered, and laid her head on the desk, then closed her eyes. Rachel patted her head, trying to provide some comfort, and thought about what could be so bad that Lucas had to kick her out.

"Big mistake?"

"I know I shouldn't have done it and I regret it so badly." Brooke sobbed, talking vaguely and Rachel nodded, as she remembered how it felt to be in Brooke's situation. The same thing had happened to her in the past…well, not exactly but she had cheated on Mouth because she was afraid of her feelings for him. But the thing was that Mouth still didn't know about her little escapade, and probably never will. I mean, that was the time when they were still in high school and she had the hots for HUC (aka Hot Uncle Cooper). I mean, the man was so damn fine that she hadn't resisted to the temptation. But she had regretted it afterwards…so bad that she had been sick for like two weeks!

"You cheated on him, right?" Rachel ensured herself and Brooke's head shot up with astonishment and confusion.

"You know?" Brooke said with big surprise. She clearly didn't think that of all the people, Rachel would know about it.

"No, I guess I was just guessing! It's the sort of thing I would have done if I had met a guy in a pub, married him three days later and realized that I was falling hard just a few weeks after." Rachel said with a shrug and a smirk as she wasn't telling the whole truth. Brooke looked up at her with freshly new tears and began crying again. Rachel got up with the desk and walked around it. She knelt down in front of Brooke and wrapped the poor woman in her arms.

"God, what am I supposed to do Rachel?" She asked sniffing into Rachel's new jacket. The red-haired let out a disgusted smirk but didn't say anything. She was just really sad that her new _bestfriend_ had to do that in her clothes… That little pretty thing had cost her a lot, and had waited like, 2 days before receiving it!

"You need to chase after him dear. Lucas is obviously in love with you too, so if you two re-start from the beginning, by having real dates and everything…" Rachel trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I mean, she never had problems with men, except this time with Mouth but since she knew how to take him… Well anyway, Lucas wasn't the same story; he knew how to hold a grudge for a long time… She didn't dare saying Brooke that, she would learn by herself anyway…

"You seriously think he'd go for that, do you?" Brooke muffled in her jacket, and then spluttered when she almost ate a feather. The jacket Rachel was wearing was so sweat and all, but really, Brooke would never dress a thing like that! She wondered if her boss hadn't found it in a bin or something!

"He will, because he's desperately in love with you, girl. Besides, what about the prenup? Wasn't in there a thing about being able to date other people?"

"Dating yes, but there wasn't anything about having sex so I don't know…the layer should have told us it wasn't clear… I mean, what do you think? That sex is included in the date thing or not?"

"I don't know Brooke. I usually have sex when I have a date, so…" Rachel started then stopped when she met Brooke's eyes. "But don't worry about Lucas, it's just his pride, it will get better."

"Thanks. But how I am supposed to convince him?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way. No, go back to your sordid hotel and take all your things, none of my employees sleeps in some hotel."

"I let everything at Lucas'; I didn't even have the luxury to change my clothes in like two day." The brunette complained a little, with a disgusted smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes and stroked her chin for a few seconds, thinking hard. Her face brightened when she thought of something very ingenious!

"Okay, why don't you go back to Lucas', take your things and then you go to my house? I'm sure Mouth won't mind having two fucking gorgeous women at home… Hey we could do a threesome? You'll see, Mouth is the cutest thing ever in a bed."

"Excuse me?"

"I know we're not really friends, or anything yet, but I have a soft spot for you. You kind of remind me of myself actually." She said with all the seriousness she could have and Brooke got up from her chair, slightly traumatized by the woman's suggestion. Rachel couldn't keep it any longer when she saw the face Brooke did. She broke into fits of laughs and Brooke let out a breath, realizing it was all a joke. She shoved Rachel in the arm and sat back on the chair, arms crossed.

"That wasn't funny; you knew I would be long to react."

"You should have seen your face! That was priceless!" They both laughed again, and Rachel took a breath. "So anyway, about my plan… you okay with it?"

"Um…I don't want to bother or anything."

"Don't be stupid, I'm the one who suggested it. So, what do you say?"

"Fine, but there are small details you didn't take into count: a/ I need a car to go back home, b/ I don't even know where you live." Of course, she could have taken a cab, and Rachel could have given the directions to her house… But she didn't want to go home alone, knowing there was a possibility Lucas would be here.

"Yeah, uh, about that…" Rachel looked at her watch and saw it was still early. And anyway, she didn't have that much of work. And she was the boss so who gives a damn? "Look, how about I come with you so that if Lucas is here, he won't try anything, like killing you. You never know what's happening in those Scott's mind, they all have Dan's blood running inside their veins and it can't be good…" Rachel rambled and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"What's the big deal with their father anyway?" Brooke asked kinda surprised to see people were always bitter and reserved when they talked about Dan Scott. Heck, Lucas didn't even want his name to be pronounced at home. Was he like a criminal or something?

"You don't know?" Rachel replied surprised that Lucas hadn't told her a thing about his father. Well, okay, he wasn't the ideal father or anything, but it was still his sperm that had spawned him… Okay, bad picture…

"No…" Brooke answered with a shrug and Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, confidently ready to tell her everything. But she decided against when she thought it wasn't her place to tell. When did she become so reasonable?

"You should really read Lucas' books, you would know everything then."

"I don't read much." Brooke signed softly at her. She was tired of people telling her she had to read those damn books… First Lucas, then Peyton, now Rachel… Who will be next, uh?

"Well, neither do I, but I had to make an effort for this one. After all, I had to see if Luke was saying things about me, and what kind of things."

"Did he write about you, too?"

"About everyone, but Luke's a nice guy so…lets say the portray was kinda close to reality." Rachel and Brooke walked out of the elevator and saw Haley walking towards them. She didn't look as pissed as Brooke thought she would be… Maybe she didn't even know, yet?

"Where are you two going?" She asked Rachel only, who shrugged in response. She was still slightly angry about the pregnancy thing and wasn't ready to forgive her bestfriend yet.

"None of your business." She retorted with an attitude and took Brooke's arm, ready to lead her away from her former bestfriend… Besides, Brooke was so much more fun that Haley, so she wasn't losing on the exchange.

"C'mon Rach!" Haley snapped after her and Rachel turned around with a fierce look in her eyes, that Haley got scared! Gosh, even Brooke was afraid of what she might do, and everybody knew that she wasn't easily frightened.

"Like you told me about your little unborn brat, you slutty slut!" Brooke had to laugh at that! 'Slutty slut' was so amusing after all! Rachel probably couldn't think of anything better.

"Rachel!" Haley interjected, now indignant by the way Rachel was talking to her. This was aggression really, and she wondered why her friend was so shocked and angry after her… It's not like Mouth was the father or something…

"We're going to take some things of Brooke's so she can come to my house." Rachel only said that to make Haley's blood boiling, and it apparently worked as the woman went from very pale to total red in the space of two seconds. She couldn't believe it! Not only Brooke was taking Lucas, but also Rachel now! Who would be next? Nathan?

"Are you two like…together? You're abandoning both Mouth and Lucas for sweet gay love?" She joked and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at this. So Haley had humor…a particular one.

"Really funny. We have to go. C'mon Brookie, we're off." She said with a smirk and dragged Brooke out of the building, and to the parking lot.

Haley followed them outside, almost running. "Please Rachel!"

"What again?"

"I'm sorry." Haley apologized though she didn't even know why her bestfriend was mad at her… Just because she hadn't told her about her pregnancy? Or because she wasn't very nice to her new friend?

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later." Rachel said, rolling her eyes a little.

"I see you tonight at Karen's?"

"What for?" Rachel had no memory, and Haley couldn't help but smile at this. She shook her head, chuckling a bit.

"Abby's birthday." Brooke let out a small sign, knowing Lucas would be going without her. That saddened her even more, and she felt her eyes getting humid. She needed Peyton so bad right now… maybe she should just go back home to her friends?

"Maybe. I'll call you anyway."

"Bye Brooke." Haley waved at the brunette whose eyes got wider than ever. The woman was so strange that it was creepy… Well, at least, she wasn't scowling at her or anything.

"Bye Haley." She answered though. Rachel linked her arm with her and they both walked to the red Porsche. They would go to her house first, so Brooke could take a shower and make herself looking hot and not so desperate. She would borrow some clothes of hers; they were about the same size so that was just perfect… Then, maybe they would spend the afternoon doing shopping or something fun… They would go retrieve Brooke's things when this one will be ready and calmer…and…uh…well, just ready to face her husband.

It was about three in the afternoon when Haley came back home from work, earlier than Nathan expected. She found both he and Lucas playing playstation, again. She knew something was wrong from the fact Brooke hadn't looked like herself, actually, she looked like hell. Also, the fact that Rachel apparently let her sleep at hers hindered her… So either Lucas had realized the whole marriage thing was totally stupid, or something else had happened. Haley placed herself in front of the TV, hands on hips and both men shouted at her! How could she ruin their game and act like it wasn't a big deal? She smirked at them and switched the TV off.

"Hales!" The two men of her life groaned in unison. She just laughed at their behaviors and went to sit between them while they scowled at her.

"So, Lucas, what happened with Brooke?"

"I do not want to talk to you about that." He mumbled and suddenly, the remote control seemed like an interesting little thing to him. She grabbed it from his hands and looked at him sternly. "She cheated on me, okay? You were right, I was wrong." He muttered, defeated.

"What about the prenuptial contract? Wasn't there a clause or something?" Haley asked with a cheery voice, and she wondered at that moment why she was taking Brooke's defense. Was she delusional or was there just her hormones playing mind tricks on her?

"Well, the prenup said she could date someone… Look, she had sex with the plumber." He said with an aggravated voice, like it was the last thing to do in your life. At that, Haley didn't know if she should laugh or cry at her bestfriend's sucking love life. But at least, she had been right. Brooke, Davis, Scott, whatever her name was now, was a slut.

"I'm not gonna tell you I had warned you about her." Haley singly said and Lucas shot her a glare while Nathan nudged his wife. He couldn't believe she was being so insensitive. Lucas looked like shit after all…

"Hales…" Lucas' voice broke down and Haley hugged him to the side, regretting her last words. He apparently wasn't expecting Brooke to do a thing like that. When did he become so naïve when it comes to love?

"She's still here in town, you know? Rachel hired her for good." Haley added, this time with a serious look and Lucas looked up at her, eyes wide open.

"Does Rachel know about what she did to Luke?" Nathan asked slightly disturbed by the news…

"She does, of course, she does. She even offered the skank a place to stay until she finds an apartment. I couldn't believe it when she told me." When she talked about her bestfriend's wife this way, employing such harsh words, she knew he wasn't very pleased. He looked hardly at her and shrugged out of her embrace. '_Whatever,_' she thought then rolled her eyes at his obsession over Brooke.

"Rachel always had a big heart." Nathan commented sarcastically and Haley coughed, trying not to laugh at his attempt of joke. Just as she was about to say something about how Brooke and Rachel were the same, and how she hated them both at the moment, she felt a new wave of nauseas coming over her. God, what was so bad about being pregnant was that she needed to vomit after every little piece of food she had eaten. She brought a hand up to her mouth and got up quickly, and then ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked a bit worried and Nathan looked down at his hands, trying to think of something convincing.

"Might have eaten something bad…" Nathan said evasively. It's not because he didn't want Lucas to know about his wife's pregnancy. He just thought it wasn't his place to tell. "You know Luke…your relationship with Brooke was totally based on sex." Nathan added before Lucas had the time to react to his previous statement.

"I'm not sure you can put it like that. I mean, yeah, we had lots of sex and fun, but we also knew about each other before we uh, you know? She talked to me about her past. And we had lots of serious discussions afterwards the sex, too." Lucas said, trying to argue with his brother about his statement. Of course, all their nights had been totally filled with sex but they had learnt a lot about each other, too.

"I see…" Nathan replied not really convinced. He watched as Haley came back, her hand protectively resting on her stomach. Lucas opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask if she was okay…

"I am pregnant." Haley blurted out before any of the two men could add something. The nausea had passed as soon as she had been up.

"You are?" Lucas asked with a frown, and looked back at his brother who had looked up, faking surprise. Haley nodded sheepishly and Lucas' face brightened. He was so happy for the couple! Things couldn't get any better for them. The blonde-haired man got up quickly and went to embrace her, very tightly. His little bestfriend was going to be a mother soon and he was going to be an uncle!

"OMG Haley, that's amazing!" He said and watched as Nathan got up as well and went to hug his wife too.

"I know we weren't expecting it or anything…but well…" She said with a slight worry as she looked up and met her husband's eyes. But what she saw comforted her, he looked quite happy about the news.

"I know babe, it's not like you tricked me or anything… I love you."

"I love you too Nathan." She said sweetly and he kissed her lips tenderly. Haley broke it off quickly when she remembered all about Lucas and Brooke. She sent him an apologizing look and he nodded softly, pain easily readable in his eyes.

"I should go. See you tonight at the Café for my sister's birthday." Lucas said before he gave Haley a small hug and high-fived his brother. He needed to come back home, and get ready for the small party. God, he couldn't believe that two days before, he was thinking of bringing Brooke to the Café to introduce her to his mom and the rest of the family…

"Sure man." Nathan answered and turned to his wife, slightly worried. "You didn't forget to buy her a gift, did you?" He asked her with a frown, encircling her in his arms.

"God Nathan…" She muttered, and then rolled her eyes at him. Of course she had thought of buying something…like she would forget a birthday or an important date!

"Hey…" Lucas turned around startled by her raspy voice. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to come back here after what had happened two days ago. He had been clear though, hadn't he?

"What are you doing here? I thought we said everything to each other on Saturday?" He asked quite harshly as she made her way into the bedroom with a suitcase in her hand. So she was taking her clothes, well that was good. At least, she didn't delude herself in thinking they could go back to the way they were. He looked back at his computer screen and continued writing his new novel. Brooke replaced a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand and placed the suitcase on the bed, then unzipped it silently. She took a deep breath trying to get Lucas' attention.

"I needed to talk to you Lucas. I mean, you didn't even let me finish saying what I wanted to say the other day. We can't-" She started but was startled when he cut her off, looking up angrily at her.

"Please don't. I don't deserve that crap! Just tell me how much you want and leave me for good this time." He said heatedly and took his wallet which was on the bedside table. He took his cheque-book and a pen, looking down at his hands, not wanting to meet her eyes again. She sat down on the bed, facing him and drew her hand closer to his but he pulled it away before she could touch it.

"I don't want your money, okay? And I don't care about that stupid prenuptial thing either. Anyway, I broke it up so even if I did…"

"Technically, it's still valid." He murmured and she slightly moved her head to the side, intrigued. Anyway, she wasn't here to talk about getting money or anything. What she wanted was to have him, not any material thing. She could careless about living into a sleazy apartment if she was to be with him everyday.

"How come?" She asked with a hoarse voice, knot by the emotion. What she felt for him at that moment, it was indescribable. She felt such the need to be near him, to feel the proximity of their beings.

"Well, the prenup said that you could date anyone, and I have no proof of what you did…so you can have half the money, I really don't care anymore." He said then threw the cheque at her face. She closed her eyes for a second, now feeling the anger growing inside.

"I don't want a divorce Lucas; damn it I don't want your fucking money either!" She replied and ripped the cheque into million pieces. Lucas looked at her, shocked by her intervention. He couldn't believe she was acting this way. What the hell happened to the daddy's girl who only depended on money?

"What do you want then?" He questioned her, getting up and walking to the desk to put his laptop on it. He wouldn't be working anymore today…not that it was fruitful anyway. He couldn't put two sentences before deleting them, not satisfied by the way he was putting things.

"I… I want…" She hesitated, balancing from one step to another, worried about what he might say to her she confessed about her feelings for him.

"You see, you don't even know yourself." He scoffed at her and she bit her lip strongly, before getting up to where he was standing and placing herself in front of him. He didn't move, he couldn't. Feeling her, being so close to her gave him goosebumps just like it had the first time they had danced together, and every time after. It was some chemical effect, and it amazed but also scared him. What if he wasn't able to resist her?

"I am sorry Lucas. I never wanted to hurt you. You know I didn't do it on purpose, just to hurt your feelings or something!" She said after a moment of silence and tentatively put her hand upon his heart, sensing his heartbeats becoming quicker. He covered her hand with his and held it tightly.

"It doesn't matter because in the end, it all hurts the same. You didn't last three weeks before being with another man, Brooke." He reasoned her and she sighed, feeling very bad about the whole situation. She turned her head to look at her empty suitcase and closed her eyes for a second, before turning back to her husband.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and he brought his hand to her smooth hair, and then ran it through it. He couldn't say he wasn't mad anymore, but the woman certainly had issues.

"Sorry isn't enough, I can't accept your apologies, no matter how sincere they are." He responded just as softly and pulled away softly so they could look at each other. He kissed her forehead gently and withdrew himself from her. "Don't forget to take your clean clothes; they're still in the laundry room." He whispered with a sad voice and headed to the door, his head hung down, scratching his head in the process.

"But…" She tried to argue but had no case to defend so she just let her arms fall in defeat, but he turned around one last time, leaning against the doorframe.

"Brooke, I need time, can't you just respect that?"

"Okay. But Lucas…we need to talk about it so it will get better. You know it won't go away this way." She murmured, not even sure it would make things better… talking about it won't let it vanish…

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want to talk about it? You think that I'm being all happy about being cheated on? I don't want to see you, that's all." He stated and she looked at him very hurt by his last words. Was she that unappealing and repulsive to him that he couldn't even face her?

"Then maybe we're not meant to be." She let it out without even thinking. She was just so bitter, that she hadn't realized the weight of her words. All she did was enraging him even more.

"I think you already knew that, didn't you? Was he good at least? Was he worth it to throw our marriage away? Did he make you cum like I did so many times?" He looked over at her kind of harshly and she cringed at his questions. If only he knew…

"You don't even deserve an answer. I thought you were smarter than that." She said indignantly and he scoffed, glaring furiously at her.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your high standards!" He yelled then slammed the door behind his back, walking away irately.

Rachel was waiting in her car for Brooke, knowing the couple needed their privacy…even if Brooke had begged her to come in with her since she didn't want to find herself alone with Lucas. This was stupid by the way… She thought about lighting a cigarette, bored out of her mind. She had been sitting there for almost fifteen minutes, and couldn't wait any longer. She needed to move, do anything, something. She stepped out of her car, and leaned against it, breathing out. She took the cigarette between her hands and rolled it between her fingers, hesitating. She had quit the habit for a while now… well one wouldn't kill.

She watched stunned as Lucas went out of the house in a fury, and couldn't help but let out a giggle. One sure thing was that Brooke brought out the passion he had inside. She had never seen him so mad, so anything anyway. Lucas was the type of guy who never budged, never was offended, never seemed to care about anything. That was until Brooke Davis had entered his life. Now, he even argued with Haley and probably would with his mother if she knew about his marriage… She threw her cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out. She walked down the road so she could intercept Lucas, who apparently was going for a run… as if it would calm his nerves…

"Hey Luke, why being such in a hurry?" She asked casually, a small knowing smile on her freckled face. Lucas turned around, and looked at her, not really surprised to see her. He hugged her quickly, almost by obligation and did not even say a 'hello' or something.

"I'm really not in the mood Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked though, as she leaned against the wall, and inspected her nails. She looked up at him, faking anxiety.

"Waiting for my new friend… You didn't kill her, did you?" She asked with good -well not so but she thought- humor. Lucas' face hardened at her comment. He didn't think she was being funny at all. Domestic violence wasn't a thing you could joke with, in his opinion.

"Who do you think I am? I didn't even touch her…"

"You better not, you ass, especially not now when she's…" Rachel trailed off and studied Lucas' confused face. Her plan was perfectly working; she was the queen of relationships!

"She's what?" He asked, catching his breath. He just hoped she wasn't sick and hadn't told him… what if she was living her last days?

"I'm clearly not supposed to tell you… But you know me, I can't keep a secret, and you're the daddy after all…" Rachel put her hand in front of her mouth and a 'oops!' went out. She so wanted to laugh at her friend's face, the poor guy! Well, she was doing it for his couple; Brooke was the perfect girl for him. She brought out the brighter side of him, and at least he was happy with her.

"Daddy…is she…?" He trailed off and Rachel nodded with a sad smile. She was definitively the hottest and greatest actress of the world! She totally should do a movie! "Pregnant?" He added in a croaky voice, totally gasping at the idea.

"I'm afraid so."

"Is it mine?" He asked, fearing Brooke had had more than one adventure.

"Well, she's like almost three weeks so yeah, I suppose it happened when you two were in your suite in Vegas, so unless you two had a threesome, or maybe if she…" Rachel began rambling; thank god she was very good in calculus and knew almost everything about the Brucas romance. After all, she had spent the whole day with Brooke, who never stopped talking. She knew the whole thing could seem suspicious. Three weeks was a very short time after all… She stopped talking when she saw Lucas was very pale and placed a hand on his forearm. "Lucas, are you okay?" She asked worried about his state. She knew about his HCM and feared he might have an attack.

"I think I need to… I need to sit down for a moment."

* * *

Soon Marry Me 9

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Rachel told me about your pregnancy. And the fact that you're still hung up on me."_

"_You are? What pregnancy?"_

"_Look Brooke, don't try to lie, I know you are pregnant, but that's okay, I'm fine with it. This baby is a blessing; I never thought I would say that to you, but maybe we can re-start everything and make it better, for our baby."

* * *

_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay... but you know with the holiday, Chritsmas and New Year! Plus I've got a baby puppy, he's only two months and we need to keep him entertained all day! Now...he's sleeping...phew!

Well anyway, Happy New Year Everybody!

Thanks for the numerous reviews, I love them, I hope they helped me improving the writing of this chapter. If not, who wants to be my beta? I'm not too satisfied wth this chapter, but I wanted to update today.

* * *

Marry Me 9

Lucas walked in the streets of Tree Hill for a long time that night, he walked during hours. He kept replaying in his head what they had said to each other, how he had been insensitive when he didn't know she was pregnant with his baby. That's why she had been so cold and hot meantime. Sometimes, she would had been willing to beat him until he was dead and during other periods all she wanted had been to cuddle, kiss and show affection. She wasn't just moody because it was in her behavior. She was moody just like Haley was, because she was pregnant too. He still couldn't believe his wife was carrying his baby and that he had kicked her out of their home. Okay, so her ways of acting hadn't been great with him and the whole cheating thing was impossible to get over right now… but he knew she was unstable. He needed to do something to change things before it would be too late. He didn't want to lose her or his baby… He decided the better was to go straight to Mouth's before it was too late. As he expected, his guy friend answered the door, and he could hear Rachel yelling after her husband, asking who was on the door that late. Before Mouth could reply, Lucas placed his hand upon his friend's mouth. "Do not tell her, I don't want Brooke to pretend she's asleep or busy, or something." Mouth nodded and Lucas pulled his hand away. The two men high fived and Mouth offered him a small smile, before inviting him inside, still not talking.

"She's in her room, unpacking." Rachel said from behind, and both men startled at her sudden appearance. "Try not to stress her out; it's not good for your baby." Rachel added with a smirk and Mouth turned to her, totally shocked. He didn't even know Brooke was pregnant.

"Thanks Rach, you're the best." Lucas complimented her and she couldn't help but blush a little. And it wasn't because Lucas had complimented her, but because she was a big fat slut liar…

Lucas stepped up the stairs, breathing deeply and went he found himself in front of the door, he waited before softly knocking. He heard his wife saying 'come in, I'm decent', so he did and a breath caught his throat at how beautiful she looked. If she was trying to impress Mouth and Rachel, she was doing a good job. He felt her eyes studying him as well and couldn't help but feel some pride when her gaze lingered longer than it should have. Brooke held her breath for a second. She hadn't expected him to be here, especially not tonight since he had something to attend to… He looked so handsome in his tux. She eventually realized she was staring at him with hungry eyes and looked down at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped and crossed her arms in front of her chest, taping her foot on the floor impatiently. She was incredible; who did she think she was? He was the one being cheated on, and here she was the one being mad! He thought about retorting something rather mean, but then thought about the reasons he was there.

"Rachel told me about your pregnancy. And the fact that you're still hung up on me." He said simply, his words accompanied by a shrug. He approached her but she took a step back, protectively. Then, she realized the meaning of his words. What the hell was that story of pregnancy?

"You are? Wait… what pregnancy?" She frowned, not understanding why he would think of something like that. Or better, why Rachel had told him that?

"Look Brooke, don't try to lie to me, I know you are pregnant, but that's okay, I'm fine with it. This baby is a blessing; I never thought I would say that to you, but maybe we can re-start everything and make it better, for our baby." He drew closer to her, while she didn't move an inch, too scared of what will be his next action. She looked over his shoulder when she heard someone catching their breath and glared at Rachel, furiously. If looks could kill, the red-haired would be six feet under within a second. Rachel shrugged, and then smiled when she saw Lucas's tender gesture. This one placed his hands on Brooke flat abdomen and looked intensely into his wife's eyes.

"Lucas…" She started, pondering on if she should say the truth or not. Maybe it was her chance to make him realize that their romance was real. But she knew that beginning something on a lie couldn't bring happiness in the end.

"Give me a second chance. I love being with you, and I know you do too." He insisted almost begging and she let out a sigh, pulling away from his embrace. She couldn't do that to him, not after everything. It would be too much to support.

"But I am not…" She started, wanting nothing more than telling him the truth at the moment. She didn't need a liar label, in addition to the rest. But he decided otherwise, by cutting her off.

"Look, you can spend the night here, and we'll talk more tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you knew I cared about what would happen to you, and that I'll take a part in our baby's life."

"Luke… I don't know what to say." She whispered and he smiled gently at her, cupping her face between both his hands.

"Then, don't say anything. Good night Pretty Girl, I'll call you in the morning when you'll be at work." He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her softly. Brooke couldn't help but feel like she was finally home. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and responded to the kiss fervently. They both wanted more; definitively…there was that attraction which was so hard to fight! Especially when they were both willingly sharing the kiss. But she couldn't, and he couldn't either. Not when she knew their whole make up thing was based on a lie. And when he knew that she had been with another man, just a few days before. Whatever he was saying about getting back together… they both weren't ready for that.

"Goodnight Luke." She said and withdrew herself from his strong and warm arms. Lucas turned to leave and hugged Rachel who he knew was there hiding, with Mouth by her side. He smiled at them both and silently thanked Rachel. In an other situation, he would have asked Brooke to go to his sister's birthday with him, but he felt they weren't ready so he dropped the idea.

Brooke watched through the window of her bedroom, as her husband was talking to Mouth outside. She wondered if he was talking about her… She just hoped Rachel hadn't told Mouth about her not being pregnant, or else, Lucas would be really mad this time. He would think she is a manipulator bitch… Time to face Rachel…

"So that worked pretty well, uh? He fell back into your arms so easily!" Rachel exclaimed, quite content with her how so brilliant idea. She definitively was a genius!

"Oh yeah? And what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, there are a few options: a) you come back home and act like nothing is wrong and you fake a miscarriage, like they do on TV shows. Or b) you have tons of sex, hoping for a real pregnancy. Or finally c) you tell him the truth and please be nice on my case, I was just trying to help. Well, what do you think? Though choice between the first and the second, uh? I'd choose the second; at least you'll have fun!"

"You know what? You're sick!" She exclaimed very angry at the woman. She couldn't believe she was saying those crazy things! They weren't in a damn TV show where women were hiding things, concocting plans and everything! Her life was real, just like her feelings.

"Oh c'mon, that was a fantastic idea and at least you got a goodnight kiss, and a good one at that."

"But I am not pregnant Rachel! I can't lie to him; it's unfair and so cheating!"

"If you love him, and want him back, it's the only way so he'll realize that he's in love too and you two will live happily ever after! Besides, you're already a cheater, so what is one more lie?" Rachel shrugged a little, with a naughty smile plastered on her face. Brooke snorted, shaking her head at her.

"You don't know anything about me Rachel, so don't even pretend."

"Oh yeah? I know that you only slept with that plumber guy so you would feel comforted in your little world where you can't fall in love with a man! The problem, my dear is that you're so screwed that you don't want to admit that Lucas, your husband by the way but that's not the point, is the one you want! What do you think, Brooke? I was just like you before! Scared as hell because I felt myself falling in love with Mouth and didn't want to! But you can't help who you love, and I'm glad I stop fighting my feelings! God, why are you so damn insecure?" Brooke stood up shocked to hear what Rachel had to say. She was shocked the woman knew so much about her feelings, and apprehensions. But the astonishing fact was that she was totally right about everything! It was like she had lived the situation before! Seeing she was waiting for a reply, Brooke closed her eyes for a second, letting go. She took a breath as she felt tears beginning to flow.

"Because… because I don't deserve his love, I don't deserve his attention Rachel!"

"Why don't you let him judge of that?"

"Because I just can't, okay? Leave me alone please." Brooke crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to the window, noticing Lucas wasn't there anymore.

"If that's what you want, well fine, but don't come crying to me if you realize it's too late." Rachel warned her, and then closed the door gently behind her. She now needed to talk to Mouth and hoped it would go smoother. But knowing that her husband was Lucas' male bestfriend, she seriously doubted he would be happy about her lie.

* * *

Lucas entered his mom's Café, totally nervous about the fact it was the first time he was seeing his mother since he had married Brooke. He was afraid she might discover something wasn't right in his behavior, or that Haley had told her something. He spotted his whole family, minus Dan, sitting at a big table, laughing and walked towards them, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey mom, sorry, I had a thing to do before coming." Lucas announced to Karen as they hugged. Karen stepped off and looked at her son worriedly. 

"Are you sure you okay?" She asked suspiciously and Lucas glanced nervously at Haley and Nathan, hoping they hadn't said anything. He turned back to his mother and nodded, not looking at her in the eye, in fear that she would sense he was lying.

"Yes." He said in a whisper, and smiled at Abby and Keith, who were serving the peg. Karen took what seemed to be a paper of the gutter press and nervously glanced into his blue eyes that suddenly didn't seem that innocent.

"Deb showed me this yesterday, I hope it's not true?" She said showing him the magazine she had in her hands. She pulled out the front page and sighed when he didn't say anything. "Lucas?" Her son hung his head down, ashamed, and slightly angry that she had to know of his life by an article on that shitty press.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh really, you are? So what? You're too busy to even introduce your wife to your mother? I thought you had lost your inspiration anyway? So I'd guess you could at least give me a call to tell me about it! I am so disappointed in you, Lucas."

"Mom, I…" He began but stopped immediately when he realized this was going anywhere. He couldn't act like everything was fine, or lie about it. Anyway, Haley wouldn't let him do that.

"Is it true that you married her in Vegas after three days of knowing her? Are you mental?" She snapped and Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders, facing her.

"I… Look, I'm not a little kid anymore, I am an adult and I do whatever I want!"

"Really, because you think it's the demeanor of an adult to do what you did? Did she drug you or made you drink?" She asked, and Lucas wanted to laugh at the fact she was asking him the same question that everybody had asked. But he didn't, knowing she didn't find this situation amusing, at all.

"No, we were both totally sober. I wanted to marry her, and I don't regret it." He paused and Karen's mouth hung dropped. She couldn't believe he was sticking for a woman he didn't even really know. "And since you want to know everything before those stupid tabloids, she's expecting my child!"

"Oh god, it's even worse than I thought…" Haley gasped at the news, and clenched her fits together. She got up and approached them while Nathan took an exasperated breath and went to stand behind her so she wouldn't do anything stupid. "So not only you marry the girl, find her a job in the agency where I work so she can poison my life as well… But you also find the way to impregnate her! This gotta be a nightmare, seriously!" She yelled putting one of her hands over her very slightly rounded stomach.

"Where is she?" Karen asked her son, who only took a deep breath, faking the deaf. "Lucas, where is she?" Lucas looked back at her, then around them as the rest of the family was holding their breath, waiting for his answer.

"Oh so maybe the tabloids aren't aware that his wife cheated on him after three weeks of marriage! Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" Haley said before he could say anything. He glared at his supposedly bestfriend and swallowed hard, disgusted than she was saying that in front of everyone, not caring about his feelings at all.

"You little slut! How dare you judge her, unceasingly? You don't know anything about her, and I'll tell you something, she's more of a woman than you'll ever be!"

"You great burk, when are you gonna wake up? Brooke is nothing more than a piece of shit who only wanted your money!"

"Oh really, that's why she refused a cheque of twenty million of US $ today? Because that's totally venal of an attitude…" He snorted at her and she threw her arms in the air, exasperated. Karen watched them silently, wondering what was happening in her son's head. She was so mad at him right now, he was acting childishly and they all knew it. She felt her cheeks becoming even hotter, and stood up, listening to their argument.

"She just wants more, always more!"

"You stop right now or I swear…"

"ENOUGH!" Nathan yelled, entering the small kitchen completely. He pulled Haley away from Lucas as she was ready to slap him, while Keith took Karen who was looking at her son fiercely.

"I better leave. And you two stay out of my life from now on, if you can't accept the woman I love." Lucas warned and took back his coat and the bag, completely forgetting that he had a gift to give his sister. He felt someone taking a hold of his hand and smiled down at the five years old kid. "Hey, Abby, I'm sorry but I can't stay tonight. But I still have your present. He pulled out a big box and winked at her. She quickly unwrapped the gift and smiled big at her big brother.

"Sleeping Beauty Barbie?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. Due to their age difference, they weren't as close as they would be if they were around the same age, but they were still very close to each other. "Thank you."

"Yes, my friend helped me choosing it because I had no idea what could please a big girl like you."

"Haley?" She asked with her big brown eyes and he shook his head softly, before putting her on his knees.

"No, not Haley, my…other friend… um, it's complicated. She is my wife…in fact. You know what it means?" He asked her, and she answered, nodding, and looking at him curiously. She let out a giggle.

"You be a daddy soon?" She asked innocently and Lucas nodded a little, with a small smile. It wasn't exactly what he meant to tell her, but that was a start.

"Yes, that too. It's like, she's the Barbie and I'm the Ken, except we're real."

"Oh! When I meet your Barbie?"

"Soon I hope."

"You in love with her?" She asked with a frown and he nodded at her, softly smiling.

"If only you knew how much… Bye baby and happy birthday." He kissed her forehead tenderly and replaced a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Lucas, please, you don't need to leave like that! I'm sorry, we got too far. It's just; you have to understand that I'm pissed as hell!" Karen said with a small laugh through her tears when she decided it was the time to intervene. She didn't want to lose her son…not now, not ever.

"I know you are mom… And honestly, I'd be too if you married a stranger without me knowing… It's just, don't judge her before knowing her, please… She's already having a hard time dealing with Haley…" Lucas trailed off, and Karen could see that the fact that his own bestfriend wasn't accepting his wife was hurting him.

"Okay… so, Abby is right… when do we get to meet that woman who makes my son do crazy and wild things?"

"Um, we need some time to ourselves, but as soon as we're ready, you'll be the first we'll come to." He promised and hugged his mother very tightly. At least, she would give it a shot…and he loved her for that.

* * *

"You look beautiful… sunny. Pregnancy apparently is good to you." Lucas flattered his wife, the next morning, when she entered her office, a frown on her face. She looked at him startled and let out a small breath. He flashed her his sexy smile and got up from the chair to walk towards her. 

"You scared me to death. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call me?" She asked him quickly and he nodded, shrugging along. He went to wrap her in a sweet embrace and she stiffened a little. He noticed and pulled away to see her distraught face.

"I know I told you that, but I decided it'd be better to see you in person." He said flirtatiously and she bit her bottom lip, looking distraught.

"Oh…"

"You don't seem too pleased to see me, what's up?" He questioned her when she kept her eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet his. The tension in the room was so thick that Brooke, even if she wasn't pregnant, felt nauseous. She took on of his hands between hers and stroked it gently. He pulled away, and cupped her face between his hands, just like he had done last night before he'd kissed her.

"I'm not pregnant Lucas…" She said sharply, not waiting more time as courage hit her for a second. Lucas's hands dropped to the side of his body and he looked at her, bewildered.

"What?" He said once he had found his voice back.

"I said… I'm not pregnant, I never was, Rachel lied to you thinking that if I was you'd forgive me and all… and I'm just so pathetic! We can't build a healthy relationship based on a lie or sex. Apparently nothing's working for us."

"But…she said…"

"I am not, okay? I'm sorry; I keep doing mistakes with you." She muttered and he agreed at this. He couldn't believe she was so Machiavellian to do something that far stretched.

"You lied to me about what else?" He asked angrily and she closed her eyes for a second, thinking he was going to hit her as his hand went close to her face. He realized her gesture and frowned a little.

"Nothing and I didn't lie, Rachel did. I didn't even know about it until you told me yesterday in the bedroom!"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because, well, I was scared to love you!" She said and her tongue slipped as she didn't mean to say 'love' but 'lose'. Lucas looked at her shocked and closed his eyes for a second. She had a pretty bad timing, that was the least to say.

"You love me?"

"I…Lucas." She almost whined and he took a step forward, insisting on knowing what she felt…could she possibly really love him?

"Do you love me Brooke?"

"I…I think so." She muttered, as a quiet tear went down her face, soon followed by another. Lucas stepped up closer and when he touched her cheek, he felt that it was wet. He moved even closer to her. When she turned so that she was facing him, her forehead lightly brushed against his chest.

"Then what is bothering you? Why did you act this way? Why having sex with a stranger could have helped you?" He asked softly running a hand through her hair.

"You probably know." Brooke replied, almost whispering. "It's like, you can read my mind or something. You always know what I want, what I need, what I feel…" She trailed off when she realized he was caressing her back, gently comforting her.

"I would prefer if you told me yourself." Brooke hesitated for a second, and then pulled away so she would meet his eyes.

"I-I think I am making so many mistakes because I feel myself getting really attached to you. I mean, I felt myself falling in love with you, and that scared me so much. And it still does." She admitted and he couldn't help but feel like she was the One for him.

"Why?" Lucas asked, although he had already sensed the emotions a few days ago, just before she went for the plumber. He should have tried to talk to her at that moment, so maybe she would have opened up, instead of encircling herself inside those pretty strong walls.

"I d-don't know. You're the only one I know that sees the real me. I mean, my old boyfriends always wanted me for only one thing and I'm sure you can guess what I'm talking about. I'm scared to fall very hard and that you're gonna find some other prettier, everything-er girl and I'm scared of being hurt again" She said and he shook his head. There was no way he would have thought she was so insecure about herself.

"It won't happen, besides, I understand your old boyfriends, I mean, you're like the sex Goodness and I'm sure I wouldn't find a sexier, funnier, and smarter woman." He said and she chuckled a little, at his attempt to joke about sex. They needed it.

"Are you mad about the whole no baby thing?"

"Yes, no, I don't really know anymore… I'm glad that you told me the truth though. That proves you care about me a lot… But I definitively think we need some time apart though…" 

"I don't want to be apart from you… I want to be with you, Lucas."

"I'm sorry Brooke, you should have thought of that before doing the plumber." He said still bitter about it and she just looked at him hardly. She opened her mouth to retort something but had no clue of what to say. "But we can't throw ourselves into another story if we don't end this one properly." He added and she let out a small sigh.

"So what now? Divorce, Marriage annulment?" She proposed and he shook his head. It was too soon to take a drastic decision like those.

"No…We could try to move on, date other persons and see if our feelings are real. If they get in the way… you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess." There was a pause after that. Both lost their gazes in each other's, wondering where all of this masquerade would lead them. Brooke bit her bottom lip, tensely and blinked. "Would you still at least be my friend Lucas, even after everything that I've done?" She asked gently and the young man nodded at her, before taking a frail body into his arms. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry but gave up as soon as she realized he was crying too.

"Of course." He whispered before losing his head in her soft dark hair.

* * *

Please R & R! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Marry Me 10**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot._

A/N: Well, guys, thanks for the reviews. I got a huge amount and all, but I'm still wondering if I'm not screwing this story up. It's really hard to keep up the quality and I guess we all have our moments of loneliness… I think it started when seeing all that Leyton crap on the show… The last episode I saw was number 10… I couldn't go further, I mean, I have the episodes in my computer, I can't just get myself to watch them knowing there are those cheesy LP scenes that make me wanna puke… I like Peyton, I like the Leyton friendship, but it is too much!

So right now, I'm more into my new fav' TV show of the moment: _Friday Night Lights_! Check it out, it's really great. Well, I won't watch any of the new episodes until LP breaks up because they sure will… I know it sounds childish but I just can't bring myself to look at them right now because I feel like Brucas fans had been cheated on, for like 2 seasons long.

Anyway, seriously, I felt like, when I re-read chapters 8 & 9, that they were really crappy! Anyway, thanks to the people who keep reviewing and loving my work. I hope this chapter will be better than the last two because if it's not, then, I'm going to be so depressed! Really, I think that I need to find the time to really think of it, because I had the first chapters already written when I began posting, I just had to polish them. Now, I'm writing them entirely, with no second thought. I have to admit I took a little more time than I should have for this chapter. My exams started at the beginning of January and I spent more time writing the story than studying for them… So anyway, this chapter is particularly long, almost 13000 words, and I can tell that a lot of things happen. I wanted to cut it in two or three parts but I didn't find a way... Peyton & Jake are back, all of this happens a month after chapter 9.

* * *

True Mirage: Thank you, and yeah, their marriage is messy so it can only get better... Anyway, I hope you'll like that chapter because Haley isn't a bitch to Brooke anymore... 

Line: I'm so sorry for the delay! Seriously, I had planned to update sooner but there was so many work to do on this chapter!

Muisc lover819: Hey, thanks! I didn't mean to make you feel so sad! I didn't think my writing had such a power, especially since I felt like I had neglect the last Brucas confrontation in last chapter! Well, I'm glad I didn't screw up that much!

Brucasss: Thank you, thank you! I liked your review! Such nice words to describe my work! I hope you'll love that chapter too!

Buddyy1991: Thanks, and I know I shouldn't answer, to keep up the 'suspense', but yeah, he'll probably take her back, since he can't seem to be able to forget her.

whiters: Now, your wish is granted… here's a long chapter, with lots of Brucasness! But also some Baley, Brachel…and _some Breyton_!

Ghostwriter: Thank you! I really appreciate that little comment… I mean, if you compare my writing to what they're doing on the show, I'm happy because that's what I wanna give at the end! Lots of drama!

Sweet Sarcasm: Thanks, and don't you worry about Haley's behaviour. She's passed the time where she's annoying as hell, I promise. You'll see in this chapter, there is a nice Baley scene.

onetreefan: Oh, I think I'm blushing at your compliments and I feel my teeth biting my bottom lip also! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like that chapter too; there are lots of Brucas 'friendship' and steamy moments.

jeytonbrucasnaley: That's what I wanted to do: that she admitted her feelings but that he was scared to be hurt again. It's funny, I just thought of something: it looks a bit like what happened in the show, except she is the one who 'cheated'! Also, since you seem to like Jeyton, I hope you'll like that chapter since they're back, but for real this time!

barbie444: It would have been really surprising if he had taken her back. It's still too soon, I think. I don't believe that something like that would happen in real life… Thanks for your continuous reviewing!

goober396: Yeah well, Brooke was too late again. Hey! Lucas is a guy and has some pride, it's understandable. But do not feel anxious about the end, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna let them be together… I'm too in love with their relationship!

Charming-Prue: Thank you. And, yeah, their friendship is gonna be interesting, since they're both playing cat and mouse constantly…

LiteratiLuver16: Don't worry about Haley; she's finally warming up to Brooke. In this chapter, a whole month has passed since last chapter, and they finally realized that they could be friends. Expect more Baley friendship from now on.

LoVeBrucas: Thank you so much! I miss Brucas too, but I seriously think they're going to get back together one day! I had those weird signs since a while… I promise I'm not going crazy. Like for example, the other day, I bought a purse, with some writing in it. Well, I came back home and noticed that a big BL sign was on it! I'd say, don't lose faith. Also, I don't think I could end a story with them not being together… I love them damn too much!

BrookeandLucas: I didn't think it would be realistic if she lied about being pregnant, and followed one of Rachel's advices. The woman is a bit crazy, she's mixing reality and fiction. Well, anyway, I'm really glad that you like the story, since you are a Brucas supporter and all.

nemo123489: I'm sorry to read that you hate Brooke's character. I have a question, though. Is it because of my story only or in the show also? Because then, I'm wondering why you're reading a Brucas story…you're bound to cross her often… Well, at least, you like Haley…

prettygirl33: Yes, I know this isn't really a happy chapter. Actually this one isn't very happy too. I mean, there are some funny moments, but the end is sad. Thanks for the review anyway!

JULESM24: Okay, I know I'm a bad reviewer though… I have those periods when I write reviews to everybody and others when I don't find the courage. Anyway, I appreciate your comments, and I can tell you one thing: I love your story too and can't wait for Brucas to be something more than friends.

I hope I didn't forget anyone...

Now, _ON WITH THE STORY_

* * *

Brooke awoke abruptly when she felt an arm holding her waist, and a leg half lying on top of hers. And there was worse…the man (well she supposed it was a man…) was currently having an erection against her thigh… 

She moved a bit and settled her head back on her pillow. Two seconds were enough for her to realize that she was in her new apartment. She had rented it a week earlier, and had moved in yesterday since it was already vacant… Most of her things were still at Lucas', but he had promised her that he would help her moving the rest as soon as he would find the time. He was apparently very busy with his book for the moment. It appeared that his publisher had fixed a date to which he had to return the first five chapters of his new novel. The positive thing was that he had finally found his inspiration. Every time she came at his place, he was progressing in the writing of this damn book. She hoped it was worth it to cut himself from the world during weeks. '_Damn…_', Brooke thought to herself, '… _the first thoughts I have in the morning are about him, that's very disturbing… above all when I already have a man in my bed…_'

Lucas and she were good friends now. Naturally, she still 'suffered' of the same feelings toward him, but she wasn't sure if it was mutual... She just hoped she would not spoil their newfound sort of friendship by doing something stupid.

Her relation with Haley James Scott, her step-sister, had evolved too. She could not say that they were the best friends of the world, but they had found a certain stability, and were capable of speaking together, without the tone rising. Haley was making efforts on her side, Brooke knew this, and she had to admit the woman wasn't as disagreeable as she thought she was. No, Haley was actually very sweet and caring with the people she liked. She even defended her against Rachel when this one was a bitch now. And they were even doing some shopping together once in a while.

_In some way, everything was great in Brooke's life. She had new friends, a secret love, and she was going to become rich with the new clothes collection which was going to be a success… _

And now, she was waking up in the arms of a stranger. She didn't even remember what she had done last night. She didn't know who this man was. She sure hadn't permitted him to stay overnight or she surely would have remembered it. She had no idea of who he was, but he apparently had good taste according to the perfume he wore. It was a fragrance classy enough, a definitively masculine, intoxicating flavor, with a touch of sweetness... She was positive there was pepper in it, too. It made her feel a bit dizzy.

Brooke Davis/Scott was afraid to turn around in her own bed. You imagine that? She didn't want to wake up next to a man when she knew he was not the one she wished to find by her side every morning... But maybe he was not so bad after all, who knows what surprises life can bring us? He still could be a better version of Lucas… if it is even possible?

He was still asleep, and she had the satisfaction to realize he was also silent. Brooke D/S hated snorers! Lucas didn't snore either. She loved that thing about him, too. In the spacious bedroom, only the noises of the stranger's breath could be heard. Those sounds swayed her, and a little tenderness in the morning was very sweet. It wasn't a possessive hold he had on her… it was actually like a caress. Maybe it would be better if she pretended to be asleep, too? Then he would leave without 'waking her up' and she would not discover who hides behind this flavor, and this muscular arm. Sometimes, it's better not to know.

No! It was a very low attitude, even for her. She had to face and confront her mistakes. She owed herself to know the truth.

She jerked his hand away with a violence she didn't know she had in herself. She heard a groan behind her back, and knew it was him. She turned around very quickly, before her mind made her change her opinion. _He_ was there... She hadn't even recognized his scent… She could not believe that it was him of all the people. And that he was having naughty dreams with her right next to him. It took her two seconds to realize that she was dressed in her pajamas with small mauve hearts and fuchsias, under the covers. The events of the night before began sinking in… She turned around to look at the radio alarm clock, which registered the advanced hour.

She couldn't believe she hadn't wakened up. She had to go to work! Rachel was going to kill her! They had a show that had to be ready by the end of the week and so much work to do on it, yet! She lifted up the cover to see if he was currently cool… but her eyes met another awful repugnance… What was that spot right besides… No, no, and no! What a disgusting sight! He couldn't hold it for one night? Seriously! Just besides her! It would be an awkward moment; especially for him when she would wake him up. She would not let him leave this room without a confrontation! Of course, she was his super hot wife, but still… They were **supposed **to befriends** without **benefits! She sighed and immediately got up, now angry at herself for being so careless.

"Lucas, wake up, I am late for work and I am sure that you do not want to lose any more time, either." She said dryly and the blonde man opened his eyes and smiled up at her, amused. She was so funny, hectic like, well, a crazy robot or something. No wonder why Haley called her _CB _(Colonel Brooke)at work. His bestfriend had adopted the abbreviations too He rubbed his eyes, watching her running to the other side of the room in her teenage pajamas. She still looked hot, though. But it was a cute hot. Lucas turned on his side and supported his head with his hand. He watched her for a few seconds with a small smile playing on his lips. Their eyes met and he grinned at her when she walked back to the bed, a cold glare upon her face.

"Morning," He started but was cut off immediately.

"You better wipe that smile off of your face and stop looking at me naughtily, you perv." She said sweetly, with a smirk. Lucas frowned for a second, wondering why she was calling him a pervert and then realized his excited state. She probably had felt him seconds before in the bed. He couldn't believe she was producing that reaction to him, even during his sleep. "I felt it hard against my thigh and my sheet is damp." She added dryly. He blushed furiously and didn't say anything but tried to think of something not appealing at all, like…Keith in Y-fronts. Brooke studied his face for a second and glared again when she saw a content smile starting to appear on his lips. She remembered he had a meeting today but he probably had forgotten.

"What time it is already?" He stretched his arms and asked her with a yawn.

"It's ten. By the way didn't you have an-" She started talking again but was suddenly cut off by his angry voice. He had just realized the time and the day!

"What? Ten? Shit, I have a meeting with Marcus today. I need to return my first chapters to him! Shit, I have to meet him at 10.30 am, I will never be there! And fuck you! You never put your damn alarm on?" He shouted after her, upset. She bit her lip to refrain herself from laughing at him. She loved frustrated and moody Lucas. It was so cute! But sadly, it didn't happen very often.

"I am sorry but I totally forgot, all right? And firstly, why didn't you go back to your place last night?" She put her hands on her hips and stamped her bare foot on the floor, mad that he was making her responsible of his lateness. He started dressing up and she couldn't help but notice his hotness. That man had could have been called _Apollo_. And that chest… damn, too bad he wasn't hers anymore…or else she would have jumped on him right now, not caring about the fact they were both late.

"I don't know about it! You are the one who wanted to watch this movie for _prepubescent __girls_ and who didn't want to stay alone for her first night in her apartment!" He accused her with a small chuckle, remembering her antics to convince him not to leave her last night. She had made quite a scene, because she was scared of staying alone for the first night… He had finally caved in, like always. She was too insistent, never surrendering… He just couldn't say no to her when she looked like a scared kitten. Even if it was to watch _Mean Girls_.

"Stop laughing at me, you idiot, it is the first time in a long time that I'm living alone! And don't criticize my tastes in cinema!" She shoved him in the chest and he threw his arms in the air, surrendering. It was true, though. Immediately after high school, she had taken a room with Ashley, her back-stabbing ex friend whom her boyfriend had cheated on her with. Before that, she always had had someone home, either a housekeeper or some domestic guy. And after, there had been Peyton, and finally Lucas… She realized she was becoming an adult, an independent woman… It pleased her a bit but it scared her too.

"I know. It is exactly what you said to me yesterday to convince me to stay overnight. That and the fact **you** told me that if I left, you were going to go out to find yourself a fellow who would help you to baptize all your rooms..." He trailed off and she smiled up at him.

"Oh someone's jealous?" She teased him and he shook his head, still laughing.

"You'd like that eh?" Brooke did not answer. What could she say after that remark? Of course that would make her happy… She took her clothes from her cupboard and blew him a kiss. Lucas smiled at her in reply and began to lace his sneakers. "And shit!" He murmured when he realized that he had to pass by his house to take his laptop. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" He exclaimed with a lot of frustration.

"Well, well, if mommy Karen heard you talking!" Brooke chuckled at his obscene vocabulary from the bathroom, where she was quickly changing. She did not like that idea, but she would have to go to work without taking a shower before, today! She let go a disgusted grimace, and smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She always looked amazingly sexy and awesome, even without make-up and a sophisticated hairstyle. She felt his presence in the bathroom and turned around, confused. _In her dreams, he would wrap his strong arms around her waist from behind, pull her hair to the side, and then kiss her neck and undress her… but she was in reality and it sucked._

"Can you drop me home before going to work? I don't have the time to take a taxi." He asked her gently and she couldn't help but nod. He was too much! And the fact that she could feel his hot breath on her neck didn't help her getting focused on his words.

"Okay, but you write a word of apology to explain to my boss why I am late." She joked and he laughed a little, to please her. He had no time for the humor today! They both stepped out of the bathroom, and then the bedroom. She threw his coat at him and gave him a nod. "C'mon _hun_, we've gotta go to work."

Both tumbled downstairs, in a disturbing speed, and Brooke almost fell when she missed a step. Lucas grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling and laughed a little at her. She glared at him. "Jerk." She muttered through her breath and he rolled his eyes a bit. They entered her car, and Lucas slammed the door with all his strength. "Couldn't you be a bit more careless already?" She said sarcastically and started the car. He grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "You know Broody; I deserve a sacred present after the help I'm giving you." She commented, checking the driving mirror to see if there were any cars coming down the street. They both buckled their seat belt, automatically. There was only an old woman on her bicycle and she wasn't ridding very fast…

"Ah really?" He suspiciously lifted an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "Listen; if I am about on time at my appointment, I promise to make you the greatest surprise." He winked at her and she shook her head, laughing. She turned the steering wheel a bit and hit the accelerator pedal.

"Deal..." She thought for a second, and then added. "Even if you are not on time still, because we both know that things don't look good for you."

"I'm calling Marcus to inform him about my delay..." He announced with determination and took his cell.

"I don't understand why you kick up a fuss, I mean, aren't you the star? Why do you let them treat you like a down-market novelist?" She asked him, puzzled. She just didn't understand it. If he was that rich and famous, why did he let the guy treat him like a simple powerless man?

"That's the business life, darling! I can't treat him like crap because if I do, he's willing to destroy my reputation." He joked, and composed the number of his publisher. This one picked up immediately, and Brooke could hear a voice, particularly carrying when he greeted his client. "Hey Marcus, this is Lucas Scott, I think that I am going to be slightly late…" Brooke turned to look at her husband, who had a cute sheepish face while talking to his publisher. She giggled a little at the thought of him looking like a shy little boy being caught on doing something he shouldn't be doing. Lucas looked back at her a bit confused but she just shrugged and resumed mocking him, concentrating on her driving. Soon, they were in front of Lucas's gate. Brooke sighed a little, looking at the hour anxiously. She was sure Rachel would be really mad now.

"Thanks for the ride, _Cheery_." He used the nickname he had given her one night, when both of them had gone to play pool. She had found him brooding again, and had decided to call him Broody. He wouldn't have left her without a ridiculous nickname, too!

"You come by again, tonight, after work? I kinda need your help for the paintings of my bedroom… it won't take a lot of time… I mean, it's almost done anyway…" She watched as he made a face. He obviously didn't want to do it. "C'mon Luke! I brought you home…Please…" She pouted a little and he shook his head laughing.

"You do know I have a life besides you, don't you?"

"Do you? I thought you were only joking when you talked about your friends out there…" She smirked and realized he wasn't surrendering. "C'mon, am I not cute enough? Plus, you didn't see me in my new dungarees. Even Hales thinks it's hyper sexy."

"I'll see what I can do then…" He said with a small roll of eyes and she fluttered her eyelashes at him, very seductively.

"I think you owe me that anyway."

"I said okay Brooke." He groaned and sighed a little. "See you tonight. Have a good day."

"You too! And you come by 7, not earlier!" She said with a smile and he reluctantly nodded before waving at her. Of course, he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He loved having such a close friendship with her… But he couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind it. Their closeness had been so sudden after their break, they were always around each other when not busy by their work, and it was great… But he wanted more than just a friend. He wanted her and most of all he wanted to own her heart.

* * *

"Well, we weren't expecting you anymore, Brooke Penelope Scott!" Rachel welcomed her friend with a quick hug and took her by the arm to lead her to the conference room, which was empty for the moment. Brooke frowned a little at the statement. She thought that there was some big reunion to fix the last details for the show of next Saturday. They were presenting the new collection for the summer and things were kind of hectic for everyone. 

"I am so sorry. But it's not of my fault, it is because of Lucas, he..." She started but the red-haired cut her off very quickly. That was new info apparently, and she loved new info. She lived for it… Especially when it was about great Lucas Scott and his hot wife Brooke. Maybe she should seriously think of starting a news paper about both Scott's brothers? The basketball player and his writer of brother! She was sure she'll have lots of readers. Her friends from her Yoga class for instance.

"So you and Lucky Luke, you're finally sleeping together again? It's damn about time." Rachel assured herself, but Brooke shook her head 'no'. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks becoming hot and she hated it.

"No! No, it is not that! He just helped me yesterday with the organization of the apartment, and I let him sleep home since it was late and all..." Brooke trailed off when she saw the smile creeping on her friend's face. She clearly didn't believe nothing had happened. Though, she knew Brooke wouldn't lie to her.

"Um…, that is something very interesting! Let me rephrase, he sleeps at your apartment, probably in your bed since your couch wasn't delivered, yet nothing happens, that's right?" A small knowing smile crept onto her face and Brooke scolded at her. She really wasn't in the mood for Rachel's sarcastic comments and witty words about her feelings.

"Yeah, now, if you'll excuse me I have a huge amount of work to do so..." She tried to escape but Rachel blocked the door with her foot and smiled down at her.

"You smell like sex Brooke, and you're not a great actress by the way." Rachel said, smirking a bit as if to say 'I'm not being fooled easily!' Brooke narrowed her eyes at her supposedly 'friend' and shook her head. It wasn't worth trying with stubborn Rachel. "I put the paper with Steven's recommendations on your desk." Rachel added before she forgot. Brooke nodded a little and Rachel decided her last option wasn't the best to get Brooke to say something about her love life. She noticed the brunette wasn't going to say anything else so she just shrugged at her. "Okay, do we lunch together today?" She proposed and Brooke nodded, taking a small sip of her mineral water. She needed something to keep herself from exploding of anger. The whole interrogating thing was weighting on her. She seriously needed to relax… Rachel was just being Rachel after all. Nothing new, nothing big either.

"If you want…"

"Uh yeah, but there will be Mouth and Nathan besides Haley, and me, of course."

"Okay, it will be nice to see Marvin and Nathan again. I have this weird feeling, like I didn't see them since an eternity." Brooke sighed softly, realizing that since she wasn't with Lucas anymore, she only saw her 'new friends' exceptionally or at work… Even if she was good friends with the two men, they were Lucas's friends and family first. And that realization saddened her. She felt a bit lonely in that city, where she had no acquaintances except from the ones she had made by being married to Lucas. And she missed her bestfriend, so much.

"I'll try to see if Lucas is available, that way, we can triple date!" The red-haired said excited about the idea, while Brooke glared deeply at her. She wasn't too happy about the fact Rachel was still trying to help her against her will.

"Rachel, do not even dare to call him, he's got too much work right now!" At least, she had found a weighty argument. She just hoped that Rachel wouldn't be too stubborn and try to call him even so.

"Listen, it's not by pretending that you don't want to be with him that things are going to evolve! You love him, and he loves you, too, and it has been one month since you two are taking a break. I believe that it is enough." Ah, good damn Rachel… Always providing good advice on love relationships… As if she knew what she was talking about… The only experience she had had, had been with her actual fellow and husband, Mouth… The other men who had been in her life were just sex buddies. So who was she pretending to be to talk about feelings and relations between two beings?

"But it's none of your business Rachel." Brooke threw her an icy glare, and opened the door without turning around.

"Brooke!" Rachel called after her, protesting and Brooke stood up then turned around. She was almost making a scene, which was pathetic and ridiculous. "C'mon, you're overreacting! I was just trying to be honest and seriously you sh-"

"I have work." Brooke cut her off, not wanting to hear more about Rachel's thoughts. She swallowed her tears and left the room. Why did Rachel ceaselessly keep on repeating the same words to her? She hated her for it. Why did it still get to her after a whole month of Rachel trying? She was an adult; she wasn't supposed to cry over a guy… that was ridiculously childish.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley ran after her, carrying a pile of colorful files under the arm. She had now a small bump, and even Brooke had to admit that for a pregnant woman, Haley looked hot, and cute. And she would make an amazing mother if she was as protective and caring as she was with her friends.

"Hi." Brooke whispered softly, letting her catching up with her.

"Hi, are you okay?" The sandy blonde asked her, as she realized her eyes were wet from tears. Brooke sniffed a little and Haley handed her a tissue. The brunette nodded 'thanks' at her and both continued walking silently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it is just Rachel who annoys me a lot."

"Oh, still about Lucas and you?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" She retorted with a lot of sarcasm. Haley took one step backwards, noticing that it was a touchy subject. Brooke noticed she had taken a small distance and breathed deeply. "Sorry, I am a bit on edge, right now."

"It's okay, you are lucky, I exceeded the period where the slightest word going out of your mouth irritates me! Come with me, I need to show you something for the show of Saturday…" Brooke nodded her head and followed her into the retro projection room. "In fact, it is about the parade of lingerie. I have several ideas for the colors of the bottom, but I would want the opinion of an expert."

"Why didn't you ask Rachel?"

"Because, firstly, Rachel has no taste, and secondly, she exasperates me at the moment, she doesn't stop criticizing everything I do!" Brooke smirked at her in a way to say 'same here'.

"I would say a blue bottom, kind of a starry sky, with small red designs since the collection is composed with lots of yellow and blue stuff. What do you think?"

"Seems nice." Haley smiled warmly at her and then realized why Lucas seemed so attached, and why he had had fallen in love with her at first glance. She had to admit she didn't like Brooke at first, but the woman had grown on her. She was an independent strong woman, not to forget very beautiful, and sexy but not slutty. She was very smart and had a big heart too… If she had been a man, she sure would have had a crush on the pretty brunette. The only thing that was regretting was that she was so scared of being in love. Brooke looked over at the sandy-blonde when she didn't add something and opened her mouth to say something. But Haley beat her at it. Damn, she was too quick! "Let's see how that'll do in reality. We do need some models to see how that works now."

"I think we could do it ourselves, instead of calling some way too skinny Paris, Nicky, Mary Kate, Lindsay and their friends?" Brooke suggested. She loved dressing different things and seriously thought it was funny to pretend to be hot model.

"You'd think that with that stomach I'd be able to wear those clothes? Thanks a lot for the confidence but seriously stop dreaming and look at my distorted body." She said pointing to her still small bump.

"I think you look particularly hot Hales. Plus you're pregnant and pregnant women are hornier. Seriously, if I was a man… Actually I don't need to be one to want you, I mean technically."

"Are you, Brooke Scott, trying to make pass on your sister in law?" Haley said, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, what if I am?" Haley made a perplexed face and Brooke broke into laughs. "You should have seen your face! Shame, I didn't have a camera!" Haley just smiled sadly at her in reply and Brooke bit her lip, a bit confused. Why wasn't she laughing with her? "Hales?"

"Sorry, I just got lost one second; fantasizing about you being all hot and sexy in a tiny red bikini… that sight totally turned me on…" Brooke's eyes widened for a millisecond and Haley began giggling stupidly.

"Haley! That was… that was very naughty!" Brooke said beyond surprised. She couldn't believe Haley wasn't even close to being the prude she thought she was… Well, okay, with a hot husband like Nathan, who could be not horny?

"What did you think? Nathan's my husband; I've got to be a bit influenced by his dirty thoughts!"

"Damn it! Why did I marry the quiet, not sex obsessed Scott brother?" She exclaimed between two pieces of stuff.

"Oh, I don't think you and Luke were lacking in sex department, were you?" Haley asked though she didn't know why. The last thing she needed to know were the details of her bestfriend's sexual activities with his wife.

"Definitively not! Sometimes, that's what I miss the most in a relationship… You know it's been more than a month since I didn't have sex_?" And the last time was crappy so that doesn't even count… That plumber!_ What a stupid idea now that she re-thought of it.

"Whoa! You know what? You should celebrate. I mean, one month, that means 31 days, 744 hours, 44640 minutes, and I'm not going to tell the seconds, I don't remember how many that makes them."

"I wonder how many times I could have been having sex during that while. Probably more than 50, uh?" Brooke reflected and Haley shrugged innocently.

"Depends on your and Lucas's routine?" Haley asked and scolded at herself. _I can't believe I asked her that! _

"Are we really having that discussion?"

"You started it, _Cheery_…" Haley slightly mocked her with the nickname. She thought it was stupid to use those cheesy nicknames between them… Broody and Cheery, what a joke!

"Hey! How come you are aware of that nickname? It was supposed to be a secret code between Broody and me!" Brooke pouted a little at her but couldn't help but laugh a little, seconds after.

"So…about that routine?" Haley insisted and Brooke raised an eyebrow, not intrigued. Why did she want to know?

"You really wanna know? Seriously? Because you know, I like talking about my sex life and I sure don't forget to tell the details…" Brooke trailed off and Haley sat down on the steps next to her, with a sly smile on her face.

"I dare you to tell me your typical sex day."

"Okay…Uh, well, during the three weeks we spent together, I'd say we did it at least three times a day, and that was the strict minimum… so anyway, um I know that most of the time we were like reproducing rabbits." Brooke laughed, not ashamed at all. It was strange how bipolar she could be sometimes. There were moments where you couldn't say a comment about Lucas and her without her blushing, and others where she could say anything, even if it was incredibly crude.

"I can't imagine Luke getting at it that much. I mean, his ex was very prude and he seemed fine with it."

"Just because he never complained doesn't mean he was fine with it." She replied with a smirk and Haley nodded in agreement. "Seriously, I'm hot as hell, he couldn't even resist one second, even when he was totally exhausted. So, anyway, I think the hotter moment is still in the morning." She said with a dreamy look and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So do I, I totally loved having sex in the morning. That kicked ass!" Haley exclaimed then put her hand over her mouth, when she realized she was talking very loudly. Brooke smiled reassuringly at her with a look that was supposed to mean 'don't worry; there is no one in there besides us'.

"Why past tense?"

"Okay, you wanna know what a pregnant woman like me spends doing her mornings at? Puking, barfing, whatever you call it. It sucks and I can't help but be mad at Nathan. I can't even let him approach me now."

"I'm sorry Sweetie… Anyway second place is definitively lunch quickie."

"Never heard of it…" The short woman told her with a roll of eyes and Brooke pointed at her, with a smirk.

"You, Haley James Scott, are the weirdest girl I know… I mean, seriously, it doesn't ring any bells?"

"I understand the whole term; I'm not totally stupid or ignorant. I just never heard of it." Haley smiled, knowing that her sister in law had made up the expression.

"Well, let me tell you how hot it can be… You don't have more than ten minutes; you just ate very quickly so it would save you time for your husband who's just so horny, you go to the restroom or whatever, and you let him bang you like a crazy man there, you moan, you groan, you yell, not caring if someone hears you, because it feels so damn amazingly good." She described as Haley's eyes were wide open. "We only did it twice though since he doesn't come here very often." She added with a pout. Haley took a breath, astonished.

"I knew some things were happening during lunch in there! I mean, I though that was Dylan Smith with his secretary!"

"Sometimes, they are in there. I heard them, too." Brooke paused, with a sly smile on. "So, can I go on now?" Haley nodded, and Brooke smiled down at her, a bit naughtily. "Next is not that bad… You come back from work all tired and your man is right there, waiting for you, looking so cute and all. You fall into his arms, he starts kissing and taking care of you, and next thing you know, you are having sex on the couch."

"I know of that… I love it when Nate makes love to me in front of the fireplace, too." _That was it_, Brooke decided, _it was the hormones! Haley would never talk so openly if it wasn't for her burning hormones! _

"Yeah, it's just so hot!"

"Um, um."

"Oh! Another good moment!" Brooke squealed and Haley chuckled at her enthusiasm on telling her about her sexual life. "It's before dinner." She starts with a low, hoarse voice. "You're making dinner with your husband in the kitchen, he takes you by the waist, and carries you like a potato bag and puts you on the counter and has his way, again. Then the bath before going to bed, you go together and have hot bubbled sex. Next you make your way to bed…and the fun really begins again… because you have no limits of space or time."

"This was like your typical day??? Sounds like Lucas learned a few things with you, uh?"

"Oh, you wouldn't even dream of the amount of bad things I taught him… But hey! It was an exchange I believe. I mean, he's got his specialities too…"

"Dirty little boy…" Haley only commented and both exploded in laugher. Haley was happy because she had succeeded in bringing a smile back on Brooke's face.

* * *

**Two Days Later **

"Brooke, open the door please, I'm waiting right outside and it is very cold and dark here!" Peyton Sawyer, in a few weeks Jaglieski, shouted, hitting out the door wildly. "And I thought that North Carolina weather wasn't as cold as N-Y!" She muttered, glancing at her purple fingers. So, she had bought mittens; but the thing with those fashionable false gloves was that they didn't cover the fingers' tip. She heard her bestfriend yelling and smiled to herself. At least, she was home and it had been the right address…

Brooke let out several excited laughs but couldn't move right now with the glue and the friezes and all. She motioned for Lucas to go open the door for her. And he did it, of course. She had him under her spell, poor guy… He frowned, realizing that she could make him do anything, and went to welcome the best friend while the brunette finished on working on the purple and yellow friezes of her bedroom wall. They had worked pretty fast and the results were quite amazing. He was proud of her, because he knew she wasn't too much of a 'do-it-yourself enthusiast'. She loved working with her hands, but for her, painting walls and pasting some designs on them didn't have an artistic purpose. Peyton was almost stuck on the door when it swung open, revealing her best friend's, shall we still say, husband.

"Hi, I suppose you're Lucas Scott! God, I can't believe she didn't lie, you just look like yourself!" And then Peyton Sawyer did something she rarely did, and that didn't look like her, either. She hugged the famous writer; she had religiously read his first two books and couldn't wait for the next one to be published. Hey! Maybe he would even give her some info about his third book! She still couldn't believe Brooke, of all the people, had married a famous writer! She didn't even read books! They were probably like night and day… Lucas laughed uncomfortably as she eventually released him.

"It's nice to meet you too. C'mon inside, Brooke is in the bedroom, finishing with the frieze. She should be done by any minute."

"Whoa! I can't believe she's doing anything for that apartment! I mean, when I re-did my flat, she didn't lift a finger." Peyton stated, amazed by the simple fact Brooke could do something other than watching TV or making out with men… And saying Lucas even got her a serious job… If miracles exist, then this is one of them.

"Well, she didn't have a choice, here. Plus, I promised her to do the furniture shopping with her if she helped me." He chuckled and watched when she struggled with her numerous suitcases. "You need help?" She nodded a little, pleased by his manners. Not only he was good looking, but he also knew how to behave… Brooke wasn't wrong about him apparently… Lucas took two of the bags and led her to the living room.

"Yeah, I guess she just knows how to deal…Um, where do I put my bags?"

"Just let them here for the moment." He dropped the ones he had by the door next to the guest room and she did the same

"So…um, how are things so far?" She curiously asked when they stepped into the living room. They both sat on the sofa and turned to face each other. Lucas thought Peyton looked particularly good; she had long golden blonde curly hair, and an amazing smile. To Lucas's standards, she was the epitome of beauty. Well, second best after Brooke, who just had that flirty look in her eyes…and those dimples. Peyton's eyes were just reflecting kindness and tolerance also.

"You mean…" He asked after a while, when he realized she was staring intensely at him, waiting for something particular.

"Between the two of you." She titled her head to the side and he shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Oh, things are…cool I guess. We're good friends, we have those meaningful talks, and we have fun also… and it's great. You wanna drink something?" Peyton realized he was uncomfortable with talking about his relationship with Brooke with her… It was totally understandable. They didn't even know each other, yet she was asking him about his intentions towards Brooke.

"I'd like a glass of water, thanks." She paused and followed him in the kitchen, watching when he poured some water into a glass. "You know, she's been really hurt in the past, by her other boyfriends. Each of them took a part of her innocence and her heart with him. I can't tell you much about her past life, but I think you two really need to talk about it."

"P. Sawyer, Soon To Be Jaglieski, don't you try to seduce **my** Lucas!" Brooke shrieked with a big laugh when she entered the kitchen, almost tripping over her husband's sneakers. "Not nice, _Pucas_." She pouted at him, like he had put them here, on purpose. He rolled his eyes at Peyton, who laughed in reply. Brooke turned to her bestfriend and hugged her very tightly. It felt good to have her here. "Where's your Lover boy?" She asked about Jake, while wiping paint of her forehead. Lucas walked over to her and helped her a little since she didn't have a mirror to see the spots.

"Trying to park the car. I left because I can't stand the way he does it, he's so stressed and all, sweating like a madman!" Peyton replied while glancing at her bestfriend and her husband. They looked cute together, really. It would be terribly surprising if they didn't end up together after their 'break', as Brooke called it. Actually, they were too close for it to look like a separation.

"Yeah, I know, I remember that time when I tried to teach him how to do reverses in a parking space. The poor guy, I made him do the maneuver five times, I think." Brooke turned to Lucas smirking, with a shrug of shoulder. "And you keep saying Brooke Scott doesn't know how to drive. Just go see what a real loser is!"

"Is there someone talking about Brooke Davis here?" Jake popped his head inside the kitchen, startling them all. The three others looked at each other, and laughed at his sarcasm. Brooke ran to the door to hug him, almost knocking him over, in the process. He lost his balance a little, and leaned against the nearest wall.

"It's Brooke Scott now."

"For how long?" He said playfully and Peyton elbowed him in the ribs. He hadn't even realized what he was saying before the words were already out of his mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay; we actually find it amusing now. We're playing the Britney & Jason marriage thing with the media, to be honest."

"Hey, I resent the comparison!" Lucas retorted and Brooke wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing his skin. "Besides, we're nothing like that." He added with a pout and Brooke chuckled, nodding along. They weren't like that, not at all.

"Oh really? Let me tell you guys how it happened, and then we'll see."

_Brooke Davis __is dancing on one of the songs of the summer, when she feels herself being tipped up on the side by an enormous tattooed arm. Unable to keep her balance, she falls down, __tripping over the feet of __a blonde __bimbo__who is gasping at someone in the crowd__Brooke __raises her eyes and crosses the glance of a particularly attractive man. Before she realizes it, this one catches her by the arm and asks her if she feels okay. "You were not hurt at least?" She immediately thinks he has a hot voice and is intrigued._

_"I do not believe so. Thank you." She replies gratefully and he nods a little. Their eyes meet again and both smile, definitively attracted to each other. It's purely physical, of course. _

_"You're welcome. What would you think if I asked you to join me and have a drink in the private room? Just to make up for his harsh behavior." He suggests and even though she wants it as much as he does, she shakes her head slightly. It surprises him, but he doesn't ask why. He just keeps on looking at her. She feels a little uncomfortable with the way he's studying her, so she breaks the gaze, and runs a hand through her hair._

_"It is not your fault, you see..." Her voice finally breaks his thoughts and he bit his lip a little. Brooke looks away again. He's damn too cute to be for real._

_"Indeed, to be honest, Samuel is one of my bodyguards." He smiles a little and makes sign for Samuel to approach closer. __Brooke __looks at both men a little surprised, and leans against the wall. "Samuel, didn't you realize__with what violence you had pushed her aside? She could have been hurt real bad. I have already told you to pay more attention to people. This is the last time I warn you, it is clear?" The blonde man says with authority. The bodyguard hangs his head down in shame._

_"Yes sir, I am really sorry."_

_"It is not to me that you have to apologize, but to... what is your name, in fact?" He asks __Brooke__, with a devastating smile. She feels her knees are going very, very weak…_

_"__Brooke__Brooke Davis__."_

_"Indeed, miss, I am sorry I had to knock you down." The big guy says and takes a step back right after._

_"It's okay; things like that tend to happen to me." __Brooke __smiles at him with sympathy. She is a little scared of him and looks away to meet once again, the piercing blue eyes of the beautiful yet mysterious stranger. This one offers her his arm, which she accepts willingly, and they both go to the room VIP, smiles plastered on their faces. Tonight's gonna be a good night. _

_"I'm Lucas Scott by the way." He says when they enter the VIP room. _

_"Well, Lucas, it's really nice to meet you." She replies as her dimples dug, and a million dollar worth smile appeared on her face. She has won the __jackpot with __this__ guy. __She__can__feel__the good vibes._

_Later into the night _

_They had danced. They had languorously danced, and extremely drank, and laughed also. They had learned a bit more about the other's life, too. Brooke was from L.A., __California__ and Lucas from a small town called 'Tree Hill', __North Carolina__. But the distance didn't keep them from getting closer. _

_"How did your parents lose everything?" He asks and appears to be really interested by her life. It amazes her. Indeed, it's the first time a guy asks her so much about herself. She's more than used to the meaningless talks that immediately lead to sex, or to guys who don't stop bragging about themselves. Now…this Lucas Scott, he is definitively something else. Something good. _

_"My father lost his job 'cause of some…bad judgment, I'd say. My mom never had a work, and she never contemplated the idea of finding one, either. She was the perfect housewife until I was about eight, and then she would disappear the whole day. I was alone most of the time. Fortunately, I had my bestfriend and her father. It was hard seeing everything I owned going away, but what was even worse was the fact that they didn't seem to care about our personal belongings. All they wanted was their money back. And all I wanted back were my things that I had been forced to sell…like my dollhouse." She says with some bitterness. She never got over the fact that she had lost that precious thing. _

_"It might have been hard for you. How old were you already?" He asks, while rubbing her arms a little, as she is pretending to be cold. In reality, she just wants to get more proximity. _

_"Seventeen." She leans against the booth and watches as he pours some champagne into their glasses. "Were you always this rich or did you earn your money by working really hard?" She asks him while rubbing his forearm and he smirks a little, handing her a champagne glass. _

_"You didn't read my books, did you? You don't even seem to recognize me." He says, a bit intrigued by that fact. It's not like she was living on another planet, so how come she had never seen him, even not on TV? _

_"You famous then? A writer, that's nice I guess. What sort of things you're writing?" _

_"Well, my 1st bestseller has been called **The Rivercourt**. Every little piece of my past life is inside, and I don't know why, but people loved it. You never heard of that book?" He asks her, before replacing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She kisses his mouth very quickly and let her lips trailing down to his neck. _

_"Yeah, I suppose I did but I'm not really into books." She whispers sensually and he lets out a moan. "But I think you should meet my bestfriend Peyton, she's a serious bookworm, I'm sure she's read it." She pauses for a moment and bits her bottom lip. She knows she is rambling but this guy makes her nervous. "Come to think of it, I think it was supposed to be for me. **The Rivercourt**, you said?" She knew that name wasn't totally unknown to her… The Rivercourt… She thinks, real hard. She sure has heard this name before, but where? _

_"That's it." He replies _

_"Is that book like very thick with a basketball field on the cover?" She makes a face at her comment and they both smile at each other. She's too cute; he's too hot and sexy. And just…hot. _

_"You could say that." He says with a laugh and she mirrors his grin. _

_"Then, I think I didn't find the courage to start it. I mean, when I saw the number of pages it had, my eyes got big and I felt like I would be having a headache if I attempted to start it. But maybe if I had looked at the author's picture…" She says flirtatiously and he lifts an eyebrow, slightly aroused by her sexy grin. Maybe it's the quantity of alcohol he has in the blood; maybe it's the fact that she looks amazingly sexy in that tight red dress, but he wants her, right here, right now. She closes her eyes for a second, thinking real hard. She wants to make the first step but doesn't know how except by being direct. She straddles him and he looks up surprised. She leans over and whispers in his ear: "Yours or mine?" She questions rather bluntly and his eyes widen for a second. 'That was very audacious, Brookie,' She scolds at herself as she glances at him, waiting for his reply. _

_"I'm staying at the hotel since the book conference takes place in there tomorrow…" He says with hesitation and lets out a frustrated sigh when she pulls away and steps out of the booth. _

_"I didn't even book for a room, so your place, now…" She says hoarsely and takes his hand, leading him out of the club. _

"So, it's definitively like very naughty Britney version, which apparently needs to be censored." Peyton said with a laugh. Brooke rolled her eyes at her, knowing that she already knew of the details and didn't need to be told about them again.

"So you two really hooked up only once before getting married?" Jake's eyes were still widened by surprise. Yes, Peyton had already told him, but it wasn't the same to hear it from Brooke's mouth, with her husband beside her.

"Well, we stayed in that hotel room for more than a few hours. Luke even missed that conference he was supposed to go to." Brooke said with a wink towards Lucas, who blushed a little, remembering all the things they had done that night. And how she had worn him out… And some moment in particular, when they had both realized something…

_"Lucas c'mon, do me that thing of yours once again!" She laughs when he starts tickling her on the waist with his soft fingers. They're both laying on the king size bed, barely covered by those silky sheets and Brooke Davis doesn't seem like she wants to sleep, not at all. They just had sex, for like the billion time tonight. Brooke __is tracing patterns on his chest, with her thin fingers, thinking about doing it again. And_ _Lucas Scott is tired…and when I say tired, I mean exhausted, beat, knocked out, more like dead. He catches his breath for a second, and turns to her. Is it even good for his heart condition to fuck that much? Seems pretty dangerous, doesn't it? _

_"What is it so extraordinary about that?" He asks with an 'I'm __blasé' __like __voice. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him quickly once, then twice, and then let her lips linger on his. A moan escapes her mouth, and Lucas can't help but feel excited by her sensual voice and that hot breath, too. _

_"I know not, but it was brilliant! I believe that I found the ideal sexual slave, hun." She says with a giggle and he rolls his eyes at her lack of maturity. _

_"Listen, I am a little tired right now, wait a bit 'til I get my strength back." He closes his eyes, getting in condition for a sleep. __She rolls them over so she is __one top of him, __controlling everything__. She starts trailing kisses on his chest, amazed by the fact that his skin smells so sexy. _

_"I want you…" She moans into his skin before continuing kissing it. _

_"You__ are __a tyrant, Brooke Davis." He complains opening his beautiful blue eyes, and she smiles up at him before roughly kissing his swollen lips. _

_"Oh, but I know you love __every __minute __of my __torturing ways, baby." She snickers a little with a very naughty voice. _

_"I don't know about that…" He mutters and she sighs loudly. He loops his arms around her waist and sits her up on his chest. She looks gorgeous; her body is amazing, so well shaped. And he has to admit that he totally is fond of her firm round breasts. And her hair…he just wants to lose his head inside the wavy long raven hair. "I still can do certain things with my mouth…" He suggests and she shrugs a little, as if to say 'oh no, I'm absolutely not interested'. But a smile betrays her gestures. _

_"Oh really?" She lifts an eyebrow, kinkily and he chuckles at the face she makes. She is beyond cuteness. And those dimples…he never saw something as sexy and appealing… _

_"Uh, uh…" He turns them around so he's in top, and begins kissing her upper body, from her neck to her shoulders, to her breasts where he stays for a while, to her belly button. She begins moaning, his touch is amazing. _

_"Um…Lucas…" She only lets out and he smiles a little, continuing his way down. He grabs her by the waist and carries her to the other side of the room, where the picture window is. He will sleep after that, he promises himself. He flattens her against the window; her feet are not even touching the floor. She grabs the creamy colored curtains and bit her lip hardly as he starts licking the insides of her vulva, holding her by the bottom. He's sweet and tender, knowing that he's been inside of her several times already. She realizes at that moment, that not only he is an excellent lover in bed, but he's also the kind of guy she's been waiting for years. Giving her everything of him but not waiting anything in exchange … On the other side, Lucas couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't felt that well since so long, and this thing with Brooke, whatever it was, felt amazing._

"Well, I think I should go, to let you guys catching up." Lucas announced, before standing up. He set down his cup of coffee and smiled at the three. Brooke pouted a little at his statement, but only Peyton noticed her sad expression. Lucas went to retrieve his cloak from the coat-hanger. He pulled it on and shook Jake's and Peyton's hands. "It was very nice meeting you two." He said with a small smile and the couple returned his gesture.

"You too." Peyton and Jake said in one only voice and Brooke laughed at them a little. They were like two persons, with only one mind. It was funny. Maybe that one day, Lucas and she will be likewise. She got up as well and followed Lucas as he made his way outside.

"I'll call you tonight?" He said and she nodded a little, a smirk plastered on her face. It was their new routine. Every night before going to sleep, they needed to hear each other's voices. They seriously sucked at being friends with distances… I mean, between the numerous sleepovers, Brooke not dating any guy because of what Lucas might think, Lucas finding her more beautiful and sexy, day after day, and their regular dates in pubs… All of that sucked. And what about their resolution to be apart from the other?

"Sure. Thanks for the help, I think I just got two new employees for the apartment." She said with a small laugh and he nodded, smiling. They hugged each other and he kissed her cheek softly. He stepped outside and she closed the door quickly when she felt the cold wind hitting her face. She leaned her back against the door for a second, thinking. She loved him. She loved him and was ready to face her feelings. She really loved him, she now was sure of it; and it hurt knowing she had spoiled everything they had started to build together. She was too late, just as always. She always had had a bad timing, but this was getting even worse. "So…" Brooke trailed off when she joined her friends in the living room. "What do you think of this apartment? You wanna visit?"

"Sure. I have several ideas of paintings and posters I could do for you already. I just need the sizes of your walls." Peyton said with a big smile stuck her face. She was ecstatic to see her bestfriend again. And she totally liked the changes in her behavior. Brooke Davis, sorry, _bad habits die hard_, Brooke Scott was growing up. "So, Lucas seems nice."

"Yeah, well, he **_is_** nice."

"Not too forget drop gorgeous. Already, why did you cheat on him?" Peyton asked sarcastically and Brooke rolled her eyes at her bestfriend. So she was there for less than 20 minutes and already pissing her off. "Seriously Brooke, you should see _someone_."

"Are you trying to tell me something, P. _Slut_?" Brooke asked a bit offended by her comment.

"Please Brooke, I'm just saying that you have a problem in the relationships department… Maybe a session with a shrink wouldn't be too bad for you, to find out what those damn issues are about."

"Peyton, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard from you. Hey Jakey, looks like you do not satisfy her enough in bed. She's losing her mind, poor woman. If you filled her with your-" She started but was cut off by Jake himself, who didn't need to hear more about his friend's perverted thoughts.

"That's seriously gross, Brooke." Jake said and Brooke rolled her eyes at him. There was nothing gross about the thought of having sex, it was natural. Seriously, maybe she sucked in having sane relationships with men, but those two sucked at everything else… Did she even need to remember Jake how he had made Jenny? Hey, thinking of the little girl…

"So, how's little Jenny?"

"Growing up… She's at my parents' right now. We thought about bringing her with us but we didn't know if you had enough room." Jake bit his lip softly, realizing that there was enough room to gather his **whole** family, aunts and uncles included.

"Aw… I would have found a way to organize myself for her… Doesn't she miss her Auntie Brookie?" Brooke asked with a ridiculous tiny voice and both Peyton and Jake laughed at her.

"Of course, she does." Peyton replied sarcastically and looked around, as Brooke showed them her bedroom, which was bigger than Peyton's living room and kitchen reunited.

"Whoa, that room is… huge! And the bed is big enough to fill three people at least." Jake said what Peyton was approximately thinking. The brunette nodded with a small smile, proud of her findings.

"You know I move a lot during the night." She stated when two pairs of eyes glanced at her, puzzled. Peyton almost snorted at that comment. "And no P., it's not for threesomes, Kinky girl…" The curly Blonde rolled her eyes as she wasn't thinking that, at all.

"Right…" Peyton agreed and looked down at the floor where a pair of manly shocks was lying. "Are those Lucas's or there is a naked man hidden in your closet?"

"Ah, ah, ah… Give them to me, I'll wash them for him."

"Oh no, no way I'm touching those dirty things! Besides, I'm not even washing Jake's so I don't know why you're washing Lucas's … You two are not even together."

"Not yet…" Brooke said with a cute shrug and a sly smile. Peyton knew that look too well. It meant that she had something up her sleeve, and that she wasn't ready to surrender yet… She would fight for him.

* * *

Later that night, it was over ten, a brunette climbed the steps quickly and knocked on the front door, knowing he hated people ringing. Ginger, his watchwoman, had let her inside the property because she remembered her from before. She knew that unless, she would have never been able to see him here. He opened the door a few seconds after, as he was waiting for her to show up. But of course he couldn't be. 

"Hi Lucas." She said and was surprised when he didn't let her in. "Can I come in or you're too busy screwing your trophy wife?" She said with hatred in her words. He sighed. He didn't want to see her again, not after the way she had broken up with him. But his mind was telling him that if she was there, it was obviously important. He opened the door wider and stepped out of the doorway to allow her to pass further into the house. "Thanks." She murmured with a small smile and inspected the house, to see if there was someone else. Apparently, he was alone… good.

"I thought I had been clear, Anna." His voices cut her train of thoughts and she turned around to face him. He closed the door behind them and glared at her. She wasn't expecting less from him. She knew that he had been mad at her. He still placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the living room.

"I still love you." She blurted out the only words he wasn't expecting from her. They both stood up, scared by her revelation. "I read about your wife and you filling for divorce but I didn't know if it was true." She hesitated but took a step forward towards him. "I knew this wouldn't last long anyway." He took a step back when he saw her getting dangerously close.

"Anna…it's not exactly the truth…we're not having a divorce, we just took a small break. Everything happened so fast…" He trailed off, afraid of her last moves. Why did she even come at night? Was she planning to kill him or something? Now, that was a very strange and disturbing attitude.

"I'm not scared any longer Lucas, I want all of you, I want what you wanted last year…"

"But… things changed. I…" Before he could finish his sentence, she was kissing him, and when I say kissing him, it wasn't about a small peck, but a passionate and fiery kiss that obviously could lead to more. She shoved her tongue down his throat and would have pushed it even further if she could. But Lucas pulled away after a few seconds of hesitation, and a vision. Brooke. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His wife, the one he vowed fidelity to. He saw her while kissing his ex-fiancé. He saw her… the one he still desperately loved. Maybe the whole 'taking a break thing' was a joke, for both of them after all… Maybe that would lead to anything but being prisoner of self pity and wondering 'what if?'… He thought about one of the quotes his uncle loved to repeat to him. _There is no weakness in forgiveness._ Maybe he was ready to forgive Brooke for her mistake after all…

"What is it? Lucas, what about everything that happened between us? You threw a relationship of five years away by marrying someone you don't even love?" She cried, throwing her arms in the air in frustration, and anger also. It pained Lucas to see her in that state but she didn't know. She didn't know that he had been living through hell during four months after she was gone… She didn't know he had thought she had been kidnapped against a ransom. She didn't know the pain she had caused him, she didn't know he had stopped writing by the moment she had been gone… She didn't know the hole she had left; she didn't know any of it. And she obviously didn't know of his feelings for Brooke.

"Anna…" His voice broke down and she was the one who started crying. Neither of them did hear the front door open and someone walking in. "Anna…I'm sorry but I can't do that." Anna was mad. She was really mad that he was the one pushing her away, not even reconsidering things before refusing a relationship with her.

"What about the fact that you proposed to me, Lucas? What about the fact that you told me I was the one for you? You marry that skank of Brooke Davis and forget everything? Five years together versus two months?" _Which don't seem to go smoothly, according to the gossip…?_ _And I can't say I am surprised. Brooke never was and never will be the kind of woman to settle down for good… I can't believe Lucas fell for her act. I didn't know he could be that naïve._ She thought but didn't say out loud.

"Anna… I didn't forget. I didn't forget the fact that you abandoned me at the altar because **_you_** were suddenly scared!" He shouted and she took a step forward, once again. She placed her hand against his cheek and stroked it softly.

"I had every right to be scared, okay! Felix was right when he said that you never fought for me!" He jerked his head away from her touch, now fuming. He hated Felix, always had hated him. He knew from the beginning Felix would try everything to jeopardize his romance with his sister. But he would have never guessed Anna would listen to his bullshit.

"So this is about what Felix says now? What? Did he brainwash you or something?" Lucas snorted then took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "And I never fought for you, really? What about all the times I defended you when Dan kept telling you were not good enough for me, what about the fact I wanted **you** to be my wife and have my children?" He yelled and wiped his mouth, angrily. "What do you want Anna? Why coming back after a whole year?"

"I want a second chance with you Lucas, just a second chance." She begged him and he took a step backwards, not believing neither his eyes, nor his ears. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you love her and not me." She said and he stood silent for a while.

"Of course I still love you Anna; feelings don't go away with a click of fingers…" He started but lost his voice when he heard the front door slamming and frowned for a second. He ran to the window and saw Brooke running to her car. She appeared to be crying hysterically. "But I'm in love with her." He finished whispering softly to himself. He would have chased after her but it was too late, she was already starting the car. How come they hadn't heard her coming in, or even parking the car? Anna approached the window, where he was still standing, eyes fixed on his driveway. She hugged him from the side, feeling slightly sorry, but slightly content, too. Maybe it was finally her second chance?

"I'm sorry Lucas. I really am." She placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it to provide some comfort, but he shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone." He replied dryly and she nodded, taking her purse. She felt his rejection was like a closure of their love-story. In other circumstances, a man still in love (him) would have let the woman in question (her) comforting him. But he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"I'm sorry." She repeated sincerely when she realized that he had moved on. Reality hit her hard; she had spent the whole year wondering if she had made the right decision, she had her answer. "Don't make the same mistake twice Luke, fight for her." She added and when he didn't answer, she made her way to the door of the living room. "I'll call you." She said and made her way outside, feeling emotionally drained.

"There's no need for that." He muttered and went to pick up the phone. He needed to let Brooke know it wasn't what she thought it was.

**"Hello people, well, guess what? I'm not here yet! Or maybe I am but I'm having that streaming shower… Or I'm probably working as always, you know me…'sighs' or I'm having amazing sex with Lucas, between you & me, he's the best I ever had. Mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa and anyone who is offended, sorry for the crudeness of my words… Anyway, you are to leave me a message after the beep… BEEP! Oops, that was a mean joke! Oh, and Felix, Damien, Zack, Ashley or Eric, if it's any of you, don't bother leaving a message, I won't call you back." **

_'Brooke, it's me Lucas…' _Lucas cleared his throat._ "Uh, I know you're probably not here yet but this can't wait… Um, I don't know exactly what you heard back at the house, but I wasn't done talking. I said that I still love her, and it's true. But there's more in it, okay? Brooke, baby, I still have feelings for her, mostly as a friend but I am in love with you. I just wanted you to know that. Listen, uh, there's a small concert tomorrow at my mom's Café, and I'd like to introduce you to her and the rest of my family. Think of it. I love you. Please call me back, okay? I don't care what time it is.'_

* * *

A gorgeous brunette was sitting in her car, crying because of the pain it had given her to hear those words… She was desperately in love with a man, who didn't love her back… She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she had been about to make a fool of herself in front of Lucas… He didn't love her, and probably never did… There was someone else, someone he had never talked about before, someone he had almost married: Anna Tagarro. The world was small, definitively… Of all the people, she had to find out Anna Tagarro was her rival in Lucas's heart… She was Felix's sister, the girl that had made Peyton's life a hell with those rumors of them being gay. Anna definitively wasn't obviously. She kept wondering, torturing herself about the reason why Lucas hadn't told her about his ex-fiancé… Of course, he wasn't really the kind of guy to talk openly about his exes but she was his ex-fiancé, damn it! Not some other BMW or a one night stand. She supposed they would go back together, now that they had admitted their love to each other. 

'_Damn'_, Brooke thought when she realized she had nowhere to go… Her apartment was out of question since Jeyton were "busy" getting what they probably hadn't get for months, and Lucas had been her best option… She couldn't go to Rachel, she would just annoy her even more and Haley was Lucas's bestfriend above all. She was alone, she felt like a loser and the more she thought about Lucas and Anna, the more she felt bad, and weak. She hated having those feelings…

Her father hadn't been wrong when he had said that being in love could even damage and weaken the most powerful person. She stopped at a red-light and reached for her cell. What was she hoping for, really? A call from Lucas? He was probably very busy at the moment, she guessed… He would most likely have very hot making-up sex with Princess Anna… The thought of the two going at it disgusted her to the point she felt nauseous.

Who could provide some comfort to her? She looked through her list of contacts… Her mother? Certainly not, she was probably in a foreign country anyway… Bevin was too dumb to care about those sorts of things and Theresa was probably too busy with her twins and her husband Tim… Maybe not who, so what about what? A bar where she would order so much alcohol that she would barely stand up so would be the ideal thing. She would drown her sorrows into tequila and vodka… And then she would be having forgetting sex in a dark alley with a hot stranger wishing it could be… No, she wouldn't say his name, or even think it…

She waited for about 10 minutes, wondering why the lights weren't changing. She knew how long it had been because she had heard three songs on the radio. Or maybe they had switched and she hadn't realized it? If there was a God somewhere, he obviously didn't love her, at all… First, her life was a mess…and now she found herself in front of a big dilemma. Maybe there was a big defect or it was just a small breakdown? God! Why did she keep comparing herself to those damned traffic lights? What was she even supposed to do? She looked around and turned down the tune of the radio. That song, _Chasing Cars_, was definitively not the kind of things she wished for at that moment. It was too depressing for her since she had just lost…_the one who can't be named_.

There were no other cars out there on the driveway, no noise, no sound of engine, anything. She thought about it one second, and then hit the accelerator pedal, hoping no car would come from another side of the street. She would be willing to take more risks from now on… With love, with her life, with everything. And she would go back to Lucas, and tell him what she had to say. Even if there was that big chance he wouldn't take her back now that his _ex_-fiancé wanted him, too.

* * *

Peyton broke off the kiss Jake she was sharing with her fiancé and sighed loudly. "Don't they ever get tired of running after each other?" She asked him after they both had heard the message Lucas had left on their friend's voicemail. Jake chuckled a little and shook his head 'no'. He knew Brooke had high expectations and felt sorry for the poor man that had married her. 

"Brooke went to see him?" He frowned a little. He hadn't even realized that the brunette had been gone without him noticing. He didn't even know she was able to be discreet!

"Hun, she left like an hour ago because she was sick of hearing us going at it!" Peyton rolled them over and started buttoning her striped shirt, still sitting on his laps. Jake laid back, he thought it was sexy the way she was doing so. It was definitively something that turned him on, everytime. "Stop drooling, you sick pervert. We need to find Brooke before she does another mistake. I don't know what happened between them, but I can tell it's not good." She hissed and got up, throwing his clothes at his face. He groaned but began dressing back.

"Why do you say that?" He asked completely clueless. Peyton rolled her eyes, _men_, she thought to herself. He had heard the same message though… Why did men not detect the codes, it was a mystery for her.

"Lucas was almost crying on the phone, begging her to believe he was in love with her. I'll tell you, they're both really screwed up." Peyton replied with a small chuckle. It was evident those two were in love. What was it going to take them to realize that they needed each other?

"Well, what should we do?" Jake asked with a yawn and stretched his arms loudly. He was tired and would have preferred to stay in bed, with his fiancé.

"You try to call her on her cell, maybe she'll answer." She said simply, but doubted that it would work anyway? She knew Brooke, she knew she would try to hide and cry in a corner alone, or act. There was no half-measure with her. It was everything, or nothing.

"Okay, and if she doesn't?"

"Try it at least. I'm calling that Haley girl. Apparently they're good friends now." Jake nodded and quickly found Brooke's number in his cell's repertory. And she picked up at once. He let out a relieved breath.

"Brooke, it's me, Jake. Where the hell are you?" He asked and could hear sirens in the street. She probably was out of a smutty bar, and drunk as hell.

"I…um, I'm sorry but I'm afraid to tell that your friend's been in an accident. She ran a red light and hit another car." A woman's voice replied quietly and Jake sat back down on the bed. Peyton came back in the guestroom with an agenda and smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but anxiousness got the better of him.

"Is she, is she…" He stuttered and the woman answered at once. Peyton sat next to him, not noticing that his body was shaking. _'What's wrong?_' She mouthed to him but he didn't reply.

"She's not dead, but we are transporting her to the hospital, we're having a very weak breath and she lost an important amount of blood. She's unconscious right now." The woman enlightened and Jake swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening to someone like Brooke… someone so full of life!

"We're coming immediately. What's the name and address of the hospital?" When Peyton heard the word hospital, she dropped down the agenda and tackled Jake on the bed, grabbing the phone.

"Is she okay, what happened?" Peyton began crying and Jake took her in his arms, rubbing her back slowly as she kept on weeping.

"Are you still here, sir?" The paramedic asked through the phone. Jake took the phone from his fiancé's hand and nodded, then realized the woman couldn't see him.

"Yes, I'm still here. The name and address of the hospital, please." He asked harshly and the woman started giving him all the information he needed and what papers he should present to the reception desk.

_End Of Chapter_

* * *

**Next In Marry Me **

_"The other driver got one broken arm and the doctors fear he might be paralyzed from the waist to the feet. His family is asking for damages since your wife was the one who provoked the accident." _

_"Give them all the money they want, I really don't care at the moment. I just want her to open her eyes." _

_"He's paralyzed…" She gasped at this, while Haley scolded at Rachel. She couldn't believe the red-haired had told her, whereas they all had promised Lucas they wouldn't tell her too soon. "I'm so fucking selfish! All I was thinking about was the fact that Lucas was in love with Anna, and not me. I didn't see the lights jumping. I…I'm not even sure the lights were red…were they? Is Lucas here?" _

_"He's filling some papers, honey. Don't worry." Haley said reassuringly. She placed a hand on top of Brooke's right one and gave her a squeeze. _

_"To be honest, he didn't leave your side since you've been here." Peyton told her with a small smile. _

_"I don't deserve any of it…" _

_"Brooke, baby, I'm so glad you woke up!" He tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead and sat down on the bed next to her. "I love you." He added and waited for a few seconds, expecting a reaction. _

_"I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't, it's too hard. A man is paralyzed, by my fault." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Marry Me 11 **

A/N: This chapter is shorter than last one...thank god! I hope you will like it.

Thanks for the beautiful, awesome, fantastic reviews: **lilohb, ****Ghostwriter, ****jeytonbrucasnaley, ****onetreefan, ****nemo123489****, Brooke1622, ****LoVeBrucas****, line, ****Buddyy1991, ****BrookeandLucas, ****catcat51092, ****JULESM24, ****trhill4life and ****whiters.** They really helped me and gave me courage to write this chapter... I'm sorry I don't have time for personal replies, though... Also, I already started writing chapter 12 so it shouldn't be too long before the update...

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from the show One Tree Hill. But the plot of this story is an idea of mine.

* * *

Lucas Scott was pacing in his lawyer's office. He couldn't believe he was taking care of his business while his wife was at the hospital, finally getting out of a coma. Like he didn't have better things to do than hearing Ron talking about stupid laws! Of course, he couldn't enter the room she was currently in to see her but still. His mind wasn't into it. He heard what Ron was saying but didn't register or analyzed it. 

"The other driver got one broken arm and the doctors fear he might be paralyzed from the waist to the feet. His family is asking for damages since your wife was the one who provoked the accident." The middle-aged beguiling man said to his client and friend. He knew Lucas Scott since this one had signed his first contract with a publishing house.

"Give them all the money they want, I really don't care at the moment. I just want her to open her eyes." Lucas groaned in a harsh tone. He continued pacing in the office and ran a hand through his matted hair. He hadn't shaved, nor had he taken a shower since Brooke had been admitted, two days earlier. And he just couldn't believe that Ron Miller was trying to find a way not to give those people the money they asked for. He didn't care about how rich he was. He never did. All he needed was for his wife to be okay.

"Lucas… I know that she ran a red light and can be judged liable, but the lights were not working. There are big chances to see her being uncharged. The experts will conclude by a defect of the lights and the city will pay for it… You can't cede to their blackmail." Ron stated and Lucas looked hardly at his friend.

"Ron, please don't. I'm clearly not in the mood for your business. Just do what they ask."

"I know it's the latest thing on your mind, but they're asking for two million. It is ridiculously too much, even for you."

"Give it to them, Ron. The man is probably paralyzed for the rest of his life, he'll need assistance and it costs, you know it. Plus, there's the moral prejudice. How would you feel if you were at his place?"

"Lucas, it's my job to give you judiciary advices." Ron answered with his eyes narrowing at his client.

"No, you're getting paid to defend my interests. And my only interest right now is to see my beautiful wife opening her eyes, and talking to me. I need her to know that she is everything to me and that I'm in love with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the hospital." He said rather calmly

"Whatever Lucas… You keep spending your money stupidly since you met her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's a gold-digger. The sooner you realize it, the sooner she's out of your life for good and you can move on and think of who's good for you… like Anna for instance." He finished with a small voice, hoping Lucas wouldn't be offended.

"You knew." Lucas stated accusingly. He recognized that it didn't surprise him. Ron had been Anna's friend before being him. He even suspected the two had had an affair together but wasn't sure.

"What?"

"That Anna was back. I'm not getting back with her Ron. You can have her all you want."

"She doesn't want to be with me. And you know this."

"Then why are you trying to convince me? I'm not interested, I have a wife whom I am in love with, she's my future now, and she's everything to me. Anna is my past which I would not want to relive for anything in the world." Lucas said and stormed out of the office, mad at his supposedly friend who was now on Anna's side. He thought he had been clear with Anna, but from what had just happened, he hadn't been firm enough.

* * *

'She is currently in a process of waking up but we don't know when she's going to open her eyes. Maybe in a few hours or a few days… There's great hope. But you should know that she could fall back into a coma…it happens rarely but it does.' 

The doctor knew there was a small chance of her not waking up, since she was young and in good physical condition. But she didn't want to get their hopes up.

Some of Brooke's friends had left, and then had come back after Lucas had told them she was out of a coma. Lucas was the only one absent in the waiting room. He knew about his wife getting better, though.

Haley kept saying they needed to keep faith, or that it only was an obstacle but not the end of Brooke Davis. She wasn't very convincing anybody but she needed it for herself. Stress wasn't good for the babies. Yes, babies. She still hadn't told anyone, but she was more than likely expecting twins. She didn't know whether she should be happy or not, but she didn't feel bad about the idea of giving birth to two beings. Nathan and she wanted loads of kids; they were financially and mentally ready to welcome two babies, too.

"This is his entire fault." Rachel muttered, bitterly thinking of the fact that Brooke was in a hospital bed while Lucas was just discussing his business with his layer. All he was thinking about was his image and money. He was a selfish bastard.

"Look, you can't say that Rachel, they're both to blame if you're talking about their relationship." Haley defended her bestfriend, glaring at the red-haired.

"She's right. It was rocky since the very beginning." Nathan affirmed and Rachel shook her head, denying it.

"I'm talking about the whole Anna drama. Why did she even come back to Tree Hill? I hope Felix didn't follow or else the next weeks are gonna be… entertaining."

"I knew I shouldn't have told anyone about her being back." Nathan muttered and Haley took one of his hands in hers and rubbed its palm softly. Lucas had confided in his brother about the guilt he felt towards Brooke's accident and also about Anna's return. He felt so guilty that culpability was keeping him from coming to face his friends and family. "Anyway Rachel, you can't blame Lucas for the accident. I mean, she ran a red light, she's the one responsible of her actions."

"You know she wouldn't have if Lucas hadn't been reuniting with his ex-fiancé at that same moment. And seriously, he sucks at being a husband. I mean, he was supposed to tell her about Anna."

"You know it was a hard part of his life. He didn't want to talk about her because he didn't think she would dare to come back after everything that had happened."

"Whatever, those two shouldn't have gotten married without knowing each other. Look at where they're standing right now. Lucas is sapped by guiltiness and Brooke is in a hospital bed." Haley stated and the others agreed.

"Brooke's always been impulsive with her feelings." Peyton commented with a knowing smile. It pained her to know that once again, Tagarro's siblings were messing with their lives.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Nathan said with a small smile. He really liked Brooke but wasn't very close to her. It was mostly because Haley, as much as she liked the brunette woman, was jealous like hell.

"She's the most selfless and best friend I ever had. She's so sweet and protective of the people she loves. You know, I feel like she's a sister to me."

"It might have been hard for you to learn that she was married and moving away so suddenly?" Mouth said and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle a little. At first, she had been surprised and a bit saddened. But she had quickly realized that it meant Brooke would move out of her flat…with was a good thing.

"Very hard but I have to admit I was also a bit relieved. I mean I totally love Brooke but she was living at my apartment with no job and the only thing she did of her days was shopping with my money. But yeah, I totally miss her. Thank god, I still have Jake and Jenny."

"Jenny?" Rachel frowned a bit. How come she didn't know about this one? She looked over at Haley in question, and this one shrugged in reply.

"She's our daughter. I'm not her biological mom, but I'm going to adopt her after our wedding and she's already my daughter whatever people say." At that, Jake hugged his fiancé and kissed her forehead softly. Rachel was all 'aw' at the scene. They were so cute together!

"I didn't know you had a child. That's great."

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Well, soon I hope. We want to have it during summer though. And Brooke has to make my dress so…"

"She's a great stylist! I'm glad Lucas found her; she's got so much talent. We have this big show next Saturday and I hope she'll be awake. She can't miss it; she needs to know her work is amazing and recognized by the press and the professionals." Rachel said and Haley acquiesced. Nathan looked at the doorway and noticed Lucas standing next to the doctor talking quietly. His brother looked like he hadn't had a shower in days.

"Whoa…He looks like hell." Rachel said when she followed Nathan's gaze.

"Yeah… I hope this is good news at least…"

"She's awake and particularly asking for a Peyton Sawyer." The doctor said to Lucas who smiled at this. Finally, maybe this day wouldn't be so crappy. The doctor walked into the waiting room and the six friends got up to receive the news. "She woke up. She can have visitors right now." He announced and Rachel let out a happy squeal. "But she's tired, mostly from the shock, so don't stay too long with her." The doctor said with a smile. She liked announcing good news once in a while. It wasn't happening very often those times. "But you can't see her for the moment." She told Lucas, who nodded, puzzled though. "I need you to fill some papers before."

"Oh, of course." Lucas said a bit defeated. Maybe Brooke didn't want to see him at all anyway… But he had to see her, to talk to her. He needed her to know his version.

The doctor nodded at him and took a step ahead into the room, towards the curly blonde haired woman. "Peyton Sawyer, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Peyton got up and looked at the doctor with hope.

"Your friend asked for you as soon as she was able to talk. She wants to see you first. Follow me."

"Thanks." She said and nodded her head at the others who were waiting. "I'm coming back asap." She told Lucas as she passed by him. She patted his shoulder and looked at him meaningfully. She would try to convince Brooke to see him and he was thankful for that.

* * *

Peyton entered the room after knocking and found Brooke getting flustered on the remote of the bed. "Hey, Best. You really scared us this time. I'm glad you're okay, but do this again, and I'll be the one to kill you!" She exclaimed and went to hug her gently. She didn't know if she was physically hurt. 

"I'm sorry, P." Brooke said with a rather cheerful voice for being just out of a coma. Peyton couldn't believe the energy her bestfriend had. She was…astonishing. Even after fifteen years of a frienship, she never ceased to amaze her.

"So…um, how are you?"

"Fine. God! " She said frustrated and turned a little on the bed. "This bed is so uncomfortable, though! Damn it, I don't even know how this damn thing works! I wanted to lower it and the only thing I've done is to switch the TV on!" She spoke up, annoyed. Peyton let out a laugh at the face her friend made. She looked like a cartoon character.

"Let me see." Peyton suggested and Brooke crossed her arms in front of her chest, upset. She secretly hoped her bestfriend wouldn't succeed in doing something she had failed to do. It wouldn't be fair. Oh, stupid competition!

"So, are there some people out there to see me? I knew you and Jake would be here but…" Brooke said a bit worried neither of her new friends would come visiting her.

"Rachel, Haley, Mouth, Nathan, Jake and Lucas are all waiting to see you. They were really scared too."

"How come he didn't bring Princess Anna with him?" She asked dryly talking about Lucas, of course. She was still bitter about the whole thing. Apparently, being in a coma didn't wipe any harsh feelings. Peyton was amazed of the fact Brooke looked like she did every day. Without the make up and nice clothes! Oh, anyway, how come she didn't complain about the hospital clothes yet?

"Brooke… Lucas never got with Anna the other day. It was a big misunderstanding. He explained it all and I believe he said the truth."

"Right, I hear him saying he still loves her, but it's a big misunderstanding. What? Am I becoming death or maybe I'm just a mythomaniac?" She asked offended that even Peyton didn't believe her version of the story.

"Of course not, B. I'm just saying…" Peyton trailed off when she noticed the look Brooke was throwing her: the Brooke Davis' special deadly glare. The kind of look no one was willing to see. "Whatever, it's your messy life after all. Why should I even care?" She bent down and finally found the button working for the elevation of the bed. "You want it lower, right?"

"Yeah, just the head. My neck's completely broken right now. I swear, if I'm getting a crick, I sue the hospital as soon as I'm out." Peyton chuckled at her friend's dramatic act and did as she was told with the bed. Brooke smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Bestfriend."

"Don't mention it. So, uh, do you want to see the others or should I send them back home?"

"Send them in, even Lucas… Maybe he realized that he was in love with me when he learnt I was on my deathbed?" Brooke suggested with a wicked smile.

"You're priceless, Brooke Penelope Davis Scott." Peyton said with a roll of eyes and headed to the door laughing at her friend's comment.

"Hey, do you know if they bought me gifts for my recovery?" Peyton let out another laugh and Brooke couldn't help but giggle a little at her question. Heck! Even a few minutes after being in a coma for several hours, she found the way to joke about anything.

"Guys, you can all come in. And don't worry about making jokes or something; she seems in a great shape today! I think she ate a clown in her slumber."

"Hi Brooke!" Both Haley and Nathan exclaimed at the same time. They were so cute talking like they were one person! Brooke giggled at them and let them hug her.

"Glad to have you back, Brooke." Mouth said softly at his turn and embraced her gently.

"Hey B, you know how to scare people!" Jake grinned at her and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"How come you still look half as hot as I do even after an accident, Bitch?" Rachel said humorously and both Haley and Brooke laughed at her comment.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you all." She exclaimed and frowned when she realized her husband wasn't there too. But she didn't say anything and forced a smile.

"So… any gossip?" She asked them with a laugh.

"Brooke, you've been out for like…44 hours. There possibly can't be any gossip." Nathan answered with a small chuckle.

"What about a Martian attack?"

"You were right Peyton, she's really…joyful?" Jake asked with a frown at the realization. He couldn't believe how happy she sounded.

"_Cheery_." Haley rectified only to receive a glare from Brooke.

"Hales." She groaned and smacked her arm with strength.

"Oh, yeah, it's Brooke's nickname for Lucas." Nathan cleared off for the others who were puzzled and unaware of the name thing. "His is _Broody_, no wonder why." He added with a slight chuckle.

"That's so lame." Rachel commented and Brooke as well as everyone else glared at her. But she decided the better was to ignore the annoying woman. She still couldn't believe she was friends with her…

"You told everyone?" Brooke reproached Haley who shrugged innocently.

"No, just Nathan. So blame it on him, not me. Besides, did your parents never tell you hitting a pregnant woman was a pretty low act?"

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot for a moment."

"How could you with that bump?" Rachel commented and the other three women rolled their eyes at her, while the men suppressed a laugh. They knew it was a delicate topic for Haley and women in general.

"So, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked her.

"Like I could eat a mountain of burgers! I need food so bad! You know what they say about the fact sleeping makes you hungry? I thought that it was because I had too much sex, you know? And I just realized it was totally not the reason!"

"You are hilarious today Brooke." Rachel commented with a lift of the eyebrow.

"The doctor told us you were going to stay at least three nights, even if it's only in observation." Peyton told her and she sighed loudly. The last thing she wanted was to stay here while Anna made her way back into her husband's life.

"Great…" She said and paused, thinking. "Are there any hot men nurses and doctors in here?"

"Nope. I checked but seriously this hospital sucks." Rachel replied and Mouth nudged her in the ribs. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" She asked her husband, who only shrugged.

"I just can't believe you're still checking men out when I'm all you dreamed of having one day, baby." He joked and both giggled stupidly.

Brooke pouted sadly, and fixed the door for a few seconds; waiting for it to be opened by Lucas, but her fantasy never became reality. "So, how's the guy who was in the other car? The doctor told me about him being in here too but…"

"He's paralyzed…" She gasped at this, while Haley scolded at Rachel. She couldn't believe the red-haired woman had told her, whereas they all had promised Lucas they wouldn't talk to her about it too soon.

"Actually, they don't know for the moment. It's too soon to be sure of anything." Haley added before Rachel could tell her more.

"I'm so fucking selfish! All I was thinking about was the fact that Lucas was in love with Anna, and not me. I didn't see the lights jumping. I…I'm not even sure the lights were red…were they? Is Lucas here?"

"He's filling some papers, honey. Don't worry." Haley said reassuringly. She placed a hand on top of Brooke's right one and gave her a squeeze.

"To be honest, he didn't even want to leave your side before they put you in this room." Peyton told her with a small smile.

"I don't deserve any of it…" She shook her head in denial and both Peyton and Haley shared a concerned look.

"Brooke, the accident wasn't you fault. The lights were not working correctly, you couldn't know. Incidents like that happen all the time. You shouldn't feel guilty about it." Peyton tried to reassure her bestfriend but from the look on her face, Brooke wasn't convinced at all.

"But I did know about the lights. I knew something was wrong with them. I spent ten minutes at least before taking the decision to speed up." She told her and Peyton frowned, puzzled.

"Then why did you if you knew?" Rachel questioned her curiously.

"I don't know… I just… I had the urge to go see Lucas and tell him about my fe…" She started but was interrupted by the door opening and Lucas walking inside with a bunch of white roses in his hands. He placed them on the table under the TV and smiled warmly at Brooke, who was totally enhanced by the sights of him.

Peyton took it as a clue to leave them alone and kissed her bestfriend's cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." She whispered in her ear and withdrew herself from her so the others could say bye.

"Bye Bitch, I'll bring you the new Cosmo and Vogue too." Rachel waved and winked no so discreetly at her.

"Thanks Slut." Brooke laughed at her.

"Bye Brooke, I'll call you in the morning so you tell me if you need anything special to eat. I went to that hospital once and the food sucks real badly." Haley told her and gave her a hug. Followed the quiet men, Nathan, Mouth and Jake. The three hugged her quickly and Brooke loudly whispered something to Jake. She wasn't very discreet and everybody in the room heard.

"Take care of P., Jakey, I think she needs a little TLC."

"Oh Brooke!" Peyton laughed and closed the door behind her but not before winking at her bestfriend who smiled tightly in reply. Lucas looked intensely into his wife's eyes and walked to the bed, hands in his front pockets. Brooke smiled shyly and patted a place next to her. He took it as a good sign and smiled hopefully.

"Brooke, baby, I'm so glad you woke up!" He tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead and sat down on the bed next to her. "I love you." He added and waited for a few seconds, expecting a reaction. She pulled away and a single tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't, it's too hard. A man is paralyzed, by my fault. I can't take it back…"

"Brooke, about Anna…"

"I don't care Lucas. It's your life, we're not even together. I don't think we ever were…"

"I know I hurt you but…" He paused and took one of her hands in his bigger one. "I didn't tell you because it hurt to think of her, at first. I mean, we stayed together for almost five years. I proposed to her, and she said yes! And the day of the wedding, she didn't call it off. She let me making a fool of myself in front of everyone. I went to the altar, I waited for her and then her brother comes into the church and tells everybody she escaped."

"It might have been painful for you. I am so sorry." She answered softly, and began rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"You don't have to be. I was in love with her but I was also a jerk back then. I cheated so many times while we were in college." He admitted and she couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't see him as a cheater, it wasn't in his nature.

"That's why she left you? She wanted a vengeance?"

"No, she told me she was scared of commitment. And there was also her brother who put her against me." _Ah, good old Felix, always there to provoke trouble._ Brooke thought bitterly. She could say she hated the guy even more now that she knew he had also messed with Lucas' life.

"Why didn't you tell me after we were married, when we were good?"

"Because I was afraid you were gonna think I had proposed to you because of what had happened before. I was scared you would leave me."

"Is it why you married me? Because you knew I wouldn't do the same thing?"

"No." Then, there was a pause. Lucas didn't know what else to say.

Brooke was confused at everything he had just told her. She didn't understand why it had been her and not some other girl he had met. But there was only one thing she needed to ask him. "Are you gonna try again with her?"

"Brooke, are you deaf? I just told you minutes ago. I want you, not her. She's part of my past and I'm glad she is. Or else I wouldn't have met you and fallen for you."

"But how can I be sure you won't regret it? Or that you don't have any feelings left for her?"

"Like that." He leaned down and kissed her dry lips softly. She didn't push him off, but didn't really respond to the kiss. She was under shock. She really thought he wanted his ex and not her.

She licked her lips as soon as they pulled away and looked up at him with a gaze full of mixed feelings: love, regret, happiness but also sadness, and fear. "If we try to be together once again Luke, we have to take it slow and be serious about the whole dating thing."

"The whole dating thing? You mean…" He trailed off hoping she wasn't misleading him.

"We'll go out on dates, like restaurant, cinema; things like a normal couple would do before getting into each other pants…" She beamed, already imagining the scenario of the perfect date in her head… It would be amazing, she already knew that. "And you open up to me a bit more. I know nothing about your past…"

"Your wish is my command then." He said and captured her lips again. "You want to date, you're not gonna regret your decision Brooke, I promise."

"I better not…"

TBC...

* * *

I hadn't planned on making them getting back together that soon but I couldn't help myself. I miss my brucas so badly in the show, I needed them in my story. By the way, did you guys love the latest brathan scenes? I thought they were amazing, especially the one in 414 with them talking then having fun. Actually, I'm starting to really appreciate their newfound friendship. I always thought they would make a hot couple but their friendship is amazing. I'm just sad it took 4 seasons to build this...

* * *

Soon, Marry Me 12

"You're late Broody, you told me seven and it's ten past seven and I'm still waiting. Let me tell you I'm pissed as hell. No one stands Brooke Scott up."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll make it tonight… I, uh…"

"Why, what happened? You're not sick, are you? Rachel told me everyone had the flu this week…" She said aggravated and took of her high heels. She couldn't walk with them anyway.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy."

"Oh, that's a shame… I'm sure you'd have loved to have your personal _Cheery_ nurse…"

"Um, sounds kinky…"

"So, what's happening to you? Another ex-fiancé dropped at your place?"

"Very funny… Actually, it's more like Dan and his new conquest."


	12. Chapter 12

**Marry Me 12**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from the TV show One Tree Hill, but you guys already know that. If that was the case, Brucas will be together, happy and maybe at Naley's place (meaning married and having a child on the way!) **

**A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I loved them all!**

JULESM24: Your review was my favorite!!! I loved it so much because well, it was long and you quoted things you had loved about the chapter. I'm glad you liked Brooke's question about her gifts…I thought it was funny when I wrote it. I miss Brucas so much right now and we have to wait so long for another OTH episode. Those hiatuses are becoming really annoying! Have fun reading this chapter.

Line: Thank you for the review! I loved it and I'm glad you loved the fact I reunited Brucas! I just couldn't keep them apart any longer! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

LoVeBrucas: Well, about Dan messing Brucas up, I won't tell you but the man is a jerk so… So, I guess you're also a VM fan seeing your name. I'm planning on doing a crossover between OTH and VM but I have to finish some stories before getting into another… Enjoy the chapter!

Ixia1: Hi new reviewer! I hope you'll like that chapter and I hope it will be fun enough for you. I'm glad you liked last one too.

Nemo123489: Hey! Loyal reviewer, I hope you'll love this chapter too.

Ghostwriter: I'm happy to hear from you! I hope you're okay and that you'll like this chapter. I plan on update School of Love soon so stay tuned!!!

onetreefan: I miss Brucas so much too!!! Why can't Mark realize they're meant to be, uh? All that Leyton cheesy scenes make me want to throw something at my screen! Well anyway, I hope you'll love that chapter, since there are some good Brucas moments.

Whiters: Thanks for reading, I needed Brucas back too, writing them had become my therapy against the Leyton we see on the show! Enjoy the new chapter.

BrookeandLucas: Thanks, I'm glad you find them cute; I hope they're not too cheesy though. I love cheesiness sometimes, but too much is too much! I prefer them to be funny, in fact.

Trhill4life: Yeah and I can tell you Brucas is back for good! Sorry about their date, I didn't really go into the details but well, I still explained what they did, don't worry. I just didn't think it was the most important thing of the chapter. I mean, it sure was important but well…you'll see.

lilohb: Thanks, I'm glad to see you still love it, I was afraid people were starting to find this story less interesting, or something… I hope you'll love that chapter too, there are several Brucas scenes, and some good Baley, and even a small Naley scene.

tinycapricorn12: Thank you so much, I'm glad you loved it and I seriously hope you'll continue loving it! Enjoy!

barbie444: You wouldn't imagine the number of reviewers who thanked me for bringing Brucas back! I'm happy people didn't find it too soon because I couldn't have them apart any longer, I love that couple too much! You're right; Leyton is sickening, let's call them Pucas, it's better to describe them, uh? I hope we'll have some good Brucas on the show soon because if this season ends Leyton and Brase with no hope for Brucas, I might not watch season 5, seriously! I just hope Mark knows what he's doing… Enjoy the chapter, girl!

jeytonbrucasnaley: Thank you! It makes me happy that you love my story because I love yours too! Seriously, they're great, really well written and with my favorite couples (well, I also like Pathan but well…). Anyway, I hope you'll like that chapter too; there is a bit of Naley, and some Brachel, Baley and Dan's making an appearance too!

B.P. Davis: Thank you! I'm amazed at your choice of words! I knew the idea was a bit original but well, I'm always surprised to see reviews like yours. I'm glad you love the story and I hope I won't deceive you with this chapter. If I do, I'm truly sorry!

Just a few indications: Peyton's back to L.A. so we won't hear from her in this chapter and Brooke's out of the hospital since a few days.

**Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

"Hey Bitch, I thought you had a hot date tonight?" Rachel asked while entering Brooke's new office. Since the fashion show, Brooke was starting to make herself known so Rachel had decided she needed a more prestigious place to work. Brooke looked up from her sketches annoyed that her friend still didn't know how to knock. Okay, she was the boss here, but that didn't mean she could do anything she wanted, including being intrusive. 

"Hey Rach… I need to finish that before."

Rachel sat across from her and took a peek at the brunette's work. It didn't look too bad but she thought Brooke's mind was elsewhere, though. "You okay? Because I told you I wanted something spring-like and this is more autumnal." Rachel criticized with a nasty look.

"Why do you say that?" Brooke replied a bit offended by Rachel's comment. She didn't think it was bad at all, and it totally corresponded at the customers' expectations. It wasn't like she had used brown or khaki as the main colors. Red, white and pink were definitively the new vogues for next spring. Rachel had to be aware of that or else she might have to think of finding another job.

"I don't know B, I just…" She trailed off as she felt Brooke's eyes burning with anger. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under. "I'm sorry; I guess you know what to do. I'll leave you now."

"Thanks." Brooke appreciated the fact that now she was someone in the fashion world, Rachel had more respect for her work. She smiled to herself, happy with her new life. She started working again on her designs but was soon interrupted by her phone ringing. She dropped her pen, irritated that people weren't letting her be done with it. If that continued, she wouldn't be able to go on her date with Lucas. She picked up the phone and sighed a little into it.

"Hello? Brooke Davis speaking."

"Hey babe, it's me." A deep man voice could be heard through the phone. Brooke smiled to herself, immediately recognizing the voice owner.

"Luke! I missed you!" She exclaimed a bit relieved it was only him. She just hoped he wasn't calling to postpone their date or else she would be so mad!

"So did I." He said with a small laugh. He loved that woman; she was so…cute and cheerful, all the time. It could be tiring sometimes, but never boring. "So, uh, I guess you're still at work?"

"Yeah, I can't wait until I'm done with my designs…" She pouted, though he couldn't see her, he knew she did. "So, why did you call?" She asked, recovering from her sad moment with a even more cheerful tone.

"Just wondering if you were still up for our date."

"Of course, I can't wait to be honest. I didn't sleep a lot last night, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it was crazy. I mean, I don't even know what I'm gonna wear since you won't tell me where we're going." She rambled and he let out a laugh when he heard her taking a deep breath.

"No, and I'm not gonna tell you now. Just find something that can be both classy and casual."

"That really helps." She retorted, sulking a bit. She couldn't believe he didn't want to give her a clue. She was going to have a hard time finding something adequate to wear.

"Sorry. So…um, I'm gonna have to go. I have lots of things to prepare." He said mysteriously and Brooke couldn't help but moan. The suspense was killing her! She couldn't even concentrate on her designs.

"Okay, bye _Gorgeous_."

"See you _Pretty Girl_."

* * *

Nathan dropped his sports bag in the corridor, along the wall and let himself being led by the smell of meat roasting in the oven. His wife was standing in the kitchen, softly singing while making dinner. He stood in the doorway, watching her silently for a few seconds. She looked beautiful, sugary like a candy. He slowly, quietly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her swollen tummy. "Hi baby." He whispered in her ear, before softly tugging at it. 

"Hey…you home earlier than I expected." She commented before putting the knife on the counter. She turned into his arms and smiled up at him. She ran her fingers on his forehead and giggled a bit. "You're all dirty. Coach was hard on you today?"

"Just like any other day. How was work? You didn't slog too much, uh?"

"Nathan, stop worrying like that. I'm pregnant, not sick."

"I can't help it." He said sternly and she let out a laugh. He was very cute but seriously there was nothing to worry about. The doctor had told her she was in perfect shape. The babies were too, by the way. "Anyway, I asked Rachel and Brooke to keep an eye on you, just in case."

"You are unbelievable! Don't you trust me?" She answered, a bit upset to see he didn't have any confidence in her.

"Not when it comes to work."

"Great." She rolled her eyes angrily and turned back to her preparation.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Nathan, you have to trust me on this. It's not like I didn't want the babies or something. I want them just as much- what?"

"Babies? Are you…? Are we having…_twins_?" His voice broke and he felt a new wage of unknown feelings hitting him hardly. Several babies… what a blessing!

"No, we're having _quintuplets_." Haley said with a straight face. She didn't know how, but she found a way not to laugh at her husband incredulous face.

"OMG…I think I need to…I need to sit down." Nathan stuttered incredulous. He couldn't believe it! Five kids…how come it had to happen to them? And why did the doctors hadn't noticed before?

Haley smiled and patted his shoulder as he sat on a stool. He hid his face between his hands and began shaking softly. "I was joking about the quintuplets. But yeah, we're having twins."

"Damn Hales." Haley's only response was a big smile. He hugged her tightly then placed a hand on her tummy, rubbing it softly.

* * *

As soon as she got home, Brooke collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted. The day had been so long, yet so exciting. She couldn't wait until her date. . It was going to be their first real one after all. Okay, they had gone in the restaurant or in some parties but that wasn't the same. There was so much more meaning. She didn't have lots of time left. Lucas was supposed to come taking her at 8 which meant she only had one and a half hour left. Her work had taken her more time then expected so she was running slightly late. Plus, she still hadn't chosen her clothes or her shoes, or the kind of hairdo she wanted. She was really screwed. She forcefully got up and giggled stupidly. If Peyton had been here to see her, she would have told her she looked like a high school cheesy girl. She didn't care, she was finally happy. She had heard news about Michael Garitty, the man of the other car. He wasn't paralyzed after all, and she couldn't be more relieved. Of course, she still felt a bit guilty but since he was fine… why feeling pity? 

She undressed quickly and looked at her perfect body for a second. Her breasts were firm, she had toned abs, long tan legs and curves where she needed to have them. She giggled again and stepped in the shower, not even waiting for the water to be hot. She slid under the jet and began washing her hair, then her body with a vanilla perfumed soap because she knew it was Lucas' favorite. And she wouldn't want to have him deceived tonight.

She didn't know if they were going to have sex tonight. She didn't know if she wanted it or not to be honest. She was a bit scared because now they had admitted they loved each other, it wouldn't be about sex, but about love. And she didn't remember a time when sex had been about making love, in her whole life. Even with Felix, it had been more physical then spiritual.

"God, how can I still think of that jerk when I'm thinking about making love?" She cursed herself and deliberately banged her head against the shower door. "Damn, that hurts!"

"Brooke? I knocked but none answered. I heard you talking so I knew you were here!" Haley yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Hales, is that you?" Brooke switched off the water and started quivering, as she was soaked and cold. She wrapped a white towel around her body and another smaller around her head. She opened the door and smiled at Haley.

"Hey, I just stopped by to help you. Lucas told me you two had a date tonight and I saw you leaving work really late so I thought you wouldn't have lots of time left." She told her, smiling back. She rubbed her stomach unconsciously and followed her friend into the bedroom.

"That's nice, Hales." Brooke paused for a second and looked at her friend. She looked happy, blossoming actually. Something was obviously up. "But…don't you have better things to do than helping me?"

"No, Nathan's gone, he just took his plane. He has a game tomorrow." She explained with a sigh. She was happy but a bit upset he had to leave tonight, just after her announcement. It wasn't fair.

"Oh, I didn't know… So, how are you?" Brooke asked while rubbing down her hair with the towel. Haley sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands. She didn't know whether she should or not tell her, but she was dieing to.

"Fine, I…uh, I'm having twins." She said timidly and Brooke stopped moving, stunned by her revelation. She clearly wasn't expecting it at all.

A big smile started forming itself on her face. She was now ecstatic for the couple. It meant she was going to be an aunt twice, too. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Brooke hugged her tightly but Haley pulled away first, when she felt her clothes getting wet. "Haley that's amazing! Did you tell Nathan yet?"

"Of course." Haley answered rolling her eyes a bit. Could it be even possible that Brooke was happier than she and Nathan reunited? The woman was so…joyful that it was sometimes annoying. But not today. No, today, it made Haley realizing that she was really a part of the family. Heck! She even went to tell her the news before Lucas!

"What did he say? Was he enthusiastic?"

"He said it was a surprise but a good one. He's hoping for a boy and a girl."

"And you?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders and let out a small breath. She didn't really care as long as they were healthy. "I wouldn't mind having two girls…or two boys."

"I want at least four children with Lucas. I hope it'll be two boys who will look just like him, and two twin girls who will be just like me. So he can teach them how to play basketball and I'll bring my babies to go shopping." Haley rolled her eyes at her friend's expectations but didn't say anything.

"Whoa, you got it all planned out, I see."

"I can't wait to be pregnant with Lucas. It's gonna be amazing, I'll be a fantastic father, I just know it." Brooke slipped into a red dress while talking. She turned to show herself to Haley, who was speechless. "So? Is it too much for a first date?" The blonde shook her head but no words came out of her mouth. "It's too much, isn't it? I knew it." She muttered and let out a groan. She pulled it off and ran a hand through her damped hair.

"That dress is amazing, Brooke. Dress it back immediately or you're not going tonight." Haley ordered with a laugh. It wasn't usual to see Brooke hesitating and being insecure about her looks.

"Fine." After getting dressed, finding the right shoes and the right purse, Brooke knew what she had to do next: her hair. "Hales, how should I wear my hair?"

"Down with your natural curls, I think. Lucas loves your hair. Besides, you don't know where you're going so you can't go too sophisticated."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas had been so evasive about their date that she had no clue where they were going. It bothered her, but also excited her. She loved mystery.

Applying lightly black eyeliner on the birth of her lashes, Brooke knew she looked hot. She was ready to go, the last thing she needed was her date. Haley smiled at her and hugged her again. "You look beautiful. Lucas won't know what to do with himself." She winked at her and Brooke laughed.

* * *

Lucas Scott was late and Brooke was starting to get really angry. Twenty seven minutes had passed since the time he should have been here. For once she was ready for the time he had to pick her up and he wasn't there. She began walking through her apartment, trying to refrain herself from biting her French manicured nails. 'Damn it' She cursed out loud. She stopped at the window and looked through the glass, to see if Lucas's car was parked out there. But no. No one was in the streets. Maybe she should call him to see if everything was fine? She reached for her cell and dialed his number. Even before his voice could be heard, Brooke shouted: 

"You're late Broody, you told me eight and it's half past eight and I'm still waiting. Let me tell you I'm pissed as hell. No one stands Brooke Scott up."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll make it tonight… I, uh…" He started, half amused, half troubled by her sexy angry voice.

She cut him off before he could begin an explanation or find reasons to his absence. "Why, what happened? You're not sick, are you? Rachel told me everyone had the flu this week…" She said aggravated and took off her high heels shoes. She couldn't walk with them anyway.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh, that's a shame… I'm sure you'd have loved to have your personal _Cheery_ _nurse_…" She said in a naughty hoarse voice and he couldn't help but blush at her suggestion.

"Um, sounds kinky…" He whispered as he wasn't alone in the room.

"So, what's happening? Another ex-fiancé dropped at your place?" She asked with good humor yet she seriously wondered what the hell was happening to him. I mean, cancelling their first date was a huge decision!

"Very funny… Actually, it's most likely Dan and his new conquest."

"Oh…so you're really not gonna be able to come?" She said saddened by the fact she had gotten so excited over nothing finally.

"I'm sorry babe. I swear if I could come by, I would immediately." He apologized again and she nodded, though he couldn't see her. This made her laugh a little. "Babe, I swear I'll make it up to you."

"You better… So, you know, since you can't come, maybe I should just go out alone and find myself a new boy toy?" She teased him and giggled a bit, seconds later when she didn't hear a reply. "I was kidding. I'll just call Haley since she's alone too, tonight." She told him with a sigh. It was actually not that dramatic that he couldn't come. That way, she wouldn't feel too guilty about Haley being alone the whole night.

"Yeah, I prefer that version. I…um, I have to go now. Dan's touching everything I own, I don't like that. I need to keep an eye on him every second…" He whispered his complaint with a chuckle as he watched his biological father looking at Brooke's picture placed on the chimney.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course, good night."

"Night, _Broody_, and have fun with **_DadEvil_**."

"Dadevil, uh?" He replied with a confused laugh, not sure to follow.

"Yeah, it's a combination between Daddy and Evil, it's funny it almost sounds like Daredevil…" She giggled and yawned louder. "Sorry, I'm exhausted, the day was tiring but I finished doing my designs now."

"I'm happy for you. See you babe."

"Bye." She said and hung up the phone. She smiled to herself a bit. She was sad their night wasn't going to happen but at the same time happy because he was okay at least. It was only postponed to another beautiful night.

* * *

Lucas smiled to himself, hearing her hanging the phone up. It was time to face Dan and the bimbo. He sat across from the couple and leaned a bit, glancing at them. "So Dan…what brings you here?" He asked casually, trying not to sound unwelcoming. He kind of made peace with his father years ago but it was really hard to hide the resentment sometimes. 

"Well, I'm going to get married in a week and I'd like for you to come and maybe be my best man. And since we're having the wedding here, you can't say you won't be able to attend." Dan said with a small grin. He already knew Lucas didn't like his idea but he didn't care. He had the feeling his son would do anything to please him, even if he didn't want to. He knew Lucas was forcing himself to be nice with him so he wouldn't refuse his proposal.

"Uh…um, that's a big surprise." Lucas answered, totally taken aback by his father's suggestion. Brooke was right about _DadEvil_, it fit the man so well.

"I know." Dan almost snorted and took a sip of his whiskey. "So what do you say? That way, I could meet your wife?" He added and smiled inside when he noticed Lucas glaring at him. "I heard you two were separated but I had Nathan on the phone who told me it was untrue. So, my question is: where is she tonight?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my wife, but for your information, we're fine and in love. Got it?"

"I heard she was the new sensational stylist here? I bought one of her clothes the other day, it was very beautiful." The bimbo spoke up for the first time. Both men turned to her surprised by her comment. Lucas because he was starting to think she was dumb, and Dan because he had told her not to talk before he asked her to. "I'm sorry." She sheepishly told her fiancé when she realized he was staring harshly at her.

"So, uh, for the wedding, are you accepting or not? Because Nathan already did. Even Keith and your mother are coming. You wouldn't want to be the only one left?" Dan asked nastily, turning back to his son.

"I'm not sure about the best man thing. I mean, don't you have any friend who could do the task?"

"I want you to be my best man Lucas."

"Right." Lucas rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you admit no one accepted it so you turn to your last hope?"

"Ok, what do you want Lucas? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you?"

"Like you would do it, anyway." He muttered, silently expecting he would. That would be a Kodak moment, seriously. Dan Scott wasn't the kind of people to demean himself. Lucas' eyes widened when Dan stood up, ready to get on his knees. He couldn't believe it. "Damn it, stop it Dan, you're making a fool of yourself in front of your fiancé. And you know I hate people who beg. It's just pitiful." Lucas took a big aspiration and shook his head bitterly. "That's okay, I'll do it, and I'll be your best man. But you better treat Brooke and Haley right and not start on making nasty comments about anyone." He warned him and before he knew it, Dan was hugging him.

"You will not regret it, son. I'll be the best dad you ever had." Dan whispered playfully, in a mocking excited voice. Lucas cringed and pulled away, sighing. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Brooke smiled to herself as she woke up to the sun going through the window blinds. She rolled over and reached for her watch. It was only nine but the heat in the room let her guess the weather would be nice. Maybe she should just go for a walk or something? She closed her eyes for a second, but reopened them when she heard someone clearing its throat. 

"Lucas… How come nobody uses the doorbell or just knock before coming in?" She asked herself with a frown. He smiled at her and walked to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Mmm…it's nice to wake up to that." She commented with a dreamy look. She yawned and stretched her arms happily, almost bouncing on the bed.

"Forgive me for last night." He said with an adorable smirk and handed her the bunch of flowers. She suppressed a laugh and looked down at it curiously. She sat down on the bed and patted a place next to her. Lucas smiled and joined her, noticing her light outfit. She looked hot, even in pajamas. All he wanted was forget his plans for the day and get into bed with her…

"Where did you find those?" She asked, rather surprised at the flowers' shape. The bunch hadn't been done by a professional; that was for sure. It was the work of an amateur, an amateur named Lucas Scott.

"Well…they're directly coming from my garden…" He admitted giving her another kiss, much longer but equally appreciated. She sniffed the flowers and bit her lip sexily.

"They smell nice." She commented with a small smirk and he nodded along. He always had thought natural flowers, just chopped, smelled way better than the things you bought in shops.

"Thanks. So, do you forgive me?" He questioned her with a pout. She smiled shrugging and placed a finger on her lips, pretending to consider it.

"I don't know…"

"If we go out right now, do you?" He pressed her and she nudged his ribs, balancing her body from left to right.

"Maybe… Depends on where we are going?"

"Well, what about the Rivercourt park, so I can teach you a bit about basketball and then we'll go to the park so we can have a picnic?" He suggested and she threw her arms around his neck happily squealing.

"That's the best date plan I ever got!" She said with enthusiasm and both grinned at each other.

"Okay, so you go take a quick shower, and wear sportswear, while I prepare our sandwiches."

"Fine!" She said between two quick kisses. She got up and ran to the bathroom, only to come back instantly. "Lucas Scott, you look handsome today." She giggled like a little girl as their eyes met. His were playful, hers were goodly surprised, and both were showing love.

* * *

Their date had been overly romantic, cute, filled with tender and loving situations …in a word: _cheesy_. But Brooke had to admit to herself she had loved every minute of it. She loved the one on one basketball game they had played. She had loved the picnic and its food too. And she had loved their walk on the beach… Okay, so it really seemed like the sort of movies situations a teenage girl would adore but whatever… _Brookella_ had loved it, and that's it. And she wasn't going to let go of Lucas, now that she had him. The couple was standing outside Brooke's apartment buildings, kissing deeply. To tell the truth, she was fed up with him kissing her mouth. She wanted more. She could feel his tensed muscles under his shirt and couldn't wait to tear that thing up. She needed to get rid off her clothes too. She was suffocating since she was so hot and ready for him. 

She moaned again into his mouth and sighed softly. Why wasn't he suggesting their next move? She pulled away from him and did her dimpled smile. "Come inside?" She whispered as she reached for his hand. He breathed softly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I think I should head back home." He looked back at her, a bit afraid to see her reaction. It was clear she wanted him. He wanted her too. He just didn't think it was the right time. "Brooke, we said we were going to take our time." That, plus the fact Dan and the bimbo (her name's Cindy, but whatever) were left alone in his house. He really hated the idea of Dan searching through his things or going in his bedroom.

"I know but… I want you so bad!" She whined her admittance, almost sulking at him. She couldn't believe he had the strength to say 'no' to her when she was almost begging for sex.

And, he had to admit it felt pretty good to hear those words coming out of her mouth. At least, he knew her feelings about their date. "Goodnight babe." He suppressed a laugh and kissed her lips passionately all over again. She tightened her grip around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

"You aren't playing fair." She pouted as she felt his arms loosening their grip around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Stay please…" She whined and he smiled down at her. "I promise I won't do something you don't want me to do." She said bravely but he shook his head, not convinced. _Try another approach…_ Brooke said to herself. "Besides, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to? We can just lie down in each other's arms in the same bed. I can control my body, you know?" She teased him and tugged at his shirt. "C'mon Broody, you know you want this." She opened the door and tried to force him to go inside but he didn't budge.

"Bye, I love you." He whispered, his nose touching hers, hoping for an equal answer.

"Well, I just hate you right now, you suck. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay." She glared at him one last time and closed the door on his face. He deserved it, didn't he?

* * *

So…no sex for them, uh? It's too soon whatever Brooke might think about the subject. 

Next will be… about Dan's wedding I think, so Brooke's gonna meet Lucas' family, finally!!! I didn't start writing it yet so I don't know how long it will be until next UD...sorry.

And please **Review**!!!

* * *

Oh, btw, I have a new story in mind. I already started working on it, tell me what you think. 

It would be called **Pretender**.

Here's the summary:

Dan Scott runs a double life. In Tree Hill, North Carolina, he is married to Deb, and they are raising their son Nathan, and Deb's goddaughter Brooke. In Miami, Florida, he's living with Karen and their twins Lucas and Abigail. Neither family is aware of the other existence. Dan always pretexts to be on business trips and spends his life making up excuses and lies to justify his strange behavior. He spends a week or two at each place and both families never questioned that fact. No one suspects him, they just blame his job. Lucas and Nathan are both basketball players but their teams never met, yet. But they are soon going to. And Dan will have to face his greatest fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Marry Me **_13_**

**Disclaimer**: Of course, I do not own any of the characters, nor their histories except if I made them up! I, however, own the idea of the plot. It's better than nothing, uh?

**A/N**: Firstly, I wanna thank you all for the reviews of last chapter! You guys are amazing!

JULESM24. Your reviews are simply fantastic! Hey by the way I was searching for good Chopia videos on youtube and found out you had many there! (I mean, I guessed they were yours since the name was the same…) I was amazed by their beauty! I didn't find the time to watch them all yet but the ones I saw were soooo great. Also, I can't wait until you update 'A Wedding to Remember'! It's been a while, don't ya think?

trhill4life : Thanks to you too. I'm glad you like the story and you're right about brucas! The worst in this are the hiatuses we've got since the beginning of season 4. I mean, if we had good spoilers at least it would be bearable… Enjoy the chapter.

Lilohb: I know it was cheesy but who cares? Seriously we need some cute brucas since we don't have any on the show. I mean leyton cheesiness is more like pucas than anything else, lol! If we had good Naley at least…

BrookeandLucas: You're right about brathan friendship; I should do some scenes with the two. I mean, they have such chemistry together and if I weren't a brucas shipper, I'd definitively be a brathan fan. I'm glad you liked the line 'Well, I just hate you right now, you suck. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay'. To be honest, I wrote it last minute and thought it was funny. It wasn't supposed to be an initial line but well… Don't worry, brucas and naley won't need Dan to have fights!!! Lol! Hope you like the new chapter!

LoVeBrucas: At first, I wanted to have a Dan/Brooke scene with Dan treating her like crap but then I thought of something else and well…you won't have a real Dan/Brooke scene, just a few sentences exchanged. But there is a Karen/Brooke scene though. About BL having sex, they're not even close to have it, believe me! You'll see why in this chapter. Anyway, I started working on my VM/OTH story and there will be a great friendship between Veronica/Brooke. How should we call them btw? Bronica?

jeytonbrucasnaley: Sorry for the brucas sex but that would have been rushed I think!!! I know you miss them, I do too and I swear if we don't get something good for BL before the finale I might stop watching the show and lose myself in seasons 1 and especially 2 and 3. Leyton def. sucks and Brase too! And where the hell are naley btw? I mean, they're not even half as present as before since LP got together!

whiters: Thanks about everything! When are you gonna update your story 'When it All falls down'? Because I loved it and well… and I'd like to read more of it. It was a really good start, I think. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

onetreefan: Yeah DadEvil is a funny name uh? I was searching for a funny nickname and poof! I got this one! At least, we know who we are talking about, uh? Even if he didn't kill Keith in my story, Dan is still Dan. The fact is things didn't happen like in the show, since Brooke, Peyton and Jake weren't in the characters' lives before. It altered some things, and some main characters like Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Even Jimmy since Lucas and Mouth never 'abandoned' their friends from the Rivercourt to hang out with the popular crowd. I guess I'll have to explain some of that in future chapters.

Ghostwriter: I'd be interested in reading your story with Karen & Dan's personalities being reversed. It should be a nice twist. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

Dinci: it's okay, you don't have to apologize about not reviewing after each chapter…though I love your reviews!!! You know, it's the same for me sometimes. I read a chapter, and get lost into it and forget about everything… I know the feeling. About last chapter, I'm glad you liked the fluffiness but like you guessed, it won't last! Drama is right below! Enjoy!

ixia1: Thanks. Yes, Lucas has some power! Resisting like he did, it takes a lot, uh? I mean Brooke is…Brooke, it is like synonym of hot and sexy! I hope you'll love the new chapter!

othluver16: I already PMed you but well… Thanks for the review anyway, I won't forget to edit the story once it's done. Btw, is this chapter a bit better or even worse? Because I really tried to make it better, I swear!

Who's superstitious out there? Is 13 gonna be a happy number for Brucas, Naley or Jeyton? I don't think so…

_On With Marry Me _

* * *

Brooke was standing in front of the window of her apartment watching her street. Her neighbor had just stepped out of her car and was now retrieving her shopping bags from her trunk. She hated the woman and was positive it was mutual. She was an old bitter spinster; jealous of the fact the brunette had everything for her, including Lucas. She frowned for a second, wondering if the old chick didn't have a crush on her husband…that would be sickening…and disgusting. Only thinking of the two together…her wrinkled hands on him…it made her feel nauseous. 

Waiting for Lucas to be done with his hair, she was bored out of her mind. As soon as he had come through the door of her apartment, he had run to the bathroom to fix the mess the wind had caused. It was bad looking, really terrible if you'd ask her about it. She had advised him to have a hair cut earlier in the week but apparently, he didn't have time for I quote "frivolous things" like this.

The beautiful brunette held her stomach as it made a funny sound of gurgling. She couldn't help but feel weird things in her body. She was stressed over the fact that she meeting _DadEvil_ and Lucas' mother for the small reception Dan had planned to introduce his fiancé to his family. She had less than one hour before the dreaded moment and didn't feel like going. She hadn't been that anxious since the day of her graduation speech in front of the whole high school. All of her classmates had counted on her to make a beautiful declaration. It had been the worse stressing thing of her short life.

Believe it or not, she was in no hurry to meet either Dan or Karen. Of course, it wasn't for the same reasons. Honestly, she was especially worried about meeting Dan. After all the nasty stories she had heard about the man, the last thing she wanted to do right now was to face him…, or even talk to him. She knew Haley hated him and even Lucas and Nathan couldn't say they liked him even through he was their father. Was that man really that awful and intimidating? Why did Lucas even want to bring her here? She hated weddings, especially when you're only here to pretend you're happy for the poor couple, or when you're not centre of people interest. Was there any way she could just pretend being sick or something? She could have caught a bad cold, no? But if she did that, then Lucas wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed tonight…which meant no hope for sex. She had no choice. Either she went to that damn reception or she didn't have sex… And again, she wasn't so sure about the sex part. It would only work if he didn't reject her like last week. _I swear, he is acting like a scared virgin geek boy._ She said out loud to herself, and cursed herself. _And saying I married the guy…_ Ah, taking about the object of her affection… He was coming back right now, a hand in his still messy hair. She secretly hoped he'll find her dress beautiful and crossed her fingers behind her back. He hadn't even taken a look at her when she had opened the door earlier.

"Hey baby, you look slightly better." She told him, running a hand through his hair, checking it out. Looked like he had cut some lengths alone. "What about me? How do I look in the dress?" It was a knee long black dress with its top which looked like a bustier in its shape. There were no shoulders straps and a nice cleavage revealed her tan skin. The lower part of the dress was widened and it floated a bit. She thought it looked like a dress only a star would dress. She swung around but he didn't even look at her attire before muffling a simple 'good'. Shouldn't she get worried about the fact the man she's in love with doesn't even take a quick glance at her? He knew she had done the dress especially for the occasion. She had spent an awful time creating it instead of enjoying peaceful evenings! Damn him! "Lucas! Snap out of wherever you are right now! It's important!" She snapped at him with her 'how so gracious' high voice, knowing perfectly how to earn his attention in drastic times. She stamped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily, like a capricious spoiled little girl would do.

"Sorry B," He took a few seconds to check her out and gave her a small smile. "You look wonderful." It wasn't very convincing, his smile was forced too. But she didn't say anything. He was obviously troubled by something. He kissed her forehead softly and swayed her gently in his arms, remaining silent. She glanced up at him, a bit concerned about his quiet state.

"You okay? Not too stressed about your father's behavior?" She took one of his hands. It was moist but his fingers tips were cold though. He cleared his throat before answering.

"No, it's just I'm a bit nervous about you meeting my family. I mean…my mother loved Anna dearly and she wasn't completely happy with our marriage… to say the least." He replied and she could easily tell he was apprehensive by the look on his face. Even his voice was…strange. I swear she gets better and better in figuring her husband out!

"Don't worry; I'll do my best to get along with everyone, especially her." She paused smiling reassuringly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Trust me on this; I know how to have people wrapped around my finger." She joked, an eyebrow lifted comically. Though, they both knew it was true. She brought her lips to his and gave him a soft kiss.

"I just… I'm scared she's not gonna make you feel welcome and that you'll end making a fool of yourself. Promise me you won't drink too much alcohol." He requested as they pulled away from the kiss.

Brooke looked at her husband incredulously and detached herself from their embrace, her anger slowly rising inside. "I can't believe you just said that to me Lucas! I thought you had more faith in me!"

"It's not a question of having faith or trusting you, babe." Lucas did his pained face thing but Brooke didn't care at the moment. (A/N: _you know what facial expression I'm talking about…like he's carrying the world on his shoulders. He had that one in that episode in season 2 when Brooke said they were just friends to Karen. Poor guy looked like he was about to cry!_) She was really furious that he would suggest she would get drunk and ridicule herself in front of his family.

"Do not call me _babe_, especially not after telling me that! I can't believe it! Why did you even bother consider bringing me there if you're afraid that I'm not good enough for your family!?"

"Brooke, you seriously are overreacting." He said rather calmly. _Is he just laughing in my face? _Brooke thought when she noticed he had suppressed a laugh. She turned her back to him and felt his breath on her bare shoulder. _What a jerk! I hate him when he's acting like that!_ "C'mon, you're really not sulking?" He tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders but she jerked them away as soon as they came in contact with her skin. "Because I seriously don't need this on top of everything that's happening to me today." Brooke gave no answer, hoping he would take the hint and leave her before she hit his pretty boyish face. But knowing him, it wouldn't happen, he was too stupid to understand all she wanted was to kick his ass right now… and tear his hair off, too. That would be _funny_. "Fine, I'll wait for you in the car. We'll talk later." He spoke up and Brooke laughed bitterly.

"Whatever Lucas, don't' expect me to be all lovey-dovey with you and act like the perfect wife at the reception." She warned nastily, pointing her finger to him. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. She was making a fuss over nothing. _He's already lucky I'm not reconsidering to come along with him. _She thought angrily, glaring at his reflection in the window. Damn he still looked hot, even if he was an ass…

"Damn it, what is wrong with you? Why won't you stop being a bitch for once?" Brooke turned around as she heard him call her a _bitch_. A thing he shouldn't have done…nor even thought of…

"You didn't say that, did you?" _I didn't hear right. He didn't call me a bitch, right?_ What did he think? That she would hurt him on purpose or something? "God damn it Lucas, what do you think? That I plan on screwing everything to have fun or something! In case you haven't noticed, I'm just as stressed as you are, if even more, to meet them. Don't you think I want to make a good impression too? Don't you think I want to please the family of the man I love? Get out of my face, you stupid bastard!" She threw her brush at him but sadly missed her aim.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" He yelped and opened the door; a bit afraid she would throw other objects at him. She turned around so he wouldn't see she was trying not to cry. She wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in tears. She heard the door slamming and closed her eyes, trying to get hold of herself.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to her, just before the reception. You are very lucky she accepted to be your date, yet. You know she tried really hard so she would please Karen and Keith, and even Dan." Haley rolled her eyes thinking Dan Scott didn't deserve the sacrifice. "You wouldn't believe the number of hours she took on her free time to make her dress and everything right. She was willing to do her best with your mom, whatever it might take. Now, I'm not so sure inviting her here was a good idea." Haley and Lucas were both sitting on a bench, anxiously watching Brooke interacting with Karen. They didn't seem to be arguing so Lucas wondered what could be their topic. Lucas had told his bestfriend about the quarrel he had had with his wife before the reception and she wasn't happy with him either. In fact, she was almost as pissed as Brooke was. 

"I wonder what they're talking about." Lucas spoke up as Haley turned her head to look back at him. He looked very nervous. She laughed inside. He deserved it after all. How could someone like Lucas, who was supposed to have some basis psychology, tell his wife such stupidities?

"I hope for you they're having a conversation about… your embarrassing childhood moments. Believe me, it's what could be the best thing for you, right now." She told him while rubbing her protruding stomach unconsciously.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his bestfriend. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, I tried. Besides, I don't think you're the one who needs to be comforted. You shouldn't have talked to her this way. You know she's sensitive about family matters. She doesn't get along with her parents so she thought we would become her new family, you know?" She told him and he was a bit surprised by her revelation. Brooke had never told him the way she felt about her parents. He knew they weren't on the best terms but didn't know that was _that_ bad.

"No, I had no idea she felt this way." He admitted in a sigh. There were so many things they still didn't know about each other. He realized that even though they knew nothing about the other, they still managed to be in love. And it was a strange concept. "I mean, she doesn't like to talk about her family but…"

"You better start thinking you apologies." Haley cut him off with a roll of eyes. Why were men so oblivious? "You'll need them badly" She patted his chest and left him alone to join her husband who was apparently having a passionate conversation with the bride-to-be, who looked more like a slut than anything else, by the way. She approached the item quietly, not wanting to make them stop talking because she was around. Nathan was now laughing about some dumb joke the slut had made. Haley rolled her eyes, turning back to Lucas who was watching her anxiously. She had a tendency to become really jealous these last days and he feared his brother would suffer from her switching moods very soon. Also, being pregnant made Haley feel very insecure about her relationship with her husband. She now longer felt desired or wanted like she did before.

"I know one which is quite funny about it. It's the woman who's wondering why the more pregnant she gets, the more often strangers smile at her. So do you have an idea why?" She heard the blonde say in a laugh. She frowned, wondering what her husband was going to reply.

"Uh, I think I already heard that one once…though I can't remember the answer." Nathan replied with a smirk.

"It's easy cutie, 'because she's fatter than they are." Both began giggling uncontrollably and Haley did her best to remain calm and not slap the woman and her husband. They had to joke about pregnancy, seriously? Couldn't they just make jokes about blondes or religions that actually could be funny? She sincerely wondered where Dan had found this woman. Probably in a night club or even at the corner of a street, knowing him. She wasn't even beautiful, she was totally false. Fake boobs for sure, lips in silicon, face lifted, liposuction, fake platinum blonde hair, everything. Even her butt was remodelled. Indeed, when you looked closely, she looked like another _Pamela Anderson_.

"Oh, oh, I have another good one!" The bimbo almost cried from laughing too hard. "What's the difference between a nine-month pregnant woman and a model?" She questioned and Nathan shrugged, taking a sip of his champagne glass.

"I have no idea."

"Nothing, if the pregnant woman's husband knows what's good for him." She said with another giggle and this time Haley didn't feel like she needed to hear more from their little chat. She walked away from the two, feeling angrier than she hadn't felt in months. In fact, the last time had been when she had learned about Brooke's and Lucas' marriage.

She knew coming here was a bad idea from the beginning. She should have trusted her instincts and refuse to go. She didn't even like Dan… She headed to the restroom and locked herself in so nobody would bother her.

Lucas frowned when he saw Haley leaving the room, on the verge of tears. He excused himself and stepped away from the conversation he was having with a couple of guys. It wasn't very fascinating anyway…they were just commenting about the food they were serving… He followed his bestfriend but was too late. She was already inside and couldn't join her in the ladies restroom. He stayed right beside the door, and waited for her to go out but she never did.

* * *

Brooke sat down next to Karen, watching people passing by, making inner comments to herself. Karen was trying to make her feel comfortable but it wasn't easy since the younger woman wasn't really talkative. Karen thought it was because she was shy but it didn't look like it. Maybe she was just too angry at Lucas to care about anything else? 

"I saw pictures of you with Lucas in magazines but I wouldn't have thought you would be so…pretty in reality. And that dress is just fabulous. You were the one people were staring at, not Cindy, when Dan introduced her." Karen complimented with a smile. She couldn't help but want to get along with the woman who was making her son happy. She knew he had really moved on from Anna, she had to do the same now. And both Nathan and Haley liked her, and she trusted Haley on this. Her son's bestfriend was pretty good at closing people up.

Brooke blushed a bit at the woman's comment. It was always nice to hear your mother in law found you good looking. "Thank you; I did my best to impression everyone." She said with a point of humor and Karen laughed a bit. She felt someone looking at them and noticed her son sitting with Haley, both watching them from the corner of the room.

"So, I noticed you were giving Lucas the cold shoulder, mind telling me why?" She asked the brunette who was currently pouring some more champagne into their glasses.

Brooke sat back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted nervously on her chair and looked back at Karen. "He was an ass, sorry, I mean um…" Brooke started then realized it wasn't the correct way to talk to your mother in law the first time you interacted with her. She sat up in her chair and corrected herself. "I mean he was being an idiot this morning when we talked, I uh, we argued a bit and he thinks I owe him apologies for my behavior."

"Lucas doesn't like to be wrong." Karen stated with a small chuckle. Her son was impossible sometimes. Very moody and only Haley could get through him during those moments. His bestfriend had such an impressive power on him that it kept on amazing Karen.

"Oh yeah, I noticed. I guess he'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight." She shrugged with a wicked smile and Karen chuckled a bit. Both drank their glasses at the same time. She had to admit the woman wasn't so bad after all. Her son really needed to make amends with her or she will likely make his life a living hell. She loved the fact she wasn't letting him get to her and leading her life and opinions. Though, she was confused about the fact they were sleeping together because she thought Brooke had bought an apartment. Lucas had told her they didn't want their relationship to go too fast after the semi fiasco of their first attempt.

"But, I thought you two were sorta…um, each having a living place?" Karen asked, hoping she wasn't crossing any boundaries. Apparently, Brooke didn't care if it was something personal or not and turned to her, ready to explain.

"We do. It's just…well…we had planned to sleep together tonight." Brooke said then noticed the smirk on Karen's face. "Oops! No, no! I mean, just sharing the bed, not having sex!" At that comment, Karen exploded in laugher. Brooke's face was just too much. The younger woman blushed furiously and hid her face between her hands. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" She mumbled before lifting her head when she heard a laugh. Karen smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay Brooke, I'm no prude. And I know Lucas isn't the kind of man to refuse sex. You wouldn't believe the number of times I found him in awkward positions with his ex-girlfriends." Brooke's eyes went big when Karen made her statement. She was surprised by the way their conversation was taking.

"Whoa! I would have never thought my first talk with my mother in law world turn around sex. It's crazy and weird, I think." Brooke giggled a little. She was a bit tipsy, due to the numerous champagne glasses she had ingurgitated. She had stopped counting at the 6th. "Anyway," She slurred and lifted her glass to toast with the older woman. "I'm glad I've got to meet you, Mrs. Scott. Cheers to our meeting." She giggled and Karen lifted her glass and toasted with her. She was almost as drunk as Brooke and that was not a pretty sight.

Lucas approached the table were both his mother and wife were sitting at and looked down at them, a bit upset at their complicity. It looked like they had been drinking a lot too. But he wasn't there to make a scene. "Sorry to bother you two but I need you Brooke." He simply said and Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, not even looking at him. Karen felt uncomfortable being there between the two while they were arguing. She slid in her chair and looked at Keith desperate for him to go rescue her.

"Okay, um, I know you're mad at me right now and I'm really sorry about what I said. I was wrong and you were right, as always. But this isn't about us, right now. Haley locked herself in the restroom. She's been in there for a good ten minutes now. I think she's upset about something Nathan did or said." He stated and Brooke got up immediately, but not before excusing herself towards Karen and glaring at Lucas.

"So…" Karen started, playing nervously with her white table napkin as they both watched Brooke making her way to the restroom. Lucas sat down in front of his mother and looked at her expectantly. He knew she wanted to say something about Brooke and got nervous too.

"Mom, if you have something to say, say it."

"I like her, she's nice and funny, and smart too."

Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Whoa, I'm reassured! I thought you were going to say you hated her."

"You better make up with her. She's really good for you and I can tell she also is completely in love with you." Karen commented while smiling up at Keith and Abby walked back to the table. Abby was supposed to sit with the children of her age but since everybody was dancing, several seats were free.

"She is amazing, I know that and I can tell you I'm equally in love with her. Believe me; I know I don't deserve her." Lucas whispered sadly, thinking Karen thought Brooke was too good for him.

"I never said such a thing."

"You don't need to, you're already taking sides, and I see it in your eyes you're in her team." He continued, pretending being sad and acting like a child.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen exclaimed, feeing bad for her son. She didn't want him to feel like he wasn't enough for anyone. He definitively was. Anna and his other ex-girlfriends who had made him suffer were just too stupid to realize how special he was.

"Kidding." He grinned and hugged her. "I love you mom, and I'm glad you like her."

* * *

Dan Scott walked up to his son and fiancé who seemed to be in a deep conversation. "Hey son, having fun with _my _fiancé?" Dan Scott liked to show off his possessions…he considered Cindy as such. The poor woman was definitively screwed up if she married him… 

"Dad, congratulations. You picked up a good woman." Nathan smiled approving his father's choice. Of course, she was a bit 'too much' but she seemed nice and obviously cared about her soon-to-be husband. It didn't seem like it was mutual but well Dan Scott kept his feelings buried inside. Nathan thought his father had to have some feelings for her. Either way, what was the point in marrying her?

Dan smiled back and hugged him quickly before rejoining Cindy's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ordered to her in a loud whisper. "Go find me a glass of champagne, sweetie." Cindy nodded and complied immediately. Nathan rolled his eyes at his father, not understanding his rudeness with his fiancé.

"Don't you think you could talk a bit better to her? She's a human being, you know?" Nathan said a bit irritated by his dad's behaviour.

"Nathan, mind your own business for once." Dan said harshly to his son. Nathan shrugged, not really caring. He looked around to find his wife or his brother, or just someone so he could escape his father. Dan was in an execrable mood today and he didn't want to go through it any longer. He saw Lucas in a deep conversation with Karen and smiled inside. He would love to have that kind of relationship with his mother. He and everyone else had always thought he was the lucky one between Lucas and him. He was realizing it was the other way. The one being in a happy family was his brother, not him. Lucas had found a loving and supportive father in Keith, Karen was an amazing mother and not a junkie like Deb was, and Abby was a lovely little sister.

_Thank god, I have Haley_… He thought with a small smile and didn't realize Dan was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why the hell Haley is Brooke's arms?" Dan snickered a bit. "Looks like she's crying or something…" Nathan nodded his head and rushed over to Haley's side.

"Hales, babe, what's wrong? You okay? Are the babies okay?" Haley gazed down at her feet; she didn't feel like talking to him right now. Brooke noticed she wasn't ready to talk and answered for her.

"Nathan, I don't think it's the right moment to talk to her. She'll be fine and the babies are fine too." Brooke glared at him and led Haley outside. A bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt them. Nathan looked back at her defeated. He didn't even know why his wife wasn't talking to him.

"Oh, okay…uh, I'm uh…" Nathan stuttered and Brooke nodded softly.

"We're just gonna head back home. Say bye to everyone for us and tell Lucas that Haley and I will be sleeping at my apartment."

"Fine…just…why?" Nathan asked clueless about the reason why his wife was so deeply affected. Dan joined his son's side and sniggered a bit. He found the situation really…amusing. Both Brooke and Nathan turned to him, glaring. He returned the glare, especially to Brooke who he didn't even know. Who did the little slut think she was to look at him that way? Okay so her nasty look kind of excited him too…

"Ask Lucas, he should know." Brooke answered to Nathan, forgetting about Dan's presence. It was better ignoring him than replying something that would provoke a conflict.

"Okay. I'll call you in the morning Haley." He said to his wife who looked into his eyes for a second. He could see she was hurt, but still had no idea why. She nodded softly and let Brooke leading her away from the drama.

"Who does she think she is?" Dan asked himself out loud, still stunned by Brooke's behaviour with him. That woman was something else. The nerve she had…He had to admit he liked her sex- appeal. Nathan turned to him, annoyed by his continuous remarks about everything that surrounded them.

"Lucas' wife maybe?" He answered with a teasing voice. He couldn't stand his father anymore. All he wanted was to get away from the man.

"Shut up! I can't believe he married a chick of her kind." Dan scratched his nose while Nathan lifted an eyebrow, wondering what his father was trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"She's way too classy and sexy for him. That woman… she's got something…powerful… sexual attraction." Dan licked his lips, now fantasizing about his older son's wife.

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're under her charm?" Nathan laughed a bit, thinking Dan had a funny look on his face. It was like he had been mesmerized by the brunette.

"No! Of course not! I just think she could do better than the loser which serves you of brother." _Damn, if I weren't engaged to this dumb slut…I'd totally go for the smoking brunette…_ Dan reflected, now leaning against the wall, watching his fiancé walking towards them.

"Firstly Lucas isn't a loser. He accomplished so much more than you ever will. And secondly, you better not mess it up between Lucas and Brooke. Because if you do, you'll be sorry." Nathan defended his brother proudly. Dan rolled his eyes a bit, wondering when Nathan had become such influenced by Lucas & co… Nathan sighed and put his glass on the nearest table and left to join his _real_ family, that is to say Lucas, Keith, Karen and Abby.

* * *

Both women were sitting at the high table of Brooke's kitchen, eating ice cream. "Um, there's cookie in it, taste _that amazing flavor_." Brooke smiled at the shorter girl and handed her spoon. Haley reached for it and licked her lips. 

"Delicious…" Haley commented with a small smile.

"I know… I wonder if the reception is finished yet." Brooke questioned her and she shrugged, not really caring about what they had missed out. It was probably worthless anyway.

"I'm glad we decided to come back here. Your food is way better than the one we're been served at the reception." Haley said and Brooke nodded along, completely agreeing with her friend.

"I hope Dan didn't empoison mine…I mean, did you notice the yuckiness of the meat? It looked awful. I made Keith taste it for me and he said it wasn't that bad but I'm sure the man can eat pretty much everything."

"I can't believe our men!" Haley said in a very sudden impulse of anger.

"I'm calling Peyton." Brooke rubbed her hands together and jumped off her stool cheerfully.

"So she can remind us how her man is the best? No thanks." Haley made a face and sighed loudly.

"C'mon, she's the best person I know who can make me feel better." Brooke pouted and Haley laughed a bit at the face she made. It was nice to have girl friend. Of course, she was friends with other women but Brooke was so much fun! "Besides, I would disagree about Jagielski being the best man. Did you notice his hair-cut?"

"Did you see Lucas'? I swear it gets worse everytime I see him." Haley retorted with another smirk and Brooke let out a relieved breath. So she wasn't the only one to think that!

"I know! That's exactly what I told him the other day! I suggested to do it myself so he wouldn't waste any time or money on it but he said he loved having his hair like this! I swear, the man has no sense of fashion."

"Nathan is no better, believe me. I still help him choosing his clothes every morning. And when he has no idea what to wear, he takes his sportswear to be sure he didn't pick up two things that don't fit together." Haley confided with a laugh. It wasn't funny but Nathan was like her big baby boy sometimes.

"One morning, I tried making Lucas wearing the clothes I had chosen for him but he refused saying he didn't want to look like a pimp or even worse a queer." Brooke said with a small laugh and picked her cell phone up.

"Very macho of him. Just because guys dress up nice doesn't mean they're gay or procurers." Haley commented, thinking both Scott brother were close-minded sometimes. Might be Dan's sick influence.

"Don't you love how metro sexual guys look? I mean, it's always nice to know your man makes efforts to please you like you do for him…"

"Yeah." Haley agreed with her and took another spoon of ice cream. "I had a 'friend', Chris. He was the kind of guy to stay hours in the bathroom to get ready to go out. It took him longer than I to get ready."

"Yeah well, that is definitively not good either." She replied while placing the phone on her ear. "It's ringing, she better pick up this time. There was that time I called her, she was having sex with Jake and didn't even bother answering. So you know I already was at her door so I came in, like I always do and find them going at it in the kitchen." Brooke explained with a disgusted face at the memory of finding her friends in the most equivocal position. It was awful, especially since she had seen everything. Haley nodded with a chuckle. "Ha, finally, she's answering! Hey P. Sawyer soon to …!"

Peyton's voice cut her off quickly. "Hi." She said in a sullen voice.

"What's wrong, you okay? Because I'm with Haley right here, and we're so depressed, you wouldn't believe it! Both our men are total asses to us and we don't know what to do! Tell me about your tender love with Jake! We need some romance." Brooke rambled and waited for Peyton to say something to her. "Pey? You still here."

"We broke up." She heard the blonde say in a sullen voice.

"Wh-what? Did you just say…? Why? What happened?" Brooke asked, eyes wide open and Haley motioned she was going to take a shower. She didn't know how long the conversation was going to take but she surely had the time before Brooke hung up the phone.

Haley really enjoyed her shower but all she could think about was Nathan. She was positive he hadn't meant to say those things. She just needed some time to herself, she guessed.

She stepped out and wrapped a big white towel around her petite body. She walked into Brooke's bedroom to see if she could borrow some clothes. She was surprised when she saw her friend unzipping her suitcase. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" She questioned a bit alarmed.

"Apparently, that slut of Nikki is back and Jake called the wedding off. Peyton is shattered. I need to go to L.A. and support my bestfriend. Tell Lucas I'm sorry and that I'll call him once I land there." Brooke embraced her friend and began filling her suitcase with clothes.

Haley pushed some clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at the brunette, concerned. "Hong long will you be gone?" She asked following her movements with her eyes.

"I dunno. The time it will take for Peyton to be okay I guess." Brooke mumbled, trying to choose between two tops that looked pretty similar to Haley. She finally decided to take both. She knew that once in L.A; she would want the one she hadn't taken.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone you said bye."

"Tell Rachel I'll fax the last designs I've made so we won't be any late." Brooke replied with a slight nod and Haley acquiesced.

"Will do."

"And forgive Nathan. He's really sorry even if he doesn't have a clue of why you're mad at him. He really loves you, Haley. You know he wouldn't cheat on you, above all with a slut like Cindy. With me maybe…but Cindy…seriously." Brooke ended with a joke that made Haley smiling. Even if the first time she had seen her, she had feared something would happen between her husband and the spicy brunette.

"I know…" Haley replied in a sigh. She had to forget about the incident and make up with her husband. They fell silent for a short moment then Brooke spoke up.

"And you know what they say about make-up sex…? It's the best ever!" Brooke said with that dirty mind of hers.

"Oh Brooke!" Haley exclaimed in a laugh, throwing a top at her friend's face.

_To be continued…Hope you liked it! Please Review!_

* * *

Next in Marry Me: lots of Breyton, some Nikki/Jake drama and maybe some Laley 

**Preview!**

"I don't think I should go back to Tree Hill."

"Brooke…I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Lucas wasn't alone when I called him. It was only eight am there, and there was a girl with him. I'm sure he cheated on me."

"B, listen, Lucas is no Felix. You should let him explain."

"I don't need to hear him saying he met someone and had sex with her, even if it's to get over me or something."

"He was with me Brooke. I let him crash at our place because he was missing you like crazy."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so guys, I'm sorry for the delay... I was suffering from a major writer's block and I couldn't even write poetry. I think it might be because episode 16 still hasn't aired yet and those hiatuses get me so depressed… if we had some good BL spoilers at least…maybe I would be motivated! (lol) But it's getting worse and worse every time I take a look at the spoilers pages! I really need to stay away from them…

You might think this chapter sucks, I know it, so no need to be too mean to me in your reviews okay! Kidding, I can accept criticism if it's relevant!

So, Oh well, thanks for the reviews...I loved them!

**onetreefan, Ghostwriter, Brooke1622, BrookeandLucas, whiters, trhill4life, nemo123489, LoVeBrucas, jeytonbrucasnaley, JULESM24, othluver16, iluvmedou, awhero**, and all the others who keep reading this story, thanks for the support. I'm sorry I can't do personal replies this time, but believe me if I could, I would! It takes a lot of time and I don't have it…things are kinda hectic right now! So anyway, keep reviewing, even if it's only to say that you didn't like the chapter or just to drop a simple but meaningful 'good work'.… Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling right now...

**

* * *

Marry Me 14**

With her nose almost stuck against the window of her cab, from outside you could see a brunette observing the elements that surrounded the car. Brooke smiled to herself when Peyton's building came into view. She was so happy to be back 'home' she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was funny though, because she was just as attached to Tree Hill as she was to L.A. She felt like she had two different but complementary homes in fact. But she had to admit she had missed California at the beginning, with its sun, its tan well built boys, its nightlife, and its shops! But after getting to know the small town of North Carolina, she realized it was the ideal place to live and maybe start a family…

The cabdriver stopped the car, reaching the destination. He turned to her, asking for the money, opening the palm of his hand. She sought through her purse, fighting against many objects such as her favorite vanilla favored lip-gloss or her Gucci sunglasses before finding her overfilled wallet. She handed the man several bills, not even calculating the sum. She studied him for the first time that night, while he did the count. The street-lights were shining on the inside of the car so it was easier to distinguish the features of his face. He was probably in his late fifties and strangely looked a lot like her father, without the famous Davis dimples, and he was fatter and had a ridiculously tiny black mustache. Plus, her father would never do a driver job, even if he was broke. He was way too proud to be at anyone's service. Well anyway, she was still waiting.

Brooke D/S was known for being very impatient and could be fed up quickly by boring silences or people. So when she realized the man had difficulties with counting the bills, she let out a sigh. "Keep the change." She said sharply, trying not to be too rude though it was hard. The guy smiled softly at her and nodded his head oblivious to her pissed face.

"Thanks _Princess_." He replied with a deep Southern accent. Brooke smirked a bit, not liking the fact he was calling her such degrading names. She hated it when people assumed things about her. She felt like calling her 'princess' was inconvenient and very inappropriate. Though, she kept her thoughts quiet and acted like she didn't hear him.

"Could you please help me with my bags?" She asked him, biting her lip softly when she realized he was staring at her. Was there something on her face? She rolled her eyes and handed him the heaviest bag.

"Sure Miss Scott."

"It's Mrs. Scott, I am married." She said with inner pride, a bright smile accompanying her words. Thinking of her husband, she remembered she had to call him. She took her new purple Motorola cell phone and dialed Lucas' number, hoping he would answer. And he did, as soon as he heard his phone ringing.

Lucas Scott jumped off the couch and ran to the phone, hoping it was his wife calling. He was relieved when he saw the caller Id. After all, Brooke had vanished without even telling him and even though Haley had told him everything, well, he had been worried sick.

He took a deep breath and turned to the others. "It's her." He said to Nathan and Haley, who had reunited a few minutes before. Haley smiled quietly, watching the grin Lucas wore on his face. He was so happy she couldn't believe it.

'Brooke!' He greeted her and could hear her grinning into the phone. She was apparently not mad anymore about what the quarrel of the morning before. 'I… uh, where are you? You landed yet? When are you coming back?'

'Hi Luke, I'm glad to hear your voice.' She said and stopped for a second, clearing her throat. 'Uh, I'm in front of Peyton's apartment right now but I haven't seen her yet. I tried calling her a while before but she didn't pick up the phone. I hope she's okay…I'm really scared for her, I've never seen her in this state, not even back in high school when Jake had to disappear for a while...' Lucas could tell she was particularly worried by the tone of her voice. He nodded, though they couldn't see each other's gesture. It was all mechanism.

'I'm sure everything will be okay.' He replied confidently. There was no way Brooke would let Peyton down. And he knew she would be fighting to help her friends. 'Tell her I'm sorry for what's happening to her. Haley told me Jake had called off the wedding?'

'Yes, they did.'

'But are they still…together? Or he also broke up with her?' He asked out of curiosity. He really liked the couple and was genuinely sorry for the problems they were having.

'Well, I didn't know you loved gossiping that much or I would have told about the things we hear at work about some employees…' She said ironically and checked to see if Tom (that was the cab driver's name) hadn't forgotten something of hers in the trunk. 'In fact, she is the one who broke up with him.' She said and slammed the car trunk door.

'Oh… Look, I remember her telling us some things about the kid's mother…'

'Jenny's mother, Nikki?'

'Um…yeah whatever. Didn't they already have problems with her before?'

'Yeah, more than once. Ever since the poor baby girl is born in fact. Nikki comes back after a while, claming she wants shared custody. She even tried to steal her twice, back in high school. That's why Jake had to leave. She even got to put him into jail once. She's a psycho bitch.'

'What does she want today?'

'Shared custody apparently, if not more…and Peyton and Jake can't afford a lawsuit or a lawyer so it appears Jake is thinking of leaving L.A again to go to some new state or something.'

'About that lawsuit…I'm sure we can do something…'

'You mean…?' Brooke knew she shouldn't get overly excited over some words pronounced on the phone but she needed to believe they could do something to help her friends. She couldn't let Peyton in this fragile state.

'I mean that we can hire a good lawyer if Jake needs help or something. We can afford it.'

'We can do that?'

'Of course, B.' He stated with a smile, knowing she would get excited. And he was right. She jumped in the middle of the street, ready to do her small happy dance but then noticed people looking oddly at her. They probably thought she was crazy or something. She cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed and licked her lips.

'Thank you babe, it means a lot to me and I'm sure it will to Jeyton too.'

"It's normal.' He paused happy she was in a better mood than at the beginning of their conversation. 'So, you know, I already miss you.' He admitted in a soft whisper.

'I'm sure you'll be okay.' She said, trying to keep it cool. But the fact was that it was really hard for her too. It's not true what they say about distance. Out of sight doesn't mean out of mind. Anyway, not for her.

'Don't you miss me too?'

'Of course I do, like crazy. You're all I can think about all the time.' She said with a bit of sarcasm and swore she knew he was pouting. 'I love you.' She whispered the sacred words in the phone and let out a cute giggle. She knew it was a bit stupid to feel so giggly, but she couldn't help it. She was head over heels in love with her husband.

'I love you too.' He said and earned an odd look from Nathan and Haley. They didn't know they were already at this phase. They thought they were supposed to take their time and see where it would get them. Saying 'I love you' was a big deal. Haley whispered something to Nathan and disappeared in the bathroom. Now that her morning sickness was gone, she constantly needed to urinate.

'I'll call you later.'

'Sure, if you don't find a way to run away again.' Brooke was taken aback by the coldness of his tone. One minute he was all loving and the next totally bitter about something that had happened against her will. He knew it wasn't her fault, right? She totally **had **to leave!

'What? Are you mad at me, or something?' She replied a bit coldly and heard him sighing on the phone, certainly on purpose.

'No, just a bit disappointed I had to wait until you actually landed there. You could have called a bit earlier, like before getting in the plane for example. You didn't even apologize about it."

"I'm sorry I left this way, you know it."

"Well, I need to go now. Tell Jake to call me so we can discuss things about that lawsuit thing."

"Fine." Brooke hung up the phone wondering what had gotten to him in a few seconds before. Was he bipolar or something, or just retarded?

* * *

Peyton was lying on her unmade bed, in the darkness of her room, sleeping. She hadn't left her apartment since Jake had told her about the wedding being postponed. They had had a big fight, both wanting to yell louder than the other. Eventually, Peyton had lost her shirt and told him they better break up. After the damn word, Jake had left, slamming the door behind him. Peyton had cried, and cried again, not knowing what to do with herself anymore. She was a wreck and she knew it. She couldn't bear losing both Jake and Jenny. The love of her life and her daughter...

"_So, how's Nikki? Don't tell me she wants to be a flower girl?" Peyton wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist from behind and chuckled at her own comment. "I can't wait until we're married…" She felt him tense at her words and turned him around so she could look at him. "What's wrong honey?"_

"_Peyton…" Jake took Peyton's pale and warm hands between his and placed them on his chest. She came to my apartment and saw Jenny…" He trailed off, trying to find a smooth way to tell her what he had learnt from the crazy woman._

"_And?" Peyton felt apprehensive about his next words. It looked like Nikki wasn't out of their lives yet. Worse, she was bringing in some new drama. They should have felt her coming..._

"_Well, I talked to her about you wanting to adopt her and of course, she refused to sign the papers."_

"_But…why? She never wanted to be a part of her life! Why now?" Peyton sounded very hurt by this. Jenny may have Nikki as her biological mother, but **she** was the one to raise and love her._

"_I don't know. She told me she was sorry and wanted another chance to know her daughter." Jake shrugged; he didn't have any solution and was heartbroken to see his fiancé so sad and desperate._

"_Bullshit!"_

"_Peyton, look at me please." Jake lifted her chin and looked into her wet eyes. They were supposed to be happy, they were supposed to prepare their wedding and instead of that, they were talking of the little girl's crazy mother. "I think we should postpone the wedding until Nikki's out of the picture."_

"_We'll never be happy, uh? The last time you told me a thing like that, I didn't see you and Jenny for almost a year. What's gonna be different this time, uh? Jenny is like my daughter, Jake! You can't take her away from me, not again!"_

"_It's not like we have a choice Peyton! Nikki is willing to do anything to stop you from adopting Jenny."_

"_And you think that leaving me will change something! I have a question Jake. Is Nikki the real reason why you want to leave?"_

"_What are you talking about Peyton?" Jake let out a sigh, not understanding her swing of mood._

"_I'm talking about the fact it took you two years to fix a date for the wedding and now that it's getting close, you get scared!" Peyton accused him, pointing her finger at his heart._

"_We better stop right here, because you're talking nonsense." He said taking a step back as she got closer._

"_Really? So you're not afraid? Why don't you stop trying to lie to me, Jake? I know you; I even wonder how I didn't see it coming sooner."_

"_Stop!!!" He yelled, now mad of her reaction. He thought she would be comprehensive or try to be at least._

"_No, no, you won't get away with this! We've been together for 7 years and the only excuse you think about is Nikki! You know what? I'm tired of your games! We're done this time!"_

"_Are you kidding me? You can't say that!"_

"_I just did. Leave me alone now!" Jake didn't budge, stunned by her aggressiveness. "I said leave!" She yelled and pointed to the door. Her face was contortioned with such anger it scared him a little. Jake sighed and opened the door, his eyes never leaving hers though. She snickered bitterly and forcefully pushed him out of the apartment. He slammed the door, now really mad as the realization that she had broken up suck in. "And don't ever come back…" She whispered in a wimp and slid against the door, crying._

"P. Sawyer? Are you in there?" Brooke's voice interrupted her reminiscence of a few hours earlier. The curly blonde haired woman sat up in her bed and watched as her bestfriend walked inside the bedroom. "Hey…" Brooke said in a raspy voice, a small frown on her face at the sight of Peyton in the bed. She was a mess. The room seemed like a mess and it smelt the mustiness.

"Brooke, I told you that you didn't need to come here." The blonde said quickly in a raspy voice. She lied back down and rolled around in the bed.

"You know I never listen to you, P." Brooke walked to the window and opened the curtains, so the sun could warm and illuminate the cold and frightening room. Peyton sunk under the covers and hid her face in her pillows. She let out a groan when she felt Brooke sit down next to her, on Jake's side. "So…" Brooke started, unsure of what she should say. "I guess I don't need to ask how you feel."

"Numb, like crap if you need to know."

"I kinda guessed. Any news of Jake?" If looks could kill, Brooke would be six feet under. Peyton, the aggressive and dark Peyton of senior year of high school was back. Over that period, the curly blonde had been in a depressed state after learning she had been adopted. Jake had already left and Brooke was busy with personal issues. She had felt so alone she started talking to a creepy guy on the Internet. His pen-name was Snake and he was a Satan fanatic. He claimed he did sacrifice animals on full moons and tried to commit suicide twice. But Peyton needed a friend and it had been him. She had never met him though. Thankfully... Larry, her father, had found out about her miserable state and helped her before it was too late. She was still seeing her shrink once in a while, as she had promised him.

"I don't know Brooke. I didn't even check my messages since yesterday. You were lucky I picked up when you called." Peyton commented and Brooke felt like she was saying that it was like a huge privilege.

"Oh, I feel so loved!" Brooke said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit. She lied down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to her. "I promise it will be fine." She whispered gently and pushed some hair out of her friend's face. They hugged each other tightly for a few minutes and Peyton pulled away, sniffing.

"I'm glad you came though…you know?"

"Yeah, I had to come here to your rescue Pey; you're my bestfriend, always and forever."

"I need to take a shower." Peyton announced after a moment of peaceful silence. She pulled away; with the birth of a smile on her sad and blackened face. She had dry mascara on her cheeks and Brooke scolded inside. She had told her about applying waterproof make-up but she never listened. And once again, the spicy brunette had been right.

"Sure, go. Call me if you need something. I'm gonna go unpack some things…" Brooke said evasively, hoping Peyton wouldn't suspect anything. She didn't like lying to her but it was for good reasons.

"Okay." Peyton kissed her cheek and rolled to her side. She sat up and stretched her arms before getting up. She walked into the bathroom, feeling slightly better now that Brooke was here to support her.

* * *

"Hey Jagielski." Jake was stunned to hear her voice, to say the least. But finally, thinking of the current situation, it wasn't that surprising. I mean, Brooke and he were...kinda friends, but if they were it was above all for Peyton's sake. She was the link between them and that was it. Brooke thought Jake was good for her bestfriend and liked him most of the time. But she hated the fact he found a way to hurt her, **everytime**… Of course, it wasn't on purpose but the fact was he did anyway.

"Brooke Davis, I wasn't expecting you to call." He said with an annoyed voice that was so unlike him.

"Scott." She retorted with a bit of exasperation. She was tired of everybody calling her 'miss' or 'Brooke Davis'. She was a Scott now, and rather proud of it btw. How many times do I have to remind you I married before you?" She joked and bit her lip, remembering about the delicate situation. Maybe talking about marriage wasn't the best thing to do right now. "Where are you right now?"

"At my parents, I'm dropping Jenny off and then I have to go meet _someone_."

"Someone called 'Queen of Sluts' also responding by the name of 'psycho whore Nikki'? That kind of _someone_?"

"Peyton told you about that…I should have guessed..." He muttered and she chuckled dryly.

"Yeah Jake, she told me _everything_ that happened. Of course she did. But that's not why I call. I talked to Lucas about your problem with the…_mother of the child_ and the possibility of a lawsuit and we found another alternative."

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay? You are finally talking like a grown-up person using big words and all." Jake laughed a little, knowing she was very serious about it. He couldn't help himself; Brooke had changed a lot since she had met Lucas Scott. She was more of a woman than a girl.

"Stop joking around Jake, it's a serious matter." She said sternly and heard him clear his throat, awkwardly. "So, we know that if you need to get rid of Nikki for good, you need to go on trial and win Jenny's custody."

"Brooke, I already knew that, that's why I can't stay here and fear she might come and take my baby away. I need to know that Jen's safe." He said desperately and she let out a sigh. Was he deaf or something?

"Well, just like I said, Lucas suggested we could help." Brooke started and waited for Jake to say something but he remained silent so she added. "We are willing to help you with the money." She heard Jake sighing on the other side and ran her tongue over her mouth, anxiously.

"I can't ask you to do that. I don't even know Lucas!" Jake finally exclaimed after a second or two of reflection. He couldn't accept their help, it was crazy.

"But Jenny is like my niece, and I swear it's Lucas who suggested it! C'mon Jake, you can't refuse our help! Do you really want to share custody with someone like Nikki? She's a psycho bitch and you know it. And Peyton…she's a wreck without you two."

"Brooke…even if we sort the problem out, this doesn't mean Peyton will take me back. I messed up badly this time. How stupid I was to think she would accept the situation without arguing? Jenny is her daughter, maybe not on the papers yet but still!"

"I know, I know. Look, let me talk to her, you know how she is, a good chat and she'll be fine. Concentrate on your issues with Nikki; I'm taking care of Pey. Oh, and do you know Lucas' phone cell number?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll text it to you later so you can contact him about the money. And don't worry about anything okay? It's Lucas who had the idea first so he basically agrees to everything." Se whispered when she heard the water had stopped running. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by Peyton.

"Why don't you give me the number now?"

"Bye baby, I love you too." Brooke smiled at Peyton who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Okay, I understand now…Peyton's back… Bye Brooke and thank you for everything. You're really a good friend." Jake hung up with a small smile on his face. Things were starting to get better.

"Hey Peyton, enjoyed the shower?" Brooke asked casually walking towards the bed and sitting on it.

"Sure." Peyton turned to her and dried her hair with the blue towel she had in her hand. "Was it Lucas?"

"Yeah, who else would I say 'I love you' to?" Brooke turned her head blushing, but only because she was lying to her bestfriend who knew her better than anyone.

* * *

"I don't think I should go back to Tree Hill." Brooke announced two days later, when Peyton entered the kitchen, a small dreamy smile on her face. She had meet Jake and Jenny at the park, not that it was planned or anything… They had talked a lot, and both had apologized for the words exchanged... They weren't back to where they were before and there was not going to have a wedding for a while. Not until things were settled with Nikki, at least. But things had gone pretty well and they had even decided to stay 'together'.

Brooke didn't even notice her friend was happy though, she was too preoccupied by her own thoughts. What way would be better to kill Lucas through suffering and pain? Cutting his precious family jewels would be the first thing to do…so he wouldn't use them any longer to please some slut. And saying 24 hours ago, she was considering having children with him…

"Brooke…I'll be fine, don't worry too much about me…oh by the way, I absolutely have to tell you about…" She began then stopped seeing Brooke's face. She wasn't even listening, lost in her own troubles. Looked like neither of them could be happy at the same time or something... "What's up with you? Did you cry?"

"No, I didn't cry." Brooke said with a harsh tone. Her eyes were bloodshed though, so the blonde wasn't fooled by her act. "And nothing is up with me okay? I just called Lucas while you were out and it didn't go very well, that's all." She muttered and looked down at her freshly polished feet.

"What do you mean, it didn't go well…?"

Brooke sighed softly and lifted her head so she could meet her bestfriend's eyes. "Turns out he cheated on me last night. He didn't even find the guts to admit it."

"What are you talking about? Trying to find yourself bigger issues than I have?" Peyton joked a little, thinking Brooke was probably over-reacting. How could she even know if she wasn't facing him that he was lying to her?

"No! Of course not! Pey, I swear I'm not inventing things. I heard a woman's voice besides him and it wasn't the TV. I swear if it's that slut of BMW or Anna…" She muttered, fiercely wiping her hands on the tea towel.

"Maybe it was in the phone? Sometimes, there are interferences with other lines or worse! The FBI is spying on you?" Peyton let out a small laugh at her own joke. She was happy and wanted everybody to be happy too. She needed Brooke to be okay, either way at the end she would feel sorry for her and get depressed with her…

"Ah, ah!" Brooke rolled her eyes at her angrily. "God Peyton, can't you just be serious like two seconds! It's really annoying, you know? I swear, Jake and you are most likely sharing a brain." Brooke scowled at her and sat on the counter while Peyton poured herself some soda. "I'm telling you. Lucas wasn't alone when I called him. It was only eight am in Tree Hill, his voice was the same he has when he wakes up and there was a girl with him. I'm sure he cheated on me. I can't believe I ever fell for his act. I was so stupid to think he was the good one…"

Peyton sighed softly. Brooke's insecurities when it came to men's fidelity were getting old and very…stupid. She took her friend by the shoulders and faced her. "B, listen, Lucas is not Felix. You should let him explain, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't need to hear him saying he met someone and had sex with her, even if it's to get over an idiotic fight we had or something. I mean, okay, I should have told him I was leaving but seriously, making a fuss about it! He's been acting strangely for a while and now, I don't wonder why anymore. Maybe he started things again with _Sister Anna_?" Anna Tagarro was so a prude it wasn't even funny. What did she have that she didn't? She had a killer body, amazing dimples, was the sex goddess and really, she was just sexier and more interesting…

"Look, I don't know what to say Brooke, except you need to talk to him and hear his explanations." Peyton suggested, only earning another killing glare from the brunette.

"I don't ever want to hear his voice again." Brooke said harshly and walked out of the kitchen fuming. Peyton followed her and took her by the elbow.

"Brooke…" Peyton insisted. She wanted to give tit for tat after what she did for her.

"End of conversation. You talk to me about him again, I won't talk to you."

_Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing…_ Peyton thought, standing in front of the guest room, a bit baffled.

* * *

A few more days had passed since Brooke had last called Lucas, or FEH, Future Ex Husband for you people who don't like abbreviations. She was alone at home, Peyton was…somewhere. In fact, she didn't even remember where her friend had told her she went. She was so…out of everything since that damn phone call. Brooke was sitting leg crossed on the couch, watching some chick movie on TV when she heard a bell. _Damn it,_ She cursed,_ I can't even watch some TV without having someone bothering!_ She muttered under her breath and headed to the door. She passed the mirror and made sure she looked okay though. She finally made her way to the door and opened it widely. But what were wider than the door itself were her astonished eyes, seeing _him_. Maybe he was an illusion? Her mind was trying to send her messages, perhaps… She approached him and could smell his intoxicating perfume "Lucas!" She exclaimed with great surprise and held herself back before she jumped him. He looked tired, but still hot as ever. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, and sort our problems out for good. I swear I didn't cheat on you. I couldn't do that, unlike some people…" He muttered the last part and she sighed, a bit annoyed at his statement.

"Lucas… I already told you I am so sorry about the thing with the plumber! I never felt so bad about doing something… I always thought having sex helped me when I had problems and then when I realized I would most likely lose everything, you…I…I just am so sorry. The plumber meant absolutely nothing except a big mistake. But that doesn't mean I can forgive you." She concluded with an apprehensive face.

Lucas chuckled a bit at the poor face she made. She looked like a lost puppy. "I wasn't talking about the thing with the plumber. I was talking about your ex boyfriends… You need to trust me Brooke. You remember the night I proposed to you? I said something to you."

"Yeah…maybe...Lucas…you shouldn't have come here."

"I didn't have a choice." He paused, and leaned against the door frame, smirking at her. "You wouldn't talk to me on the phone, and I missed you." He paused, a small smirk on his face. He took in her appearance, she wasn't dressed up, her hair wasn't done and she didn't wear any make-up. But she was still as beautiful as ever. He approached her as she backed away against the front door. "I told you that you were the love of my life…I was sincere."

"So…"

"Do you believe me when I say I didn't cheat on you?"

"I heard her voice Lucas..." She insisted and his face hardened at this. Why didn't she have any faith in him?

"It never occurred to you that I was with a friend, like Haley or she could even have been my mom? You never let me a chance to explain..."

"Wh-what? It, it was…" She stuttered, unable to find her words.

"Call Haley, she'll tell you, and you know she would never lie about that to you." He handed her his cell phone and she did the number, quietly. She was a bit ashamed at what she was about to do but…well, he was the one who had suggested it… She cleared her throat and began talking to Haley whom she hadn't had since the night she had left Tree Hill. Then, the words she was waiting for were said, much to her happiness.

'_He was with me Brooke. I let him crash at our place because he was missing you like crazy.'_

Brooke smiled sheepishly at her husband, she felt so guilty for doubting him. She was the one being unfaithful in the relationship...Lucas had been so loyal all along and yet, she couldn't believe him...

She quickly said bye to her sister in law and promised she would call her in the week to keep her aware on the news. "So, what now?" Lucas asked playing with the buttons of his shirt rather nervously. He hoped he hadn't made all that distance for anything. Brooke caught his hand at the same time his breath caught his throat. She was so sexy, yet so natural. She wrapped his fingers around hers and brought him closer to her. She needed the contact of their bodies right now.

"Come inside first, and then we'll see…" _Maybe we should start by making up for lost time..._ She thought mischievously smiling inside. She gave him a sexy wink and he smirked at her with an attitude. He entered the apartment fully and noticed it was clean and warm. He now understood why Brooke felt home at Peyton's. He began taking off his coat and she gladly helped him in his task. While she went to put it in the corridor closet, humming softly, he took in the structure and decoration of the apartment. It was not really spacious, but seemed rather comfy and the decoration was amazing and very colorful. Peyton's amazing paintings and sculptures were about everywhere and pictures of Brooke, Peyton and their friends were put on the store cupboard. He turned around when he heard his wife's steps coming closer. The both smiled at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Are we alone?" He questioned after a few seconds of silent observation and Brooke nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She teased his lips with hers for a few seconds then kissed him softly, and gently at first, and then with more pressure, more urgency. She needed to feel close to him, and guessed it was mutual when she heard him whispering her name again and again against her naked neck. They both fell backwards on the couch and started making out, feeling upon relieved after the tension of the last few days.

* * *

Next in Marry Me

_"Dan has a crush on you."_

_"Do you want children Lucas? I'm not sure I'll be a good mother but…"_

_"We don't have any…condoms."_

_"We don't need them."_

_"Brooke…"_

_"I mean, you imagine us with a baby in nine months?"_

_"Totally."_

* * *

Please Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Marry Me 15**

**A/N**: So, I finally finished this chapter, which was kind of hard since I had several options and didn't know which one I should choose. Anyway, here is the new chapter…

**AssassinedAngel**: Thanks for the three reviews. I'm glad you liked and hope it will continue this way.

**Ghostwriter:** Thank you for always reviewing my stories. It's great to have your constant support! I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**brucas3: **Well, if you like Jeyton, you're gonna have some more in this chapter. Not a lot, but well, you know, this story is Brucas centered…so enjoy the scenes between the (for now) happy couple. Btw, thanks for the review!

**BrookeandLucas:** Thanks for the review. Here's more, I hope you like.

**Brucasss:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you loved it, and I hope this is soon enough. I tried my best. If you love Brucas loving, you're gonna adore this chapter because well… just read! I won't spoil anything, lol!

**onetreefan**: Thanks, I'm glad you're still here, reading the story and loving it! I couldn't keep them apart too long because I needed my brucas loving since we don't have it in the show.

**whiters**: I'm glad you liked it. Here's more, enjoy!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Well, we can't be sure they're gonna be baby right now…I mean couple try for months before it works sometimes…I don't think we'll see a brucas baby in this story…but Brooke will be pregnant though… There's a lot of Jeyton and Brucas and some Breyton in this chapter, so I you'll probably like it!

**LoVeBrucas**: I hope I didn't make you wait too long! About the baby/ies I don't think you'll get to see them. But since I've got my outline completed, I can tell you Brooke's gonna be pregnant by the end of the story. Well, the positive thing is that they're envisaging their future together, uh? Anyway, about Dan, you'll see how creepy he can be in next chapter… I hope this is enough info for you; I'm kinda spoiling the suspense, uh? Enjoy the chapter!

**catcat51092**: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**SmileLikeYouMeanIt**: I'm glad you love my story and I hope you'll love this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!

**ixia1**: Yeah, Brucas can be very cute, if not cheesy sometimes! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**line**: Well, I hope you'll like it then… You're right about Peyton not being a good friend in the show… But you know, again, I'm not sure 'my' Peyton character would have given up everything to help Brooke if she was in her situation, even if she's her bestfriend. The thing is Mark portrayed Brooke as a very generous, maybe too generous person. Look, in the show, for instance. Brooke apparently gave up prom to come find Peyton…I'm not sure Peyton would have done the same thing. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**iluvmedou**: Thanks for the review! I'm sooo honored that you think of Marry Me as you're fav' story, really! I didn't think something like that would happen to me! So thanks also for the compliment! Enjoy the new chapter; I hope I won't deceive you anytime soon!

**lilohb**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Peyton and Jake walked into the woman's apartment, holding hands. Both were finally content with the turn of events, although Nikki was still around and ready to bit. At least, they had each other to rely on. They had spent the day together, talking about the options left and had finally agreed to say they were stronger together than separated. Jenny was going to stay with them, whatever it cost them to do. The fact Lucas and Brooke were helping them with the money was just a bonus. They were determined to get Nikki out of their life forever.

Peyton walked into the living room to find a mess. Clothes were partially on the floor and the couch, some were of Brooke's, and others belonged to a man. She spotted a blue sports bag in the corridor and decided one look inside wouldn't kill. Unzipping it quietly, she felt a pair of eyes scolding at her. "What?" She turned around; eyebrow lifted, and replaced a strand of curly hair behind her ear. Jake smirked at her. It was clear he didn't think it was a good initiative. "Look, she brings some unknown guy here, in my apartment. I have every right to know who he is." She retorted, in answer to his glare. Jake shrugged and went to hug her from behind.

"I think it's Lucas' bag. He called me earlier today to tell me he was in L.A. He wanted to make up with Brooke." He told her quietly, and pushed some hair out of her neck so he could kiss it tenderly. He knew his fiancé loved being kissed on the neck.

"You could have told me that!" She leaned against him and placed her hands on his which were already resting on her flat stomach.

"I thought it wasn't my place to tell. If he had wanted you to know, he would have told you." Jake retorted with a small smile. Peyton wasn't from a very curious nature, but with Brooke as a bestfriend, she had learnt to be.

"Really…I think…" She groaned a bit but trailed off noticing Jake's smirk. He was obviously making fun of her. She held back any comment and watched him defiantly as he pulled out his hand.

"C'mon, we're both tired…" He insisted with a whine that she found particularly irresistible at the moment. He looked like a mini version of himself…that was an odd thing.

"I'm not that much tired…I've got enough energy for you…" She winked at him seductively, knowing she would make him cave. He was too easy to target. And with Brooke as her teacher, she perfectly knew how to make a guy do anything. Brooke had been her model during high school. Peyton had been the quiet, broody, shy teenage girl who loved spending time in her room, to draw or listen to music. Brooke was the opposite, she loved boys and boys loved her too. While Peyton hadn't had any boyfriend before being 16, Brooke had collected them since she was about 12. So we could say Peyton had inherited from all of Brooke's dexterousness. She was now as professional men manipulator as Brooke was, if even more. "Besides, I missed you." She added in a breathless voice that made Jake blush.

"I missed you too, but what about that theory of yours?" He asked and then scolded himself. Why did he even have to ask? What if she reconsidered it finally?

He was about to try let slide his question when she asked him. "What theory?" She asked completely clueless. She had laid the foundations of so many things in their couple that she was a bit lost right now.

"We were supposed not to have sex until we were married." He recalled in a so quiet voice she had to learn against him. She stifled a laugh, not being able to contain it inside.

"Well, one time won't kill the passion and desire between us. Plus, we're not even sure we'll be able to have the wedding when it was expected to be, so… C'mon." She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. She stopped though, when they reached Brooke's door. She pressed her ear against the door and tried to hear something but no sound went out. They probably were already sleeping…

"You're unbelievable…" Jake scoffed softly and dragged her to her bedroom. Peyton let out a giggle. He was obviously impatient to're-discover' her body.

* * *

"Um, morning _Beautiful Stranger_...how'd you sleep?" Lucas said, turning around in the bed, his eyes still closed. He firmly had no intention to move until he would feel ready which shouldn't happen anytime soon. After several hours in a plane and a long make-out session yesterday, he was beat. He landed on top of his wife, who was already awake, fortunate for him. I say so because Brooke D/S can be very, let's say _unhappy_, when woken up abruptly.

"Good. Do you realize it's only seven?" She started kissing his eyes, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. He mumbled something incomprehensible and she chuckled a bit. He was too cute for his own good.

"Sorry, it's the time difference." He said in a hoarse voice, rubbing his still closed eyes.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't a reproach…I was already up anyway. Or else I would have torn your eyes. I just, it's been a while since I didn't sleep that well." She yawned and stretched her arms, wrapping them around his back just after. She moved under him, which caused a small friction between their upper bodies. Lucas' eyes shot open at the sensation. Both tried to ignore it, though the feeling was amazing. All Lucas wanted to do was to kiss her senseless, rip those pajamas and forget the world around them. Brooke bit her lip and felt her face growing hot. She broke off their intense gaze and chuckled nervously.

Lucas noticed her tensing and tried to remember what the conversation was about. "Yeah, I slept like a baby, too."

"I heard Jeyton, though. I didn't think they would be so loud… I mean, Jake is the quietest person I know, and Peyton…well, let's say she isn't very talkative either." Brooke commented with a wicked smile. Both laughed a little and kissed again.

"Hey, talking about people who never speak to say something useless, Rachel called yesterday. She told me Dan had invited her and Mouth to his wedding. She was so stunned she didn't even give him an answer."

"What the hell is he plotting?" Brooke questioned, with a frown. She didn't know Dan very well; she had only met him once, during his little reception. It hadn't been a good encounter, though. Besides she knew of his reputation by Lucas, Haley and Nathan telling stories about his past acts and she could say she already hated the guy.

"I have no idea but I can't help but feel like it's gonna be something big."

"Well, anyway, he better not mess with me."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's obvious he doesn't like Haley. I mean, the way he looked and talked to her…he was so contemptuous… I don't know why, and according to what she said to me, she doesn't either. So, he's just a jerk and I don't like jerks."

"He never did like her. At first, I thought it was because she had gotten married to Nathan at 16…or because he felt Nathan was rebelling more and more… I think he's jealous of the hold she has on her husband. And he hated …er…Anna, too because she also sorta dictated my position on things."

Brooke grew a bit quiet. She was terribly jealous of Anna even if she knew Lucas loved her now. She hated when her husband talked about his ex-lover, the woman he had almost married. "Yeah maybe…" She replied in a sigh. Lucas noticed her sullen switch of mood and rubbed her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"But don't worry about Dan. Nathan told me he definitively likes you. You made quite an impression responding to him the other day."

"Really? How so? I was nothing but rude to him." She mumbled resting her hands upon his elbows.

"Well, the result is that he has a crush on you." He announced her, and laughed at the blank face she made. Saying she was surprised wouldn't be enough. She was shocked, upset, skeptic…

"Wh-what did you just say?" She replied, sitting

"Dan has a crush on you." He repeated with a smirk

"What? That's…just…" She made a disgusted face at him, who was still laughing. "…yuck…" She turned around in the bed and climbed on top of him. She was comfier this way. He placed his hands on each side of her head and slowly slid his fingers through her silky shiny hair. She moaned in pleasure, she loved when he caressed her hair.

"Yeah, I know, that's totally sick, uh?" Lucas couldn't imagine his biological father's hands on his pretty wife and her precious body. Any man's hands on her would make him sick, to be honest. But Dan's… that would be terrible.

"Obviously." She placed her lips upon his and kissed him gently, no tongue touching.

"Anyway, Nathan told me Dan was very jealous that I've got you."

"Oh, so you've got me now?" She said a bit coldly, as if the fact he told her, in another way, that he owned her, disturbed her.

"I mean…" Lucas frowned a bit. He didn't think she was going to take his sentence the wrong way.

"I was just kidding, c'mon Luke, loosen up!" She giggled at him and pecked him on the cheek, close to his mouth though. It was almost erotic for him.

"Just getting there…I need to wake up first." He smiled up at her and rolled them over. Then, he started leaving very light kisses and heard her moaning. "You like it?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded softly. "So, what are our plans for today?" He asked once they broke away from a steamy kiss. Brooke took her breath and placed a hand on the top of her chest.

"Dunno, I think Jeyton are supposed to see their lawyer today…"

"Yeah, I know. I called Jake yesterday." He paused and re-thought of his conversation with the man. He had liked him and was sure they were going to be great friends. After all, they loved the same things in life. They both had the same tastes in music and both used to play basketball. "Hey, you never told me he used to play basketball in high school?"

"True. I just didn't think you would care." She shrugged and he looked at her incredibly with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Because you know, we totally connected. He's a great guy." He continued and Brooke smiled a bit. Jake was the good guy by definition. He was always there to help people, and never asking a thing in return.

"I know. Just dense sometimes, but aren't all men?"

"What's that's supposed to mean, Mrs. Scott?" He asked in a low and sexy voice that was turning Brooke on. _The things he does to me_… She thought and giggled a bit at the face he made.

"Nothing, just there are times when you're long to realize something or …er…I don't know. I just think guys are denser than women." She tried to explain, though it wasn't easy.

"The thing is…"

"Yeah?"

"You women are just so complicated. I mean, why can't you just take the easiest way of saying or doing things?"

"Because we love to mess with your pretty small heads." She taped the top of his head with her fist, gently of course. I wouldn't want you guys to think she's beating him or something. If something happened to him, it would only be an accident, I swear.

He caught both her hands and placed them on each side of her face. "Ah, ah. You are so hilarious today!" He pecked her lips and she gave him a wicked smile, sorta meaning 'I've won'.

"I know."

"Knock, knock, Brooke may I come in or you're in an inappropriate position with Lucas?" Peyton's voice was heard by the two. Both let out a sigh simultaneously and laughed at each other when realizing it.

"Only come in if you have a tray with fresh fruits, juice, coffee and accessorily croissants…" Brooke replied immediately as she watched Lucas rolling over. She settled in his arms, and he wrapped them around her waist, tickling her on the process.

"What about pancakes, maple syrup and milk?"

"No coffee, no pass."

"Fine, I'll talk through the door." She heard her bestfriend's reply and smiled to herself. She laid her head on Lucas' broad chest and sighed softly. "I'm going to my appointment with our lawyer, he apparently needs to meet us and find a way of dealing with Nikki. She's got a great lawyer obviously, so…"

"How come she found the money to pay the guy?" Lucas asked quietly, knowing by Jake that Nikki was just as broke as he was. He apparently had no real idea of how manipulative Nikki could be, especially with men.

"She probably slept with him and now blackmails him." Brooke smiled up at him, satisfied by her answer.

"Poor guy, he better win." Lucas said in a smile, though he didn't pity the guy.

"Yeah, well, who is dumb enough to sleep with her? Seriously, she looks like a cheap slut." Brooke commented before realizing what she was saying. Or had she said it on purpose?

"Jake did." They both heard Peyton answering and Brooke let out a giggle.

"That's what I was saying, P.S soon to be related to J. Sometimes, I can't help but feel like I am luckier than you."

"Ah, ah. Because Lucas is so much better…"

"Am I hearing sarcasm? Lucas is 'perfecter' in every way. He's hotter, sexier, smarter, better at sex…"

"You wouldn't know, you never slept with Jake." Peyton replied with a laugh while Lucas rolled his eyes at the deepness of the girls' conversation.

"Because he doesn't live my standards." Brooke answered with a satisfied smile. She was happy of her comeback.

"Oh, and Felix did? What about Nick? He did too?" Peyton said knowing the mention of Brooke's past relationships had to hurt. Brooke grew silent and Lucas noticed how sad she looked. The woman of his life had been cheated on, lying to and mentally abused by men who weren't able to hold a candle to her. "Sorry…" Peyton said, realizing she had gone too far.

"It's okay, I'm over it." Brooke replied, smiling down at Lucas who was starring at her worriedly.

"Okay girls, I'm out of here." Lucas announced, feeling the tension leave Brooke's body. She moved a bit, pulling her head away from his chest so she could see his face.

"What?" She asked with a puzzled gaze.

"Need to pee, you didn't need to know that but since you're so curious." He answered in a whisper so Peyton couldn't hear it.

"Very sexy in the morning, M. Scott." Brooke replied in a sexy murmur that made him blush a bit. He couldn't help it with her. Her voice and her bright eyes totally got him goosebumps.

"I try my best, Mrs. Scott." He winked at her and kissed her quickly but passionately before getting up and walking to the bathroom, which connected with the master bathroom, aka Peyton's. Before disappearing into the room, he turned around and smiled warmly at Brooke who lied still in the comfy bed. She waved at him and bit her lip sexily. The sight of him, bare chest was pretty tasty to the eyes.

"P. Sawyer, now my wonderfully sexy husband left, you can come in. I didn't want you to see him bare chest because you'd have drooled and probably reconsidered your union to Jagielski."

Peyton rolled her eyes and entered the room wearing an 'I don't care what you say' look.

"Hey! Where is my breakfast?"

"In the fridge." Peyton answered and noticed a pout starting to appear on Brooke's face. She let out a laugh as the brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What did you think, that I would make your breakfast because you're a how so perfect guest!"

"A girl can dream."

Peyton sat down on Lucas' side of the bed, but not before being sure it was clean. Only god knew what had happened in the bedroom last night. "Right. So, do you wanna go with Jake and me to see the lawyer? Since you're paying for him, the least you can do is giving your okay…"

"I have better plans today, sorry. I get to show our beautiful city to Luke. And after, we'll probably go to the beach and have hot sex on the sand?"

"About that…you didn't last night?"

"No, but I plan on doing it tonight, Luke won't know what's happening to him, I'll be so good, he won't resist." Brooke said with a wink and both friends giggled imbecilely.

"Great. Well, have fun then, I guess I should go to Jake tonight, uh? In case you plan on finishing your night here…or if it's raining or something…"

"It'd be so nice of you." Brooke said with a pleading look. Peyton rolled her eyes and nodded. It's not like she cared anyway. She loved sleeping at Jake's.

"Fine."

"Thanks, P. Always the best."

* * *

Peyton walked into the lawyer office a bit late. Jake was supposed to be already there, waiting for her. She knew the lawyer's name; he was a friend of Lucas' apparently. He had helped his brother Nathan with a problem of contract with the Lakers. But his speciality was family business. And from the rumblings she had heard, he was excellent. She took the elevator and pressed the 5th button. It was a big building, an immense lawyers' office. People were coming out from everywhere, they all were in a hurry, and it was crazy.

Jake looked up when he heard steps coming closer. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was afraid to face the lawyer alone, he needed her moral support. "Finally, you're here!" He exclaimed and hugged her. She smiled as she felt him relaxing in her arms. "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"You're so silly!" She joked and kissed his lips quickly. He smiled down at her and pulled away when they heard a door open.

"Hey guys, I'm Patrick Christens, I suppose you're Mrs and Mr Jagielski?"

"Uh, well, we're not married yet. I'm Peyton." Peyton extended her hand for him to shake it. He didn't look like a lawyer at all. He didn't wear a suit or anything; he had simple trousers and a Hawaii shirt. But what was the funnier was the fact he wore flip-flops.

"I'm Jake." Jake said, shaking his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you guys. C'mon, let's go inside." He said and led them to his office which was bigger than Peyton's old apartment, Jake supposed. It was colourful too; it looked like a beach house or a vacation bedroom…but definitively not a lawyer office. "Sit down please." He indicated the two chairs in front of his desk and the couple sat down, feeling a bit anxious. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous. We don't know what to except from the trial of something." Jake said taking Peyton's hand in his. "We had scheduled a date for our wedding, and Peyton was supposed to adopt Jenny the same day."

"But Nicole Green came back and asked for shared custody. I read the case." Patrick grinned at them, proud of the fact he knew about their situation.

"Right and I can't adopt her if she doesn't want me to."

"I know the story, you faxed me everything and unlike some lawyers, I read your dossier. You can relax okay, we're gonna win the case. There is no chance in hell she's gonna take your little girl away from you. I mean, she abandoned her kid, not once but twice and she's got no job, no boyfriend or anything."

"But can we really stop her from visiting Jenny?"

"I think it depends on how her lawyer defends her. If he's good, she could have a supervised permission of visit… how old is Jenny already?"

"She's turning six next month." Jake answered with a small smile, thinking of how his daughter was growing up so fast.

"Okay, so we might make her see a shrink to see how she feels about the situation. It might help a bit to have a specialist opinion in our favour."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"Of course, but it's totally up to you. Courts don't authorize children under 14 to come and be questioned so it's the only way for the judge to hear about the child's feelings."

"Okay, then, we'll do as you tell us."

"Great. So, I guess we have a deal?"

Yeah, we do."

"So, about the fees?" Peyton asked biting the inside of her cheek.

"I already arranged everything with Lucas so…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he said he was the one paying so…" Patrick trailed off, noticing Peyton's glare. She apparently wasn't aware and it seemed to bother her a lot.

"He is. But we thought we would have a choice or something before everything was settled." The woman answered coldly and Jake tried to stroke her hand with his thumb but she pulled away.

"Peyton…" Jake warned her as he felt she was on the edge.

"No, do not Peyton me, Jake. Lucas told us he would let us the choice of the lawyer but he paid him before we had even made a decision." She said angrily. She couldn't believe Lucas Scott! Who did he think he was to decide for them?

"Look, Lucas didn't pay me yet. He just told me he would be the one paying. But I can assure he told me it wasn't a sure thing until you two gave the okay." Patrick said, not wanting them to fight over nothing. "So, what about you two calm down and try to stay united to face everything?"

"You're right. Sorry babe, it's just the nerves." Peyton apologized with a small smile, trying to relax.

"It's okay, I know it's been hard for you those last days and I'm sorry for the pressure." Jake told her softly, knowing it was even more difficult for her to know Nikki could prevent her from adopting Jenny.

"Okay guys, I love hearing you two, but I ain't a marriage councillor or whatever pleases you. Can we schedule another appointment, but this time with the adverse part lawyer and maybe the famous Nikki?"

"Uh yeah, but why?" Peyton asked a bit puzzled. Plus, she didn't want to face Nikki. The woman was a psycho bitch who would only get on her nerves. She feared she would lose it in front of her.

"To see if we can't find some arrangement without having a judge or a long trial." Patrick answered, crossing his toes together under his desk. Peyton couldn't help but glance at them. Jake followed her eyes and stiffed a laugh.

"Fine." He replied, nodding along, meeting Patrick's eyes.

"How about next week?" The lawyer asked again, looking at his agenda.

"Uh, well it depends. I've got work and all…" Jake said but only for him. Most of the time, Peyton could work from home since she was only drawing for children books at the moment. She had stopped making paintings for a while because she had lost her will to paint since Nikki had been back into their life.

"On Saturday?"

"Yeah okay, we both are free on Saturdays." Peyton approved while Jake smiled up at Patrick. He was beginning to really like the man. He was fun and really nice and he knew how to make people at ease.

"Great. Then it's settled." The three smiled at each other, all feeling confident about the following of events. There was no way Nikki would stand a chance against them.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat down on the sand facing the quiet ocean and the fresh air. Lucas had an arm wrapped around his wife's waist. They had gone to the downtown, done some shopping, and then eaten in a nice Italian restaurant. The day had been quiet, but very nice. They had talked about various things, from Lucas' new book to Brooke's summer designs, or about Jeyton's case. "Do you want children Lucas? I'm not sure I'll be a good mother but…" That was particularly sudden. They had been in a silence for a while and from his expression on his face, you could tell Lucas was taken aback by her question. Sure, he wanted kids with the brunette. He loved her and knew they would make great children. But they had never broached the subject and he thought she wasn't ready for it. She was kind of an executive woman, who wanted to success in her business life before starting a family. At least that's what he thought…

"Brooke…I…uh, well, I'm…kinda surprised."

"Why?" She asked quietly, rubbing his forearm gently, almost tickling him. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that almost looked innocent at the time. "You don't think I wanna have children…or that I won't be a good mother?"

"No, of course not! I mean, you're gonna make a wonderful mother, I know it. You were amazing to Abby the other day." He reassured her, wanting nothing to make her feel bad. He loved her and had seen her interacting with his little sister. Of course, it was easier because Abby was a girl so she could do girlish things with her like playing with dolls or things like that…

"And you're gonna be a excellent dad." She said with a confident smile.

"Thanks. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you wanted children right now."

"Well, at first I didn't. But now…I see Haley who's pregnant and so sunny, and Lips is a cute baby…and Jenny well…you know how I feel about her. I feel like we're the only couple childless and I feel kinda left out." She admitted, trying to explain how she felt to him. He nodded. He had felt the same once or twice while being with Mouth, Rachel and their seven months baby Edwin, nicknamed _Lips_, for instance.

"I understand."

"How many kids do you feel like having?"

"Tons, like four at least." He said and couldn't help but imaging little Brookes running around them in the sand.

"There are twins running in my family. My grandmother had a twin sister. So, there might be a chance, you know?"

"Cool, I'd like two little me."

She smacked his arm playfully and he laughed at her. "You're so full of yourself!" Both laughed together and lied down on the sand, her head against his chest. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"You mean…now, now? I thought you had everything planned out."

"Well, I exactly know what I wanna do with you right now…" She put herself on her elbow and kinked an eyebrow playfully. Lucas re-placed some fallen strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"Really? What's up?"

"I have to admit something to you." She said in a soft breath. It looked like it was something big so Lucas hoped she hadn't done a mistake like she had with the plumber, for instance. It's not that he didn't trust her or was still bitter about it; he just knew how insecure she could get. And he wouldn't support it.

"What is it?"

"I read 'The Rivercourt' and…"

He cut her off by sitting up abruptly, in shock. He was deeply surprised by her confession. He had given up on thinking she would be reading it but was glad she did. "So, what are your first impressions, honestly?"

"I liked it, though it was so long! But since I couldn't sleep or anything…"

"You're not saying this because I'm your husband, right?" He made sure, frowning a bit. The last thing he wanted was her lying to him about her thoughts on his book.

"Of course not! Really, I couldn't believe the many things that happened in your life…I understand why you had to write something to like… externalize, my poor baby!" She exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She lied down and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms firmly around his back. Soon enough, her legs encircled his waist and she started moving under him. Lucas moaned in pleasure, pushing his tongue even more inside her mouth. His hands began to wander around her waist, and then slowly slid up to her tummy. The soft wind was lifting Brooke's mini skirt. She was wearing a simple red tank top and a black light mini skirt that showed off her slender legs. They pulled away for a second, just only enough to take a breath, then went at it again. It seemed like they couldn't keep their lips and hands off of each other. "I love you…" Lucas whispered capturing her lips once again. "I love you so much…"

"Lucas…" She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but passion and love. His eyes were like on fire. The blue of his eyes was much darker than usual. The tension built within the last few weeks, the looks he was giving her at that very moment, the love they were sharing, the 'oh so much' anticipated love making, were the best thing she ever got to experience in her own life, with an human being. She knew it, she could feel it. "Want you, righ-t… nowww…" She almost stuttered as he placed several soft kisses on the base of neck while his hands slid under her skirt.

"We don't have any…, any condoms." He murmured against her hot and salty skin. She hadn't taken her birth control pill either.

"We don't need them." She said rather firmly as she felt him hesitating. She didn't want him to decide it wasn't right or something. She wanted it now and she couldn't wait until they got home. She was ready for him. She pulled him into her as they shared a passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his messy but totally cute hair. She didn't like guys with messy hair in most cases, but she had to admit it was when he wasn't taking care of his appearance that he was most handsome. Above all, she loved it when he didn't shave for two or three days. He looked way sexier.

"Brooke…" He said as they pulled away once again. Actually, he was the one to do so.

"I mean, we're married, and in love and old enough… and we are wealthy. We can welcome a baby Scott."

"Are you sure you want to take the risk?" He asked, trying to make sure. He didn't want her to feel like she didn't have any other option just because she wanted to have sex.

She nodded at him, a small smile on her face. "Positive." She lifted his shirt off over his head and smiled again.

"I mean it Brooke. Do you imagine us with a baby in nine months?"

"Totally." She said with assurance, and started kissing him again. He shrugged off every doubt in his mind and kissed her back, even more languorously.

She spread her legs to let him slide between them and he settled the best he could. He continued kissing her lips and began exploring her body under her tight top, roughly grabbing her breasts and firmly pressing them. She let out a small gasp as his newfound brusque gestures but didn't mind at all. She found it seriously arousing. He unhooked her bra and placed his hands on her hips. She took his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers together, pressing their hands against the sand. He moaned into the kiss and she felt his hardness against her thighs. She knew he was totally aroused and wanted to tease him, very much. She pulled away for air and forcefully pushed him away from her body so they could take off their clothes. They were going to make love right here, on the secluded beach.

Lucas pulled off her skirt, and started to kiss her stomach and moved back up to one of her breasts. He then took off her bra, and sucked on her nipple, where he stayed for a while. His hands started teasing her thong while she yanked on his jeans. He stood up so she could pull off not only the jeans but also his boxer. He pulled down her thong and started to kiss her again. Both were now equally naked. Lucas entered two fingers inside her vagina and watched as she bit her lip sexily. She didn't want to climax right now… Lucas felt her wetness between his fingers and let out a satisfied groan. He kissed her softly on the lips and moved down to her right breast, his fingers still inside.

"Luke…" She moaned out his name in pleasure. He stopped kissing her body and looked up at her. She smiled at him reassuringly and took his occupied hand in hers. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed him inside of her. He looked into her eyes to be sure it was alright. She nodded a bit apprehensively and took a breath. It was like she was a virgin all over again… Except this time, she loved the man. She grabbed his back as he slowly entered her. She had almost forgotten how good he felt. She re-wrapped her legs around him so he was deeper inside her. They started moving together and continued for what seemed like hours. She started to moan his name as she became close to exploding inside. The sensations were incredible. It felt good to make love, not simply have sex. Even if the act was the same, the meaning was so much more meaningful. As soon as she did cum so did he.

He collapsed on top of her trying to regain a normal breath. He started to kiss her neck then moved up to her mouth. He pulled away and moved to settle beside her and pulled her close to him. He wrapped them in the blanket Brooke had brought in case so they wouldn't be too cold. It was already dark outside and the wind was starting to rise. They lied there in silence for the longest time, trying to regain some sort of sensible thought. "I love you." She whispered to him breaking off the silence.

"I love you too." He whispered back then kissed the side of her head. Then they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Please Review!

* * *

**Next in Marry Me 16 **

"Hey, you guys are back on time! Dan has something to announce!"

"We're going to try having a baby." She confessed to them in a whisper. Haley and Rachel both looked up at each other surprised by their friend's admission.

"I never liked Haley but not because she's Nathan's weak spot. But you, you are a different story, Brooke Davis."

"I hate this guy, he's so creepy. I don't ever want to see him again!"

"I'm pregnant Lucas." "Mom…I don't know what to say… I mean, isn't it too risky at your age?" He winced as he said it, hoping she wouldn't get mad.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: There are only 5 chapters left… well actually 4 and an epilogue… so I'm thinking of putting a new story even if this one isn't finished yet. I have one, that I'm almost done writing, another with a great plot and whole outlines in French…I just have to translate it; I have another one with several chapters already written, and many others that I began… Maybe I'll just post the first chapters of each story I wanna write and see which one gets more reviews… I don't know yet…

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, and wouldn't want to anyway… I mean, they screwed up the show with their improbable storylines and those twists, didn't they? When I was watching episode 18, the only thing I could think about was how even Hilarie and Sophia (though she's my favorite actress in the show) weren't natural or something… I thought their scene with Psycho Ian terribly sucked, …well…maybe the actors are just as disappointed as we are (lol!)... So what now? Will Lucas become a freaky obsessed guy and try to kill Dan or something?? Maybe season 5 will be full of surprises, who knows? Keep the faith! Oops, my disclaimed slowly became a second A/N!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

B.P.Davis, I'm glad you loved the sex scene, I wanted it to be special and it apparently was! And yes, I know what I'm doing…but I won't tell a thing!

whiters: Well, at first, I didn't want her to be pregnant at all…But I re-read my outline and decided that _maybe_ she would finally (I can't tell you everything, can I?)

iluvmedou: Thanks. If I'm replying to the reviews, it's because I love doing it and kinda feel like I owe my readers…I don't know why! Plus, as a reader myself, I love reading the author's replies to reviews too! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter like you did the others!

Ghostwriter: Thanks…I'm glad you're still here…reading it… I'm trying to re-write my chapter 26 of School of Love but I'm having a hard time with the last scene… It's funny, One tree hill kinda took the place of Higher Ground in my imagination and every idea I have is for this show…maybe because it's still aired…

AssassinedAngel: Yeah…a brucas baby would be damn cute! Hey, maybe we'll get that with season 5? Who knows what they're gonna invent again?

Nemo123489: Okay, so why should Karen have a boy? Ah yeah, not stupid… Two males (Keith and baby Scott) and two females (Karen and Abby) at home…meaning complete parity men/women! Maybe I'll follow your advice…or maybe not…Enjoy the new chapter… Dan's in it!

Jeytonbrucasnaley: Okay, so I thought about making Peyton pregnant but well… I think that I'm gonna concentrate on the story with Nikki and the trial before… but who knows? I'm sure Brooke would be excited if her bestfriend was pregnant at the same time she was! I love breyton too, but I also love baley and brachel…so you're gonna have more of those last two in this chapter!

Onetreefan: Like I would name a baby Dwight…that would really suck…hey, maybe if she has twins I can call them Mary Kate and Ashley if they're girls and Benji and Joel if they're boys… Oh wait! I was only joking! Brooke doesn't even know _Good Charlotte_! Hey, you did you know Scarlett Johansson had a twin brother named Hunter? I was searching through the web for names of famous twins and found their names on a list… Too bad I didn't find his photo on the web… Well, enjoy the chapter and sorry for rambling!

BrookeandLucas: Thank you, I'm glad you like. There won't be Jeyton in this chapter but they're gonna be in the next one! Oh, but don't worry, there are loads of brucas! I hope you'll like that!

LoVeBrucas: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last scene! About Nikki leaving Jeyton, don't count on it! And there are good chances Brooke might get pregnant before the end of the story which is soon!

BrucasForeva: Yeah, I loved both couples, Brucas and Jeyton are like the hottest couples in OTH…compared to Naley…their sex scenes don't even look real in the show, and they never really did! That's why I have a hard time writing them hot and passionate for each other! Oh, Dan is even creepier in this chapter!

BrucasNaleyluvr: I think I already replied to you in a PM, but well, I didn't want you to feel left out. I hope you'll like this chapter as well… and thanks again for the review.

trhill4life: Thanks! I'm glad you liked. You know, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about Jeyton yet… I had an idea but I want it to be the more realistic possible. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

brucas831: Already answered to your questions, I'm really happy you love my story, and I'm sorry for the wait!

lilohb: Thank you for reviewing again! I'm happy you loved the chapter! And I hope you'll love this one as well!

JULESM24: Yeah well, it's okay if you can't review each time, I'm glad you still do it often…and that you're still reading the story! About Breyton, it's funny because I kinda like it on the show but I'm bothered by it too… I think Brooke gives a lot but doesn't receive much from Peyton in return… It's kinda like Brooke is a better friend, even with the things they wrote about her saying things about Peyton's mothers or the videotape with Nathan… I don't know, maybe I'm taking Brooke's side because she's my favorite character… I hope you'll like this chapter…

Laurrr: Omg thanks for the review! It was short but told everything I needed to hear! I'm sorry I couldn't ud sooner! Inspiration goes and comes…

lil miss charmed: I'm glad you liked and sorry I didn't update earlier…actually, I just finished this story yesterday… I had a hard time writing the last scene with Lucas and Karen… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

awhero: I know what you mean about Brucas having normal un-dramatic time… I felt they needed it too! Ah…finally someone realizes I don't want to give Brucas a baby! I'm kidding! They'll have babies…one day… So right now, the drama is not brucas centered, I don't plan on separating those two once again…maybe they'll have funny little fights… Anyway, thanks for the 2 reviews…I hope you'll like that chapter!

* * *

Brooke smiled to herself, while turning around in her husband's arms. It felt wonderful to wake up next to him. She titled her head to look up at him and noticed he was still sleeping. He looked so handsome, though he had a small cute frown on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming of… She giggled softly and kissed his lips tenderly, before wrapping an arm around his neck. "Hi…" She whispered in a sexy breath, and he laughed a bit, even though she had woken him up on purpose. It felt nice to wake up to those lips, that throaty laugh, that shiny curly raven hair and that amazing scent. 

"Hey babe…how was your night?" He asked in a chuckle, re-settling her in his arms. She sighed happily and kissed his neck softly.

"Oh, you know…" She replied in a bored voice before giggling again. She felt stupid but didn't really care. It felt too good to be in love and feel loved in return. "You were actually the principal actor…" She kissed his lips again and brought her unoccupied hand to his bare chest. "That was the most amazing night of my life…you're really good at that."

"At what?" He asked in an utter confusion.

The brunette woman felt her cheeks becoming warm, she didn't know why. It was probably due to some chemical reaction to her thoughts. "Making love."

"Brooke, you're blushing." He said with a laugh and wrapped her in his arms. She ignored his comment and placed her lips on his shoulder.

"Your skin is so salty, it's almost erotic." She stated in a breath, blushing again at her own words.

"What's erotic is the fact we're both wrapped in a cover in the middle of the beach, wearing nothing I might add."

"Yeah…too bad we have to move." She sighed a bit, and did her pouty lips. Lucas placed a finger on her bottom lip and she caught it between her teeth. She bit it very slightly and caressed it with the tip of her tongue.

Lucas rolled them over, placing himself on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his forearms and kissed him gently. Lucas pulled away and smiled with tired eyes. "We don't have to move, you know? We could, stay here and live of fish and sex for the rest of our lives."

"You're so cheesy it's not even cute…" She laughed at him and pulled away so she could tie her hair in a ponytail. "Damn, I've got sand in my hair!" She complained and Lucas let out a laugh, glancing at her.

"It's funny how it often happens seeing as there is sand on a beach." He said sarcastically. Brooke didn't know what was up with him, but he was beyond humorous this morning. Maybe he had woken up to the _funny_ side of the bed… She rolled her eyes at him and shoved him in the chest. He caught her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"You know, maybe you should do a one-man show or something. I'm sure people would be soooo laughing!" She said with sarcasm and tipped his nose with her index finger.

He tried to ignore her remark but failed miserably by giving her a smirk. "So, what are we doing now?"

"We go back to Peyton's, and then we have hot sex in the shower." She suggested with a wicked smirk. He nodded eagerly and immediately sat up, pulling off the cover from around their bodies.

"Um, I can't wait…" He licked his lips playfully glancing at his wife's naked figure. She shot him a glare and re-wrapped herself in the cover, slightly shivering. It was cold or anything, but still, it was early in the morning, and the sun wasn't really out. Plus, Brooke was very sensitive to the cold.

"Damn, you such a perv!"

"It's not my fault my wife is the hottest naked woman I ever got to see." He winked at her, throwing her top at her. She caught it and straightened it a bit as it was crumpled. She was about to slip into it when frowned a bit, remembering she had a bra yesterday.

"Thanks, but in order to put this, I need to find my bra." She paused and looked down at the pile of clothes at her feet and rummaged through it. "Have you seen it? It's the leopard one; you know the one you'd die for?"

"Like you even need a bra, babe. Your boobs are perfect." He commented with his famous Scott smirk, checking her out once again.

"Okay, stop the inspection and dress up. It's becoming a bit too creepy right now…" She said glancing down past his waistline. Lucas stopped looking at her for a second to follow her eyes and placed his hand to cover his erection.

"Damn, what you're doing to me?" He asked in a joking voice and she winked at him playfully. "You're such a tease, Mrs. Scott."

"It's that nasty mind of yours that did the job. You should write porn books." He threw his head back in laugher and walked towards her nonchalantly.

"What would you think about having one last time before leaving this wonderful place?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved in for a peck and she let out a breath as they pulled away.

"I thought you'd never ask. Damn, how come you haven't noticed I was taking my time to get dressed?" She fluttered her eyelashes to him and bit her lip sexily, suppressing a giggle. She showed him her bra and he smiled widely.

"That gorgeous body of yours kept distracting me…" He mumbled, catching her lips again, in a sensual kiss.

* * *

2 days after 

Brooke got out of the car rapidly running into their house. They had decided they were going to live together again, since they were finally more than okay, and well…it's easier to start a family if you're living together. Well, so I was saying she was running away from the taxi, and above all from Lucas who was taking their suitcases out of the trunk. She didn't like carrying bags so she decided he would be doing it all alone, like the big man he is…

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, not expecting Haley to appear from behind. She knew the woman was supposed to be here to greet them but well…she had forgotten. "Hey, you guys are back on time! Dan has something to announce!" Brooke hugged her sister in law tightly, and stepped back grinning at her. In less than a week, Haley had taken weight again. Brooke, even though she loved her own body figure, couldn't wait to be like her. She thought a pregnant woman was very much sexier than the others. Maybe it had something to do with the hormones they were carrying, she didn't know.

"Hey Hales…" Lucas said with a sigh, walking besides his wife, bags in both hands. He put them on the floor and wrapped his arms around his bestfriend, kissing her cheek. He slightly turned around and winked at Brooke. "Babe, there is another back awaiting for you in front of the house."

"Aw…why can't you be a gentleman sometimes, Lucas Eugene Scott?" She groaned, a pout appearing on her face. Lucas turned back to his bestfriend and grinned at her, feigning ignoring his wife. "Fine." She let out but left to retrieve her bag anyway. Both Haley and Lucas laughed at her retreating back.

"So, what's up Hales? How are you and the babies?" Lucas asked with a smile. Haley grinned at him, taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

"You feel the bump?"

Lucas smiled down at her, quite amazed. Thinking not one but two little beings were growing inside of her was something wonderful… He couldn't wait until the baby was born so he would be the best uncle ever… and a father someday… "Hales…that's wonderful." He gasped in awe as she smiled up at him, obviously happy.

"Yeah, well anyway…I have bad news for you…" She lowered her voice and glanced at the door. "Uh, Dan is here, I mean, he took the guestroom." Lucas let out a huge sigh…All he wanted was to take a shower and slid under his covers…and sleep a day straight at least.

"What? How? What about his bimbo?"

"Well, he kinda broke off the engagement. He's been here for 2 days. And before you start yelling at me or saying something nasty, I wasn't okay with it, Nathan decided." Haley said anxiously as she watched Lucas' face disconcert.

"But-" Lucas started but was cut off by someone's voice.

"Why didn't you prevent your husband from installing _Dadevil_ here? I mean, it's not his house." Brooke said, making herself known in the house. Both turned to her, Lucas wearing a sheepish look on his face. "What? It's not his, right?"

"Well, Nate and I bought it together with Dan's money when we got out of college, so technically, it's his. He signed the papers and Nate and I still haven't reimbursed him. But that doesn't mean he has the right to settle in the guestroom." Lucas explained, hoping she wouldn't get too mad at him for not telling her. Brooke shook her head, incredulous. Lucas was making millions with his books and he hadn't found the time to reimburse the house… She just didn't understand.

"Apparently, he was depressed or something and Nathan took pity and gave him his key." Haley said rolling her eyes. Brooke scoffed at them, and muttered something which sounded like an oath. Lucas and Haley exchanged a glance and Brooke spoke up, once again showing her discontentment. She walked to the kitchen to take a glass of milk, and both Lucas and Haley followed her.

"Well, where is your how so courageous husband by the way?" She asked Haley who gave her an amused look. "You want one, too?" She added, showing her the bottle of milk.

"Sure." Haley said with a nod, watching Lucas walking to the fridge. He placed a hand on Brooke's back and whispered something that made her giggle. Haley rolled her eyes at the couple and cleared her throat.

"He left when he learnt you were at the airport. I think he was afraid of your reaction."

"Damn…what the hell!" Lucas cursed, now getting mad when he noticed the freezer was almost empty. Not only Dan was here, but he was eating his food…that was too much.

"Calm down babe. We're gonna go to my apartment so…" Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder but he jerked it off, not so gently. Brooke glared at him, and he sent her a sorry look.

"No, no. This is my house, not his. I'm not gonna move out because he's here. I swear if I could kill Nathan right now… damn it!" He cursed and Haley stiffed a laugh.

"Okay well, what do you suggest?" She said with a shrug, not really caring as long as it didn't involve her.

"First of all, I'm gonna make him a visit and throw him out. You, you go back to your husband and tell him I'm beyond pissed." He said to Haley who shared a secret laugh with Brooke. "And Babe, you're not leaving either tonight. You're my wife, so you'll stick by me."

"Oh, I so love the way you think, hubby." She said sarcastically. She didn't like the idea of having Dan Scott in the house, it kinda freaked her out. There was no way they were gonna have sex as long as the man was there.

"I love you too." He said with a small grin and kissed her lips quickly, muttering a timid 'thank you' against her mouth.

"I'm gonna take a quick bath. Join me when you're done with daddy dearest." She suggested with a wink. Haley laughed at them and made a gagging sound, smiling fakely at them.

"Not that I don't enjoy this little display of affection but I should get going…" She approached the couple and hugged them both. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your mom wants you and Brooke tomorrow at 8 pm. She's got something to tell you apparently."

"Wonder what it is? I hope it's not bad news…" Brooke commented and Haley shook her head. She didn't know anything about Karen's big thing but was positive it wasn't a bad thing.

"I had her on the phone yesterday and she seemed rather cheerful."

"Well, we'll see then… Tell Nathan to meet me tomorrow at 7 am at the Rivercourt." Lucas said in a sigh and Haley nodded.

"Fine, though I'm not sure he'll come seeing as how scarred he is of your wrath right now."

"Ah, ah…" Lucas let out a sarcastic laugh and watched as Haley walked to the door. She opened it and turned to the couple. She waved at them and disappeared. Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and gazed down at her, pulling some strands out of her face. She moaned and encircled her arms around his waist.

"Good luck." She whispered, detaching herself from his warm body. She smiled tiredly and left the living room.

* * *

"Hey Dan…" Lucas said harshly, from the door of his office. He couldn't believe his eyes. Dan was smoking the Cuban cigars Mouth had offered to him after his trip with Rachel there. He was sitting at his place, on his chair, legs up on the desk. The man turned to look at his older son, a smirk on his face. 

"Lucas, you're back? Did you bring Brooke with you?" He asked, uncrossing his legs and moving back into a sitting position. Lucas entered into the room a bit more and closed the door behind him.

"Yep. We're fine, don't worry so much about me, _dad_. It doesn't suit you well anyway."

"Oh, I wasn't worrying, believe me. I knew she wouldn't stay away from me too long." Dan smirked as Lucas' face hardened. It was too easy to get on his son's nerves…and he took a wicked pleasure provoking him.

"Ok, so what do you want? Why are you here?" Lucas asked harshly, sitting on the edge on his desk. Dan looked down at the objects on the desk and took one of Lucas' pens between his fingers. He made it turn on in his finger's bone and looked up at his son's menacing face.

"Well, I broke off the engagement with Cindy." He answered with a small smile. It looked like he didn't care he had hurt the woman's feelings.

Lucas let out a huge sigh… he couldn't believe his father. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. She just wasn't 'it' for me." He said with a smirk. Lucas knew he was making a fool of him at this precise moment. And he wasn't going to let him continue this masquerade.

"I don't think you'll ever find someone who can support you."

"Maybe I should ask your wife to see what she thinks of it?" Dan leaned on the desk and gave him a nasty smile.

"Brooke hates you Dan." Lucas stated, pursuing his lips together.

"Or she hates to love me… There's probably sexual frustration that needs to be solved. It's not really surprising with a husband like you…" Lucas took him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him back against the chair, rather violently.

"You're sick, you know that?" Dan grinned at him, catching his breath. "Now, I want you out of this house before an hour. And don't ever come back."

"Fine Lucas. You'll regret it." Dan said and glared at him. "I always knew Nathan was the better son." Lucas rolled his eyes and left to join his wife in the shower. He definitively needed to relax before he had a heart attack due to stress.

* * *

After her shower with Lucas, Brooke went downstairs to drink a glass of fresh water. She was surprised to see Dan sitting on a stool, obviously eating something. She eyed him and waited for him to swallow before she started talking. "I thought Lucas had been clear with you. You need to leave Dan." 

"Your nightgown is really nice on you Brooke. Is it one of your models?" Dan replied, ignoring her demand. His eyes were fixed on her body so Brooke wrapped her bathrobe tighter around her, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Damn Dan, just go…" She almost whined, keeping her eyes on the plate in front of him.

"I don't understand why you're acting so coldly towards me. I've never done anything to you, have I?" He asked, getting up and walking to the fridge, close to where she was standing.

Brooke watched him, a bit unsure of what to do or say. She wasn't really afraid of him, but you couldn't say he inspired trust. She was rather suspicious too but tried not to show it. Since Lucas had told her about the man's crush on her, she didn't feel very confident. "I've heard stories about you, and that's enough to forge an opinion, believe me."

Dan scoffed before replying. "Haley told you those stories, didn't she?" He took his glass and poured some bier into it. Brooke watched his Adam's apple disgusted as he drank it quickly. She somehow found it sexy on some guys' necks but his was just 'yuck'. Plus, he had pimples and hairs on that part of his skin.

"Whatever… don't try to make her guilty for everything, it's your own fault if you're all alone. Not Haley's, not Karen's, not Nathan's and certainly not Lucas'. You abandoned him, and even when he tried to work out a relationship with you, it didn't work because of you." She pointed her finger at him and he approached her in slow motion. Had she been sure Lucas wouldn't have repeated it to Haley and their friends, she would have yelled for him to come down before Dan got closer. But Brooke Scott had some pride and gathered her courage. She took a deep breath and jerked his hand away as it went dangerously too close from her face.

Dan looked down at her surprised and bit his bottom lip. "I never liked Haley but not because she's Nathan's weak spot. But you, you are a different story, Brooke Davis. You know, you look extremely sexy when you're angry…"

Lucas watched the scene from the door and entered the kitchen at his turn. "Leave this house, Dan…or I call the police." He said menacingly glaring at his biological father.

"The house is mine Lucas, in case you've forgotten."

"Not anymore. My banker is currently transferring the money on your account." He announced, wrapping his arms protectively around his wife.

"No…no, that's not possible…I, I didn't sign any paper." Dan stuttered for the first time in years. He couldn't believe Lucas had tricked him.

"Well, Deb did a while ago, at your place. Remember you brought this house when the two of you were together. I always did wonder why you had a shared patrimony with her; with all the scheming you do…it's rather risky." Lucas let out a dry laugh and wrapped an arm around Brooke, who still looked kinda nervous. "Now, you give me Nathan's key and leave this house before I call the police." Dan threw him the bundle of keys and let out an exasperated sign. "And don't ever come close to Brooke again, or I swear…"

"Do not threaten me, Lucas. You know better than that." Dan left the room and took his bag that was already in the corridor. He guessed Lucas had just put it. He wasn't going to let his son win the war…one lost battle was enough.

"I hate this guy, he's so creepy. I don't ever want to see him again!" Brooke breathed against her husband's chest.

"Don't worry; I won't let him get close to you ever again." He reassured her, running his hands in circles on her bare back.

* * *

"Hey babe…I'm gonna go shopping with Hales and Rach… It's been a while since we didn't have a girly time." Brooke announced with a smile playing on her lips. She climbed on the bed, placing herself on his chest. She kissed his lips softly and felt him responding. He wrapped an arm around her waist and groaned. Why couldn't she just let him sleep once in the morning? She giggled a bit and kissed him again. "I didn't want to leave you a simple note…" She said seeming to read his thoughts, realizing by the frown on his face that he was slightly mad at her. 

"Then write a letter next time." He said seriously but she thought he was joking.

She let out a laugh and watched as his face darkened. Apparently, he didn't find it funny, he even looked offended. "You were serious?"

"Well…it's just; I thought it would be kinda romantic…"

"I swear, you get cheesier day after day." She sat up on the bed and touched her hair to see if it was still in right place. Lucas pouted and closed his eyelids. "Tell me you're not sulking?"

"No…I'm just tired." He rolled over, turning on his side and Brooke laid down next to him on her own, facing him. She brought a hand to the side of his face and gently stroked it.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. You've got that bad-temper and your jokes are not often funny but I love you so much…" She said sweetly and cupped his face in both her hands. Lucas re-opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Look who's cheesier now…"

"Well, I should really go…" She said with a moan, like she wasn't happy to go shopping. "I have to pick Haley up on my way to Rachel… Nathan doesn't want her to drive anymore since she's pregnant with his demoniac twins."

"Demoniac?" He asked with a small quiet laughter.

"Well, with a father like yours, risks are high. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure, don't waste too much money on clothes you'll never wear."

"I always wear my clothes…even if it's only once sometimes." She winked at him and sat up on the bed. "And if you're lucky, I might buy some sexy lingerie only for your eyes." She said in a high voice, cheerfully sitting back up. She turned to the side and bent down to put her shoes on.

Lucas rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. He placed his head on her back and gave her butterfly kisses. "Um, I can't wait! Oh, by the way, don't come back too late. We're dinning at my mom's tonight and I know you'll need time to get ready." He reminded her and she nodded with a smile. She turned in his arms and ruffled his hair affectionately, like she would do a dog.

"Don't worry mister… I love you." She murmured against his skull and felt him smile against her chest.

"I love you too."

Brooke smiled again at him and left the room and the house quickly, but not before checking herself out in every mirror that she met on her way. She jumped into her car and drove to Haley's, listening to this one's songs on the way. She knew Haley had had a very short singer career back during high school so she had downloaded the songs she had found on the net. And she loved them all, honestly. She stopped the music and switched to the radio as soon as the house went into view. She didn't want Haley to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Haley said excitedly, stepping into the car immediately. Rachel was following just behind. Brooke was surprised. She thought she was supposed to pick her up after Haley, not at the same time.

"Weren't you supposed to wait for me at your house?" She asked Rachel as this one leaned down to give her a hug through the car window. Rachel shrugged her shoulder and made a face.

"I got bored and Lips was crying constantly since 7am this morning. I wonder what's up with him…I thought he was sick or something but I took his temperature and he was okay. I told Mouth that if he didn't get better before noon, he'll have to take him to the doctor."

"Oh, okay I see…so you decided it was better to leave your baby to go shopping even if…" Brooke started but was cut off by Haley. The last thing the pregnant woman wanted was to have her two friends arguing again.

"Maybe he just couldn't support your perfume…It happened to Taylor when she was babysitting once. The baby was fine but had an allergy to one of the components of her new perfume."

"Maybe…" Rachel shrugged, and then thought it could be something similar. After all, it was plausible since she had bought a new soap and this morning had been the very first time she wore it.

"Oh, by the way, wasn't Lucas supposed to meet with Nathan at the Rivercourt this morning?"

Brooke laughed at her question and Haley frowned a bit, wondering why. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Well, Lucas was paybacking him for the thing with Dan. He really was mad yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember…" Haley sighed and looked through the window, watching people walking on the sidewalks. "Well, Nathan wasn't happy at all when he realized he had stood him up. He came back home and woke me up only to yell at me and ask if I was sure it was the good hour. I swear, next time…"

Brooke interrupted her quickly, dryly laughing. "There won't be a next time with Dan home. Lucas threw him out for good… I understand why you hate the guy…He's so creepy and I can't believe he likes me…"

"He likes me too." Rachel piped up, smirking at Haley. She had had a thing for every Scott man except him, and yet he was the one who was interested by her. Well, she hadn't really liked Lucas or Nathan for a long time, but Keith…he was and still is her _fantasy Daddy_.

"Yeah, he called Nathan last night, asking if he could crash at our house. Nathan told him 'no' and he got really mad. He said he was gonna try with Cindy."

"I thought he had left her?" Rachel piped up with a frown on her face. Brooke looked at her through the driving mirror, looking just as confused.

"He did. But since he didn't find any place to sleep, he thought about her."

"Poor girl…" Brooke said, feeling pity for the woman who had apparently succumbed to Dan's inexistent charm. "Well, can't we talk about something more jovial?" Brooke clapped her hands together, letting go of the steering wheel, causing Haley to shriek. She hated being in a car with Brooke driving. The woman was way too adventurous for their own safe. Rachel patted Haley's shoulder, to reassure her and jumped on her seat. Haley closed her eyes, trying to relax and imagine herself somewhere else.

"Sure…so tell us the details about your time with Lucas in L.A…" Rachel asked with a devilish smile. Brooke blushed and cleared her throat.

"It was good." She simply said and could feel her ears becoming hot. She kept her eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"That's all? Good? You two so did it… so don't tell us it was only good…we know better." Rachel scoffed and Haley re-opened her eyes when she felt the car slowing down. She noticed they were at a red light so unfortunately the ride wasn't finished yet…

"Okay, it was amazing, happy?"

"Not quite but getting there… Did he make you scream a lot? Did he whisper nasty words, did he sweat like a beast, did he…"

"Oh c'mon Rachel…" Haley said with a disgusted face. "You're talking about my brother in law here… it's repugnant to imagine him in this position."

"Oh, don't play the prude with us…you're having Nathan Scott's children! You've seen more than you pretend… " Rachel groaned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, knowing she wouldn't have an answer to her last question.

"That makes me think…if you want a scoop…" Brooke started but was quickly cut off by Rachel, once again.

"What? Did Brad impregnate Angelina again?" The red-haired woman replied sarcastically and Brooke and Haley both rolled their eyes.

"Very funny. No… um well…uh Lucas and I, we're going to try having a baby." She confessed to them in a whisper, a bit concerned about their reactions. Haley and Rachel both looked up at each other surprised by their friend's admission.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that!" Rachel exclaimed before Haley could say a thing.

"Yeah…Lucas was surprised too…" Brooke bit the bottom of her lip anxiously waiting for a word from Haley who had grown very quiet.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon before starting a family?" Haley asked, biting the inside of her cheek. It was a delicate situation and she didn't want to upset Brooke.

"It's a bit too late for that…they're already married Hales." Rachel reminded her, supporting Brooke's decision. She thought it was a good idea for the couple…And this way she could make them baby-sit Lips, giving them the pretext it'd be a good training. Brooke smiled happily at her while Haley sent her a small glare.

"Anyway, that doesn't mean we're gonna succeed in making it right now…I'm sure we're gonna need a lot of practice…if you know what I mean?" Haley laughed at her comment. She didn't know whether she should feel happy or worried for the couple… Happy because they envisaged their future together and worried because having and raising a child was a big deal…and she didn't know if they were ready for that. Especially not Brooke…

* * *

Lucas smiled at his mother, sitting down in front of her at the kitchen table. Brooke had called him a little while before, telling him she was running late. So they had decided she would be joining him at his parents'. He took some potatoes in his hand and started peeling one of them carefully. Karen threw a cut potato in the salad bowl and stretched her arms above her head. "Lucas?" 

"Um?" The blond-haired young man lifted his eyes to meet his mother's. She looked rather anxious and he wondered if she was about to tell the thing Haley had said she had to announce. He hadn't dared asking before, not knowing what to except. "I wanted you to know before dinner tonight… and Abby or Brooke." She started, biting her bottom lip softly. When he took her left hand in his and smiled reassuringly, she felt more confident. "I'm pregnant again Lucas."

Lucas let out a huge sigh, not knowing what to reply to this. Should he feel happy or not? He didn't know, he was lost. "Mom…" He said in a voice, raspy by the emotion. "I don't know what to say… I mean, isn't it too risky at your age?" He winced as he said it, hoping she wouldn't get mad. And by judging the glare she sent, she was beyond mad. "I…uh, sorry, that's not exactly what I wanted to say…" He stuttered and Karen let out a small chuckle.

"I'm only forty one Lucas…" She said and got up, walking to the counter to take the bag of carrots. Lucas stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. Karen let him hug her, a small smile playing on her lips. She loved when Lucas and she shared moments of tenderness like when he was a lot younger. She actually missed those times when he used to cuddle with her and tell her sweet words. Since he had moved out of the house after graduation, she had felt a loss…which had been compensated by Abby's and Keith's presences… But it wasn't the same thing. Lucas would always be her first child, and the one she had raised alone.

"I know but…how far along are you?" He asked gazing at her still flat stomach. Karen placed a hand on it and giggled excitedly, a bit like Brooke would.

She threw out her chest and said proudly, "Seven weeks."

"Oh, so you were pregnant when Dan made his reception?" He stated and she nodded, shrugging he shoulders a bit.

"Yes." She confirmed. "But I didn't know about it at that moment. I wouldn't have drunk alcohol if I had known." She knew she had drunk more than one Champagne glass that night. Heck, she still felt the hangover she had had the next morning. She wondered if Brooke had felt the same or not. From what she could remember, she was just as much, or even more wasted than her. Or maybe her cheerful daughter-in-law was used to drinking?

Lucas smiled down at her and placed a hand upon hers. "Did you see a doctor yet?" She nodded with a pleased smile.

"I had an appointment yesterday. I'm fine and the baby is too."

"And Keith?" He asked, wondering how his father felt about this.

"He's happy. I didn't tell your sister yet. I wanted you to be the first to know…plus, I'm sure she will tell everybody once she knows." Abby was like a mini Haley. She couldn't keep her mouth closed and both Karen and Keith knew it was the woman's bad influence. Since she often baby-sat the little girl before, Haley used to sorta corrupt their innocent daughter. A bit like Brooke did Lucas…

"Are you gonna tell them tonight? Because if you tell Brooke, I don't give her a day before all Tree Hill is aware of your situation…heck, it'll even go further…"

"Of course, I'm gonna tell her. It's not like I'm ashamed of my pregnancy or something, Lucas. I'm only forty-one for God's sake. Women are having children until sixty nowadays."

"Not really mom… they do not deliver naturally or anything." Lucas let out a chuckle, picturing his grandmother having a child or something. Well, that's not a thing you would want to see everyday… "Anyway, I'm sure Abby and Brooke will be happy for you."

Karen smiled at him and hugged him once again. "So…are the two of you back together? For good this time?" She mumbled against his shirt and felt him smile.

"I really love her mom." He admitted softly, and ran a hand through her raven hair.

"I know you do, honey. She loves you too, I could see it the other day."

"I know. She wants to have kids with me, you know?"

"Really?" Karen's eyes widened at the thought of having her son becoming a dad a few months after she gave him another sibling.

"Yeah, we discussed it the other day… I didn't think she was serious at first. I can't believe that we only met a few months ago. I feel like I've known her for years. And I can't wait to have a baby with her…I can't wait to see her pregnant, I can't wait to have what every of my friends already have…" _A family_.

"Well, what can I say to this, except good luck?" They both chuckled and pulled away from each other smiling. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her son. "Though, aren't I a bit too young to be a grandmother?" Both laughed and went back to working on the dinner.

* * *

I was not completely satisfied with this chapter but please review! It only will keep me motivated to get the next chapter written sooner! 

Love,

Linkie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Marry Me 17**

_A/N_: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the TV show One Tree Hill, and you know it… Neither do I own the lyrics of the song Brooke's singing at one moment in this chapter… I just changed one or two words, but if you could hear the sound of her voice, you'd recognize it as **Maroon5**'s hit '**Sunday Morning**'…

* * *

"So you're mom is gonna have a baby…" The movie they were watching suddenly lost their interest to Brooke's whining and complains. She was more interested in knowing a bit more about Karen's pregnancy than watching some sappy movie Lucas had chosen for them. It was about some French author Brooke didn't even know but whatever… 

"Um...yeah" He confirmed nodding along, rubbing her forearm to provide some warmth to her. It wasn't that it was cold, just Brooke was wearing a light top and had goosebumps.

"It's funny how everyone around us is going to or already has a baby…your mom, Haley, Rachel has Lips and Peyton has Jenny… I want a baby too, Lucas…" She insisted and moaned as he kissed the base of her neck, distracting her from her train of thoughts. She turned around in his arms and encircled her own around his neck, rubbing her nose against his. "A cute, little _Brucas_ baby…" She whispered and watched as Lucas' face questioned her, completely puzzled.

"Brucas?" He asked confused, trying to guess what this term meant. Of course, he was accustomed to Brooke little surnames and abbreviations, but sometimes, he just couldn't follow her. And Brucas didn't mean anything to him…

"Yeah, Brooke and Lucas gives Brucas…like Jake and Peyton are Jeyton; or Nathan and Haley are Naley… are you following babe?" Lucas pretended to think for a second and then chuckled to himself.

"And why not Looke, or Pake, or Halthan…" Brooke slightly pulled away and shoved him in the chest, looking at him exasperatedly.

"OMG, Lucas, you're such an idiot! And those names suck!" She exclaimed a bit annoyed and he laughed at her. She sat up on her knees jumping, stretched her arms over her head very sexily, throwing out her chest, trying to bring his attention to her half clothed body. She looked down at her husband and immediately threw herself on top of him, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and replied to her fervent kisses…

He turned her around and looked down at her passionately. "You're weird but I love you Brooke." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his head down. They kissed again and he sat up a bit, pulling his shirt over his head. She licked her lips, glancing at his muscular chest. She felt her desire for him growing and lifted her back to catch his lips once again. She couldn't keep herself away from his warm body. Lucas moaned against her lips wanting to say something. They pulled away to catch their breath, and Lucas cleared his throat. "Babe…could we go to the bedroom? I don't feel like sleeping right on the couch…not to mention your chinchilla is ogling us… it's…disgusting, really…" He complained and earned a laugh from his wife.

"Oh Lucas…" Brooke broke into a fit of giggles and couldn't stop herself when she saw her chinchilla following Lucas with its eyes as this one got up and pulled back his shirt. Lucas made big eyes at the animal which appeared to scowl at him in return.

"See, I told you…it's a psycho rabbit or something…I swear…" He said a bit scared at the animal settled in its cage. Brooke took his hand and led him upstairs, still chuckling at the fact her chinchilla was a pervert jealous little thing…

* * *

"Hey…" Brooke paused, a smile on her face as she felt his arms wound around her waist. She smiled to herself and placed her head on his bare chest. "Morning Broody boy…" She said quietly, breathing in his sweet peppered scent. 

"Morning Babe, how did you sleep?" He asked in a deep, very sexy voice and her face broke into a larger smile. The sex had been great, not interrupted by Peeping _Oasis_ (that's the chinchilla name), and Lucas hadn't snored…so yeah, pretty good night… plus, there was a huge chance she might have fell pregnant for good this time. She was sure she had felt a spermatozoid had impregnated her egg… Okay so that was basically impossible to feel but you all know Brooke Scott is like…hyper-sensitive…

"Amazingly well…" She paused, and then turned around to meet his still asleep eyes. Where's the slut?" She asked him simply, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the corner of his mouth. .

"What?" He questioned before kissing her nose softly.

"_BMW_. Where the hell is she? You do realize I'm making breakfast at her place, don't you?" She asked in a playful voice and he chuckled, looking down at the strange meal… He suddenly wasn't as hungry as before…it definitively didn't look yummy at all…

"Oh…um, you only notice now? I mean, I fired her like before joining you to L.A… And that's what you call breakfast?" He looked down at the plates of burnt pancakes and picked up one to taste it. She shoved him in the chest and both chuckled.

"Really, well, you know me…I can't cook." She told him and he confirmed by spitting out the bit of pancake he had just tasted. "I told you before we even got married so you wouldn't blame me for poisoning you…"

"Yep…I remember very well." He grinned at her and kissed her lips softly. "Look, I have to meet Nathan at the Rivercourt in like 10 minutes, so I really have to go."

"Okay, I'll eat that yummy breakfast alone then… too bad for you; you don't know what you're missing… Plus I'll have more then…" He laughed and took the least burnt pancake and spread maple syrup on it. He gulped it down and took a sip of Brooke's coffee while she was cleaning the stove and smiled to himself. Once she could drink such strong coffee without feeling nauseous. No sugar, no milk, no crème, just pure, dark, undrinkable coffee… He licked his lips, then wiped his mouth and got up. Brooke turned around and smirked at him. "Be careful with your heart _Broody_. I wouldn't want to find you at the hospital or something." He made a face as he didn't like her condescending tone with him. He was perfectly able to watch himself over…he didn't need her to play the doctor with him.

"We're not gonna playing a lot, don't worry, _mom_." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pouted a bit at his nickname, before pecking his lips.

She let out a breath and nodded. "Fine. See you at Haley's? She wants us to have lunch together with Nathan and her. Plus Rachel and Mouth I think… "

"Okay, I'll join you there with Nathan then I guess?"

"Yes, that's better." They kissed again and Brooke gently made curls with his short hair. "I love you, L Scott."

"I love you too, _Cheery_." Lucas grinned at her and took her hands in his before kissing her again, this time longer.

* * *

"Jake, could you please stop pacing? Everything is gonna be okay…I mean, it has to be, right?" Peyton applied some lipstick on her lips and looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. It wasn't right; she didn't feel right in this suit. It wasn't her… "Jake, what do you think of those clothes? Isn't it a bit snobby?" 

"Peyton, we're going to the tribunal, not on a fashion show." Jake almost chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She let him sway her and leaned her head against his chest and breathed deeply.

"I'm so scared…" She admitted truthfully and both stood up in a silence until they heard the phone ringing. "It's probably B. Scott…" She trailed off, moving out of the comfortable embrace to pick up the phone. Jake watched his fiancé lost in his thoughts and closed his eyes for a second. He was terrified by the cause; because he was convinced the judge would let Nikki see Jenny. It was very uncommon mothers weren't allowed to see their children, plus Nikki didn't have a police record or something that could prevent her from visiting Jenny… Now, the fact Jenny considered Peyton as her mother and didn't really want to meet her biological one was a plus… But still… their lawyer, as good as he was had warned them there was a very slight chance they might have exclusive guard…

Jake sat on the couch next to Peyton, listening to her talking animatedly to her bestfriend on the phone. Brooke was obviously trying to cheer her up, which wasn't a bad thing since she was actually succeeding. Peyton let out a small laugh and turned to Jake when she saw him smirking from the corner of her eye.

"Brooke wants a Brucas baby…" She said and Jake thought their friend had a way to find corny names. Brucas wasn't a cute baby name at all, and as far as he knew, it didn't even exist.

"That's such a bad name; seriously, tell her it's not an even a name… where did she find that?" At his answer, Peyton exploded in laugher, she even had tears in her eyes. Jake was so clueless… She immediately told Brooke what was her fiancé's reply and laughed again. Jake could even hear Brooke's hysteric laugh from the phone. Were they making fun of him or what? "Why are you laughing? Did I say something? Because I'm like lost here…"

"Damn Jake, you will never hear the end of it from Brooke." She paused, listening to her bestfriend and turned again to Jake. "She's telling me you are the clueless guy ever and that even Lucas' friend Tim Smith would have probably understood as it is so obvious."

"But….what the hell is so funny? You think Brucas… Bru-cas… wait a minute, like we are…?"

"Jeyton?" Peyton answered sheepishly and kissed his cheek, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Jake felt his cheeks becoming hot and looked down at his hands, feeling stupid.

"Tell Brooke she has to write a dictionary with all her terms and abbreviations she makes up for guys like me." Peyton chuckled and repeated his words to Brooke.

"She says you don't have to be ashamed or something… the main concerned didn't understand either…" Peyton paused, listening to Brooke's rambling. "Oh, and that she thinks a dictionary wouldn't be big enough… she's thinking of an online encyclopedia like wikipedia or something…

"Good to know I sit in the same category as Lucas… and that I feel for him…poor guy… why did he have to get married to that crazy woman?" Peyton smacked his arm, thinking it was not nice of him to say such a thing and he pouted. He stood up a few seconds of reflection after and looked down at his fiancé. "I'm gonna go see if Jenny is ready…" He said apprehensively and Peyton sent him a warm smile, as if to say… "Don't worry…everything will be fine…" It didn't reassure him very much but he knew he could always count on her to support him.

* * *

"You know, I was used to me being in late but now that you're married to _Brookella_, you're always the last one to get here…" Lucas chuckled and gave his brother a man hug before giving the other guys high-fives. Nathan took the basket ball and threw it to his brother. 

"Let's see if she keeps you in good shape…" Skills laughed at him and watched as Lucas started running slowly and fixed the basket with his eyes. He positioned himself and threw the ball…and made a shot, grinning at them.

"Nice…" Nathan commented and caught the ball. "So, tell us how's life with her."

"It's just great. I never felt that close to a woman…she's just amazing. We're like totally opposed, but we fit so well together…"

"You know what they say?" Fergie said and the guys looked at him, knowing it probably wouldn't be very relevant. "Well, opposites attract…"

"Yeah totally… look at us…" Skills said and smirked as Lucas missed the basket. "Nate here is with Haley, our local tutor girl…, I'm with Bevin, and even Tim is with that doctor chick…"

"She has to be crazy… seriously, who could be dumb enough to date the Dim?" Nathan said with a laugh and Lucas chuckled too.

"Yeah, no way she's sane…" Fergie commented and then went to take a bottle of water and a towel to dry himself.

"Well anyway, **he** has a woman." Skills added, earning a scowl from his friend who was the only single guy out there.

"I have several girlfriend, each a day, you know that." Fergie replied with a smirk and then glared at Lucas and Nathan who were both sniggering at his words. The Scott brothers exchanged smiles and played for a while with their friends. After a moment, they went to sit on the bench as Nathan felt Lucas needed a break. He didn't want to risk anything, and he knew that if something happened to Lucas, he'd be the first to blame. And Haley and Brooke would never forgive him either. Skills and Fergie kept on playing, feeling the brothers needed to have some _bonding__time_. "So…" Nathan started and Lucas chuckled at him.

"So?"

"I'm sorry about the thing with Dan… that was a bad choice." Nathan apologized his way and felt Lucas moving beside him.

"Okay, that was rather lame for an excuse." Lucas started and earned a groan from his brother. He didn't like the way this discussion was taking. "Look, I get you didn't want him at your house but letting me deal with it as once as I got back from L.A… That was really stupid, and insensitive. You couldn't possibly imagine how I wanted to kill you when Haley told me it was your idea." Lucas finished with a small laugh and Nathan relaxed a bit.

"Sorry again…"

"Yeah, why don't we forget about this and stop thinking about the bastard?"

"Sure but seriously, I don't know why I did that."

"I guess you were stressed over the fact he like came unexpected and with Haley pregnant, you just wanted him out ASAP?"

"Yeah, probably…"

"So, how's she? Haley I mean…" Lucas asked him, laying down on his back on the picnic table. Nathan did the same and placed his crossed hands under his nape.

"She's rather fine…the babies are too. We have another check up in about two weeks…"

"Cool, I'm glad she's fine. I have to admit I was scared when I learned there were two babies in such a petite body." Lucas laughed at the idea and his brother joined.

"Yeah, I wonder too sometimes. She also gets very moody like she never was but the sex is amazing right now…always wants it, gets very creative and all…You better have Brooke pregnant at least once… it's something you have to experience, believe me, bro."

"Okay, I really didn't need to know about your sex life...believe me."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction." Nathan smiled softly and looked at the stormy sky. "You think it's gonna rain tonight?"

"Probably… I hope for thunderstorm and lots of streaks of lightning… Brooke gets really afraid and horny when it happens."

"Horny?"

"Yeah, she gets all hot seeing as she's so afraid and I don't know why but she gets really impatient like it's gonna be the end of the world everytime…"

"She's such a California girl… but she'll get used to the weather…" Nathan laughed and Lucas agreed, and then felt a drop of rain hit his nose.

"Looks like we were half right… it's just not for tonight…"

"I know someone who's gonna play footsie with you…"

"Ah, ah…" Lucas rolled his eyes though he knew it was true. Ever since the time Brooke had accidentally stroked Nathan's thigh instead of Lucas' with her foot, every time they ate together, Nathan teased them.

"Anyway, we better go before it gets worse. I wouldn't want to get stuck with you all day…"

* * *

"God, you guys look like…" Brooke started laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes… She clutched her stomach and broke into a fit of giggles while Haley looked all panicked at her husband and bestfriend's states. 

"You guys look like yetis…" She said in a high voice and scowled at Brooke who was still unable to move. It was true it was rather comical. Both brothers look like coming from a cartoon or something. They were soaked to the skin… The water from their clothes was dropping on the carpet, their cheeks and lips were like Snow White ones and their hair…well, let's not even talk about these…

"Okay, thanks Hales… Have you got towels for us?" Lucas said a bit exasperated by his wife's attitude, which was now sobering down. He glared at her and let Nathan take the first towel. "Thanks Hales." He wiped the water off his face and Brooke helped him taking his coat off while Haley did the same to Nathan.

"So… I guess you guys took a shower after playing basketball?" Brooke said with good humor, only to receive three new glares from the others. Even Haley wasn't smiling, but she guessed it was because her floor was wet. Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and smiled as she yelped. "Ah Lucas! You're all humid you stupid jerk!" She exclaimed as soon as she realized he had got her wet on purpose.

"Still laughing, _Cheery_?"

"It's not funny Haley." Brooke said harshly when she saw Haley laughing from the corner of her eye. Lucas stiffed a laugh and kissed her forehead. "Now, I need to change too, and I can't even wear Haley's clothes…they're too short…" She complained and Lucas chuckled.

"C'mon babe, just wear a potato bag…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sulked. "You, you can always wear Nathan's sportswear or something…" She reproached him and he let out a wicked smile.

"I can get into that potato bag with you if you want? I'll keep you warm…" He winked at her and she laughed, blushing a bit as they weren't alone. She could feel the other couple eyes on them.

"Oh guys, you two are not alone…" Haley interrupted them as she realized where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah get a room for God's sake… I don't feel like watching porn in direct…" Nathan groaned and the other three laughed at his remark.

"Hey B, don't worry about clothes… I just remembered I had some of the models you did for that fashion show…you know, the one in Manhattan? I think there might be an outfit at your size."

"Oh yeah!" Brooke said enthusiastically walking towards her sister in law. She wrapped her arms around her neck and laughed, kissing her cheek. "You're a life saver, Hales…"

"No, you are. If it hadn't been thanks to your talent, the agency wouldn't have been that well positioned in stock market."

"What are you talking about Hales?" Nathan asked puzzled and Haley laughed excitedly at him.

"We kind of made a good impression on some important people in Fashion world. Brooke is such a talented designer they decided to buy many of our new collection of clothes for their shops." She announced and Lucas looked at his wife proud of her accomplishments.

"What?" Brooke said and felt the need to sit down somewhere. Instead, since they were still standing in the corridor, she leaned against Lucas' bare chest. "What the hell are you talking about Hales?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you over dinner but you won that fashion contest… You know the _New Trends Runway_. So, you're gonna have an interview soon with Sylvana Soto-Ward for Vogue, I don't remember which one, and your creations exposed in the biggest stores of the planet!"

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas said incredulously. Of course, not because he wasn't confident about Brooke's skills, but because it seemed so sudden…

"No! I'm not, this is so serious! But Rachel will tell you more about this tomorrow. They can't come today with the weather. Plus, they didn't find someone to watch Lips over."

"Okay, I'm so excited right now!" Brooke pulled Lucas' arms away from around her waist and took Haley's hands. First startled, Haley jerked back in surprise, a bit unsure of how to act. Then her face broke into a big grin. Both women started jumping around happily and even offered their husbands a sexy dance. Nathan made sure Haley didn't overdo herself and stopped her when he felt she was weakening.

"C'mon Nate! I'm pregnant, not sick!" Haley argued, and then pouted as he held her close to his chest.

Brooke laughed at them and fell in her husband's awaiting arms as well. Lucas sneezed and looked down at her sniffling. Brooke dimpled smiled at him and he couldn't help but fall in love all over again with her facial expressions. "I hope you'll let me live once I'll be pregnant with our baby…" She said very quietly so both Haley and Nathan wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry, I'll be worse…" He said in a throaty laugh and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_**Monday**__ morning rain is falling…_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_…

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable… _

_You twist to fit the mood that I am in…_

Brooke sang joyfully walking across the offices this Monday morning. After a rainy week-end, the week announced to be just as shitty. But she didn't care, she was happy.

_That may be all I need…_

_In darkness __**he**__ is all I see…_

_Come and rest your bones with me__… _

_Driving slow on Monday morning… _

_And I never want to leave…_

She looked at her new high heeled shoes and noticed they weren't really accorded to her clothes today. _Never mind, I don't care, I'm the new 'it' designer anyway…so if I say something's fashionable, everybody will follow…_ She thought excitedly and smiled at her fellow co-workers once she entered the office. Each one got a smile, and you could tell many were surprised by her good mood.

"Hey B. Scott, get your tiny ass right here!" Rachel waved at her and motioned for her to join her in the office. Brooke waved back and went into Haley's office to greet her before going to Rachel's.

"Hey Hales…" Brooke passed a head through the door and smiled at her sister in law.

"Hey you!" Haley looked down at her watch and noticed Brooke was slightly late. "Late again…" She commented and earned a laugh from the brunette.

"Yeah, I know…Lucas wouldn't let me go out of bed… He made me eat breakfast there and even gave me a Thai massage. I absolutely had to reward him for being such a sweet husband."

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that."

"You kinda impliedly asked…"

"Yeah okay…" Haley rolled her eyes at her and watched amazed as Rachel almost ran to her office to tear Brooke away from her. The red-haired gripped Brooke by the arm and glared at Haley.

"Hey, you're hurting me!" Brooke complained in a whine but her boss ignored her, leading her to her office. Brooke groaned but followed anyway, looking back at Haley who was trying not to laugh. The pregnant women winked at her and re-started to work on retouching her photos on her computer.

Rachel closed the door and turned to Brooke who was rubbing her arm. It was a bit red, but nothing really serious. "So _Slutty Scott_, I guess Haley couldn't keep her tongue and blurted it out?" Brooke rolled her eyes and looked up at her fiercely.

"You know it." They both sat down in front of each other and Brooke let out a small grin, remembering Haley's words.

"Okay, so you have this big interview tomorrow with Sylvana Soto-Ward and we have to get you ready… She's gonna talk about your CoB's winter collection, your projects and ideas for the near future, and probably your private life with Lucas…"

"Really…I don't think talking about my relationship Lucas is really relevant. Do I really have to go down that road?"

"Well, it's up to you… But you know since you're becoming famous, the people start fantasizing about your amazing life…and your dreamy hot millionaire husband…"

"Okay, but she better not support all her interview on Lucas. Either way, I'll tell her to fuck off…" Brooke warned her friend, who laughed at her in response.

"Sure B… so, what about we do a short simulation so that we'll pave the way?" Rachel suggested and Brooke nodded eagerly. She was kinda enthusiastic but also tense by the idea of giving an interview. She would have to ask Lucas about it too, since he had had many already. "Okay, let's start easily: how would you define your collection Clothes over Bro's in two words?"

"Uh, I'd say trendy and comfy." Brooke said with a shrug.

"Nice…" Rachel encouraged her by clasping her hands together. "It's a good start B. But just try to look and talk more confidently." She advised her and the brunette nodded smiling. "Okay, second question: what did inspire you to create your models?"

"Well, you know, I always based my designs on personal experience. While creating this winter collection, I passed by swinging moods, from very happy, enthusiastic phases to more depressed ones. And I think that's what helped me doing such a different but interesting job. Am I good? You seem bored?" Brooke asked a bit worried by Rachel's smirking face.

"No, no, you were great…just a bit long. You have to be more concise."

"Fine…I'll start again." Brooke paused then took a breath. "For this collection, I inspired myself of the diverse feelings and emotions I was having…from positive to negative. I think in order to be an artist, we have to feel, and I did feel a lot." Rachel laughed at her choice of words and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay that was better… next question: what are your influences in matter of creators and designers? What clothes are you wearing?"

"Well, when I was younger, I based my appearance on designers like Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana… I always preferred Italian designers…they're classier but not snobbish. And right now, I'm wearing clothes made by an amazing dressmaker who is also a friend of mine. Her name is Bevin Taylor, and believe me, her hands are of gold. We are actually discussing about a partnership together."

"Right Brooke, don't tell her about your thing with Bev', it's not even sure yet so you can't get too ahead."

"Fine." Brooke groaned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, so I guess she's gonna ask you other questions about your projects, and your work here but I don't think they'll be problems… So I'm gonna ask about your private life. Try to remain impassive."

"Sure."

"Well, Brooke, we learned a few months ago you had gotten married to famous writer Lucas Scott." Rachel started with a smile…things were going to get a bit more juicy for her.

"Yes?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, we met at a bar and hung out for a while before having passionate hot sex at his hotel. We stayed two days inside his bedroom suite, doing nothing except fucking each other in every imaginable position and then we decided we should get married." Brooke told with an indeed impassive face before exploding in laugher.

"Okay, that was so… damn Brooke! I told you that you had to answer seriously!"

"Sorry, that was too tempting. I'll start again." Brooke said sobering down. "So, I met Lucas one night and we totally clicked. I knew he was the one and so did he. We decided we wanted to take the chance that was offered to us so we got married really quickly. Our families and friends thought we were crazy but we proved them and everybody else wrong."

"Yes, that's like your own fairy tale." Rachel commented with a smile on her face. Brooke was good to make beautiful and hear-able stories about her wild actions. "Okay, so last question: Isn't it hard to combine private and working life? What are your plans on a private domain?"

"Well, Lucas is always here hanging at the office when he doesn't know what to do so really, I see him a lot… so I think it's possible to combine the two… Now about my plans for our future…" Brooke trailed off, thinking for a second. She looked at Rachel and noticed this one was eager to know…maybe a little too eager to be honest. "Do I really have to answer that Rach? You know what? I don't think she'll ask."

"What if she does?" Rachel almost whined and Brooke chuckled, realizing Rachel's plan.

"You just want to know where Luke and I are standing in this baby stuff, don't you." Brooke accused her with a laugh and noticed Rachel's guilty face.

"Okay, I'm screwed off… So? What is the answer?"

"Well, I think I could be pregnant… I haven't had my period yet and I'm never late… So I bought a test and I plan on telling Lucas about it tonight…"

* * *

So I guess that was a cliffhanger… and stop laughing, it is one! If people are saying ending season 4 the way they did left us with a cliffhanger, so my ending was one too! (Laughs) 

I guess you all want Brooke to be pregnant, right? Well, maybe it's just a scare seeing as she's so convinced she has a baby growing up inside of her… You'll see in a small time! I promise I'll try to update faster this time! Now that I'm done with my exams (which I passed by the way), I have more time to write.

Anyway, don't forget to **review**! I have my 23 record to break!

* * *

Oh, it's my surprise! Reviews Answers! You thought I had forgotten about you all, didn't you? Eh, eh! 23 reviews, I'm still amazed by the number of people who are reading and reviewing this story! Thank you! 

**Dinci:**Thanks a lot! The others can also thank you! You pushed me into finishing this chapter and really, you were my muse this time! Thanks for your kind words and I hope you'll update your stories soon! Because I love them very, very much!

**Princetongirl**: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like and sorry for the wait! I want quality and quantity so really, it's hard to get a chapter up as often as I would like to! Lol

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: Thanks a lot! I started writing this chapter thanks to you…I kinda had no inspiration and poof! Your review helped me a lot! Plus your name warmed my heart and I started of thinking of a new story too… very different from this one, and from the show…I think every Brucas fan will love it… I'm taking my distance with them until Brucas is back… Not to spoil anything, but some people are saying Lucas will propose to Brooke at the end of season 5! That would be such great if it were true, uh?

**BrookeandLucas**: I love creepy Dan, he's the best! Too bad I'm not really into much thriller books… either way I would have made him even more nasty and scary… Thanks for the review!

**Lilohb**: I'm glad you noticed Brad/Angelina and the stuff with the women having children at 60, or over, is totally true, I swear! I'm glad you're still here and faithful to my story. I'll try to stay faithful to you by bringing hot, funny, Brucas filled chapters!

**AssassinedAngel**: I'm happy you liked and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much… sorry for the wait.

**Ashley-In-Wonderland**: OMG, I loved your review! Really, I can't help but be surprised when people say that my story is one of the best fan fictions ever… I can't help but feel it's too much! I enjoy it of course! So, thank you for your compliments! Oh, by the way, I so fell in love with your name! Excellent brainchild!

**Xxlaurliciousxx**: Oh yeah…a Brucas baby and a pregnant Brooke would make amazing chapters, uh? And hot pregnant Brucas sex…um yummy! Lol! I can't wait to write love making scenes with Brooke being pregnant…I'm sure you'll enjoy too! Oh, and you know how Haley is…always judgmental until she sees things are actually working…

**BrucasForeva**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the Karen/Lucas conversation. I had a hard time writing it but was satisfied with the results… I hope you loved this new chapter.

**catcat51092**: Yeah, sorry for the long wait once again… I thought I would update sooner but after my own exams, I had to help my little sister with her own… I hope you liked this chapter…

**truckcoff**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I still get new reviewers! Here's more, enjoy!

**Iluvmedou**: OMG, I'm glad you loved everything and hope it's the same with this one… I'm a bit anxious about the scene between Lucas/ Nathan and the guys at the Rivercourt... I'm not really good at writing men dialogues… Tell me what you think!

**Jeytonbrucasnaley**: I thought Karen being pregnant was an interesting thing to add… Brooke feels even more pressure about having a baby with Lucas… I'm glad you liked and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**BrOoKe DaViS23**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy last chapter and hope this will continue this way!

**Brucasss**: Aw, thanks! I know it will be hard for me to end this story but it means it's the beginning of something new… I have so many plans for other stories and one particularly…and of course, they're all Brucas, don't worry! Oh, and I absolutely love reading long chapters too, that's why I feel like I have to write long chapters too since I don't review as much as I would like to…

**OTH GURL**: Thanks a lot! I hope you'll love this one too! Catch you on the flip side!

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt**: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I loved writing it!

**JULESM24**: Oh, I'm so happy you reviewed this chapter! It's been so long since I didn't hear from you! Oh yeah, they totally should hire both us to write season 5, shouldn't they? We would rock Tree Hill world alright! And bring our Brucas back! You're right, I should have made Brooke slap Dadevil! It would have been a funny scene! And yeah, Rachel's funny, I totally love writing her in this story. She's actually one of my fav' characters in the show. It's funny how I always love characters who are supposed to be the bad ones… Brooke, Rachel, Dan, Nathan, Chris…and even Psycho Ian…It brings peps to the storylines… And don't worry about the long reviews, I completely **adore** them.

**LoVeBrucas**: Thanks, to tell you the truth, I'm never completely satisfied with my chapters. For instance in this one, I was not really satisfied with the Rivercourt scene and the Brachel convo… but didn't know who to make it better. About Dan… I actually forgot him in my outline for the next chapters so really, I don't know how I'm gonna incorporate him in the story…

**Awhero**: Oh yeah, I totally know what you mean about it being nice sweet and not stupid sweet…well, I think I do… I mean, is it like if you had said, 'oh, it's not cheesy'. And yeah, Dan is creepy, uh? Nice to know he's gone for now… Oh and about 'Lips', yeah, I thought it was rather funny since Mouth is his father… I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Ghostwriter**: Oh, thank you, that reassures me a lot to know you think my characters are good and faithful to the show! Thanks for reviewing once again!

**apple01**: You wanted Brucas and I tried to give you scenes of them! I hope you're satisfied enough! I thought the Lucas/Karen conversation was quite funny since they're both adults now… Lucas doesn't realize his mother is very young and feels like it's his own time to have children…which is rather funny. Sorry for the delay and thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Onetreefan**: Thanks… I still don't know what name could suit a Brucas baby…It has to be cute, uncommon but not ugly… so if you have some ideas, lol… I hope you liked the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Marry Me 18**

_A/N_: OMG, I so dreamed of _Brucas_ last week! It was hot, like really hot! And so strange too! I seriously think it was a premonitory dream…I think that's what is gonna happen in season 5… I would have done a one-shot but I can't remember what they were saying and I don't feel like making a story up… Anyway, I now have even more faith than ever… My purse has the big letters _BL_ on it; if that's not a good sight too…I wonder what it is… When I bought it, I didn't really pay attention on the inscription and when I realized; I was all 'Aw! That has to mean something!'

_Disclaimer_: Don't own anything, either way I wouldn't be writing Fan fictions, but the show scenario…

* * *

"_DAMN IT_!" Brooke cursed looking through her closet, seeking for the new shirt she had bought a week before. "Urg! Why does it have to happen today?" She let out a groan and frowned when a bundle of clothes fell off the shelf to land right on her face. "Lucas! Get your lazy ass up here immediately!" She ordered rather loudly and firmly, now feeling extremely mad at her husband. She kept on searching for her top, throwing Lucas' clothes on the floor. He was such a messy person, she couldn't find anything. "Lucas!" She called again, now fuming. Not only he didn't care about tidying their bedroom, but also didn't even answer when she summoned him. 

"I'm here, I'm here…" Lucas walked in nonchalantly and laughed when he saw the brunette surrounded by clothes she almost entirely owned. She turned to him and sent him a clod glare. He blinked surprised by her facial expression and took a step ahead. "What's wrong?"

"You're seriously asking me that? C'mon get a closer look." She commanded and he did as he was told, hands in pockets. He took a glance inside the closet and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah okay, I'm sorry for the mess… but it's partly your fault, Cheery… If you hadn't so many clothes everywhere, I would have found enough space for mine." He retorted with a smirk she would have found adorable any other time but accounted extremely irritable and annoying right now.

She shoved him in the chest and slapped his arm. "You're so pathetic Lucas Scott; you don't even have a solid excuse!"

"Okay, you know what? I'll tidy up today…" He said with a shrug, really not thinking it was a big deal.

"Fine, but that won't help me find my shirt **right** **now**. Because in case you haven't noticed, **I need it right now** and not this afternoon after you're done tidying."

"Okay, tell me what you're looking for." He said and began picking up the clothes that were discarded on the floor, to put them on their unmade bed. "And please, if you'd just relax…" He muttered but she heard it anyway.

"I have that fucking interview in about two hours with Soto-Ward herself so I guess that if one day I can freak out over nothing, it's today, okay?"

"Right, right… Isn't that what you're looking for?" He pulled out a red top she had never worn and she smirked at him in reply.

"Are you kidding, Luke? I'm not gonna meet her at the corner of a street to turn tricks. I'm having an interview for Vogue, aka the most sacred fashion magazine of the world!" She said not finding it funny at all. If she ever thought he sucked at being humoristic before, she found it even sadder right now. She was in this kind of state anything could irritate her, even the sweetest look from Lucas.

"Fine, then tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for." He said now exasperated by the tone she employed with him. He didn't like it and wasn't used to be bossed around this bad. Nazi Brooke (or _Colonel Brooke_, as Haley called her) was definitively the worst…he so understood what his bestfriend was talking about now when she complained about his wife's attitude with her co-workers.

"It's…um; it's a shirt, a simple white shirt. I bought it last Saturday."

"Fine, is it with laces, or buttons…or zipper?"

"Wait…" She paused for a second and tried to visualize it in her head. "Um, buttons I think."

"I think your shirt is on the chair then." He said in a singly voice, pointing his finger to the article of clothing and Brooke let out a content squeal. "You probably put it there yesterday when you prepared your clothes for today…" He added with a small smirk.

"Oh Broody, you're the best husband ever!" She jumped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think it deserves an award…" She said seductively running her tongue over his closed mouth. "Too bad I don't have the time right now…"

_She's such a tease…_ He thought with a smile. "Yeah, we can always postpone it for tonight?"

"But it won't be the same…" She whined and stomped her foot like a kid would. Her pouty face was priceless at that moment.

"Brooke…"

"How am I supposed to be pregnant if we plan everything? I mean…what if we're supposed to make a 'spur of the moment' baby?"

"A what?" Lucas asked kind of smiling at her interpretation and choice of words.

"You know what I mean… Maybe we're not supposed to plan every sexual intercourse we have? Maybe it's because we want it so much we aren't relaxed enough? I don't know… Or maybe one of us is sterile? Oh My God Lucas, what if I can't have kids?" She started panicking and Lucas took her in his arms, and softly rubbed her upper arms.

"Brooke…we can't ask ourselves those kinds of questions so soon, okay? I mean…we're both young and healthy…why wouldn't we able to have kids together?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm just scared… And I was so sure I was pregnant yesterday when I took the test! I'm never late for my period, you know? And then, everything happened, I had the symptoms: no period, swinging moods and nauseas…" She counted on her fingers and sighed loudly. "Maybe …maybe the tests weren't effective?"

"You know it's not a possibility, right? I mean… we did the test three times, with different brands and neither was positive."

"I'm just scared Lucas…I'm scared we're never going to have a family…"

"You don't have to be scared, okay? It'll come when it'll be the moment. Sometimes, things take time for some unknown reason. And then, they're finally happening when you don't even think they can anymore." He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin upon her head.

* * *

"Excuse me." 

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis from _McFadden & Scott_. I have an interview scheduled with Mrs. Soto-Ward at ten." Brooke said to the receptionist who smiled warmly at her in return. The older woman looked at her computer screen and typed Brooke's name on her keyboard.

"I knew I had heard your name earlier… Look, we're sorry but Mrs. Soto- Ward had a hindrance so she can't receive you. We would have contacted you sooner to warn you but we didn't have your cell phone number. We can either postpone the appointment but the interview won't be before long. Or you can be interviewed by another journalist." The receptionist bit her lip and Brooke balanced herself from one foot to another.

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now with the new collection I'm starting so…"

"Another journalist then?" The receptionist asked and Brooke felt kinda skeptical yet. She didn't know if the other journalist would be aware of her creations and she didn't want to be in front of a person who didn't know of her work.

"Yes." She finally decided…the journalists here probably knew every designer… And after all, Vogue was like one of the biggest fashion magazines of the world…

"Perfect! We have Helen Fletcher who's ready to receive you in her office. She worked on your collection with Mrs. Soto- Ward so she's aware of everything."

"Fine…uh…am I supposed to wait or can I just go knock?"

"No, you can go see her now; she's already waiting for you."

"Thank you very much." Brooke smiled at the receptionist and noticed her name was pretty original… Maybe she could name her baby like that…once she has one…and if it's a girl… She knocked on the office door and entered immediately. "Good morning, Helen Fletcher, I suppose?" The young journalist smiled at the brunette and signed for her to come in and close the door behind her. She got up and went to greet Brooke, who looked rather confident and happy to meet her.

"**Brooke Davis, I'm really ****honored to meet you."**

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too. I read many of your articles and I swear they're always wonderful and captivating."

"**Thank you. Well, what about we sit and talk a bit about your work and your life in general, what you want to do now…"**

"Sure." Brooke shrugged and smiled at the blonde-haired woman once again. They both got seated and Brooke crossed her legs.

"**So, what are your thoughts about this summer collections and different lines?"**

"Um well, we can say the summer is varied this year. Lots of designers gambled on the white as the major tincture of our summer and I can say it's different from last year with its flashy colors like pink, orange…and so on. White represents purity, freshness and I think it's really a nice contrast with the heat and excesses of the summer."

"**What makes you different from the other designers?"**

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I'm younger than most of them…maybe my imagination is still fresh and bigger… And I don't have restrictions from my bosses or big funds to make my collections. I can't make too fanciful things either. And also, I don't have a big name that needs to be preserved or something…oh, and I'm coming from L.A, so I know what the big tendencies are on each side of the country." Brooke bit the bottom of her lip and Helen nodded as she seemed to be satisfied by her answer.

"**What are your plans for the future?"**

"Many projects… I am currently contemplating a partnership with a dressmaker… I also wanna make a maternity clothes collection… and a baby clothes line too…among other numerous exciting things."

"**Okay, I'm not forced to put this on the interview but do you plan having kids or something? Because making maternity and baby cloth****es lines, it is really specific."**

"Yes, I do want kids, of course. But I'm not making a collection just for me or something. I have friends and family members that are pregnant or have babies and it's really a pain for them to find really fashionable clothes. I mean, yes, there are some creators and designers who are making clothes for pregnant women or lines for kids but I don't find them so trendy… I want to do something original that can be equally adapted to mothers and their babies."

"**Seems like you already have some ideas on mind**** already?" **

"Yes, I do… I want clothes representing cheerfulness, joy, happiness… I want clothes with colorful designs, like strawberries, cherries, apricots, you know what I mean? Something that shows giving Life is a wonderful feeling."

"**Seems like really cheerful ****and pleasant indeed."** Helen commented, a small smile playing on her lips. Brooke felt totally at ease and uncrossed her fingers which had been crossed since the beginning of the interview.

"Yes. I'm really excited about designing those models."

"**That's great. I heard you had been contacted by other designers' agencies. Is ****that true?"**

"Yes, I did get contacted. But I refused, and not because I'm under contract with _McFadden & Scott_. I just feel like I belong to the agency. They're part of my family and I really get along well with the people there. Plus, I would feel like betraying them if I left, especially now that things are going so great."

"**I heard your sister in law was ****the famous photographer Haley James Scott. That's why you don't feel like working for other designers?"**

"Like I said, they gave me a job when no one wanted me. Haley wasn't really keen on having me working for her, but she gave me a chance, even if it was to please Lucas, my husband. I will never forget her gesture."

"**Talking about your husband…"**

Brooke cut her off as she didn't want the interview to end into a sort of gossip paper. "I'd rather we don't go into details like our private life."

"**Of course. It's just our readers really love to know about the private life of the celebrities they like."**

"Okay… just don't ask things about our plans for future or something too private like where we're going for our holiday…or stuff like that."

"**I just wanted to know what had attracted you to him first."**

"That I can answer." Brooke let out an awkward laugh and re-placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I, uh, everything attracted me. His deep blue eyes, his voice, his manners, and the way he talks. He's really a smooth talker and I was really impressed by his simplicity. I mean…he is multimillionaire and he is not swollen-headed though…"

"**Seems like you won the ****big lottery?"**

"That I did! I really am lucky to have him in my life." There was a small silence before Helen talked again, completely switching the theme of the conversation.

"**What kind of cosmetics do you daily use?"**

"Well, I used to use lots of various creams and make up but now that I found a man who loves me unconditionally, I reduced the number of cosmetics to like…five maybe. I use a day care cream, some foundation cream for when I'm going out, a touch of mascara, a body lotion and some transparent gloss. I privilege the natural aspect to the sophisticated one now. I realized you can't hide behind an appearance."

"**What kind of advice could you give the young women or older ones who are reading the article?"**

"Well…don't try to be or act like someone you're not. Because whatever you do, your real personality always ends up resurface."

"**Do you believe in God?"**

"Well, that's really hard to say. I think there is some entity above us, but I'm not sure we can picture it as God… I used to think we were like ants directed by something bigger and smarter… I really don't know… But I have faith in human beings though."

"**Thank you Brooke. One last question: Could you give our readers some info about your husband's next book?"**

"Well…I don't even know what the main topic is. He's so secretive about it. I think it is the sequel to _Life in Tree Hill_, or maybe it'll be something totally different. I know he's been writing it for a while now but he won't let me read it until he's done."

* * *

"Hey P. _Sexy_ soon to be Jagielski, how was it yesterday? Did you find some arrangement with Nikki the Slutty Bitch or she's indeed being a bitch?" 

"What do you think?" Peyton said in a tired sigh. "She wants Jenny; we don't want to let her see her…end of story."

"C'mon, tell me what happened." Brooke urged, sitting on the board of the bath tub. She was pouring some essential oils inside so she was sure her time with Lucas would be really, really great. She wanted to relax her muscles a bit so making a baby would be done in complete calm and blissfulness… She had read on a magazine the better way to make it work was in the water too… So both combined, she was sure to succeed. And if she didn't…well, she didn't even want to think about it. She needed to get rid of the negative thoughts. Peyton started relating how it had happened in the judge office, pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"_Mr. Jagielski, Miss Green, we're here to discuss any way of conciliation between the two parts. Who has a request to make?" Nikki got up, her lawyer by her side._

"_I do Your Honor." The slender brunette composedly said in a way Peyton didn't like. She had never seen Nikki acting so calm, so sure of herself, and it scared her. She pressed Jake hand firmly and felt him squeeze back. _

"_Go on." The judge said rather warmly and Nikki smiled at the man. _

"_I want to have a shared custody for my daughter Jenny. I haven't seen her in almost 2 years and I really have a hard time not having any contact with her. I can only get to write letters and they're never answered. I'm not even sure she gets to read them. Or if she knows about them."_

"_My client is also willing to move in closer to Mr. Jagielski's house to make things easier." Nikki's lawyer added after she was finished and Patrick, Jake's and Peyton's lawyer found it was the right time to make a point._

"_The issue here, your Honor, is that the little Jenny has a stable life she never had with her mother. Miss Green does not have a paying job, nor a real home. She gave up on her mother's rights when she left her daughter for the second time and I'm not sure we can trust her this time. That's why my clients want the permission to have Miss Sawyer, whose Mr. Jagielski's fiancée to be allowed to adopt Jenny."_

"_Fine, so I guess we're in an impasse? Could Mr. Jagielski and Miss Sawyer envisage a shared custody or there is absolutely no way?" _

"_If you allow me…" Jake started, and the judge nodded. "I am not against the fact Jenny needs to know who her biological mother is but I don't think shared custody would be the best thing to do. Jenny is really attached to Peyton and she's still young. I'm scared going and living with her mother whom she didn't see since she was 5, is going to be really hard and terrifying for her."_

"_The psychologist has the same opinion. It's the annex number 4." Patrick added, sending a small reassuring smile to Peyton who looked on edge._

"_Master Ch__ristens, I read the analysis but we have a problem here. Because the question is not to know if Jenny is ready to accept her mother. We have to take in consideration her feelings, of course, but we know it is always hard for a child to have separated parents. What is important today is the fact my client wants to see her daughter." Nikki's lawyer retorted with a severe face. She knew of Patrick's reputation and was willing to do anything to win against him._

"_What are you talking about? Of course we have to take Jenny's interests in consideration and I disagree completely with you on the fact it's not the main issue in this story. We're here to discuss Jenny's __welfare, not Miss Green's or Mr. Jagielski's or Miss Sawyer's."_

"_And Jenny's interests are obviously to have __good family groundings, which means knowing her mother who wants nothing but to get to spend time with her sometime in the week. And I guess it's a fair request." The judge nodded and Peyton felt he was rather agreeing with Nikki's lawyer though he tried to remain as impassive as possible. She had a bad feeling about it, a really bad one._

"When will you know about the decision? And why weren't you in a Courtroom?" Brooke asked kinda puzzled by the whole development of the trials. She heard the front door slamming and squealed inside, knowing it was Lucas coming back home after his appointment with Marcus, his annoying editor.

"Well, Patrick told us maybe it wouldn't be necessary. So we met Nikki and her lawyer in Patrick's office to find some way to deal with it… But since she wants shared custody…"

"I see…" Brooke bit her lip, keeping herself from crying with Peyton on the phone. She didn't want her to know about how bad she felt about the whole case. The more the trials progressed, the more she felt Nikki was gonna get what she wanted. She needed to be strong for her bestfriend and have faith in the Justice. She couldn't believe Nikki was back after all this time not giving signs of life. It was almost as if she had waited the moment Peyton and Jake were finally happy to land into their lives once again. And bringing chaos along with her.

"What about you? Still not pregnant? Oh and how was that interview?" Peyton decided it was better to change the subject, feeling on edge right now… and maybe Brooke had some good news?

"Hey! You know I would have like… yelled into the phone I was having a baby if there were the slightest chance I might be pregnant!" Brooke said kinda frustrated. Lucas entered the bathroom and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah sorry, I know how hard it is to want something you can't have at the moment." Peyton answered while Brooke greeted Lucas with a kiss. "Hey, who the hell are you kissing, Brooke? I thought Lucas didn't want any pets?"

"Ah, ah…" Brooke feigned laughing and Lucas left the bathroom after whispering he had to work in his wife's ear. Brooke made a pout and strained off the bath, earning an apologetic smile from Lucas. As soon as he was out of sight and hearing, she returned to her conversation with Peyton. "I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I'm not really over-stressed or something, I do everything for it to work and yet…nothing happens…"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor sooner or later… Maybe Lucas is the problem and not you?"

"No! Lucas is perfectly fine and fertile, believe me, if the Scott men were, I think we'd know it!" Brooke protested with fire. Oh she knew Lucas wasn't fertile…he was too hot not to be able to make kids. It would be such a sacrilege!

"Okay… So what about that Soto-Ward journalist? Was she like you said she was gonna be?"

"I wouldn't even know since I didn't meet her… She couldn't make it to the meeting… well… I had another interviewer: name Helen Fletcher, hyper aware of everything that's happening in my life right now… she was really nice and easy to talk to."

"Great. So, you're now an icon, uh?"

"Yeah, I finally get to match my husband's celebrity, it's just amazing. We already made it to the Cosmopolitan hottest famous couples' poll."

"What number did you reach just out of curiosity?" Peyton asked with a small laugh.

"3, behind Brangelina and our favorite cheesy Naley couple who's first, as always." Brooke sighed, not really satisfied by her placing. Peyton noticed her frustration and let out a throaty kinda creepy laugh.

"Third place is rather great I think, you're still on the podium." The blonde woman said positively.

"Yeah, I guess… Though I think I'm prettier than the other two… I mean, you saw Haley? What could be so great about her face? Her nose is fat and my how so beautiful hazel eyes are really more expressive… And Angelina… I mean, don't you think she's got some surgical work?" Brooke said over-jealous of the other two women.

"Brooke…" Peyton broke into a fit of laughs and Brooke couldn't help but felt offended.

"Peyton! I'm not joking."

_Oh I know and that's what scares me…_ Peyton thought to herself and laughed inside. "Didn't you think it could be Lucas' fault if you're third and not yours?"

"What?"

"Well, try to compare him to Brad or Nathan…he's no match…"

"Lucas is way cuter than both of them reunited…I think… well Nathan, I'm not sure since he's so hot, but Brad's not as good looking as he was in the past…since he's got kids, he looks so tired and all. Lucas and I should have been placed second if not first. But certainly not behind Brangelina…plus our kids are gonna look so much beautiful than theirs…" Brooke said walking back into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

"You really are making a fuss about nothing, Brooke Scott." Peyton concluded with a smirk, though Brooke hadn't activated the Visio phone so she couldn't see her bestfriend. "You're sure you're not pregnant? Because you seem like really hormonal."

"Don't talk about things that tend to make me angry. I'm not hormonal; I'm just…mad, okay? And no, I'm not pregnant and I am sure of it and I seriously don't understand. It's been a while since we started trying with Luke and still nothing…and we do it like rabbits though."

"I don't doubt this statement…I know you two are sex obsessive freaks. How long exactly since you've been trying?"

"How about almost a whole big month of agony?" Brooke bit her lip and watched as Lucas walked into the bedroom and took his laptop with him. He placed it under his arm and smiled at his wife. Brooke smiled back and pointed her lips at him for a peck. He put the laptop on the bed next to her and leaned down, catching her lips in a very sweet but quick kiss.

_I love you…_ he mouthed with a tender look, and then grabbed the laptop and stopped at the door. _See you soon, babe…_ He added then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're kidding me right?" Peyton almost yelled into the phone. That brought Brooke back down to hearth. "One month is what you call long?"

"Peyton, you don't understand! I need a baby!" Brooke whined and Peyton shook her head, now laughing again. She couldn't believe her bestfriend. Jake and she had been trying for almost a year now and they still weren't pregnant. And Brooke was complaining about a simple month. The problem with the brunette was that she had been used to have everything, whenever she wanted… Now, she was an adult and when she didn't get what she wanted immediately, she reacted like she always had. She needed to grow up and realize things didn't always happen like planned.

* * *

Lucas finished writing his last paragraph and smiled to himself when he heard the knob of the door turning, knowing it was Brooke who was entering their bedroom after her shower. She wore nothing else than a towel, loosely wrapped around her body. After dinner, she had gone to take a run, leaving him some time to work in silence. She started to realize how hard it was for him to work when she was around. Lucas smiled unconsciously as he watched his wife making her way inside graciously, like a cat would do. She sat down at the edge of their bed, smiling a little. He could easily tell she had something to ask him as she placed her hands on her thighs and bit her lip sheepishly. 

She took a deep breath and slid over where Lucas was sitting on the bed. He was still working on his book, and she was bored right now… "Don't you think we should see a doctor or some specialist to check if we're both able to make children?" She asked him glancing down at her hands, wrinkled by the heat of the shower.

"Brooke…" Lucas looked up from his computer screen and let out an annoyed sigh. Brooke closed his laptop with her right hand and glared sternly at him.

"Why do you seem so reluctant about talking about it? Don't you want a baby with me?" Her voice broke up due to the emotion and Lucas took one of her hands in his larger one.

"You know I do want that more than anything…" He said softly, rubbing her hand reassuringly with his thumb. "I just think the problem is not physical but physiological, babe…" He added even more softly to be sure not to be abrupt. She looked at him hardly but he decided he needed to tell her how he felt about it since she was asking. "You're so tense since we started trying, and I think your nervousness is also getting to me."

"I am not nervous, Lucas!" She retorted, a bit mad he thought it was her fault she couldn't get pregnant. "I am not, believe me!" She insisted when she saw the doubtful face he made. She got up and turned her back to him, shivering.

"Yes, you are and you know it. You plan everything, from what we have to eat in order to help us being more fertilizing to when we're having sex. I thought you were the kind of person who liked surprises and yet you leave no room for them." He told her unsure of how she would react. "Maybe you should take some days of vacation to relax?" He finished in a soft voice and Brooke felt a tear dropping from her eye. She wiped it with the back of her hand and rubbed her eye which became red due to the friction.

She turned around to look at him and sat back on the bed. "I didn't know you felt this way…" Lucas smiled gently and nodded before slowly leaning on to kiss her eyes, then her nose, ever so tenderly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She replied in a soft whisper.

"You seemed terribly on the edge and I didn't want to upset you even more. Between your work at the agency and Peyton's and Jake's trials, and all… I just… I don't know, I just thought I shouldn't add more pressure on your shoulders." He murmured gently unhooking her hair from the loosening ponytail she had. He placed the elastic band on the nightstand and kissed her damp dark hair.

"Lucas, you need to tell me what you're thinking of all of this…either way, I'm not sure we'll work well together." She said and he let out a small chuckle. The way and the tone she had used were so unlike her. Almost like she was trying to be strict…

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just hate to see you so upset."

"And I love you for that…" Brooke interrupted him, just to give him another kiss. She wanted him to know she was grateful for everything he did for her, for all the love he felt for her.

"I love you too Brooke." He paused and studied his wife for a few silent seconds, with a different look in his eyes. She noticed the change and placed the palm of her hand on his chest.

"What is it?" She asked him quietly, wondering if she had something on her face.

"You know what would be great right now?" He asked her, pulling away from her and sitting up on the bed abruptly.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised by his sudden moves but sat up too. She glanced at him in disbelief and he started smiling secretly.

"Let's go to Boston." He announced with a smirk, letting her confused.

"Boston? What is there at Boston that needs to be seen at 11 in the evening Lucas?" She asked in a laugh. She thought he was out of his mind but couldn't help but like the idea of running away from Tree Hill.

"Snow…it's snowing like crazy there, I saw it on the news today. C'mon babe, let's go! It'll be fun, you'll see! It's a beautiful city."

"Are you turning crazy Lucas? I mean, I may be a Californian girl but I already saw snow at least once in my life." She rolled her eyes at him and he made big eyes at her in return.

"Duh, I know that B… But you don't seem to get what I'm saying." He said, taking her hands in his, and facing her, legs crossed.

"What? Lucas, I perfectly got what you said… You're suggesting that we leave Tree Hill to go see Boston under snow."

"No, you obviously don't understand Brooke, we, uh, I need to go away from here, and you do too… We're suffocating in here, with all the people around, waiting for our next moves… between the paparazzi at the corner of the streets and the pressure Marcus has been putting on me since we've been back… and you being solicited by every big designer… Don't you feel like it's too much? Because I'm not sure I can handle it any longer."

"But Boston?" She said a bit perplexed by the choice of the city. Why couldn't they go to some place in the South, like somewhere in Florida for instance? She got up and slipped on her favorite panties and the matching bra.

"No one will guess about where we went… I went there only twice. Some old lady had rented me a small apartment there; I had to make that article about the _Boston Celtics_ for our College Journal… so I interviewed some players and it was really great. And I don't think even Nathan or Haley would guess about our destination." Lucas insisted and Brooke stopped dressing up to glance at him.

"You really want to do that? It's like a second elope or something?" Brooke said finally excited by the idea. She finished pulling her clothes on and Lucas shrugged, handing her the suitcase. He opened their closet and the slender brunette smiled appreciatively, noticing he had tidied it entirely. Even her clothes were ranked by color and utility. _OMG, he's the best husband ever!_ She thought, and gave out a discreet squeal. He so deserved his little trip to Boston! And she was going to reward him the right way!

"Except we're already married…and not going to Vegas…" Lucas pointed out and Brooke let out a small laugh before unzipping her suitcase. "I seriously hate that city. There's only one good thing about it. It's that we met there…" Lucas added and then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, positioning his head on her shoulder. "You should bring a big coat and nothing else to put under." He whispered mischievously in her ear, before moving her hair out of her neck to kiss it.

"Yeah, I think we won't need much clothes, uh?" Brooke turned to him and gave him a lingering kiss. "This idea is so crazy; Luke, but I love it…"

"I knew you would see my point." He chuckled a bit, happy to see she seemed so alright about leaving without any address or way to be contacted.

"And you're right about one fact; we need to breathe a little…and have some alone fun." She winked at him, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of some tiny red bag. Lucas' mouth formed an 'O' realizing what she meant by having fun. He didn't even know she had that kind of objects in her possession. He started grinning softly, knowing their time in Boston was going to be very, very _hot_…contrary to what the weather report had foreseen…

* * *

**A/N²**: I know that some parts of the chapter weren't really good, and I'm sorry! I just had some writer's block but wanted absolutely to get this one done quickly… We now only have two chapters and an epilogue left before the end of the story and though I feel kinda sad, I'm also very excited to move onto new adventures, new stories … 

Reviews' Answers: Thanks guys for the feedback. I can't believe we're over 300 reviews in only 17 chapters! I never though I would get so many reviews! Plus Nathan's jersey number seems to be my lucky one!

**tinycapricorn12**: thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**xxlaurliciousxx**: I'm glad you found that Brucas short scene adorable. I hope the update was soon enough…It only took 10 days… Oh and sorry about the Brucas baby…don't worry, it will happen in due time…

**AssassinedAngel**: I'm sorry for the scare… I kinda didn't want her to be pregnant when she wanted to be…I mean, why would she get one of the best looking guys over there, and a great job and have every other thing she wants? Don't you think it would be slightly unfair? LOL. I hope you loved that chapter.

**nemo123489**: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter too!

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Thanks, I'm glad the conversation between Lucas and Nathan was well received. I'm sorry she's not pregnant…yet… but who knows what could happen in Boston?

**brucas3**: I'm glad you loved both Brucas and Naley. When I re-read the chapter I thought the scene wasn't that great…well maybe I'm a little harsh on judging my work… I hope you'll like that chapter. There's some good Brucas stuff.

**onetreefan**: OMG, thanks for the names…there are some which I really loved but I won't tell you which… Oh the third one 'Brandy Brucas Scott' was so funny! Maybe I will use the idea of Brooke suggesting it to Lucas in a moment of despair…

**LoVeBrucas**: Thank you for the review…I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter… and I'm sorry about Brooke not being pregnant yet! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though…

**Anna**: Thanks girl! Oh, I'm so sorry for ending the chapter this way… I wanted to make a cliffhanger for so long! I hope you loved the chapter anyway…

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: Oh yeah, I agree about Pucas being gross and sickening… and Lucas proposing to Brooke in season 5 is a fantastic idea…I think Mark doesn't have a choice anyway: he has to make season 5 a Brucas season or they will lose even more viewers next year… Oh and did you read my author note? What do you think of all of this? Good sigh, uh?

**Ghostwriter**: Thank you again, for this review and the one for School of Love… You can't know how grateful I am… Hope you liked the chapter.

**wtlozy**: As you saw, Dan was not in this chapter so sorry…but he will be back soon, I promise… I hope you enjoyed this chapter though…

**BrookeandLucas**: So, as you noticed, I did follow your advice and didn't make her pregnant right way. I hope you loved that new chapter…

**Dinci**: I'm glad you loved last chapter and that the scenes I wanted to be funny were noticed…like this line with Brooke pretending she had felt the egg being impregnated by the spermatozoid… I can't wait to hear what you think about that chapter. Oh, and I really loved your review, particularly because it was long… I hope you can write your stories soon. I'll try to read them and give you a review for each one…and maybe find some ideas for you…

**awhero**: Yeah, the rabbit was a funny part, uh? Oh and you do know Brooke and Lucas are meant to be in the show too, not only in the AU world, right? I hope you loved reading this chapter as well…

**BrucasForeva**: It seems like that little cliffhanger of mine really worked after all, uh… Because I was afraid it wasn't that big but it apparently worked better than I thought it would… I'm glad it teased your curiosity. And I hope you liked this chapter too!

**B.P.Davis**: Thanks for the names… I like Elena too. Adriana not too much… I mean, it's sweet but I'm not sure it would suit a Brucas baby…it has to be way more original if Brooke's the one choosing for it!

**JULESM24**: OMG, your review was one of the bests I ever got! Seriously, that was a fantastic feedback! And yeah, Pucas makes me wanna puke too! I love how you detailed each important scene of my chapter and how you feel about how I picture the characters… especially Brooke since she's my favorite in the show. Oh, I'm glad you like Peyton in my story too… As I said before, I don't hate her, not even in the show…she's just annoying and whiny and terribly boring sometimes… And I hate how she was a bad friend to Brooke while this one always was good to her… Except from that, I like the character, lol! Thanks for the long review! I hope you loved this chapter too.

**Serena Rose Lau**: Yeah so I already answered to you but I'm not sure you got the email. So yeah, I posted the story on OTH Central Fan Fiction and the cliffie in season 4 is basically the gap of time between season 4 and season 5. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…

**BrOoKe** **DaViS23**: Thanks for the review and the names you suggested me. I found them original and really beautiful, especially the girls ones. I hope you liked that chapter too…even though you might be disappointed about the fact there is no baby yet.

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt**: Thanks for the review, I loved it! I hope you'll like that chapter and I'm sorry about the fact Brooke's not pregnant yet…

**Whiters**: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too…

**lilohb**: I love the way you think…especially since it was exactly it. Thanks for the review; I loved it…especially since I reached my favorite number of the moment aka 23! I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please Review! 

Love,

**Linkie**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Marry Me 19**

_A/N_: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I don't have time for personal answers. I hope you all will like that new chapter… Anyway, since I'm going to Rotterdam (Netherlands) for about ten days, I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter until August. Positive thing is, since I won't have the internet, I'll be able to write my stories faster…

_Disclaimer_: I don't own OTH

* * *

"I can't believe you two left Tree Hill in the middle of the night, Lucas…" Karen playfully scowled at her son, who shrugged softly. "Haley really got mad when she read the letter you left on her front door. Plus, that's so not you. Was it really your idea or Brooke's?" The brunette asked suspiciously and Lucas shook his head smiling goofily.

"We totally decided to leave on my initiative… and I know it was kinda foolish but damn we had so much fun there. I'm really glad we did it, mom. We needed some time away from the drama and our stressing jobs… And Brooke enjoyed the trip as well." Lucas winked at his wife who had just appeared from behind his mother's back with their coffees in hands. Brooke leaned down and placed one coffee in front of Karen and handed the other to Lucas.

"Careful, it's unbearably hot." She warned her husband, who smiled in return but took the cup anyway. She smiled, as he refrained himself from grimacing, wanting to play it rough in front of the two women of his life.

"Thanks Brookie." Karen said politely with a small smile. "We were talking about your improvised little trip to Boston. Lucas told me you two really enjoyed the city?" Karen asked and Brooke nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Of course I did. It was amazing. Boston's such a beautiful and resourceful place. And the apartment was particularly cozy even though we could move without bumping into each other." Brooke said with a laugh, "We really had fun." She added with a nod, while taking a piece of Karen's chocolate cake. She had brought it so they could eat breakfast the three together. Keith wasn't there because he was dropping Abby off at school. But he would hopefully join them after.

"So, what did you guys visit?" Karen inquired, a small smile playing on her lips. At her question, Lucas's cheeks got red. He cleared his throat a bit embarrassed before answering,

"Er… well, we didn't visit something special…just the, um, streets, and uh…we uh…" Lucas stuttered at a loss for words. He nudged Brooke in the ribs for help, and she did help him, her way.

"Had lots of _alone fun_…" Brooke added with a wicked smile directed to her mother in law who blushed softly at the young woman's words. Lucas wanted to scold at her but was afraid of being to obvious. So he tried to rectify her words, unsuccessfully.

"Uh, what she means is that we…uh…" Lucas failed finding an explanation and Brooke cut him off, thinking it wasn't a big deal after all. It was not like they were two hormonal sixteen teens.

"Didn't do anything special and spent lots of time in the apartment doing you know what…" Brooke not really subtly hinted with another evil smile looking straight into Karen's eyes to see if she understood. And of course, she did. She was just trying to ignore it by avoiding both Brooke's and Lucas' gazes. Brooke smiled inside, satisfied when she realized Karen was a bit shocked.

"Okay, this is awkward." Karen cut her off when she realized they probably hadn't stepped out of their bedroom. Brooke grinned softly, watching her husband's face reddening. Lucas half scolded at her and she shrugged, taking a sip of her hot black coffee. She loved making him squirm.

Lucas cleared his throat uncomfortably and decided it was better to change the topic of their conversation. "So…uh mom, how are you and the baby feeling?"

"Fine! I mean Keith takes good care of me, he even agreed about the prenatal class…"

"Why the hell do you have to go take prenatal class? I mean, it's not like it's your first experience or something, so I don't see the point?" Brooke asked with a confused face. She didn't understand why Karen needed to know how she was supposed to act during delivery since she already knew how it happened. Karen smiled a bit at her.

"Well, when I was pregnant with Lucas, they had to do a C-section so they anaesthetized me. I don't know how it happened or how a normal pregnancy is supposed to progress…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Brooke apologized, feeling bad for her. She almost winced at the thought of having to go through a C-section. Lucas felt his wife squeezing his hand under the table and gave her a concerned look. He didn't say anything though. He just thought she felt compassion for his mother since they were both women.

"It's not a big deal. I just hope it won't happen this time."

"I don't know what to think about those classes though… it seems to be a big scam if you wanna know my opinion. I mean, aren't you supposed to naturally know what to do when it happens? Do you really think knowing how to breath or something isn't gonna change the way you deliver your baby? Aren't you supposed to just follow your instinct?" Brooke asked kind of skeptical while both Karen and Lucas looked at her in surprise. They had never thought prenatal classes were some sort of fraud. For them, it was natural you had to go in order to have a good delivery. Everybody in their circle of family and friends had gone anyway. Haley had been following them for a while now and was actually excited about them. She had even forced Nathan to go several times too. Even Rachel had attended those courses once or twice, even if it was to please Mouth.

"I don't think it's wrong to want to do the better you can for your baby. And I read some articles about it. They did surveys and tests and those revealed the pregnant women felt more at ease the day of the delivery. It's helping us relaxing if it's not doing something more." Lucas argued with a shrug and Brooke let out a sigh. She hated when he wasn't thinking the same and expressed his opinion out loud. She loved to think they were always on the same wavelength.

"If I understand clearly, you don't plan on attending to those classes if you're pregnant one day?" Karen asked a bit surprised, while Lucas remained silent. He didn't know if he should be worried or not… Brooke was a confident woman but there were things she ignored, whether she wanted it or not.

"**When** I'm pregnant, and not if, I will ask my obstetrician about it to see what her point of view is …" Brooke said with a small shrug and Lucas let out a small breath neither of the women distinguished. He was now reassured, knowing his wife will follow her doctor's advices, at least.

"I asked mine about it, and he told me it couldn't do any wrong to the baby…"

"So basically, there's no use attending those classes." Brooke smiled at them, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. Once again, she had been right and she couldn't be happier about it. Both Lucas and Karen shared an exasperated look and bit in their piece of cake meanwhile. Brooke eyed them with fascination, seeing how alike they really were. She hadn't noticed it before because it wasn't really something that had to do with the physical appearance. The thing was they had the same mimics, the same way of looked bored. Their pout was also identical. Heck, they even ate the same way: head dived into their plates, in their own world. She let out a laugh and got up when the bell rang milliseconds after, knowing well it was Keith, leaving them perplexed about the reason of her laugh.

* * *

"Are you gonna call them anytime soon?" Jake asked Peyton as she emerged from the bathroom where she had spent an awful time getting ready for bed.

The curly-haired let out a sigh and glared at her fiancé before ducking under the covers. She really wasn't in the mood to talk, even to her bestfriend. Plus, she wasn't even sure she was going to be home since everytime she had called home last week, Lucas and she had been absent. She struggled to find a comfortable position and turned on the other side, facing Jake. "What?" She asked annoyed when she felt his breath on her face, followed by what seemed to be a word.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath and rested his head on his elbow, glaring at her. "Look, I know you're angry and believe it, I am too, Peyton. But Brooke is your bestfriend, and she's worried about you."

"Right." Peyton rolled her eyes at him and snorted, sitting up. She replaced the pillow against her back and sighed, laughing bitterly. "All she cares about is having a baby with her _Broody_ right now." Peyton snorted again, she felt so angry right now. She still couldn't believe Nikki had gotten what she wanted. How come people trusted her that easily? "And with her new collection and her newfound celebrity I seriously doubt she even remembers the day of the verdict was today." Peyton knew Brooke had difficulties remembering dates, and she was sure her bestfriend didn't really care about her life any longer. Now that she was thousands miles away things were different. And even thought they were still very close, the fact they didn't see each other every day had changed their relationship, whether they wanted it or not.

"Please, just do not take your anger on me. It's not my fault we lost the case, okay?" Jake sighed a bit, fed up by her attitude ever since they had found out about the court decision.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just sad and disappointed in justice right now. Why did they have to decide she would be a better mother than I am to Jenny? Do you think it's justifiable?"

"No, I don't think that at all. I know you're way better mother material than she ever was and ever will be, believe me. Nikki is just a manipulative and selfish person. That's how she got her way once again. It's unfair, I know that." Jake was crushed of course, but he wasn't fighting anymore. For him, a Court decision was a decision that could not be argued and they had to respect it. He had had some problems with the justice when they were in high school and he didn't want to relive the situation of being in jail.

"Then why couldn't they see it Jake? Why couldn't they see she is unstable? Aren't they supposed to detect that kind of demeanor? Why did they think she could be her mother after all this time, uh? Why did they rule that stupid custody thing? You have an answer? Because I am seriously starting to think you don't care how hard it's gonna be for us from now on! Jenny's gonna spend half her week-ends and holiday with her, Jake. And the worst in that story is that Nikki doesn't even care about Jenny. She's just trying to get to us."

"Maybe not…" Jake shrugged, looking into his fiancé's eyes. They were darker than usual, it was probably due to the frustration and anger she had inside. He placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Look, I know you're totally against the idea, but maybe she changed?"

Peyton pulled away abruptly. She couldn't believe her ears. "Are you listening to yourself? You seriously think she changed?"

"Peyton…" Jake tried to reach for her but she flinched and swept his hand aside as soon as she saw his hand approaching her skin.

"Do not touch me Jake."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. Of course she shouldn't have gotten shared custody. But she's gonna be controlled by the social worker. She's not gonna be able to make the slightest mistake and when she does, because we know she will, they won't let it pass. And we'll have Jenny for good."

"So what now? We pray Nikki makes mistakes with our daughter?" She glared at him and let out a huge sigh.

"We have no other choice."

"I'll call Brooke tomorrow; I'm really not in the mood to hear her right now. If she calls, tell her the truth about the court decision, and that I'm asleep." The curly blonde turned on her side and shut her nightstand lamp off.

"Fine." Jake let out a sigh and got up from the bed.

* * *

Brooke sat in the bedroom waiting for Lucas to be back home. He had gone to meet Marcus since he had some more written chapters. She chewed on her nails impatiently, and sighed. She couldn't wait any longer. She got up and marched up and down in the room. Her head shot up when she heard the front door slamming. She jumped up and ran down the stairs in record time. She leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He embraced her, a bit confused and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Lucas, honey I need to tell you something." At first, he thought she would be telling him that she was pregnant since she seemed so excited. He threw his coat on a chair nearby and went to kiss her passionately. Before he could deepen it, she broke it off though, a visible smile on her face. Lucas smiled at her, taking one of her hands, ready to lead her to their bedroom to celebrate. He restrained himself though and looked down at her a small smile playing on his lips.

"What is it? You look happy." He asked with a matching smile, trying to find something in her eyes, giving the information out. She bit her bottom lip sexily gazing at his lips and took one of his hands in hers, grinning.

"We're both not sterile…" She blurted out then paused for a second watching him absorbing the info with joy. "The doctor called this afternoon to tell us the results of our tests… we're able to have kids normally, isn't that great?" Lucas let out a laugh and hugged her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"It's amazing." He commented and she nodded, leading her to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and she took care of leaving no space between them. She started trailing kisses along his jaw line while he wrapped his arms around her waist to place her on his laps.

"I'm gonna make love to you Lucas." She announced with a small giggle, sliding her fresh hands under his shirt. It made him shiver, not only the contact of her hands on his skin, but the coldness attacking his warm stomach. She placed her palms on his chest and paused, beaming. "I think your next book should be about me." She added with a small smile, while her hands made their way out. She started unbuttoning his shirt while he slid the suspenders down her shoulders to kiss them softly.

"You're talking about writing a porn book, right?" He chuckled in her skin. His mouth tickled her so she took his head between her hands and moved it to her face.

She giggled again and kissed his lips to prevent him from talking and saying stupid things. Lucas broke it off, breathless and pulled off her tiny top. Brooke threw her head backwards and moaned as he placed his hands on her bra and began rubbing them against the soft material. Lucas smiled appreciatively as he gazed at her breasts. He loved them, they were soft, but firm, creamy but not too pale…and you couldn't say they were too flat… "Are you gonna spend the rest of the day watching my boobs or can we move into something more interesting?"

"_**I**_ could easily move into _**you**_ right now, but wouldn't it be too rushed?" Lucas said in a deep low voice and Brooke let out a husky laugh, liking the fact he was the one being kinky for once. She wasn't used to him talking rudely or nastily. He was the kind of guy always being gentle when having sex and she liked it. But she also couldn't help but wonder how hot and dangerous it would get if he let the wrong side of his personality take over during their passionate times.

"Why don't we do it _your way_, for once?" She suggested, noticing the dark lust in his eyes. It was funny how someone's eyes could reflect their inner wants, needs or thoughts. Lucas gripped her hips tightly and moved in for another very hot kiss, slightly biting on her bottom lip before making its entrance. She didn't know what had gotten to him, but she really loved _Rough Broody_.

"You know we always do it my way, right?" He said with a smirk, perfectly knowing she was the one always leading their sexual intercourse, because they both loved it anyway.

"In your dreams, mister…" She said evilly while her hands made her way to his waistline. They looked into each other's eyes and laughed playfully before Lucas grabbed her waist and Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Lucas got onto his feet and carried her effortlessly to the front of the illuminated fireplace. He got on his knees and laid Brooke down on the expensive rug she had just bought. She smiled up at him and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again. Lucas placed himself on top, being careful not to crush her. Brooke pulled away breathlessly and brought a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it.

"What is it?" He whispered in a shaken breath. Brooke giggled and undid her ponytail. She shook her hair from one side to the other and Lucas watched her in amazement.

"Nothing… I just… Thank you, Lucas. For everything… For having given me a second chance after you know what, and for loving me so much, for supporting my moods and my attitude… I…I don't deserve you… You're so…perfect, and…" She trailed off, overwhelmed by the feelings she felt while he was looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Brooke…and that's it… and you need to stop telling yourself you're not good enough for me…You're the best wife I could ever have." He smiled softly and wiped away her fresh tears. She was beautiful and she was his. And he promised himself she would be until the end of his life…

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the toilette seat, biting her nails nervously. She kept glancing at her watch, waiting until there was enough time passed. She took the test in her shaking hand and looked at the result. She couldn't believe it.

"Fuck it!" She whispered softly and verified the test result once again. Why didn't it work? Why wasn't she pregnant this time? Was God playing tricks on her? She had everything: the morning sickness (actually every moment of the day sickness…) and the weird cravings, the absence of PMS and the insuppressible need to have sex with Lucas… She had to be pregnant! She could not be not pregnant!

She threw the test in the bin and slid on the floor, her nerves seriously getting to her… She grabbed her head and pressed her lips tightly, not wanting to cry. She didn't get how Peyton could still be hoping after a year while she just didn't have any faith after two months of trying. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason she wasn't pregnant was the fact she wouldn't be a good mother… Maybe she just wasn't meant to be? She got up and went to brush her teeth. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she turned on the side, and swelled her tummy, trying to picture herself with a baby bump. She sighed softly and rinsed her mouth then switched the lights off, devastated.

* * *

Lucas came into the bathroom the next morning, earlier than usual. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. He headed to the mirror and noticed a small box next to his toothbrush. He was surprised when he saw Brooke had left the pregnancy test packing on the hand basin. He thought they were going to take every test together…

Maybe that was supposed to be a surprise? He looked into the bin, the curiosity being bigger than the idea of waiting for her to tell him. He found the test and his eyes widened as the realization hit him harder than he thought it would… They were pregnant.

So that was somehow fluffy, not really good either…and I'm sorry about it. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to write the Jeyton scene…while the Brucas hot scene was done in a few minutes…

* * *

So yeah, the big question…is she pregnant or not??? Who read the test right? Well, I will tell you one thing: You'll know in next chapter, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one… even though it wasn't that good…

Here's a small preview of next chapter:

_"So guys, I'm really happy we are all reunited together for the first time ever since my accident and I am convinced it won't be the last. Oh, before I forget, you are all invited to our wedding renewal ceremony which will be celebrated on Christmas…"_

**Please Review!**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! So, as you guessed, I'm back from my holiday in the Netherlands. I'm sorry I don't have the time for personal replies but I want you all to know I really appreciate your comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**  
Marry Me 20**

"You're very quiet this morning." Brooke commented softly as she watched Lucas swallowing a big part of pizza into his mouth. Her husband looked up from his plate and kind of glared at her. "And eating pizza that early…yuck."

"Am eating whatever I want Brooke…" He replied rather rudely and she threw her head back in confusion. She rested against the back of the chair and eyed him, confused. She wasn't used to him being so moody and rude to her. But ever since they had woken up this morning, he hadn't even said a word to her.

"You've been like this ever since we woke up this morning. What's wrong with you? PMS? That's funny; I thought it was only a woman thing." She asked, trying to be funny but wasn't sure that was the right thing to do when she realized he wasn't sharing her laugh.

He rolled his eyes annoyed at her sarcastic answer and shook his head. "Very hilarious."

"Okay…" She put her fork on the table, making a big noise and sighed, her eyes settled on him. "Did I do something wrong that could have upset you?" She questioned now more harshly and he sighed, his eyes still fixed on his plate.

"I just…" He started hesitantly trying to find some way to ask his question. He finally looked up at her and met her confused gaze. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Like?" She asked a bit puzzled, wondering what could be the big secret she could have hid from him. Because when she thought about it, she couldn't remember any.

"I don't know… just… drop it, you obviously don't wanna talk about it…" He muttered and resumed eating.

"Okay…" She trailed off and got up, a little mad at his behavior. The fact he was insinuating she was hiding things really got to her. "You're acting really weird Luke, and it's not the usual brooding time. So tell me what's wrong for God's sake!" She exclaimed and he sighed. She apparently didn't think it was a big deal and he couldn't understand why.

"I found that test in the bin this morning…" He started, hoping it would force her to admit her mistake.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, letting out a sigh. "I know you wanted us to do them together… I just wanted to do it alone so I would make a surprise…" She paused, and bit her lip looking at him sheepishly. "I'm just as sad and irritated as you are Lucas," She took his hand in hers and rubbed it softly. "…but it'll happen, we'll have a baby together, I promise… we just have a hard time right now because we're both like overbooked and so stressed…"

"Wait. You are sad and…" Lucas paused, not clearly understanding the situation. "I'm kinda lost here?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, I want to have a baby so much and it still doesn't happen an-" She started rambling but was cut off by his hesitating voice.

"You… wait… I… you are?" He stuttered and watched as she looked as confused as he was. "You think you're not pregnant then? I mean, you…" He put his hand on his forehead, trying to calm down. Was he hallucinating or was she? "How?" He asked himself softly.

"Luke… you sure you're alright?" She asked worriedly, while glancing at him with concern. She got up from her stool and walked up to him. "It'll happen, I promise…" She cupped his chin and turned his head towards hers. "I love you…" She said softly and brought her lips to hers. They kissed gently but passionately all the same and only broke apart when air became essential. Lucas ran a hand through her black perfect curls and sighed softly. He couldn't get that story out of his mind. He had to take another look at the result of the test.

"But… I saw the test babe…" He whispered while she looked at him surprised. He got up from his stool and ran upstairs very quickly. "I'm coming back. There's just something I need to check." She heard him yelling from upstairs. She rolled her eyes, and tried to figure out what the hell he was doing. When she realized he was probably looking for the test, she decided she better follow him.

"Uh…okay, wait for me!" She yelled, eager to know the truth as well...

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Jake led Peyton to the centre of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh my gosh, they look so gorgeous together, don't you think?" Brooke shrieked excitedly as she watched her bestfriend bride and that groom of hers swaying slowly to the slow rhythm of their wedding song. Lucas wrapped both his arms around his wife's waist from behind and put his head on her shoulder, chuckling softly.

"Yeah they do…"

"I am glad they finally tied the knot. After almost 7 years of dating… I'm so happy for Peyton! And thinking they wouldn't have gotten together if I hadn't been here to introduce them… I'm such a wonderful matchmaker… She looks so blossomed and beautiful in my bridal dress." She beamed, really happy with her work on her bestfriend's look. Knowing her like she did, it hadn't been difficult to design it in accordance to the blonde's tastes.

"You have to admit the dress is particularly amazing though…it's doing the whole job…" Rachel commented with a wicked smile. "I wonder how much we could have sold it… a high price for sure…"

"Rach-ho please… don't you ever think about something else than your money, and your little person?" Brooke replied a bit exasperated by her friend's extravagant character.

"You're just jealous you're not gonna be able to wear that sort of dress the day you renew your marriage with that dumbhead standing right behind you." At her sneaky comment, Lucas rolled his eyes and ignored his so called friend, focusing on the couple of the day. He knew Rachel was just trying to get on his wife's nerves. They were always joking with each other. Sometimes, it went far but they hadn't even got into a fight yet…which was a good thing. Though he wouldn't mind a cat fight between the two gorgeous women…

"Okay, stop insulting my husband, you bitter red-haired bitch." Brooke pointed a finger in front of Rachel's forehead, a threatening glare accompanying her words.

"Brooke, Rachel, c'mon…this is supposed to be a happy day. Can't you stop being at each other's throats for once in your lives?" Haley asked in a throaty laugh as she walked up next to her two friends.

"No!" They both answered simultaneously and let out a laugh at the same time. The whole clique smiled at their similarities and Peyton signaled her bestfriend she needed to talk in the microphone once again. After the toasts, Brooke needed to announce the development of the evening as she was the maid of honor. The brunette giggled at her bestfriend and turned into Lucas' arms to give him a soft peck.

"You tell them now…" He murmured against her lips and she half nodded, half smiled in reply. She jumped onto the scene and took the mike from Chris Keller's hands. Chris was one of Haley's friends ever since the two had done that states tour together years ago.

"Thanks CK." Brooke gave him a small smile and he winked seductively at her. In reply, she pulled her left hand right in front of his face, showing him her wedding band. He chuckled at her and stepped off the stage. Brooke adjusted the microphone to her height and took a deep breath before starting. She cleared her throat and nodded at Peyton who was smiling brightly.

"So guys, I'm really happy we are all reunited together for the first time ever and I am convinced we'll see each other very soon…" Brooke smiled at her all friends from L.A. and her new ones from Tree Hill. "Oh, anyway, I hope you all enjoy the party…" She winked at Peyton who laughed in return. "And I guess we'll stick on love songs until the newlyweds leave for their hot steamy full of _beep_ honeymoon." Brooke stopped and laughed with her audience while both Peyton and Jake went red. "And after they are gone, the real party will begin and I promise you're all gonna love the surprises I reserved you." Brooke took a whispering voice and added. "Some strippers might do a show…" Everybody cheered and clapped their hands at her announcement. "Oh, by the way, I think it's time to tell you all about a little something…more personal. You are all invited to mine and Lucas' wedding renewal ceremony which will be celebrated on Christmas… Lucas and I wanted to do something let's say…different…" She paused again and smiled at her audience. How she loved being the centre of attention… "Also, I am also proud and really happy to announce Peyton and Jake that the limo is awaiting for them. I hope you two have fun on your cruise and that you won't forget to bring us gifts from the countries you're gonna visit." Brooke ended and stepped off the stage to hug her bestfriend goodbye.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Jenny." Peyton said softly in her ear as they stayed in each other arms. Brooke nodded enthusiastically at her bestfriend who half smiled in reply. Brooke could tell she was heartbroken to leave Jenny for three weeks, even if it was for her honeymoon.

"Don't worry hun. She's a cute little girl and I won't be alone to check on her…Lucas's good with kids. And Haley already said she would visit every day to see if we are doing fine and treating her well." She reassured her, slowly rubbing her back in circles. "We're gonna be okay…" Brooke continued, with more assurance.

"Okay."

* * *

Lucas walked into the room, and yawned loudly. "Jenny's finally asleep. I had to read Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella before she was satisfied." Brooke gave him a weird look, as if to say 'she's got you around her little finger'.

"Ah…I feel enormous Lucas…" The young woman pouted, glancing at her body in the big sized mirror of their bedroom. Lucas let out a chuckle and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waistline and put his head on her shoulder. He glanced at their reflection and smiled at how perfectly they fitted.

"You look hot babe." He told her and she let out a sigh, shaking her head in denial. She placed her hands on top of his and sighed once again.

"No, I don't. I swear, I better start this after delivery diet Rachel advised me to do after the baby is born…or else, you'll soon be ashamed to have a wife such as disgraceful as I am."

"You know, you're not even weighting three quarter my mom's actual weight…" He remarked and at this comment, she shoved him in the chest with her elbow.

"Really, why can't you just try to reassure me for once? You always have to compare me to your mom, who by the way looks like a whale. So really…it's not even relevant." She pouted again and pulled off her nightgown. It was starting to tighten her around the waist and she was scared the baby wouldn't breath correctly if she kept it…(laughs) Lucas unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Brooke turned to him quickly, still glaring at him. "I'm serious Luke, she should watch her weight out. You know it's not good for her to be so enormous."

"I'll tell her that, she'll be happy to know how you see her…a whale…pff…" Lucas said, letting out a small laugh at his wife's straight face. Brooke turned to him and studied him from head to toe for a second.

"I'm sorry. Look, I just hate the fact I'm gonna gain so many pounds while you'll just look so sexy, and hot, and just well proportioned! I read about those women who don't lose their weight after they have a baby. Their husbands always leave them for younger, better looking little sluts… It's just so unfair you're not carrying half of the baby!" She complained loudly, frustrated she had to be the woman in the couple. Of course, she had liked the idea of carrying Lucas' child at the beginning… and she actually had wanted to be pregnant. But now… now, she wasn't so sure it had been a good idea. She had never felt so insecure about herself ever since she had met Lucas… She didn't know what kind of power he had on her, but it was definitively stronger than any other.

"Brooke, I love you, okay? And not only because you look hot even pregnant. And this feeling won't vanish in a blink of eye, okay? I'm in love with your personality, with your craziness, with your dimples which won't ever be filled by fat even during your pregnancy…" He paused and kissed her forehead. "And I also love your voice, your mouth…" At this point, Brooke didn't know how, but she was totally naked in front of her husband, who was dressed from head to toe. Lucas kissed her lips gently, and caressed one of her breasts meantime. She let out a moan and leaned into him. He always knew the way to reassure her… And actions speak louder than words…everyone knows that.

* * *

"Nathan? Nathan, I think it's time!" It had to happen a Saturday night. Haley Scott had been sitting on the couch, watching her favorite show when she had felt she had been sitting on something damp. Surely she hadn't expected it so soon…

Nathan ran down the stairs and stared at his wife, out of breath. "What? Are you okay?"

"The babies… they're coming…" Her voice broke in fear. It wasn't supposed to happen now. It was too soon… Then again, she was having twins and she had read they were always premature. Nathan didn't react at the words. He stood there in the door entrance, in shock. She let out a huge breath and grabbed her hospital bag. Nathan started panicking. Of course, they had repeated the scene several times before…it was a sort of training Haley had thought would be useful for the D-day.

"Okay, okay, don't panic, just remain calm and steady…" Nathan scolded himself realizing he was too anxious for the situation.

"Nathan! Damn it!" Her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry, sorry… Uh, what should I do Hales? I'm so sorry, I can't. I need to sit." Nathan sat down on the couch, just besides his wife who was now calmer than him. She took his hand his hers and stroked it softly in an attempt to calm him down. They both knew exactly what they were supposed to do.

"Nathan… we practiced like ten times already…you have to help me to the car. The bag…" She took a deep breath. "You have to fill it with the things I need for the hospital…" Nathan nodded and took her hand, giving her a squeeze. "And…and you have to call the hospital to tell them we're coming… Can you do that?" The young man nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife, leading her to the garage where the car was parked.

"Does it…does it hurt?" He asked quietly as she winced while walking. She shook her head at him and took another deep breath, placing her hand on her kidneys.

"It's like menstrual cramps… don't worry about me, I'm fine." She reassured him gently talking. She didn't want him to feel even more overwhelmed by the situation.

"Okay…" Nathan helped her in the car, sitting her and buckling her. "You don't move, okay? I'm coming back."

"Like I could move that butt out of that damn car… even if I wanted to." She muttered glaring at him in reply. He smiled at her sympathetically and ran back into the house, a bit more vigorous.

* * *

"OMG, he's such a cute baby!" Brooke let out a giggle as she watched the baby stir in its sleep. "Look Jenny, this is Haley's little baby. Doesn't he look beautiful?" Jenny kept her little arms around Lucas neck and turned her head. She watched in amazement all the babies in their beds. Some were linked to wires and beeping machines. She smirked at Brooke in reply. The baby Brooke was pointing at didn't look cute at all.

"Babe, this one is not one of Haley's and Nathan's…plus, I think it's a girl…" Lucas remarked and repositioned his arms to settle Jenny better. Brooke smirked at her husband.

"You think? I mean… why is he/she so hairy if it's a she? Well, I'm glad whatever that baby is, that it's not Hales…" Lucas let out a laugh. Brooke looked so cute, here standing in front of the glass, looking at all those newborn babies. She turned to him and bit her lips softly. "I can't seem to find their babies, Luke… They all look so alike…it's scary. What if when we have a baby, it comes here and we just can't recognize it?" She whined and both Jenny and Lucas laughed at her question.

"You're so silly Brookie!" She exclaimed and giggled at her auntie who smirked at her in reply.

"Brooke, they have their names on their bracelets…" Lucas remarked and chuckled as Brooke's face lightened. He knew she knew that fact and was playing dumb with him.

"Oh? That's so cool…" She said sarcastically and both laughed, shoving each other gently.

"Hey guys, you see our beautiful gorgeous little angels?" Nathan asked excitedly when he saw them looking at the newborns. He walked up to them, a bright smile on his tired face. Brooke pulled her brother in law in a gentle hug and congratulated him. Lucas patted his brother's back and hugged him on the side. "Hey Jenny, do those two clowns treat you well?" Jenny shyly smiled at the young man and nodded her head. She obviously was spoiled by the two seeing the guilty looks on their faces.

"In fact, we don't even know which ones are yours… I tried to find any resemblances but they all look alike…" Brooke pouted at him, once he was done with saying hello to Jenny. Nathan shared a smile with his brother, who chuckled in reply.

"Brooke even thought that little _princess monkey_ here looked a bit like Haley." Lucas pointed to the baby Brooke was referring to a little while before. Nathan took a look at the baby and let out a laugh before realizing his brother was not being very nice. It wasn't an appropriate thing to say about a baby. He kind of glared at him and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but you have to admit she's overly hairy." He added and Nathan couldn't say anything and gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah okay… so… But she doesn't look like Hales at all, Brooke." Brooke shrugged, not giving that up. That baby did look like Haley, even if the similarities were very, very slight to distinguish.

"Do you know when we'll be able to visit the new mom?" Brooke asked as Nathan taped his knuckles against the glass to call the pediatrician so she could hand him his babies.

"Yeah…probably in an hour or two. She's still dazed due to the meds they gave her." He replied, his eyes not leaving his older boy as the nurse brought him first.

"Great! OMG! Is he one of yours? He's really amazingly gorgeous! OMG, he even has Haley's fat nose! And your eyes! Look Luke, he's suckling on his thumb! How come we didn't see this little baby boy sooner?" Brooke jumped excitedly and giggled softly. She looked at Nathan hopefully as he took his son in his arms and cradled him.

"This one is James Lucas Scott." He introduced his baby who was stirring up from his sleep. "James…" He whispered to his oldest by two minutes son. "Those two dumbheads are your uncle and godfather Lucas and your aunt and godmother Brooke. Aren't they looking like idiots, looking at you with those silly faces?" He mocked the couple who seemed in awe. "Oh, and this is Jenny… She's Jake's and Peyton's daughter. You can say she's one of your cousins." Jenny laughed and waved at the baby who opened his eyes to look at her.

"Aw…" Brooke said winking at the baby. She felt tears flowing from her eyes and succeeded in keeping them. It was the hormones, she knew it. She felt even more sensitive than ever now…

"He looks just like you on the photo your mom keeps in her wallet, don't you think?" Lucas commented and Nathan just nodded, blushing a little.

Brooke bit her lip at Nathan and looked up at him. "Can I take him in my arms please?" She asked and saw he was hesitant, even reluctant to leave his son in other arms than his or his wife's. "Oh c'mon, he's my nephew. Plus, I promise I'll be more careful than I usually am. Please, please, please!" She crossed her fingers in front of him, imploring him.

"Fine. Just…don't let his head down." He warned sternly and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be just fine." Brooke whispered confidentially as the young dad handed her the baby. Lucas and Jenny both looked at James over Brooke's shoulder and made funny faces at him. Brooke heard her husband and niece chuckling softly and turned her head a little, catching them on the act.

Lucas smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You're gonna be an amazing mom." He told her very quietly so that they were the only people knowing what he had just said.

Nathan smiled at the nurse as she handed him his second son. "Guys…" He called them softly, to gain their attention. The couple made their way to the baby and its father and Brooke studied him for a few second before smiling widely. "This is Alexander Keith Scott…he's a heavy sleeper as you can tell…" He chuckled a little and kissed his son's forehead ever so softly.

"They look identical." Lucas commented and Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Not totally…" Brooke trailed off and both men looked at her questionably. "Yeah…this one's got a birthmark behind the ear…" Brooke said and Nathan nodded, realizing something.

"I have the same."

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" Brooke said in a high pitched voice and the others laughed at her enthusiast. She joined them and then sharply stopped when she felt movement inside her body. "Luke…"

"Baby, you okay?" He asked worriedly glancing at her. She nodded, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"I think the baby just kicked!"

* * *

I hope you liked it…I'm not sure it was good...

Next: The Epilogue…

and then… **Pretender**, my new story.


	21. Chapter 21

Marry Me, Epilogue 

A/N: After more than 100000 words, tons of encouraging and beautiful reviews, hours of thinking and writing, some lasting writer's blocks, and thousands billions of dollars earned… Okay, last part is completely made up…you all know I'm not getting money for it and I am cool with it.

Guys, there's only one thing I'm allowed to say: you were the motor of that story, the reason I started it and finished it. I know some of you are disappointed I ended it… I know how you feel, I always feel the same when I'm reading a book or a fanfic…or sometimes a movie… the last page is the hardest to read… and you have to know it's also the hardest to write. You clearly don't wanna disappoint and end it the better way you can. Though, I didn't cry yet, maybe I will once this chapter will be put on the site, or when I'll receive your last comments…

So, for the last time, here is chapter 21, now called the Epilogue. It is different from the other chapters as there are numerous flashbacks, parts of Lucas' third book and parts of mails between BP (written in italics). This '-----' means there is a separation between the part of the letter and the flashback. I hope this isn't too confusing… But try enjoying it though…

* * *

**A Year and a half Later **

* * *

** Dreams of our Fathers **

By Lucas E. Scott

_Summary _

Three years after the dramatic end of Life in Tree Hill and after a period of silence, we're finally hearing from Lucas, our young hero. Now 23 years old, he wants to start everything over. Things changed in his life… more money, less affection, a father still haunting his thoughts… and he does no longer believe in love… But then, he sees her…she's like a guiding light. He sees her and realizes she is the one for him. The one who fits in his life…the one he needs to reach his grace. But does she see the chemistry as well?

* * *

_From: Brooke _

___To: Peyton _

___Object: Kids over inner needs _

___Hey Peyton! (And Jake and Kids) _

___We just got back from our trip in __Europe__ with Luke and Octavia. We really enjoyed ourselves there; the countries are so beautiful and different from the _ _US__! We went to Paris, and god, I bought so many cool things. And then, we went to _ _Tuscany__ and I bought like five different pairs of shoes in _ _Florence__…I just couldn't chose one pair over the other, it was crazy! Oh, and after that, we went to _ _Greece__ and I think that's where I sunburnt… But don't worry, it's all tan now. Luke says it makes my eyes look even more stunning! He's such a smooth talker, lol! _

_-----_

"Oh my Gosh Luke it's hideous!" Brooke complained loudly, glancing at her reflection in the bedroom big sized mirror. She was red like a crayfish and knew it was completely her fault since she had not allowed Lucas to put cream on her back.

Lucas nodded, visibly not interested and kept playing with Octavia, who was laughing in his arms. He felt Brooke's eyes on them and looked up, exasperated. "What?"

"My face…the tan skin… I look like I'm dirty or something…" She repined, putting her hands on her hips, obviously bothered by it.

"What are you talking about babe?" Lucas asked just for the sake of asking, playing with Octavia's fingers.

"My tan…it seems like there's a layer of grime on my cheeks."

"I think you look healthier and it's way hotter tan than your ordinary pale." Lucas reassured her with a small smile, his eyes now focused on her face.

"Oh?" Brooke paused for a second, not really convinced. Lucas nodded enthusiastically and Brooke smirked a bit. "You really do think that?"

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes. It's amazing…"

_-----_

___I taught him how to surf while we where on the west coast in _ _France__. I mean try teaching him... I think the city name was _ _Biarritz__ or something…anyway I have to admit he's comfier with a basket ball than with a surfboard! You should have seen him, my poor baby! Don't worry, I took loads of pictures and I sent them in __enclosure. You're so gonna laugh at the sight of him trying to remain on the water! _

_-----_

"Hey Luke, gimme a bright smile for the picture!" Brooke yelled than shot a photo with her new digital camera and smiled when she discovered the result in the screen. She stiffened a laugh and didn't realize Lucas was getting out of the water, surfboard under the arm. He was tired of getting a mouthful. "Oh I'm so sending this one to Hales and Nate. They're so gonna have a good laugh…" She said nastily laughing to herself. Lucas shot her a glare and collapsed on the sand at her feet, exhausted.

"I'm so beat!" He complained in a loud moan.

"I bet you are, gorgeous. Though you shouldn't feel too tired in the legs. You couldn't even stand one second on the water."

"Shut up…easier said than done. Plus, you're a California girl. You grew up a surfboard under the feet."

"Okay…I'll admit I'm talented… but you have to admit you're no good." Lucas sighed and haughty rolled his eyes at her. He didn't appreciate her mocking him about his questionable skills in surf. Brooke sat down next to him and watched as Octavia turned over in her sleep. She had placed the baby under the parasol so the sun wouldn't burn her delicate baby skin.

Lucas got up and rummaged through their cooler, trying to find something. He let out a sigh, realizing it wasn't in there. "Hey, where are my cookies? I was sure I had taken them…"

"Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers." Brooke only answered, grinning at the face he made. He was obviously not only disappointed but angry and bitter. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips before running off towards the sea.

_-----_

___Well anyway, how are things going for you? Did Nikki the bitch finally get over the fact Jenny didn't want to see her anymore? _

_-----_

"I can't do this anymore Jake. I can't see her, she's… I don't know her. She's like a stranger to me now. All she talks about is Peyton here and then, and I know she'd likely be here with you and her than with me."

"Nikki…" Jake stopped, not knowing how to act. He was jumping inside but didn't want her to see his satisfaction. She was finally letting go of his daughter and he had to be careful. "Nikki, if you do this once again…"

"I know. But I'm pregnant Jake, and I wanna start over with Kyle. He's my family now." Nikki told him with a half smile. Of course, she wanted to get to know Jenny, but she knew the little girl didn't consider her as her mother… and it was a mutual feeling.

"If that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, and Peyton. I promise things will be different this time." She held out her hand for him to shake it. Jake pondered it, but finally held out his hand as well. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

_-----_

___Also, I heard from Hales that Seth was now crawling on the floor to move. I think that's a good start… I'm sure he'll start walking in no time. Octavia now says words like pooh, or pee and dami (I realized I was swearing a lot and that my favourite word was Damn It, lol)… Hey, when Seth starts talking, don't forget to place Octavia's name in every conversation you can… I can't imagine how cute those two would be together. Plus, if they get married one day, we'll be bound forever. I already see us, babysitting our grandchildren together when we're older… Lucas says I'm crazy thinking I could set those two up one day… Time will tell but I won't lose hope. Those two are made for each other… _

___Oh, I can't believe I've got so many things to tell you! Anyway, Lucas' book will be out soon and since you're a friend, he said he'll send you a free copy! You absolutely have to read it! I ended it in three days and I have to tell you I was amazed by its strength. Hey, don't even say that, I'm not trying to sell it to you, BF! _

___Uh, oh, Lucas just walked into the bedroom and he's like scolding at me… I think he wants the laptop… He already started writing the scenario for that second movie he wants to do… If you want, I'm sure I can find you a small role in it… _

___Okay, I'm stopping right now or he'll kill me with his how so powerful glare, _

___Answer me ASAP Beauty Blondie! _

___Take care of you family and recharge your phone girl! You know how I prefer talking than writing emails… _

___I love you Bestfriend! _

___Ps: Oh, don't forget to say hi to your hot daddy for me! _

___And PS²: I might be pregnant again, lol! _

* * *

_**Dreams of our Fathers **_

_By Lucas E. Scott_

* * *

___Prologue _

My name is still Lucas Scott. Maybe that's the only thing that did not change since the last time I talked to you. This is my third book and yet, I have got to relate so many things I did not tell in my previous novels. During years my biological father had a hold on me. Whether I wanted it or not. He had a hold on my actions, on my feelings, on my thoughts even when he was not physically standing next to him. And now… now things drastically changed. Today this strong, mighty hold, someone else gets it. Someone I can trust with all my heart, someone I know, someone I want, someone I love and who knows me, wants me and loves me as well.

The shadow behind my back has left. There is a light instead, a soft caress that pushes me in the right directions. I am finally taking the path I always dreamt I would take. The path my father never dared thinking I would take.

I dedicate this book to my wife Brooke, and also to Octavia, my baby girl. You two are the best things that happened in my life… and you will always be in my heart, whatever happens in the future.

I also dedicate this book to my parents, Karen and Keith Scott. I love you both equally and I am clearly aware that if I reached this point of happiness in my life, it is thanks to your magnificent way of reigning over your children (laughs).

Next, I wanted to mention a couple of friends and family I know will always be there to support me:

Abby, my little sister, I promise I'll always act as a protective big brother, even when you're past eighteen. I love you baby, always.

Haley, my bestfriend and sister in law. I don't know where I would have been today without you. You are my angel on earth.

Nathan, my brother who shares my passion for basketball. I love you man and I am proud of you. Keep playing for us both.

Mouth, Rachel and Lips, you guys are like a part of the family. Mouth, I love you like a brother and I am glad we are friends, Rachel, stop hitting on me every time I call the agency and Lips…stop crying. (laughs)

Skills, Bevin, you guys are incredible. I know you will always be there for your friends. Bevin, don't worry about gaining weight, pregnancy suits you magnificently. And Skills, do not forget to come to the Rivercourt next Saturday. I hate being stood up, dawg.

Fergie, my friend, I love you. Thanks for being so…special! I cannot believe you are finally getting hitched with someone after all this time…

Jake, Peyton, and their two children Jenny and Seth, I am so glad we met. You guys are one of the best encounters I had in my life. Oh, and Peyton, try convincing Brooke not to set up a marriage for Seth and Octavia…I do not know where she's got that crazy idea to play matchmaker with our children.

Tim, man, you finally got the right girl for the Dim! I hope she enjoys your ever so unique personality.

Thanks also to Marcus and Jane, my editors, to Danni, my corrector, to my grandparents, to Sophie, to Mickey my dog which's always running away, to my laptop, which I named George, which didn't bug once while I was writing, to Dan who got me a good subject to write about…without all the drama this story wouldn't have been good. Thanks also to every person who works for the publishing house, thanks to Danna, to Frank, to Sebastian, to Evan, to J.J. and to every person who was there at the right moment.

Finally, a special thanks to Whitey, you are still here in my heart and I will always be grateful for what you've done for me. You're a Legend here in Tree Hill and I intend to keep it this way.

* * *

___From: Peyton _

___To: __Brooke  
_

___Object: RE: Kids over inner needs _

___Brooke, _

___I'm sorry you couldn't join me on the phone. Jake told me they had to cut the electricity to work on the bathroom lights or something. The villa is beautiful, you have to come seeing it now the works are almost over. I'm sending photos of the house, inside and out so you can tell me what you think about it. I did the décor all by myself, lol! _

_-----_

"Hey guys, you can walk in now." Peyton was half excited, half anxious to hear about their thought about the decoration of their house. They had bought it a little while later as they had realized their apartment wasn't big enough for their two children.

"Whoa mommy, it's beautiful!" Jenny exclaimed and hugged her mom, wrapping her arms around her waist. Peyton smiled warmly at her daughter and patted her head softly.

"I'm glad you like. I did a special painting in your bedroom too. C'mon, I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Peyton, is that us on the painting?" Jake asked amazed at his wife's skills. Of course, he already knew of her talent but he couldn't help being dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I thought it would personalize the room. So, what do you think? You didn't tell me."

"I love it Pey…you're the best." Jake leaned over and shared a quick kiss with his wife. Jenny smirked at the little display of affection and pulled Peyton by the hand.

"Ew, let's go to my room mommy!"

_-----_

___Anyway, I don't know if you are excited about being pregnant again… you know what it means… morning sickness, switching moods, gaining weight, enormous boobs, and after the delivery…diapers, cries, diapers, breastfeeding, diapers, cries…and so on…Boy, you're gonna have fun...  
_

_-----_

"Lucas?" Brooke placed her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Um?"

"I think we're pregnant again. I know we didn't expect it or something and I'm still wondering how it did…happen…" Lucas smirked at her and wickedly said:

"I think we both know how it happened, honey." Brooke laughed a bit, shoving him in the chest softly.

"I just…I've been feeling bad lately and I haven't even had my period yet and it's not normal, I should have had it last week… And this morning, I like threw up all my breakfast… I promise I loved it though, you cook like a real chef, it's just, I don't know… like…"

"Okay Brooke, take a deep breath… It's okay, I'm not mad." He reassured her, stroking her arm gently.

"You're not? I mean, really, not even a tiny bit?"

"Look, I promise I'm fine with it… I'm actually not really surprised by your revelation. You've particularly been a pain in the neck the last two weeks and I don't know… I just felt something was different…" Brooke pulled away and looked at him slightly worried.

"I'm not even sure I am… I called the doctor's office this morning… I have an appointment tomorrow. Could you… Are you free to go with me or should I ask…"

"Brooke, that'd be my pleasure. Of course, I'm going with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, tenderly.

_-----_

___So, I read Lucas' book, and well, I loved it, loads of drama and all… he pictures you perfectly… I'm glad you married him, sister…he's perfect for you. _

___About Seth and Octavia, I'm not sure they belong together. Firstly, they barely know each other and didn't seem to get along that well… Did they even share a kiss? Big LOL! _

___I'm glad your __Europe__ Trip was great and I bet you had fun with the shopping. Oh, I received your postal card and also the box which was with it. Jenny was so happy to wear the clothes, they were amazing! Thanks again… Oh, Jake says it's my time bathing Seth! I have to go! Oh, anyway, I'll try calling you the day after tomorrow…once the phone lines are reconnected. _

___I love you Brooke Penelope Scott. Say hello to Eugene for me, lol! Oh, by the way, you were wondering the other day what Jake's second surname was: it's Hector; I bet that's not better than ours, uh! _

___Love, _

_****__Your__ Goldilocks! _

___Ps: Oh, and I heard something about Rachel Mc Adams and Ryan Gosling playing yours and Lucas roles in Lucas' movie, is it true? Because that'd be so cool! Like having the Notebook all over again!_

* * *

_** Dreams of our Fathers **_

_By Lucas E. Scott_

___Biography of the author _

L.E. Scott started writing his first bestseller entitled 'The Rivercourt' while being in his senior year of high school. After his college graduation, his second book was published and was received with the same appreciation. His books are translated in more than 20 different languages and he appears to be one of the most successful and talented writers of his generation. Now married to a successful clothes designer and father of a little girl, he aspires to write different things, like movies scripts or short novels, less based on his personal experience.

* * *

___From: __Brooke _

_______To: Peyton _

_______Object: RE: RE: Kids over inner needs _

_______Goldilocks, _

_______I just got your mail, and I just wanted to say…that I was well pregnant! OMG, I just learned it like ten minutes ago and you're the first person I got to tell! I had to refrain myself from jumping and screaming out loud since Octavia is asleep! OMG P. Jagielski I'm so excited! Look, I have to go see Lucas on shooting to break the news to him. _

_______Loads of Kisses, _

_______B.P. Scott _

_______PS: Oh about Rachel and Ryan, you are so right! Lucas's still hesitating between Rachel and an other woman but I'm trying to make him choose the **right** girl, lol! _

_____-----_

"Hey you! Where's Octavia?" Lucas wrapped one arm around Brooke's waist and kissed her lingeringly. Brooke moaned, opening her lips so he could slide his tongue inside. "I wasn't expecting to see you before tonight. Not that I don't like the little surprise. What's up?" He asked as he pulled away and then kissed his wife's cheek softly.

"Well, I left her to your mom, who gladly accepted to keep her until dinner. I have some good news…" Brooke announced with a wicked smile as she realized he clearly had no clue.

"Really? What's up?"

"I'm with child…" She giggled and Lucas' face brightened. He let out a breath as he came to the realization they were going to be parents again.

"Seriously?"

"Uh, uh…" Brooke let out a squeal and Lucas hugged the love of his life. He lifted her from the ground and swirled her around.

"That's…amazing babe, I'm so…I'm so happy right now!" He let out rather loudly, exposing his happiness to everybody who was in the studio. Brooke smiled, her dimples clearly appearing. Brooke leaned forward and brushed her lips softly on Lucas'. He wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her in closer as their kiss deepened. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, and she allowed it gladly.

Before they both knew it, they were giving a show to the people working on the shooting. They both turned their heads when they heard laughing. Lucas blushed softly and Brooke giggled, turning to him. "I love you." She whispered the sacred words ever so softly as if they were forbidden to be listened by the others.

"I love you too, Brooke Penelope Scott." Lucas kissed her again, not wanting to ever let her go.

* * *

_____**Dreams of our Fathers **_

_____By Lucas E. Scott_

_______Epilogue _

I would have never imagined something like that between us. Of course, I was attracted and I felt a spark fly when we met. I knew I could easily fall in love with her…which was scary, yet so tempting. Sometimes, I thank people or things I shouldn't thank. I am grateful I met Anna or that Dan was my biological father… Either way I would not have been who and where I am today. I would have not met Brooke if Anna hadn't broken off the engagement. I wouldn't have met Brooke if Dan had been someone different and more loveable because I would have never written the Rivercourt. That is why I feel grateful of their actions, even if they brought me pain and hurt in the past. I guess I had to go through it all to find happiness and love…

* * *

_____****__The End _

* * *

Reviews' answers:

I was really sad to end up this story, yet I felt kinda relieved I did… Not because I had no pleasure in writing it anymore, but I wanted to end it when people still liked it. I know some of you wanted me to keep on writing it, or to do a sequel. But I don't think I will do it…maybe an oneshot but not a several chapters story.

I also know some parts of the story weren't that good; I am well aware my writing's not perfect and I am really pleased to see it didn't keep people from reading it. I loved all the comments you guys ever made, they were all read positively and appreciated.

Oh, and don't worry, I'm not ending this story without my last reviews answers… But I will read them after you review this chapter… and I'll also give you the titles and summaries of my upcoming stories.


	22. AN

**Reviews Answers for _Marry Me_**

**+ Full Summary of _Pretender_.**

* * *

Reviews answers:

Thanks for the reviews everybody! We've reached 366 reviews, for 21 chapters and it makes me so proud and honored!

If I had to write a list of all the people I had to thank, it would take me sooo long! That's why I only wrote replies to the persons who reviewed the epilogue. But that does not mean I forgot you all! So thanks again!

**elitekat**: Thank you so much for the review. I wasn't expecting any more and I was glad to have yours. Especially since you told me things that were really good to read. I am really, really grateful and your compliments got to my heart… So thank you again and I hope you'll enjoy _Pretender_ as well.

**hoeoverbros**: I'm so glad you loved this story and I hope you will love my new story as well. It has Brucas in it too, don't worry, lol!

**tinycapricorn12**: I am happy to hear you loved the ending. Like I said, it was hard to write for me, I didn't want to disappoint my readers. Anyway, I love what you said about the good and the bad things in life. I think you need to have bad things happening to appreciate the good ones… Thanks for reading the story!

**AssassinedAngel**: Thank you for the reviews. About the ending thing, you are so right! I wanted it to be over but after it was, I felt like…lost. I didn't know what to write or anything and during a while, I asked myself why I had stopped there… why I wanted to start something new when this story was my favorite ever! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed reading this story. I've got so many others and I hope you'll read them too.

**Ghostwriter**: Thank you. I think your review each chapter and I'm really glad you're still reading my stories, whether they are High Ground or One Tree Hill related. Thanks for the continuous support… I hope you'll like my new story.

**jeytonbrucasnaley**: Thank you for the compliments. OMG, I'm always so happy when people tell me my story is one of their favorites. I'm happy you thought the emails, natural conversation and parts of Lucas' book were well incorporated… I wasn't so sure about how it would be received since it was different from the rest of the story. Also, you're right… I totally forgot about Junk…poor little Junk! My god, I guess I'll have to add him or something… thanks for pointing that out…  
You know, I'm one of your fans too. You are really incredible and write the characters so well. Each of your stories has that aura, that strength… I don't always review your chapters but you have to know you're one of the best writers here.Well, sorry this was so long but I had to tell you. I hope you'll read my new story and enjoy it as you did this one.

**Anon**.: Thank you! And don't worry about having another story. I have like three OTH stories under work right now and there is this one I'm putting right now… the plot is just right below…

**BrOoKe DaViS23**: Thank you… To tell you the truth, not to be pretentious or something, I am proud of this story… I am proud of the way I wrote it even if there were spelling or grammar mistakes, and all… You know, I'm happy to hear you never wanted it to end… If I did end the story it was because I feared people would get bored one day, and I didn't want that. I hate reading boring chapters where nothing happens except fluffy moments or something. I need action, drama and that's why my new story will be full of those things. I hope you'll really like it.

**awhero**: Thank you so much for reviewing one last time! I'm glad to know you loved it until the end. I hope you'll like my new story as well. Read the plot just below and go see it!

**JULESM24**: Am I able to say it too? OMG! Thanks for the review! Right now, I am at loss for words. You always make my heart melt when I read your comments. Maybe I should start with thank you for your reviews. You are like one of my favorite reviewers. You always had something relevant to say about the way I write characters, or about some scenes or something.  
So firstly, I am glad you liked the name Octavia… I wanted something rather original and which ended with an 'a' because I think names with an 'a' at the end are beautiful most of the time… I would so love to write for the show… and my Brucas would be sooooo back (and for good!)… But I don't think they would hire me and besides… I would have to rewrite the complete season 4, lol! I couldn't feed people crap, lol!Also, I'm so happy you liked my Peyton character… I can't say I hate her in the show, I just find her hypocrite, selfish, and always the victim. Each TV show has one crappy character (I hope you're not like totally fond of those, lol): Meredith for GA, Abby for ER, Marissa for the OC, and Dawson for DC, etc…Okay, so I guess I have to stop right now or this will go on like…the whole night…Thanks Again, I hope you'll be as enthusiastic about that new story of mine…

**onetreefan**: Thank you for the review! And sorry, I didn't want to make you cry! I'm happy you loved it and I hope you'll like the new one. It's Brucas too, but the other characters will take a bit more place… which will make you enjoy their scenes even more! lol

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt**: Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and I really, really hope you will love this new one as well…

**iluvmedou**: Well, I just wanted to say thanks for the how so numerous reviews you wrote for my stories. I'm so happy you love my writings. I just wanted to tell you I may be doing a sequel to Dolce Mattina some day if I find inspiration. I hope you'll love that new story of mine as much you did the others…**  
**

* * *

**Pretender (now up)  
**

Summary: Dan Scott runs a double life.

_The summer before leaving for college, Dan Scott learnt by Karen Roe, his high school girlfriend, that she was pregnant with his baby. They both decided he couldn't abandon his studies and he left for University, promising her that he would be back for her and the baby. While being at the university, he met Deborah Lee and immediately fell in love with her. They went out for a month before she realized she was pregnant. Dan decided he couldn't abandon Karen or Deb and continued dating them and eventually married both. _

Several years later: Nathan, Lucas and Lily are 16 years old.

In Tree Hill, North Carolina, he is married to Karen, and they are raising their twins Lucas and Lily. Lily's bf is Peyton Sawyer. LP used to date but Peyton is now with Jake Jagielski. Lucas' bfs are Skills and Mouth.

In Daytona Beach, Florida, Dan is living with Deb and their son Nathan and Deb's goddaughter Brooke. Brooke lives with them because her mother is in rehab (she's an alcoholic and addicted to drugs) and her father lives in England. She only sees him during the holiday. Nathan and Brooke never dated. They strictly have a brother/sister relationship. He's not married to Haley either but they are dating. Brooke's bf is Rachel.

Neither family is aware of the other existence. Dan always pretends to be on business trips and spends his life making up excuses and lies to justify his strange behavior. He spends a week or two at each place and both families never questioned that fact. No one suspects him; they just blame his job for taking his time.

Lucas and Nathan are both basketball players and know of each other's existence through their performances but surprisingly their teams never met, yet. But they are soon going to. And Dan will have to face his greatest fear.


End file.
